Si me amaras
by Kaissa
Summary: Finalmente los fantasmas desaparecieron de mi vida y de la de mi familia, todo tomó su rumbo normal y yo por fin pude respirar feliz junto a mi esposo y a mis hijos...Cap Final!.Reviews Onegai!
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa holaa! nOn...woo hace muxo q no venía por aquí con alguna historia loca de esas que se me ocurren!, pero aquí vengo con una que espero que les haga pasar un buen tiempo!

Disclaimer: los personajes de Inu no me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo para generar esta historia!.

Aclaraciones: como se darán cuenta en ocasiones hay un narrador en primera persona y a veces uno en tercera, cuando esté en primera es la chica quien habla directamente!

Disfruten! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 1: Conociendo la verdad.<strong>

Era una chica completamente normal, como todas, con sueños, tristezas, con defectos y virtudes. Mi familia de clase media no resaltaba en gran medida, yo no era una estudiante de excelencia, pero con esfuerzo siempre lograba estar entre los primeros lugares. Mi madre de temple cálido siempre tenía una sonrisa y un abrazo para cuando estaba triste, siempre sabía qué decir y cuando callar, por el contrario de mi padre que generalmente no callaba nunca y lastimaba más de lo que pensaba sin desearlo.

Mi hermano menor es más rebelde y silencioso, generalmente no tiende a ser amable conmigo, pero nuestra relación se basa en fastidiarnos la vida a sabiendas de que nos amamos profundamente.

No tenía lujos y tampoco los aspiraba, tenía mi corazón ocupado por un chico guapo y amable, de cálidos ojos y sonrisa coqueta y cada vez que se me acercaba y me saludaba con su voz que me hacía temblar sólo podía sonreírle de forma estúpida, como toda mujer enamorada esperando que algún día ese "hola" se transforme en un "te amo".

Soñaba con él y luego reía por las mañanas cuando mamá llegaba a despertarme y volvía a caer en la realidad, lloré cuando me mostró a su novia y sonreí cada vez que me hacía ver su alegría…¿alguien habría hecho lo contrario?...las piernas de mi madre fueron mi mejor consuelo…luego me iba de compras y siempre terminaba con algo nuevo en mi closet que no volvía a usar porque me recordaba a él, a esos labios tentadores que sonreían y besaban a otra…

Pero todo se esfumó de un momento a otro. Mi padre nunca había dado signos de problemas, siempre fue un sujeto tranquilo extremadamente cariñoso con sus hijos y también extremadamente exigente, pero siempre con un toque de amabilidad escondido entre sus duras palabras. Aunque no sonreía a menudo, siempre nos tenía un gesto amable al llegar a casa y a mamá siempre un pequeño presente cuando menos se lo esperaba, tenía un trabajo que le gustaba y una familia hermosa como decía frente a todos…no sé en qué minuto se transformó en aquel sujeto despreocupado y frío, mamá tampoco lo entiende y aunque dice que no viene a verme por vergüenza sé que es porque le duele haberme tratado como un objeto…porque en eso me transformé en un segundo para él…

Recuerdo que dijo que en una cena conoció un amigo de su jefe que los invitó a jugar y desde entonces se obsesionó. Nunca sacó dinero de la casa, nunca dejó su sonrisa amable y sus palabras exigentes…nunca hasta que agotó sus cuentas de ahorros que tenía para mandarnos a la universidad a mí y a mi hermano y entonces tuvo que apostar algo más…

.- Kagome…cariño debes bajar a cenar – murmuró una dulce voz en la puerta. Kagome giró su cabeza unos pocos centímetros y entre la oscuridad de la habitación sonrió un poco.

.- Bajo…enseguida…-dijo sin ánimo, como siempre, como todas las noches.

Volvió su mirada hacia el cuaderno que tenía frente a ella y pasó su mano por sobre él, acariciándolo, recordando su vida y su familia y también trayendo el dolor al presente, un dolor que a pesar del tiempo se mantenía constante en su corazón, punzante y es que no se la hacía fácil. Suspiró, si no fuese por aquella mujer amable de gran corazón su vida habría sido un infierno…aunque no, estaba siendo injusta, aquel chico también la había tratado como ella sentía que se merecía.

Pero nada de esto pudo evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a caer por sus mejillas, redondas y cristalinas como siempre, puras como ella. Miró el cuaderno y decidió terminar la frase antes de ir por algo para cenar.

.- Y entonces…tuvo que apostar algo más…-leyó y tomó el lápiz, pero lo presionó rompiéndolo- a..mí…

.- Kagome! –gritó una voz fuera de su cuarto desconcentrándola de su escritura. Conocía muy bien ese tono y limpió rápidamente su rostro, no debía verla así.- baja de una vez porque no volveré a buscarte! –replicó sin dejarla responder, la chica sólo sintió sus pasos bajando la escalera y se puso de pie, limpió un poco su vestido y salió de la habitación.

.- Desde entonces…te odio papá…-bajó las escaleras y llegó al comedor, los miró a todos y se detuvo en uno de aquellos jóvenes- *desde el día en que me obligaste a casarme con él*

* * *

><p>No acostumbro generalmente a escribir caps tan cortitos jajaja, pero ahora por ser el primer cap y ser de intro...bueno, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, aquí les dejo un adelanto del segundo!<p>

_**".- Disculpe sr…-murmuró mi madre cambiando de dirección su rostro- qué fue lo que apostó mi marido para que ud esté aquí…**_

_**Souta tomó mi mano como prediciendo qué iba a ocurrir, sólo le sonreí y acaricié su cabeza como en incontables ocasiones cuando dejaba de lado mi gusto por fastidiarlo porque lo veía asustado o cansado.**_

_**.- A su hija…-dijo y el mundo de todos se derrumbó.- mi hijo mayor se casará con ella…"**_

De antemano muchísimas gracias por leer!, espero sus comentarios y/o críticas para saber que tal! ^^! que tengan una buena semana!

Ja ne!


	2. Duras Palabras

Hi Hi! ^^...aquí ando nuevamente xD...de antemano muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! ^^ por tomarse el tiempo para dejarlos owo...**Azul D Cullen!**...q gusto verte por aquí! te he visto en otros de mis fics! de vdd muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de leer y por tu comentario! espero q este cap te guste! ^^...**InuGome17** q tal!, muchas gracias por tu comentario! de vdd espero q este cap te siga gustando!...madeleinmarivop! q tal!, muchas gracias espero q el cap te guste! ^^...**Miss Sixty Cullen!** q tal!, sip xD el pq lo casaron se irá diciendo por ahi owo claramente no es pq no sea sexy o algo asi xDD!...muxas gracias por tu comentario intentaré mejorarlos! espero q este cap te guste! **Terra 001**!, q tal! muchas gracias! ^^ creo q logré hacer esta vez el cap mas largo! espero q te guste!

Disclaimer: bueno como siempre lamentablemente los personajes no me pertenecen xDD...si así fuera me raptaría a Sessho! xDD...ah si! xD mi kerida sis darkserenety xD tndrá posesión de Kou en est fic xDD bueno en est y siempre xDDD!..

Q disfruten!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap 2: Duras Palabras<strong>_

Ciertamente fue el peor día de mi vida, nunca lo había visto, no tenía idea qué le gustaba y que no, no era una chica que estuviese al día con los hijos de personas importantes, digo, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer y hombres más reales y accesibles a mí de los que preocuparme ¿Qué chica podría pensar en casarse con un tipo con mucho dinero, hijo de alguien famoso cuando tú eres alguien que ni siquiera frecuenta los mismos lugares que él?...sólo en mis sueños y en mi imaginación alguna vez me casé con alguno de mis ídolos…pero mi realidad, bueno…mi realidad era otro tema.

Él tampoco me conocía...ni siquiera había pedido verme antes de encontrarnos en la iglesia, ni una conversación, ni una imagen…esa no era mi idea acerca del matrimonio, no esperaba a un príncipe azul, pero al menos esperaba a alguien que supiera respetarme y que tuviera una palabra de afecto para mí…pero me llegó todo lo contrario: altanero, mujeriego y egoísta, jamás una palabra sincera ni una explicación coherente, solo una mirada fría y sarcasmos, mucho menos un abrazo o una caricia…supongo que eso es lo que más me duele.

Ese día que Inu Taisho llegó a nuestra casa llovía, hacía frío y yo me preparaba para mis exámenes de la semana siguiente hasta que mi hermano, Souta, llegó a mi cuarto con una mirada perturbada y unos ojos llenos de tristeza. Me asusté y me levanté de inmediato, era muy extraño que él entrara a mi cuarto y más con esa mirada…si lo hacía era siempre gritando alguna idiotez que me desconcentraba y todo terminaba en una pelea que, o mi padre calmaba con un grito o mamá con una sonrisa escalofriante.

.- Qué pasa Souta…-murmuré- estás enfermo?

.- Kagome…-lo escuché susurrar- tienes…que bajar…

No hice ninguna pregunta más porque lo noté tan desconcertado que sabía que no me podría dar más información. Bajé con él y ahí estaba mi padre, llorando en el sofá como un niño, jamás lo había visto así, pero en el momento que decidí ir a ver qué ocurría algo más llamó mi atención: un hombre lo acompañaba…alto, distinguido, de ojos caramelo como nunca antes había visto, de tez blanca y largos cabellos platinados, con porte, un caballero que se distinguía a distancia. Papá no se juntaba con ese tipo de gente, por eso me di cuenta inmediatamente que ahí estaba el problema.

.- Inu Taisho – se presentó con voz grave y estremecedora, con una elegancia que sólo él podía transmitir. Me quedé en silencio aguardando a que dijera algo más, pero cerró los labios y no los volvió a despegar hasta el momento adecuado. Un hombre misterioso sin duda, pero que no hace nada sin tener un motivo previo.

Miré a mi padre buscando alguna explicación, pero todo lo que salía de sus labios eran palabras de disculpas, miré a mi madre confundida, pero me negó con la cabeza tan aturdida como yo. Fue entonces cuando aquel hombre de llamativos ojos volvió a hablar.

.- Mi familia tiene grandes empresas en este país, y en otros, de casualidad conocí a Gendo y de casualidad se volvió mi más adicto jugador…-murmuró tan tranquilo que parecía que estuviese contando una historia y no hechos que pasaron en la vida real.

.- No entiendo sr, qué tiene que ver todo esto con mi padre…por qué dices todo eso papá –inquirí intentando buscar respuestas, pero mi padre sólo cubría más su rostro como queriendo desaparecer de aquel living en ese momento. Busqué a mi padre en ese hombre, pero no pude encontrarlo…busqué a aquel hombre de palabras duras, pero acento amable y no logré distinguir un solo ápice de esas características.

.- Los invité a mi casa como siempre a jugar cartas, pero su padre se obsesionó con ello, jugó hasta que se terminó el dinero de sus cuentas, según lo que él me comentó…-volvió a murmurar de forma tranquila.

.- Que..hiciste qué? –inquirió mi madre mirándolo sin consuelo- el dinero de tus hijos…lo botaste con él? –dijo sin levantar su voz. Creo que si hubiese sido otra le hubiese partido algo en la cabeza, pero su carácter tan apacible la llevaba a no gritar o hacer algo más…

.- Lo…siento –volvió a decir mi padre sin mirar a nadie a la cara- por favor Inu Taisho…reconsidéralo…

.- Lo siento Gendo, pero las apuestas son las apuestas…

En ese momento se me pasaron tantas cosas por la cabeza que pensé que terminaríamos viviendo en la casa de alguno de mis abuelos o en la casa de algunos amigos o en calle, pensé que tendría que dejar de estudiar para trabajar y poder mantener a mi hermano en la escuela…pensé tantas cosas horribles que con cada una odiaba a mi padre más que en la anterior, ¿qué le había pasado?, ¿adicto al juego?...no, ese no era mi padre. El que estaba en mi cabeza era un ser íntegro…no alguien que…bueno…la gente cambia…

.- Disculpe sr…-murmuró mi madre cambiando de dirección su rostro- qué fue lo que apostó mi marido para que ud esté aquí…

Souta tomó mi mano como prediciendo qué iba a ocurrir, sólo le sonreí y acaricié su cabeza como en incontables ocasiones cuando dejaba de lado mi gusto por fastidiarlo porque lo veía asustado o cansado.

.- A su hija…-dijo y el mundo de todos se derrumbó. Los ojos de mi madre comenzaron a llorar sin que su rostro expresara tristeza, mi hermano me abrazó y sus ojos cambiaron de preocupación a ira y mi padre por primera vez levantó su rostro, pero sin abrir sus labios…¿yo?, yo no entendía nada.- mi hijo mayor se casará con ella…

.- No..entiendo…-murmuró mamá cubriendo su boca sin dejar de llorar- como….como pudiste apostar a tu hija…-exclamó mirando al que alguna vez había sido un esposo completamente distinto al que ahora se sentaba frente a ella.

.- Esto no tenía que ser así –exclamó tomando las manos de mi madre con un tono desesperado, pero ella las apartó rápidamente - era un juego…lo dije como un juego!

.- Tú siempre supiste las reglas Gendo…siempre dijimos que incluso una apuesta como esa sería aceptada…yo necesito que mi hijo siente cabeza y que se case es la mejor opción y tú me dijiste que darías a tu hija porque estabas claro que ganarías…-explicó el hombre de elegante porte sin calmar a ninguno de los presentes, seguía con aquel tono de un padre cuando cuenta un cuento de hadas y no un suceso horrible que me involucraba a mí y a todos los que estaban allí.

.- Sólo fue un comentario! –gritó mi padre, pero ya no había nada que hacer, Inu Taisho era un hombre de palabra y todo lo que él decía se cumplía, lo he aprendido con el tiempo.

.- Fue una apuesta…Kagome…-me miró- puedes arreglar tus cosas, desde hoy vivirás conmigo.

Hizo una pausa y dejó su lápiz y tomó su cabeza un momento, no entendía para qué escribía el peor día de su vida, pero suponía que después le serviría de algo. Reescribir todo aquello era recordar su vida pasada, su amor de secundaria y sus gustos adolescentes, recordar todo lo que no podría volver a tener.

Su boda fue tan aclamada como la de algún príncipe lejano, es que nadie podía dar crédito a que el hijo mayor de Inu Taisho se casaría finalmente con una chica que no era la que él siempre había presentado, todos querían saber la real historia, pero lo que se contó a los medios fue algo muy distinto a la realidad: Kagome había sido la prometida desde siempre de aquel joven…es sólo que se había perdido con los años tras la ruptura de la empresa de su padre. Transformada la realidad en una historia de amor y desamor se dejó en claro que Kagome sería la nueva integrante de la familia, ¿las antiguas mujeres del joven?, habían desaparecido.

.- "Desaparecido" –pensó Kagome al momento que escuchaba cerrarse la puerta del lado de su cuarto- desaparecido…-murmuró mientras sus labios surcaban una de las más tristes sonrisas que daban al escuchar carcajadas en la habitación contigua- ella nunca desapareció, después de todo…pasó la noche de bodas con ella…-cerró sus ojos y cubrió sus oídos- como ahora…como siempre…

El resto de los días en este lugar han sido iguales, no tuve luna de miel porque mi esposo no podía llevarse a su amante a otro país sin que lo notaran, su padre no se entromete en esta relación turbia que él mismo con mi padre generaron y el joven Taisho claro sigue siendo igual de irresponsable que antes.

Cada noche que me obliga a escuchar cómo le hace el amor a otra mujer me hace odiarlo más, nunca creí que pudiese ser tan cruel, nunca pensé que me sentiría tan humillada al lado de alguien y cómo no si frente a los medios me ama como a ninguna otra mujer, somos la pareja perfecta y yo debo fingir sonrisas mientras sé que sus pensamientos están en la noche que viene.

No lograría resistir todo esto si no fuese por el menor de los Taisho, un joven de mi edad profundamente enamorado de su novia desde hace años, amable, simpático y atento, todas las mañanas llega con una rosa al desayuno para mí y con un buffet de chocolates para que elija el que ese día le llevará a su novia. Siempre le he dicho que me deberían haber casado con él, pero sólo ríe nervioso mientras sus mejillas se vuelven medio rojizas y me alienta a conseguir algo con su hermano. De sólo pensarlo me asusta, le digo y comienza a reír. Amo su risa y sus ojos cálidos, igual a los de su madre.

Pero mi desayuno se arruina cuando llega él, con sus ojos altaneros y su odiosa postura de que ha quedado satisfecho, sin saludar toma su desayuno y sólo me dirige la palabra cuando tenemos que ir a alguna reunión social. Yo tampoco digo nada, solo le presto atención a Inu Yasha quien me sonríe triste.

.- Porque una chica tan linda como tú no debería estar con un tipo como mi hermano –me dice, yo sólo puedo sonreírle.

.- Aún puedes ser mi amante – le respondo y él riendo pone un chocolate en mi boca para que no siga diciendo esas cosas. Entonces él se levanta y se va y yo quedo mirando mi taza de té que como siempre nunca tomo.

.- Algún día vas a desmayarte si sigues sin comer –me comenta preocupada Izayoi, una mujer adorable y hermosa, madre de Inu Yasha y actual esposa de Inu Taisho. A ella también sólo puedo sonreírle.

Cuando vuelvo a mi cuarto es cuando vuelvo a decirme que es imposible que coma cuando él está presente en la misma mesa, todo me es repulsivo de solo recordar aquellas palabras que me dijo el día de mi boda, me las recuerda cada vez que se me aparece en frente, cada vez que me toca o me dirige una palabra falsa.

Era la noche de bodas, y en mi mente pasaban pensamientos tan rápidos que ni siquiera alcanzaba a saber qué eran, estaba sentada en mi cama dispuesta a hablar con él, para que pudiéramos encontrar una solución a esto. No había dicho una sola palabra aquel día, excepto el "sí, acepto" que se le obligó a dar en la iglesia frente a mí, necesitaba saber qué pensaba, qué quería y cómo nos llevaríamos de ahí en adelante. Por eso cuando entró al cuarto quise preguntar.

.- Sesshoumaru – murmuré- yo, en verdad yo no sé bien que fue…todo esto pero..

.- Sólo tienes que saber un par de cosas –espetó cortando mis palabras de forma demasiado brusca- yo tengo novia, no voy a dejarla y tú no me importas ni me vas a importar, no me molestes ni me distraigas de mis cosas y muéstrate como una esposa ejemplar cuando tengas que salir conmigo- diciendo esto, cerró la puerta tras él, se largó del cuarto y nunca más volvió a entrar a él. Yo me quedé llorando, llena de ira y tristeza y esta vez las piernas que me sirvieron de consuelo, fueron las de Izayoi, quien me acarició el cabello como mi madre y guardó silencio hasta que me dormí por cansancio.

* * *

><p>Bue owo espero q este cap haya sido de su agrado!...tal como ven la primera conversación de ambos no fue muy amable xD! les dejo el adelanto del siguiente cap! owo<p>

_"entonces ví como Izayoi comenzaba a entristecerse._

_.- No le hables así! No tienes ningún derecho a dañarla sólo porque tu amante no es bienvenida! –le grité molesta. A mí también me fastidiaba profundamente escucharlos todo el tiempo, odiaba que no tuviera respeto por nada ni por nadie._

_.- Tú eres la amante que se metió en esta casa a la fuerza! –eso me bastó para callar, yo la amante?...de verdad era un maldito niño malcriado, egoísta y egocéntrico"_

Estaré esperando sus comentarios a ver q les pareció el cap, Como siempre muchas gracias por leer, por agregarme a sus favoritos y por sus reviews!...

Que tengan una buena semana! ^^

Ja na!


	3. Discusiones y Mentiras

Qué tal!...aquí vengo con un nuevo cap de este fic!...de antemano, quiero agradecer a todos/as los/as que han agregado mi historia a sus favoritos! de verdad mil gracias!...ahora, los reviews! **Trixxi pixxi**!...me alegra mucho que te gustara! ^^ espero que este cap también lo disfrutes!...**InuGome17!** muchas gracias por dejar review! jajaja siii no te preocupes haré sufrir a Sessho lenta y dolorosamente! xDD!...espero que disfrutes el cap! ^^...**Natsumi No Chiharu!** muchas gracias por tu review!...espero no haber tardado mucho! ~-~..disfruta! ^^...**madeleinmarivop!** muchas gracias por tu review!^^...jajajaj volver amante a Kag de alguien podría ser una idea para hacer sufrir a Sessho! xD espero que te guste el cap! ^^...**Terra001!** muchas gracias por tu review!...jajaj siii, yo tampoco recuerdo haber puesto a un Sesshoumaru tan cruel, egoísta y obstinado como este xDD!, pero creo que quise rescatar su esencia owo!...espero que te guste el cap! ^^...ah! por cierto, si te metes en el nick que sale arribita del nombre de este fic podrás ingresar a todos los otros fics que tengo! =)...donde dice "Kaissa" con azul owo, si no fui muy clara me dices a veces no me hago entender muy bn xD!...**Miss Sixty Cullen!** gracias por tu review!^^...siii!no te preocupes! aprenderá a comportarse como una persona decente xDDD!...**Vikitita!** muchas gracias por tus comentarios ^^..! espero no haber tardado! ~-~...**Azul D Cullen!** muchas gracias por tus comentarios! xDD!...yo tb espero q todo lo q dices se haga realidad xDD!...espero que disfrutes el cap! ^^...**Natsuki Hikari!** me alegra que te haya gustado!, muchas gracias por dejar review y espero que este cap también sea de tu agrado!...**Pamela!** muchas gracias por dejar review ^^!...espero no haberme tardado mucho con la continuación y espero que ésta también cumpla tus expectativas! ^^...**CONEJA!** yo también espero que lo pagueee! me encargaré de eso xDD!...muchas gracias por tu review! ^^...**Rooh2417!** muchas gracias por dejar un review!...espero no haberme tardado mucho! ~-~ y no lo abandonaré! =^^= lo prometo!...gracias por el ánimo!...**Dark-Serenety!**...neeee-chaan! xD...nee sé que odias a la pareja xD!...pero no puedo evitarlo xDD!...me parece buena idea lo de las canciones!...muchas gracias! owo te kero! ^^

**Disclaimer:** como siempre los personajes de Inu no me pertenecen sino Sessho sería vilmente raptado y acosado por mi owo...xDDD!...como en el cap anterior dejo al lobo en mis manos de mi nee-chan para su cuidado xD!

Espero que disfruten! ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap 3: Discusiones y Mentiras.<strong>_

Así transcurrieron mis días, entre la desesperación de querer irme de este lugar en cuanto pudiera y la calma que me ofrecían el menor de los Taisho y su madre. Todo era contradictorio incluso la forma en que Sesshoumaru me trataba en frente del resto y cuando estábamos solos.

Pero esa mañana supongo que fue una de las más tristes que viví en este lugar. Desperté después de haber logrado conciliado el sueño tras horas de no poder dormir escuchando a Sesshoumaru retozar con aquella que debió ser su mujer en mi lugar, no quería levantarme de la cama, sabía que nadie iría por mí, pero unos gritos llamaron poderosamente mi atención…sí, era su voz, grave como siempre y en contra respuesta había una dulce que conocía bien.

Rápidamente salí de la cama agradeciendo que me quedaba dormida con mi ropa puesta, pero me quedé congelada en cuanto abrí la puerta de mi habitación, ahí, frente a mí estaba ella sólo cubierta con una camisa blanca que supuse era de mi marido, con su cabello cayéndole por sobre los hombros como una cascada de negrura y con unos ojos negros igual que su cabello, mirándome. Decían que sus ojos se tornaban rubí cuando miraba la luz del sol, pero todos mis siguientes encuentros fueron de noche por lo que no pude saber si era cierto o no.

Su belleza fue un golpe para mí, claramente Sessohumaru no me escogería!, ella era blanca como la nieve y de facciones tan finas que incluso yo misma me arrepentí de haber pensado que él debía estar conmigo: yo tampoco me hubiese elegido. Bajé mi mirada sintiéndome una niña que no tenía arreglo, jamás sería tan bella y sensual como ella.

No podía moverme porque supuse que la visión que debió haber tenido de mí fue totalmente lo contraria: mis ojos estaban hinchados, no llevaba maquillaje, había bajado un par de kilos y mi ropa era más grande que yo porque mamá no había ido a visitarme llevando más ropa con ella. Sin embargo, en contra de todo lo que pude pensar sólo me sonrió y se dio media vuelta entrando al cuarto, supongo esperando a que él volviera y…bueno, no quiero pensar más, no lo necesito, tengo todas las noches para saberlo.

Justo en ese momento recordé los gritos y bajé rápidamente cuando logré comprender de quiénes eran las voces, entré al salón y ahí estaba él, gritándole a Izayoi, no pude entender nada del por qué era todo ese lío, pero sin saber cómo me puse delante de Izayoi mirándolo con profunda molestia ¡Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así!.

.- Deja de gritarle…-exclamé con seriedad sin entender en qué minuto se me ocurrió esa idea estúpida de enfrentarlo, sólo había hablado un par de veces con él! Y no habían sido exclusivamente para decirnos una palabra amable…

.- No te metas en lo que no te importa! –me gritó de vuelta y fue suficiente para que yo me quedara en silencio, sus ojos irradiaban su molestia y su voz me dejó completamente descolocada. No supe qué responder.

.- Sesshoumaru porfavor deja de gritar sólo…-intentó conciliar Izayoi, pero él no tenía piedad con nadie.

.- Ya te lo dije Izayoi lo que tú o mi padre quieran no tiene nada que ver conmigo! –a pesar de que él seguía gritando me llamaba la atención que dijese más de tres palabras a alguien- a Kagura no la sacaré de esta casa aunque tú hagas lo que hagas! Después de todo entraste aquí de la misma forma!- entonces ví como Izayoi comenzaba a entristecerse.

.- No le hables así! No tienes ningún derecho a dañarla sólo porque tu amante no es bienvenida! –le grité molesta. A mí también me fastidiaba profundamente escucharlos todo el tiempo, odiaba que no tuviera respeto por nada ni por nadie.

.- Tú eres la amante que se metió en esta casa a la fuerza! –eso me bastó para callar, yo la amante?...de verdad era un maldito niño malcriado, egoísta y egocéntrico…

.- Sesshoumaru…a mi oficina…-esa voz tan grave como la de aquel que nos gritaba la pude reconocer, era la misma que me dijo una noche que tenía que irme de casa y olvidarme de toda mi vida para comenzar una nueva con alguien que no me amaba y que me hacía la vida imposible.

En ese momento terminó la discusión, Inu Taisho no era alguien con quien se podía discutir, Sesshoumaru incluso seguía al pie de la letra todas las instrucciones que su padre le daba. Era un hombre profusamente elegante, pero de temer, aunque parecía ser completamente distinto con su mujer jamás logré distinguirlo por completo, no tenía tiempo ni cabeza para pensar en ellos dos.

Vi a Izayoi sentarse en un sofá y la escuché darme las gracias, pero aún no se iban de mi cabeza aquellas horribles palabras que me había vuelto a decir la persona que yo algún día imaginé que debía amarme, este matrimonio era completamente distinto a lo que yo quería. Lo peor de todo es que no tenía ninguna opción de desligarme de aquel joven orgulloso, el divorcio no era opción, yo tendría que volverme una vieja soltera mientras él vivía un amor de cuentos de hadas con…Kagura, sí, así lo escuché llamarla.

.- Perdóname Kagome, no debiste meterte en esa discusión –me dijo Izayoi limpiando sus ojos. Yo no había notado que lloraba también.

.- Oh, no…no Izayoi-san –limpié mis mejillas rápidamente- disculpe, es que no pude evitar sentir mucha rabia cuando lo escuché gritar…-sentí su mano en mi mejilla y comencé a llorar otra vez sin entender, sólo noté que su calor era tan agradable como el de mi madre, donde las palabras no siempre eran necesarias para darse a entender.

Logré notar que toda la discusión se dio porque Izayoi no quería a Kagura en casa, fue un detonante para Sesshoumaru quien generalmente (según lo que me contaron) la traía cuántas veces se le daba la gana y ella no decía nada por su puesto, a la chica le conviene mucho venir, aprovecharse todo lo que más puede y luego irse satisfecha en todo sentido.

Al rato llegó Inu Yasha, quien se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo que ocurría cuando Kagura pasó frente a nosotros y se retiró de la casa tal cual como había llegado: sin decir ni una sola palabra. Sesshoumaru bajó tras ella y también salió, quien sabe a dónde, han pasado muchas horas y aún no regresa a casa.

.- No entiendo por qué tiene que tratarte así – escuché decir a ese joven que adoraba y no pude evitar sonreírle. Creo que era al único que en esa casa podía sonreírle de forma sincera.

.- Tranquilo Inu…yo me metí en esa relación…no lo culpo por no escogerme –reí un poco sintiéndome tan triste como en el momento en que vi a Kagura frente a mí-

.- No lo digas ni de broma –tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y pude ver sus ojos dulces como la miel mirándome con ternura. Su rostro perfectamente delineado era un llamativo centro de atención, su cabello negro contrastaba fuertemente con sus ojos y hacía que su piel, blanca como la de todos en aquella casa, fuese más atrayente y deseable. Yo necesitaba a alguien que me mirara de esa forma, que me dijera palabras lindas como él y que tuviera todos los días alguna sorpresa: un gesto amable, una flor, una sonrisa sin motivo, una caricia sin exigencias…cuando me encontré pensando que sus propios labios eran deseables me alejé más rápido de lo que él se pudo dar cuenta, mi corazón estaba agitado y yo sabía que eso sería un problema. Estaba vulnerable en ese momento, como a todas horas en verdad y que él fuese tan lindo conmigo no era una opción que deseara, no quería confundirme, él amaba a su novia y yo no quería amarlo a él.- Kagome…

.- Perdóname Inu, estoy cansada iré a recostarme…

.- pero no has comido nada

.- No tengo hambre – sentencié como última frase de la conversación y subí rápidamente las escaleras, necesitaba llegar a mi cuarto y pensar las cosas muy bien, no podía darle espacio a mi corazón para equivocaciones ni para deseos que no me correspondían, no lo digo porque me importara en exceso mi esposo…me importaba el propio Inu Yasha, sólo por eso no podía fijarme en él.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese entrar a mi cuarto a descansar un brazo fuerte me detuvo y me hizo entrar a un salón que no tenía contemplado en mi viaje entre las escaleras y mi habitación. Descolocada intenté visualizar en dónde me encontraba, nunca había entrado a ese lugar, parecía una especie de oficina bastante grande, yo diría que era igual a mi cuarto, pero con menos muebles y más espacio. Muy bien adornada por cierto.

Estaba amueblada como a mí me hubiese gustado tener mi propia casa: muebles antiguos y grandes, claramente sacados de árboles naturales, embalsamados en algún tipo de sustancia que les daba brillo incluso por las noches como corroboraría en todos aquellos momentos que tendría insomnio. Algunos ramos de flores blancas le daban mucha elegancia y un par de cuadros en las paredes generaban ese toque de sencillez que me gustaba. Me sentía bastante a gusto ahí.

Pero Inu Taisho sin pedir ni escatimar en palabras me sentó frente a él sacándome de mi admiración por el lugar en el que me encontraba. Creo que quise intentar comprender qué hacía sentada allí frente al hombre que había cambiado mi vida, pero no pude emitir ninguna sola palabra, la pelea con Sesshoumaru me había dejado muy desgastada a tal punto de no querer hablar con nadie más. Quizá por eso también evité a Inu Yasha.

.- Problemas con mi hijo? –inquirió. Como si no supiera, pensé.

.- No sr…-mentí, qué más podía hacer?, no tenía ánimo para seguir hablando sobre mi esposo y su amante…o bueno…sobre mi esposo y su novia, ya no lo sé, mucho menos con él!

.- Entiendo que Kagura se queda con él, por qué no estás durmiendo en su cuarto como deberías? - wow!, qué genial pegunta!…es la misma que me hago todas las noches cuando los escucho entrar riéndose a esa habitación como si nada pasara, como si Sesshoumaru siguiera siendo soltero con capacidad de atrapar a la mujer que se le diera la gana porque no tenía a quien darle explicaciones.

.- No…lo sé sr, yo sólo llegué aquí el día de la boda y él me dijo que no me quería cerca de su relación…-le comenté escuetamente, lo que el idiota de su hijo me había dicho era mucho peor que eso, pero si me estaba preguntando idioteces como las que estaba escuchando, qué sacaba con decirle toda la verdad?

.- No te has encargado de ganártelo Kagome…-me estaba regañando?, pero qué pensamiento más idiota, pre Freudiano y machista era ese!. Tenía que calmarme, gritarle no me ayudaría, aunque para eso tuve que utilizar todas las técnicas que usaba con mi hermano para no ahorcarlo. En otro momento quizá le hubiese lanzado el jarro que tenía cerca por la cabeza, pero mis brazos y mi alma estaban cansadas en aquel minuto.

.- No me dejó opción sr…-no quería seguir hablando porque tenía el presentimiento de que algo diría que me sacaría de quicio. Por eso se me ocurrió hacer una brillante pregunta con la cual esperaba disminuir mis horas sin sueño- podría cambiarme de cuarto?, escuchar a su hijo con su novia todas las noches me provoca naúseas…

.- No…- lo escuché decir. Levanté mi mirada no comprendiendo qué significaba y pude notar que me miraba con una firmeza digna de un líder totalitarista- seguirás ahí, a ver si así te animas a tomar a mi hijo y llevarlo a tu habitación- creo que Izayoi también escuchó eso en el momento que entró y si no me equivoco su expresión de incredulidad era la misma que la mí.

En el hotel más lujoso de la ciudad, en la mejor habitación, el mayor de los Taisho había hecho una reserva para toda la noche y hasta cuando se le diera la gana. La pelea con Izayoi lo había dejado lo suficientemente molesto como para no poder estar un segundo más en aquel lugar con gente que a él no le agradaba. Quizá lo peor fue que aquella niña que se suponía era su esposa lo enfrentara, no estaba preparado para que alguien alguna vez le contradijese en medio de una discusión, a excepción de su padre, por su puesto.

.- Saca a Kagura de casa por hoy día…-fue la orden que había recibido de su padre y le pareció sensata. No dijo ni una sola palabra en respuesta y salió de la oficina y de la casa junto a su novia y no sabía hasta cuando no planeaba volver.

Odiaba que le dijeran qué hacer, mucho más desde que tuvo que casarse porque su padre consideraba que era la única opción para que se convirtiera en su seguidor en las empresas, que sentara cabeza y se dejara de los amores y los placeres de la juventud. Lo que su padre no sabía es que él no estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan fácil, le haría la vida imposible a toda aquella que su padre consiguiera, después de todo, ninguna mujer que aceptara lo haría porque lo quisiera…por eso se quedaría con su novia que sí lo amaba y con la que pensaba casarse aunque tuviera que pagar millones por eso.

.- Amor…-escuchó murmurar a su novia lo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La miró y vio que se notaba bastante preocupada.

.- Qué pasa…

.- Sé que tuviste un muy mal día…pero…hay algo que quiero decirte…-exclamó bajando la mirada. No era normal ver a Kagura preocupada, mucho menos triste.

.- Qué pasó, te dijeron algo? –inquirió sentándose en la cama. Era lo más probable, si toda la discusión que se gestó en la mañana fue justamente porque ella estaba en la casa con él.

.- Sí…Kagome…tu esposa…-susurró mirándolo- tu esposa me dijo que haría lo imposible por sacarme de tu vida para quedarse con tus cosas…

* * *

><p>Que tal owo...ahí se termina este capi!...un adelanto del siguiente! =^^=<p>

_**".- Creo que Sesshoumaru está muy enfermo pero no me deja entrar a su habitación…estoy preocupada – me dijo mirando hacia la habitación del que ella consideraba su segundo hijo y al que quería tanto como a Inu Yasha aunque él no la correspondiera más que con malos tratos y palabras hirientes, como a toda mujer que no era Kagura- inténtalo tú Kagome…**_

_**.- Pero Izayoi-san…ud sabe como es comigo…**_

_**.- Porfavor Kagome, inténtalo, si es verdad que está enfermo no saldrá en días y puede empeorar…lo conozco…**_

_**.- Y Kagura?...**_

_**.- Se fue…-"**_

Jejejej owo...siii! asi como ven al parecer Sessho estará enfermo y la única disponible para cuidarlo será Kagome...bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado el cap, que haya cumplido con sus expectativas ^^...cualquier comentario y/o crítica me lo dejan saber! muchas gracias de antemano por leer!

Ja na!


	4. Asumiendo

Hooola a todos/as! ^^...waa de verdad han sido muy amables con sus comentarios! y también por agregar mi historia a sus favoritos! de verdad mil gracias! =^^=

**Trixxi pixxi!**...muchas gracias por dejar review!...y siii! yo también odio a Kaguura! XD es inevitable xDDD espero que disfrutes! ^^...**InuGome17!**...muchas gracias por tus comentarios!...espero que te guste también este cap y a ver si logro cumplir con las expectativas que tienes para Sessho xD!...**Javita0san!** espero no haber tardado!, disfruta y muchas gracias por tu review!...**axter!** jejej siii no podía seguir mucho tiempo como la novia ideal no? xD...espero que te agrade este cap tb!...gracias por tu review!...**Natsuki Hikari!**...no importa! muchas gracias por dejar igualmente un review! espero que disfrutes el cap!...** Azul D Cullen!**...jajajaj interesantes conjeturas!...a ver si le apuntas a una! disfruta el cap y muchas gracias por tu review!...**Dark-Serenety!** nee-chan!...ammm owo...mira mi mejor medida para eso, es que en word, con letra tamaño 12 de times new roman xD hagan 6 o 7 págs, pa mí eso es suficiente pa un cap xDDD, pero me taban saliendo mas cortos creo que este es el primero que logro que me quede como me gusta xD, como siempre muy buena tu cancion xDD!, muchas gracias por leer mi fic ^^...**Terra001!** que bueno que pudiste encontrarlo (y que yo me hice entender! XDDD)...bueno siempre hay un malo en todo xD y aquí creo que ya llevo como 3 entre Kagura, Sessho e Inu Taisho que van todos por el mal camino! xDDD...espero que te guste este cap y muchas gracias por tu review!...**Miss Sixty Cullen!**...siii! XD yo también me digo eso! xD...muchas gracias por tu review! y espero que te guste el cap! ^^...**Vikitita!** muchas gracias por tu review! espero que disfrutes el cap al ver en qué contexto iba el adelanto! ^^

_**Disclaimer:**_ como siempre los personajes de Inu no me pertenecen sino Sessho sería vilmente raptado y acosado por mi owo...xDDD!...como en el cap anterior dejo al lobo en mis manos de mi nee-chan para su cuidado xD!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap 3: Asumiendo.<strong>_

Esa noche no escuché nada, Sesshoumaru se largó de casa y no había vuelto. Me sentía inquieta: mamá no había venido a verme, papá…bueno papá había dejado de existir para mí, Inu yasha también había salido con su novia y los únicos que quedaban eran Izayoi con Inu Taisho quienes debían estar arreglando sus propios conflictos a raíz de lo que el mayor de los Taisho había hecho ese día.

Otra vez con insomnio. Miré el libro que mamá me pasó para que escribiera y matara el tiempo que se me hacía cada día más eterno, pero ni siquiera ganas de escribir tenía. No había nada bueno que poner, ese día sólo me dejó angustias y palabras más crueles que las que me habían dicho antes, no quería recordarlo.

Supliqué porque mi memoria, bastante frágil, olvidase todas las palabras del cretino que tenía por esposo, pero por el contrario mientras más deseaba alejarlas de mi cabeza se aparecían con más fuerza que nunca haciéndome cuestionar cuál era mi papel en aquel lugar, la amante? La esposa?...quién sabe a estas alturas, llevo un par de meses aquí y lo único que me he ganado han sido malos ratos y a un líder de casa que me echa la culpa de que su hijo no me quiera.

Todo el mundo ya está comenzando hablar acerca del por qué no me embarazo. Si supieran la verdad ninguna de las periodistas que habla sobre mí quisiera que me embarazara, lo menos que deseo es un padre que odie a mis hijos y que sólo se acueste conmigo para cumplir con el resto. Creo que esa fue la peor idea que se me pudo ocurrir, de sólo pensar en esa situación me pongo a temblar, ya me lo imagino haciendo un comentario horrible con tal de que no me quedaran ganas de acostarme con él otra vez. Por ello creo que agradezco que Sesshoumaru mienta tan bien, tenía a todos convencidos que deseaba que yo terminara mis estudios antes de ser padres, eso le daba una ventaja de cinco años por lo menos. Bueno a mí también.

Decidí salir de mi cuarto después de darme una ducha, Izayoi me había prestado alguna ropa que usaba a mi edad y en contraposición a todo lo que yo creí estaba bastante bonito todo. No hacía frío así que eso disminuía mi tristeza, generalmente el frío trae consigo mucha tristeza a mi vida, no sé si a todas les pasará, pero para mí la sensación de frío traía consigo emociones negativas y cuestionarme el por qué estaba sola no era la mejor idea pero siempre era lo primero que se venía a mi cabeza.

Nunca le había puesto atención a aquel lugar realmente, era enorme, tenía muchos salones, muebles hermosos que desee llevarme de alguna forma cuando me escapara, sí, aún tengo la esperanza de poder hacerlo, y muchas flores distintas para cada ambiente. Izayoi tenía que meter sus manos en eso, pensé, total, ¿quién más se preocuparía de un detalle como aquel?...me imagino que nadie se lo agradece, deberé hacerlo yo…porque ver todo lleno de flores me hace la vida aquí un poco más amena.

Tomé una rosa azul que no había visto antes y seguí recorriendo el lugar a oscuras, a pesar de que mi sentido de la orientación es pésimo sabía dónde estaba cada cosa en esa casa, cada salón, cada mueble, cada objeto de adorno, como si siempre hubiese vivido ahí…es una lástima, como viviré aquí el resto de mi vida sólo repetiré este paseo eterno sin aprender nada nuevo. Mala idea haber pensado en ello porque en el minuto que se me ocurrió levantar los ojos estaba él mirándome no sé si con desgano o con odio…no sé distinguir sus emociones a pesar de que lo he intentado incansablemente, es como un juego: juguemos a distinguir qué emoción está sintiendo mi esposo en este minuto. Pero es un juego que siempre pierdo.

Yo también lo miré intentando buscar en aquel sujeto alguna parte de él que pudiera amar o que pudiera hacer que me viera, es que soy absolutamente invisible para él. Sus ojos creo que son algo que adoro, no me gusta decirlo porque es como si me estuviera encariñando…pero sus ojos siempre me han cautivado aunque a penas abre la boca todo se va al carajo. Desearía que siempre fuese así, una sombra donde sólo sus ojos se hacen notar y bueno su piel…

Se quedaron así por unos minutos, como reconociéndose, como si fuesen un par de extraños que se veían por primera vez en la calle, intentando averiguar en qué minuto sus vidas se habían cruzado. Recorrieron sus cuerpos con sus ojos, pero sin que el otro lo notara. Ninguno debía mostrarse débil.

Sesshoumaru la miraba fijamente con la clara molestia que reinaba en él al verla desde el primer día, pero ahora tenía muchas más razones desde que Kagura le había confesado que esa chica sólo estaba interesada en su herencia y no en él y que, además de todo, estaba diciéndole cosas a ella y también a su familia para que sacaran a la que realmente él quería de su casa, cosa que nunca antes había pasado. Pero no quiso discutirlo, tenía planeado que ella sola cayera en su propia trampa para demostrarles a todos lo equivocados que estaban sobre Kagura y sobre su actual esposa, para que vieran que Kagome no era una niña inocente sino una especie de demonio que se introdujo en su vida con las claras intenciones de aprovecharse de la situación. Prefirió el sigilo antes que los gritos, que hubiese sido la reacción que Kagura hubiese preferido.

Kagome miró la hora. Era muy tarde.

.- Dónde….estabas…-inquirió presionando la rosa. No era que le importara en demasía, pero no sabía que más decir, los ojos de aquel joven la estaban empezando a poner muy nerviosa y sabía que si se quedaba quieta seguiría pasando por la boba de hasta ese momento y quizá Sesshoumaru pudiera pensar que le gustaba y no…no podía darse ese lujo.

.- No te importa…-murmuró él girándose con ánimos de querer desaparecer del lugar. Nunca daba explicaciones a nadie, menos a ella.

.- Espera!...-le gritó, pero luego de hacerlo se arrepintió, por qué le pedía que se esperara si no tenía nada que hablar?, era obvio de donde venía no?...traía la camisa que Kagura usó esa mañana en sus brazos y entonces la tristeza la volvió a embargar. Le gustaba sufrir, esa fue su conclusión.

.- Qué quieres –le espetó molesto, pero pudo notar lo triste que estaba, no le interesaba si estaba bien o no, pero sí le incomodaba que se mostrara así frente a él…de hecho hasta ese momento ni siquiera se había mostrado.

.- Deberías disculparte –lanzó sin pensar. Sí, eso era lo que quería, confrontarlo y hacerle ver que lo odiaba, bueno se le pasaron mil ideas por su cabeza pero considerando que él era más alto que ella y más fuerte se iban descartando por sí solas.

.- Disculparme? Por qué…-se giró para verla de frente- no te dije nada que no sea verdad…además por qué me molestas…fue lo que te dije que no hicieras…

.- Crees que puedes venir y decirme todo esto así!...-presionó más la rosa sin notar que tenía espinas que dañaban su piel- yo nunca quise venir a meterme en tu relación pero tu vienes y me gritas como si…

.- Como qué…-sonrió un poco, pero la joven retrocedió- creías que te ibas a casar y que tendrías tu cuento de hadas?...bienvenida a la realidad niñita…jamás dejaría a Kagura por ti…

Sí. En ese momento me di cuenta que a pesar de todo mi odio hacia él cualquier comentario que me hiciera en esa forma me partía el alma como si lo amara incansablemente. Verlo irse por ese pasillo me dio más coraje, pero sólo pude quedarme ahí, quieta, con mis manos heridas como me daría cuenta después y con la rosa completamente rota. De lo único que me alegré en ese momento fue que esa noche Kagura no vendría a casa.

A pesar de todo, Dios aún me ama, mamá llegó a la mañana siguiente junto a Souta, pero sin mi padre como las veces anteriores y aunque puso cara de espanto al verme Izayoi amablemente se encargó de tranquilizarla y lo logró, esa mujer tiene un habla admirable, quizá por eso Inu Taisho está con ella, qué ganas de poder hacer eso con su hijo…es que tantos meses sola en aquella casa me hacían desear que él me abrazara. Sí, una idiotez, pero en algunos momentos lo deseaba.

Generalmente cuando me sentía triste mamá se encargaba de eso, sólo con mirarme sabía qué me ocurría y muchas veces sin preguntar me tomaba la mano y eso bastaba para que yo comenzara a llorar, a contar todo y luego, en silencio, salía de mi habitación y volvía con algo agradable para comer. Aquí en ocasiones recibo el mismo afecto por parte de Izayoi, pero en mis sueños desee que el hombre que amara me abrazara así también. En algún minuto mi compañero de clases fue el hombre de ese sueño…ahora ni siquiera pienso en ello, Sesshoumaru se encargó de poner fin a ese ideal que toda mujer en ocasiones tiene.

Yo ya no deseaba un esposo que me amara, que me tuviera en sus brazos por las noches o que me dijese que me amaba en el silencio de la habitación y ante el ruido de la gente, sólo quería un poco de paz, nada de amor.

Mamá lloró cuando le dije esto, pero no podía mentirle, no estaba en la parte feliz del cuento de hadas sino atrapada en la parte oscura y parecía que nunca se terminaría. Peor fue cuando la novia de mi esposo entró por la puerta principal llamando a Sesshoumaru y lo besó delante de todos. Izayoi entró en pánico y mamá no lo podía creer, Souta sólo quería ir sobre él y matarlo. En ese momento él se dio cuenta que mi familia estaba ahí, pero como siempre…no le importó…no le importé…

.- Cómo puede…hacerte esto Kagome!...como lo permites! –me gritó mi madre, con justa razón no lo niego, pero yo estaba cansada de recriminármelo siempre.

.- siento tanto que hayan tenido que estar aquí…-se disculpó Izayoi- aún no logramos controlar eso…

.- No se disculpe Izayoi-san, aquí el único culpable es…ese tarado…-Kagome miró a su madre- mamá…-tomó sus manos- no sufras por mí…Inu Yasha es un chico adorable y también Izayoi está aquí…

.- Pero ninguno de los dos es tu esposo.

Esa frase terminó la visita, Kagome lo sabía, no era suficiente tener a aquel chico amable y a su madre. Más aún, era peligroso que Inu Yasha fuese así con ella, él era todo lo que deseaba para su vida y lo tenía ahí, a su lado y en un estado de debilidad sabía que podía caer en sus brazos y no quería, hacer eso sabía que lo dañaría mucho y destruiría su relación de amistad por siempre. Prefería evitarlo unos días y no perderlo, aunque no tener su abrazo aumentara ese vacío que sentía en su pecho y que la ahogaba todos los días impidiéndole dormir.

La joven no tuvo oportunidad de hablar de su padre, que ya después de tanto tiempo se había vuelto un bosquejo en alguna parte de su memoria. Sólo guardaba los buenos recuerdos que se aparecían en sus pocas horas de sueño, porque en cuanto volvía a la realidad, el despertar en un lugar que no era su casa le hacían preguntarse qué había pasado con aquel padre que le había prometido alguna vez que todo estaría bien mientras él estuviese en casa.

.- Y si te vas papi? –le había preguntado Kagome cuando era una niña-

.- Nunca me iré de tu vida linda…-había sido su respuesta- pero si no estoy a tu lado tú serás la mujer de la casa –murmuró tocando la punta de su nariz-

.- No! Mamá es la mujer de la casa! –rió la niña. En ese momento su recuerdo desaparecía por la ira. Simplemente lo borraba para no darse esperanzas de algo que no sería: el jamás iría a verla, a disculparse, menos a buscarla o defenderla de lo que ocurría.

A penas su madre había salido de la casa donde habitaba nuevamente se había vuelto a sentir muy sola, pero al ver a Izayoi no pudo evitar recordar lo que Sesshoumaru le había dicho el día anterior ¿Ella también había sido una amante en aquella casa?

.- Izayoi-san…-preguntó sentándose a su lado- lo que dijo ayer Sesshoumaru…-la vio reír tristemente mientras le servía un poco de té-

.- Nunca pude ganarme el cariño de Sesshoumaru aunque lo intenté –murmuró ella- pero no…él dice eso porque siempre ha estado dolido de que su madre no se quedara aquí con él…

.- Su madre? –nunca había escuchado nada de la madre de él-

.- Sí…una mujer hermosa muy parecida a su hijo…por cosas de trabajo se fue de esta casa cuando la relación con Inu Taisho no daba para más, en ese entonces yo era su amiga…por eso para Sesshoumaru siempre he sido la mujer que separó a los dos…-sonrió de forma triste- en ese tiempo era un niño adorable, pero desde el día que su madre se fue su carácter cambió por completo..

.- Eso no le da derecho a tratar a la gente así Izayoi-san…-respondió la joven, aunque aquella pequeña historia la dejó con muchas ganas de saber bien todo lo que había ocurrido. Una mala característica de Kagome era ser metiche en asuntos que eran peligrosos…el joven Taisho caía en esa categoría de "peligroso".

.- No vayas a querer intrusear más en su vida Kagome, vas a salir muy dañada como todas las que lo han intentado…-escuchó decir tras de ella al menor de los Taisho-

.- Tu hermano no me importa Inu…no te preocupes –mintió.

No había logrado nada, a pesar de que intentaba acercarse a él todos sus esfuerzos eran completamente nulos, pero todo lo que estaba sabiendo de las conversaciones con Izayoi, de Inu Yasha, o de lo que escuchaba de los sirvientes y sirvientas…de una u otra forma la empezaban a atraer hacia él, no por amor sino porque parecía ser un sujeto lleno de misterios que ella quería descubrir.

Esa tarde Kagura se fue temprano. Me llamó mucho la atención escucharla salir de la habitación de su querido amante, por supuesto no me moví de donde estaba, pero al rato me bajó mucha curiosidad y me asomé a la puerta. Vi a Izayoi intentar entrar al cuarto, pero Sesshoumaru no se lo permitió.

.- Como siempre tan animal –pensé para mí y volví a mi cama a pensar qué podía hacer el resto de horas que me quedaban despierta o a qué parte de aquella mansión aún no visitaba de noche. A pesar de todo lo que yo podía pensar, esa casona no me daba miedo. Recuerdo que cuando pequeña me aterraba la oscuridad porque papá me contaba historias de terror para después ser mi héroe y calmarme con un abrazo…estúpidos recuerdos.

Sentí golpear mi puerta y al abrir vi a la madre de Inu Yasha con un dejo de preocupación que contrastaba con la sonrisa cálida que siempre llevaba en su rostro. Me preocupé puesto que pensé que algo le había ocurrido, pero por el contrario al que le ocurría algo era a otro.

.- Creo que Sesshoumaru está muy enfermo pero no me deja entrar a su habitación…estoy preocupada – me dijo mirando hacia la habitación del que ella consideraba su segundo hijo y al que quería tanto como a Inu Yasha aunque él no la correspondiera más que con malos tratos y palabras hirientes, como a toda mujer que no era Kagura- inténtalo tú Kagome…

.- Pero Izayoi-san…ud sabe como es conmigo…

.- Porfavor Kagome, inténtalo, si es verdad que está enfermo no saldrá en días y puede empeorar…lo conozco…

.- Y Kagura?...

.- Se fue…-la vi muy molesta cuando la escuché darme esta respuesta, así que se había ido porque si su amante estaba enfermo no podría retozar de amor con él toda la noche. Que mujer tan horrible.

.- Haré lo que pueda Izayoi-san…-dije sin saber cómo iba a entrar a ese cuarto.

Sin pensarlo mucho más me acerqué a su puerta y la golpee, pero no obtuve respuesta, intenté abrir pero estaba cerrado, es que hasta para ese tipo de situaciones era un ser fastidioso sin remedio!...pero al rato comencé a preocuparme de que no me respondiera, ¿se podría haber desmayado?...

Dios! Que estaba haciendo!, el me trataba de la peor forma posible y yo ahí como idiota intentando abrir su puerta para ir a cuidarlo!. De pronto vi que Izayoi con una llave abrió la puerta y entré armándome de valor y preparándome para todo lo que podría decirme, pero no escuché ningún grito de disgusto…ninguna sola palabra. Entonces me di cuenta que en verdad estaba mal.

.- Izayoi-san…traiga paños en agua fría…-sonreí un poco y me acerqué.

El sujeto que estaba tirado en esa cama no era el hombre que yo conocía, no estaba el altanero y orgulloso Taisho, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos respirando agitado, sus mejillas medio sonrosadas me hicieron notar que tenía fiebre, pero no quería tocarlo, en el momento que abriera sus adorables ojos me gritaría aunque no tuviera fuerza…es que sé que la sacaría de cualquier lugar con tal de fastidiarme.

Izayoi llegó pronto con los paños fríos y le dije que si la fiebre no bajaba en una hora entonces deberíamos llamar al dr.

La madre de menor de los Taisho pensó que sería buena idea que Kagome se quedase allí cuidándolo, después de todo lo que ambos necesitaban era conversar, ella sabía que Sesshoumaru era un joven difícil, pero que dentro de sí guardaba al niño adorable que ella alguna vez conoció.

Kagome se sentó a su lado e intentó buscar al sujeto que odiaba ahí, pero en esa cama no estaba, se había esfumado con la enfermedad, por el contrario quedaba alguien que necesitaba ser cuidado y odiaba asumir que la chica que él quería no estaba allí.

Mientras ponía el paño en su frente aprovechó de tocar sus mejillas que se encontraban con temperatura y sonrió triste, irónicamente la vez que él más se mostraba amable era cuando estaba inconsciente. Deseó poder estar así siempre, con él en silencio, para poder hablar y llegar a un acuerdo, ya no le pedía amor…pero sí algo de respeto.

A pesar de que habían dicho que luego de una hora llamarían a un doctor vieron que la fiebre cedía y entonces decidieron seguir como estaban. Horas después, cuando sus mejillas habían perdido el color rojizo el joven comenzó a abrir sus ojos, pero su menta aun divagaba entre la realidad y la fiebre.

.- Ka..gura…-murmuró mirando a Kagome.

.- No…soy Kagome…

Sólo tuvieron ese pequeño intercambio de palabras durante toda la noche y le bastó a Kagome para comprender que él sí quería a su novia y para decidir que no intervendría en una relación como esa. Aunque odiara a la chica no tenía por qué entrometerse…sólo cumpliría el papel que Inu Taisho deseaba en público, quizá tendría un hijo, pero le permitiría estar con quien él quisiera…quizá en unos años más podrían divorciarse y así ser libres los dos.

Sin embargo, aquella idea la entristeció de sobremanera sin entender por qué…lo miró por un instante y contempló que era mucho más atrayente de lo que ella había visto, es que escucharlo siempre gritando no le daba tiempo para apreciarlo. Pero ahí, tan tranquilo le permitía tenerlo sólo para ella un momento. Acercó su mano a una de sus mejillas sintiéndose ansiosa de poder tocarlo por un instante, su piel parecía muy tersa y se preguntó si al tocarla sería de la misma forma. Sus dedos tocaron suavemente su mejilla, pero de pronto cayó en cuenta de quién era el sujeto al que estaba entregando caricias y se apartó rápidamente de su cuerpo.

Rió ante las ideas que se le pasaban por la cabeza y se sintió más triste que cuando supo que iba a casarse obligada. Sus ojos volvieron a derramar lágrimas que ella pensaba ya no lo quedaban, es que aquel hombre de temple frío le estaba pareciendo atrayente y lo odiaba más por eso, porque ella sabía mejor que nadie en esa casona enorme que él no podría quererla. El divorcio tampoco era una opción, al menos así ya no lo vería más y no tendría que hacerse ilusiones, pero Inu Taisho le había dejado en claro que esa no era una opción, por lo que tendría que soportar a aquella mujer junto a su hombre…bueno…junto al que se suponía era su hombre…

.- Si me amaras…-murmuró la joven secando sus lágrimas- todo….sería muy distinto…bruto…

* * *

><p>Neeee owo...bue no sé si es bueno o malo que Kag asuma ciertas cosas xD, pero Sessho también se irá dando cuenta de que Kagome no parece ser tan mala como aparentan y bueno...por ahí llegarán unas personitas a alborotar todo también!...pero no más adelantos del fic! xD mejor más adelantos del próx. cap! ^^<p>

_"Recuerdo que se me acercó un chico de unos ojos tan hermosos como los de mi marido, sentí que me hundía en ellos y me sonrojé inevitablemente cuando se me acercó y besó mi mano, creo que lo miré por más del tiempo permitido porque Sesshoumaru me dio un pellizco en uno de mis brazos y entonces salí de mi trance y en ese momento me di cuenta que el chico estaba acompañado con una joven tan adorable como él que me veía de forma risueña. Le pedí disculpas, pero me dijo que siempre le pasaba. Me sentí muy apenada._

_.- Estoy acostumbrada a que las mujeres queden prendadas de sus ojos –me dijo riendo-_

_.- Pero no las casadas…-escuché decir a mi esposo quien tenía un tono que si no lo conociera hubiera dicho que era de celos"_

__Jjejejej...bueno espero sus reviews a ver qué tal el capi, ya saben, críticas o comentarios positivos todo es bien recibido xD como siempre muchas gracias a todos/as por leer este capítulo!

Ja na! ^^_  
><em>


	5. ConfesionesMentirasUna Fiesta

Hooola a todos/as! ^^...waa! como siempre quiero agradecer enormemente a todos/as aquellos/as que leen este fic! y que me han agregado a sus favoritos! muchísimas gracias!...

**Trixxi pixxi!** espero que hayas pasado un muy buen cumpleaños! de verdad siento mucho no haber podido actualizar! pero tenía muchos detalles que no me permitieron hacerlo antes! u.u, toma este cap como un regalito atrasado! ^^ así que espero que lo disfrutes!...****InuGome17**! **muchas gracias por tu review!...jajaj síii...yo creo que todas lo quieren hacer sufrir aunque sea un poco xD incluso yo aunque me cueste!...xD!...espero que disfrutes este cap y que siga siendo el fic de tu agrado!...**madeleinemarivop!** muchas gracias por tu review! espero no haber tardado mucho! ~-~ disfruta! ^^...**Terra001!** muchas gracias por tus comentarios! jajaj si xD supongo que todas caeríamos a fin de cuentas con un tipo así xDDD!...espero que disfrutes la continuación!... **azuldcullen!** jajaj muchas gracias por tus reviews! siempre me das mucho ánimo! jajaj...espero que este capi sea de tu gusto también!..**Angie3890!** muchas gracias por dejar review!...espero que este capi también te guste! ^^...**.vikitita!** muchas gracias por tu review! ^^...espero que este capi sea de tu gusto también! ...**.Angelig!** muchas gracias por todos tus reviews!, espero que sigas disfrutando! ^^...**Shinystar200!** espero no haber tardado en la actualización! muchas gracias por dejar review! ^^...**Goshy!** que bueno es reencontrar a gente que a conocía por aquí! ^^...muchas gracias por leer este fic!, espero que logre mantener tu interés y muchas gracias también por tu review!..**.Dark-Serenety!** neee-chaan! ya en este capi comienzo a cumplir mi promesa! para que veas que no digo cosas por decir! jajaja...muchas gracias por leer de verdad...! porque sé que no te gusta la pareja jajaja y aún así sigues leyendo...!...espero que te guste este capi también y como siempre muy buenas canciones ^^!...te kero!...

_**Disclaimer:**_ como siempre los personajes de Inu no me pertenecen sino Sessho sería vilmente raptado y acosado por mi owo...xDDD!...como en el cap anterior dejo al lobo en mis manos de mi nee-chan para su cuidado xD!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap 5: Confesiones. Mentiras. Una Fiesta.<strong>_

Poco a poco sus fuerzas comenzaron a ganarle, es que cuidar a Sesshoumaru durante toda la noche no había sido fácil, no había podido dejar de pensar ni un solo segundo. En muchos momentos le dieron ganas de salir corriendo y dejarlo ahí ardiendo en fiebre para que aprendiera que la mujer que él tanto quería jamás se desvelaría por él más que para hacer el amor y así fastidiar a todos los que vivían en aquella casa, sobre todo a ella, porque las últimas veces que se la había topado Kagura buscaba que la viera con ropa que claramente no era de ella sino de Sesshoumaru, con miradas llena de satisfacción y con una sonrisa de lujuria. Cada día que llegaba era con menos ropa que el día anterior, suponía que era para demostrarle que jamás podría ser como ella.

El problema es que le daba mucha tristeza verlo ahí tirado en la cama, le recordó a su hermano y sintió un cariño inmenso hacia él quien tan desvalidamente estaba en ese momento. Lástima que él ni siquiera sintiera un cariño de amistad, pensó.

La noche anterior tampoco había dormido, su insomnio cada vez era más fuerte para no tener que ver a su padre en sus pesadillas, pero mantenerse despierta implicaba pensar sobre su vida actual: por ambos lados era una tortura. Caer dormida porque su cuerpo no podía más era la mejor idea, así no soñaba y sólo despertaba cuando Izayoi o alguna empleada intentaba sentarse a su lado para darle algo de comida, comida que tampoco probaba.

Por eso cuando ya los rayos del sol comenzaron a asomarse por el gran patio de la casona, los ojos de Kagome comenzaron a decirle que debía descansar y aunque ella dio la pelea lo más que pudo, cayó inconsciente sobre el que debía ser su esposo y allí se quedó, en calma, sin sueños ni pesadillas, descansando como hacía meses le era imposible. Lamentablemente el descanso le duró hasta que Sesshoumaru despertó. En el minuto en que abrió sus ojos y sintió algo pesado sobre él comprendió que algo raro había en la habitación, Kagura nunca dormía tan cerca, menos encima!

Cuando intentó incorporarse como pudo debido a que aun le faltaban fuerzas por el resfrío sintió que le daría un ataque al ver a Kagome sobre su cuerpo, ¡en qué minuto había entrado!, de seguro por su culpa Kagura no estaba allí con él como debía ser. La apartó rápidamente, pero se dio cuenta que a pesar de moverla ella seguía dormida, parecía cansada, él escuchaba sus pasos por la noche en aquella casa hasta altas horas hasta que caía inconsciente en su almohada y para cuando volvía a despertar ella seguía con sus ojos abiertos deambulando como un fantasma. Se preguntó si dormiría alguna vez, si sería una especie de extraterrestre o un robot que su padre le puso simplemente para fastidiarle la vida, todo era posible.

Sin embargo al moverla más fuerte causó que despertara de forma inmediata, asustada, como recién llegada de una pesadilla. Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos que fueron eternos para ambos, ella intentando entender si lo que estaba viendo era un sueño o era un Sesshoumaru que comenzaría a gritar en unos instantes y él si la chica que tenía al frente era la misma Kagome que alguna vez había visto, es que no era su especialidad prestarle atención a mujeres que no fueran su novia, menos a una que la mayor parte del día demostraba su poco sentido de la moda y su falta de femeneidad, pero en ese minuto se quedó prendado de los ojos de la chica que se veían cansados, pero que no por ello eran menos hermosos, dulces, sin una gota de arrogancia o ira. Sus mejilla estaban pálidas y su cabello caía rebelde sobre su rostro dándole una ire…suave y angelical, demasiado femenino y delicado, él no había visto eso antes.

Fue horrible!, no supe qué decir ni qué explicación dar!. Para cuando caí en cuenta que no era un sueño si no la más espantosa de mis realidades intenté maquinar rápidamente una explicación coherente al porqué estaba en su cuarto, en la mañana y sobre él, pero no podía pensar, estaba bloqueada por sus malditos ojos que me miraban inquisidores mientras yo me deleitaba con ellos y su hermoso color que cambia un poco todos los días.

Creo que quiso gritarme, pero debió sentir que presioné las sábanas de miedo a lo que pudiera decir porque calló inmediatamente. Para cuando me di cuenta que lo estaba tocando me levanté rápidamente, le pedí disculpas y quise salir corriendo, yo sabía que no habría un gracias, probablemente me culparía de algo.

.- Qué estás haciendo aquí…-sentí que me preguntó justo en el momento en que iba a tomar la manilla de su puerta. Me recriminé por no caminar más rápido, recuerdo que en la escuela era una gran deportista y ahora era una torpe! No era capaz de caminar un par de pasos más rápido de lo que camina una tortuga ni siquiera cuando mi vida corría serio peligro.

.- Estaba cuidándote –respondí de la forma más sincera que pude. Alguna vez mi madre me dio ese consejo y hasta ahora me había salvado, claro que con la cosa que tenía frente a mí no estaba segura qué tan buena idea sería.

.- Por qué…

.- Porque estabas enfermo, solo y con fiebre…-le recriminé medio molesta mirándolo, pregunta idiota! Él era el enfermo y me preguntaba por qué…sinceramente era exasperante!, pero mi molestia se fue inmediatamente cuando vi un dejo de tristeza en su rostro, antes nunca había sido capaz de distinguir otra emoción que el odio contra mí y el deseo que se le salía por los poros cuando tenía a Kagura con él. Me quedé muda.

.- Dónde está Kagura, de seguro se fue de aquí por tu culpa…-lo escuché mientras pensaba que quizá había dicho o hecho algo mal, pero ese comentario fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Me dieron unas ganas infinitas de vengarme por todos los meses que me había hecho sufrir y pensé en un par de segundos una serie de frases tan horribles que me daba vergüenza a mí misma pensarlas. Ahora con más calma creo que fue lo único que pudo pensar para entender por qué su novia no estaba cuidándolo.

.- Kagura se fue porque enfermaste y no podría acostarse contigo…-le murmuré finalmente siendo lo más sincera que podía- esa es la verdad, problema tuyo si no lo quieres ver! –salí del cuarto, cerré la puerta y corrí a mi cama. Cuando me senté descubrí que mi corazón estaba alterado como nunca, latía tan rápido que pensé que me daría un ataque, es que veía a Sesshoumaru en la puerta de mi habitación gritándome o sobre mí queriéndome asesinar, pero ninguno de los dos cuadros se dio, sólo apareció Inu Yasha con una flor como todas las mañanas y con mi desayuno que no quise tomar, tenía naúseas.

Tuvo muchas ganas de levantarse, ir y gritarle por lo que había dicho, pero sus fuerzas no le alcanzaban en ese minuto como para hacerlo. Estaba seguro que su novia sí había intentado estar ahí, con él como siempre y que lo que decía su esposa era otra más de sus tantas mentiras.

Tomó su celular y marcó. Era lo único que podía hacer. Kagura contestó inmediatamente.

.- Amor…estaba tan preocupada!...estás bien? Te ví muy mal ayer! –exclamó imitando un perfecto tono de preocupación mientras elegía qué ropa llevaría ese día.

.- Por qué no estás aquí…-espetó sin siquiera prestar atención su tono de preocupación. Era cierto que estaba molesto con Kagome por lo que había dicho, pero era cierta una parte de su acusación: Kagura era su novia, ella debía estar ahí.

.- Kagome me sacó de la casa en cuanto supo que estabas enfermo…no me dio tiempo de quedarme y ya sabes cómo es Izayoi conmigo…no pude hacer nada a pesar de que les pedí que me dejaran estar ahí…-sonrió mirando un corto vestido negro- prometo ir a verte...

Tras esa conversación que tuvimos no nos hemos vuelto a hablar durante semanas, pero por lo contrario a lo que yo creí Kagura siguió visitándolo todas las noches lo cual me generó una profunda molestia, no era que estuviese celosa, pero me molestaba que no se diera cuenta de que la mujer que tenía a su lado no se desvivía por él como él sí lo hacía por ella. Me daba coraje que aparte de gruñón fuera idiota.

Y como si las cosas no estuvieran mal empeoraron cuando a Inu Taisho se le ocurrió dar una fiesta por no sé qué estupidez e invitó a toda la parte importante de la ciudad. Nos dio una charla durante horas de cómo teníamos que comportarnos y me compró el vestido más caro que en mi vida imaginé tener, cuando vi el precio me imaginé cuántas otras cosas podría haber hecho con eso, por ejemplo, escaparme, pedir un taxi y lanzarle una bomba al cuarto de mi querido esposo. Imaginarme eso mientras mi suegro me hablaba fue pésima idea, comencé a reírme de sólo imaginar la escena de mi escapada llena de bombas y recibí el peor regaño de mi vida ante una sonrisa socarrona de mi esposo que luego me sacaba en cara cada vez que era capaz de decirme otra palabra que no fuera "lárgate".

También invitaron a mi familia, pero como siempre mi padre no se apareció, creo que según lo que le escuché a mi madre estaba en una clínica de rehabilitación por el alcoholismo que generó después de regalarme, pero en contraposición a lo que creí, no sentí ni siquiera pena por él. Era su castigo y esperaba que Sesshoumaru y su padre también tuvieran el suyo.

Me sacó de mis pensamientos una mano en mi cintura, me sonrojé de forma inmediata porque sabía quién era, pero no quise siquiera mirarlo. En ocasiones anteriores también había sentido esa mano fuerte y segura sobre mi cuerpo que me hacía desear que siempre me tomara de esa forma, pero el sueño se iba al suelo cuando cruzaba mis ojos con los de él y recordaba que solo estábamos en una reunión social y que por ello me trataba de esa forma.

.- Eres bastante linda –lo escuché decir de pronto, creo que dejé de moverme porque sacó su mano de mi cintura y comenzó a jalarme por el brazo. De seguro escuché mal porque es imposible que me haya dicho algo así, pero según Inu Yasha yo escuché perfectamente bien porque me veía deslumbrante. De él si lo creía pero no de su hermano.

Oh! Claro!, otra forma de fastidiarme, qué más podría ser?, de seguro me estaba diciendo eso porque su novia traía un traje rubí en formato strapless que marcaba tanto sus curvas que todos estaban deslumbrados ante sus movimientos de caderas. Su cabello largo y negro como la espesura de la noche caía sobre sus hombros que se encontraban desnudos llamando a todos a besarlos. Yo?, yo tenía un traje blanco apegado a mi cuerpo, sin espalda y con un escote decente: ya que no tenía nada por detrás, por delante debía cubrir, me dijo Izayoi. Mi cabello por el contrario de Kagura estaba recogido, pero algunos cabellos más cortos y rebeldes tendían a escaparse de mi peinado. Un maquillaje suave y adecuado iba en mi rostro y…nada más. Yo no incitaba a la sensualidad sino probablemente a la ternura de una niña que era acompañada por su hermano mayor.

Sesshoumaru con un traje negro completo, incluso su camisa, hacía resaltar fuertemente su cabello medio platinado y sus ojos dorados como el oro. Ya tenerlo cerca me era incómodo, que me tocara me hacía temblar, pero haberlo oído decir aquello me desarmó por completo, no entendía que era lo que quería, si hacerme sentir mal por tener a su novia también ahí para que viera las diferencias y me largara de su hogar o si estaba tratando de ser gentil o si sólo pretendía serlo para que el resto siguiera suspirando mientras nos veía pasar igual que siempre.

Ni siquiera le dije gracias porque no me salía la voz, odio que se haya dado cuenta de lo que me causa en ocasiones!, sólo se aprovecha de ese tipo de cosas para molestarme luego cuando me encuentra en los pasillos cuando estoy con insomnio, porque sí, nos hemos topado muchas veces, pero yo sigo caminando con mi cabeza gacha y él?, él no dice nada, pero siento su mirada sobre mí hasta que entro a mi cuarto o quizá es mi imaginación…Dios, tengo un delirio de persecución con él que no puedo controlar.

Recuerdo que se me acercó un chico de unos ojos tan hermosos como los de mi marido, sentí que me hundía en ellos y me sonrojé inevitablemente cuando se me acercó y besó mi mano, creo que lo miré por más del tiempo permitido porque Sesshoumaru me dio un pellizco en uno de mis brazos y entonces salí de mi trance y en ese momento me di cuenta que el chico estaba acompañado con una joven tan adorable como él que me veía de forma risueña. Le pedí disculpas, pero me dijo que siempre le pasaba.

.- Estoy acostumbrada a que las mujeres queden prendadas de sus ojos –me dijo riendo-

.- Pero no las casadas…-escuché decir a mi esposo quien tenía un tono que si no lo conociera hubiera dicho que era de celos. Todos lo quedamos mirando, yo con cara de incredulidad, Kouga y su novia intentando mantener la seriedad ante la situación, aunque se les notaba que si hubieran podido se hubiesen reído. Si supieran toda la verda supongo que no habrían sacado la conclusión de que Sesshoumaru estaba celoso porque me quedé mirando a aquel chico.

.- Perdón...-recuerdo que logré murmurar, aunque no fue para mi querido esposo que aún me miraba muy molesto, sino para la joven que acompañaba a ese chico tan apuesto que me había cautivado por algunos segundos aunque para mí fue mucho más que eso. Si no hubiese tenido novia y me hubiese propuesto irme con él lo hubiese hecho.

.- Aprende a comportarte...-me susurró al oído, con su tono de tono los días aunque su mano presionaba la mía con una extraña brutalidad en él. Generalmente en las fiestas como esas me trataba con una suavidad apasionante. Si se comportara así todo el tiempo me habría cautivado desde el primer día y probablemente nuestra relación sería distinta: yo me hubiese enamorado antes de él. Intenté sonreírle como en todas las fiestas, mostrándome como una esposa inmensamente feliz.

.- No te preocupes...tus ojos también me cautivan...-lancé sin pensar. Para cuando me di cuenta de la estupidez que había dicho Sesshoumaru me miraba sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado, a mí me quería dar un infarto y la joven adorable que aún estaba frente a nosotros nos miraba con inmensa ternura. Quería decir algo que solucionara la historia y que lo dejara tranquilo en que yo cumplía mi papel como esposa ejemplar tal como debía...pero se me escapó algo que era verdad. Creo que por eso sus ojos me miraban con tanta sorpresa...al parecer me salió...demasiado natural. Tan natural que lo asusté.

.- Ne! que linda forma de hacerlo que se olvide de los celos! -la escuché decir mientras sonreía y su novio abrazaba su cintura. Ellos sí se veían felices. Pensé.

.- Celoso?...-inquirió Sesshoumaru saliendo de su estupor ante mis palabras. Quizá no se había dado cuenta que su intento porque yo me comportara como una esposa ejemplar para el resto era una reacción adecuada a un hombre que sólo desea cuidar lo que es suyo.

.- Sí!...pero no te preocupes, se ve que ella te ama mucho! -dijo la joven, inocente, sin saber que lo que decía podía ser verdad. Yo sólo le sonreí triste, no quería aceptar algo así. Mi esposo?...no dijo nada más. Quizá y todo ese extraño espectáculo le quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza.

El chico que me había cautivado y por el que había hablado más de dos palabras con mi esposo sin gritarnos se presentó como Kouga, el amigo médico de la familia. La chica era su novia, Selene, de aspecto infantil, pero con un cuerpo de mujer hecho casi a mano, ella era enfermera del mismo hospital donde Kouga trabajaba. Esa noche conversamos mucho, quizá por todo lo sucedido y por creer que yo vivía mi cuento de hadas como ella, me contó toda su historia de amor, pero no podía mantener mi atención en lo que ella me decía porque mientras la escuchaba yo iba viviendo esa historia en mi imaginación, claro que los protagonistas éramos yo y….Sesshoumaru…pésima elección de mi príncipe azul pero era lo que tenía a mano. Estaba tan emocionada contándome cómo él la había buscado, cómo la había conquistado...que no pude pedirle que guardara silencio porque me dañaba.

Los ojos de Kagome en más de alguna parte de la historia se humedecían y para nadie pasaba desapercibido, menos para el hombre que estaba a su lado escuchando la historia de Selene pero con sus ojos puestos en su novia, deleitándose por cómo ésta le coqueteaba de forma descarada independiente de todos los que los estuviesen mirando. Intentaba olvidar las palabras de Kagome que de una u otra forma lo alborotaron puesto que nunca pensó que ella le haría un comentario como ese, menos en ese tono, con esa mirada y tan cerca. No estaba acostumbrado, fuese verdad o mentira Kagura nunca le había dicho algo así, ni de esa forma. Su esposa se había dirigido hacia él con mucha ternura y con una sinceridad que ciertamente lo espantó, necesitaba tener su mente ocupada y las curvas de su novia eran el mejor lugar. Pero en el minuto que Kagome comenzó a llorar la atención de Sesshoumaru cambió bruscamente y se posó sobre ella. No era buena idea que se pusiera a llorar!

.- Que te pasa no llores – le susurró con tono molesto a lo que Kagome sólo pudo entristecerse más. Es que la historia de Selene le había hecho recordar sus sueños de niña, era todo lo que ella había pedido, nada extraordinario, pero lleno de pasión, cariño y respeto. También con los malos ratos, pero nada de amantes frente a ella ni gritos ni humillaciones. No podía hacer más que sentirse profundamente triste, un vacío en su pecho la llenó y tuvo que sentarse excusándose de que se sentía mal.

Fue una pésima idea, desde ese día los rumores de un embarazo no me dejan de seguir por todos lados, tampoco han dejado en paz a Sesshoumaru con preguntas y tengo que soportarlo todos los días regañándome por lo mismo. Que ridiculez, hace unos meses lo único que quería era que me hablara y ahora lo único que quiero es que se calle porque me habla todos los días. Según Inu Taisho vamos mejorando, pero el problema es que yo no soy una mujer sensual como Kagura y por eso los deseos de mi marido se van hacia ella y yo me pierdo en la bruma de la inocencia y la pureza como dice él. Maldito neanderthal.

En esa misma fiesta Inu Yasha nos presentó a su novia, una diseñadora de modas que se estaba haciendo muy famosa en Tokio y estaba comenzando a exportar su ropa a las tiendas más caras de París y de Dubai, una chica sencilla a pesar de la familia de la que viene (grandes diseñadores por supuesto), de rostro sensual, pero mirada inocente, de tez muy blanca y unos ojos como chocolates, ahí comprendí por qué Inu Yasha todo el tiempo se los regala. Me había dicho que cada vez que los veía se acordaba de ella, pero yo pensé que era porque se la quería comer o algo así….algún significado más picaresco, pero vuelvo a comprobar que es un niño en el fondo, sólo lo decía por el color de sus ojos. Me recibió de forma muy amable y durante mucho tiempo conversó conmigo advirtiéndome de Kagura, pero también de mi esposo a quien ella conocía ya desde hace 4 años.

No me dio muchas esperanzas aquella conversación, tampoco es que esté intentando tenerlas, pero al menos haber escuchado a otra mujer quejarse de lo mismo que yo me hizo pisar la tierra nuevamente, no estoy tan loca como pensaba. Yo tenía la razón.

En cuanto terminó la fiesta Kagura utilizó todas sus artimañas y se metió a la habitación de Sesshoumaru, yo intenté retenerlo tomando su mano, presionándola. No quería que me soltara, no quería que fuera con ella porque no se lo merecía, no es que quisiera que se enamorara de mi pero…bueno simplemente no la quería ahí, no quería escucharla toda la noche, quería dormir como lo hice sobre Sesshoumaru por la mañana, sin pesadillas, calma, como hacía meses no podía. Sostuve su mano, pero él la quitó molesto y de forma muy brusca.

.- Qué quieres –me gruñó, sí, como un perro, porque eso es lo que parece cuando se enoja. Además había poca gente ya...motivo suficiente para que él dejara de actuar.

.- No crees que estás siendo muy poco cuidadoso?...-le murmuré, no tenía fuerzas ya a esa hora, no comer ni dormir no me estaba ayudando- anoche ardías en fiebre y ahora te irás a acostar con ella y..

.- Cállate..-lo oí decir sin mirarme. Creo que fue peor a que si me hubiera mirado. Sólo lo vi caminar, despedirse de todos, subir a su habitación y ahí se esfumó, yo?, yo me quedé en silencio sintiéndome la peor inútil de todas, ya no sé hasta cuando soportaré la presión.

.- Hija –escuché decir a alguien demasiado lejos como para prestarle atención- hija…-sentí que me llamaban de nuevo, entonces un roce en mi mano me hizo despertar, pero la aparté rápidamente asustada, creí que era él que iba a decirme algo, estoy trastornada.

.- Mamá…-murmuré. Del resto no recuerdo nada, creo que Izayoi se hizo cargo de mi madre e Inu Yasha con su novia de mí, me llevaron a mi cuarto por órdenes de Kouga para hacerme descansar durante la noche, pero en cuánto escucharon a Kagura con su novio….decidieron llevarme al cuarto de Inu Yasha.

A pesar de que estuve con él y su novia cuidándome toda la noche no pude dormir, sólo mantenía mis ojos cerrados para que no se sintieran tan frustrados conmigo, pero en cuanto conciliaron el sueño me largué y salí de la casona. La mañana estaba bastante fría, pero no me importaba, era muy agradable sentir mi cuerpo más helado, era como una especie de calmante, quise acercarme a la reja para irme de ahí, pero un automóvil muy grande me detuvo.

Era una limosina de color blanco extremadamente elegante que me llamó poderosamente la atención, no la había visto anteriormente ahí, que yo supiera a las 6 de la mañana no llegaban visitas, pero ahí estaba frente a mí, con sus vidrios completamente negros, así que no pude saber quién era hasta que bajó del auto. Vi a una mujer de largas y tonificadas piernas, de cabello corto y platinado y ojos dorados como el sol, de tez blanca, con un abrigo que cubría por completo su cuerpo y entonces abrí mis ojos de la sorpresa, el parecido era abrumador.

.- Sesshoumaru está? –la escuché murmurar- soy su madre, Hikari Nobunaga.

.- Su madre…

* * *

><p>Que tal!...la madre de Sessho ya llegó xD! siii nunca la había puesto en ningún fic, pero aquí lo encontré necesario!...Como adelanto puedo decir que la madre de Sessho traerá más sorpresas con ella que vendrán a alborotar la vida de Kagome xD como si ya no fuera suficiente xDD...pero mejor les dejo un adelanto del próx cap!.<p>

_".- No está…-exclamó entre sollozos la chica desde la camilla._

_.- Quién no está? –inquirió el joven-_

_.- Sesshoumaru…-murmuró Kagome y por primera vez dijo su nombre, infundado de tristeza, con un dolor en el pecho que la hizo asumir que estaba enamorada"_

Siii...bue, algo pasará con Kagome en el otro cap...y Sessho al parecer no ayudará mucho...!.

Espero sus comentarios para saber si les gustó el capi!...ojalá lo hayan disfrutado! de antemano muchas gracias por leer!..

Nos vemos en unos días!

Ja na! ^^_  
><em>


	6. Desmayo

Hoola a todos y todas! nOn...aquí vengo con otro cap de esta locura que uds han apoyado tanto! T^T...de verdad muchísimas gracias! espero que el fic logre seguir manteniendo sus expectativas!..Como siempre muchas gracias a todos y todas los/as que siguen poniendo este fic o mi nombre como sus favoritos!...

**azuldcullen!...**muchas gracias por tu review!...creo que esta vez tardé un poquito menos en actualizar xDD!...espero que te guste el cap! que los disfrutes! ^^...**Javita0san!..**muchas gracias por dejar review! espero que este cap lo disfrutes!...**ChristyM!** Gracias por haber dejado review!...espero no haber tardado mucho!- disfruta! ^^...**Dark-Serenety!** nee-chan xD!...jajaj siii me salvé de la demanda! XDD...muchas gracias por dejarme review...y sip xD supongo que en eso somos distintas XD yo odio a Kagura xD pero sólo porque Sessho le terminó gustando la tipa xDDD!...bueno espero que este cap también te guste y como siempre, buena canción esperaré por esta! owo...**Trixxi Pixxi!** muchas gracias por tu review y por el ánimo!...bueno aquí se sabrá si la mamá de Sessho será o no aliada de kag!...espero que disfrutes del capi! ^^...**InuGome17!** muchas gracias por tu review!...jajaj siii, bueno la madre de Sessho traerá una sorpresa con ella! xD, pero no adelantarée!...jajaja...espero que este capi cumpla tus expectativas!...disfruta! ^^...**Angelig!** gracias por tu review!...espero no haber tardado! disfruta! ^^...**Vikitita!** nee que bueno que te haya gustado! muchas gracias por haber dejado review! jajaja la verdad al principio pensé que sería bastante corto xD, pero sí se me ha ido alargando! jajaj espero de todas formas mantener el gusto por el fic! disfruta el capi! ^^...**Terra001!** Muchas gracias por tu review! ^^...jajaj pues si yo creo que todas queremos que sufra aunque sea un poquito!...jajaja espero que te guste el capi! disfrútalo! ^^...**shinystar200!** muchas gracias por dejar review! jajajaj siii la verdad es que todas tus respuestas se resolverán en este o uno de los próximos capítulos que vienen! ^^...espero que disfrutes este!...**luz19!** muuuchas gracias por haber dejado un review! me alegro mucho que esta locura que se me ocurrió te esté gustando! jajaj espero que este capi que traigo ahora también sea de tu agrado!...**alessa-withlockbrandon!** muchas gracias por dejar review! ^^...espero que te guste este nuevo capi!

_**Disclaimer:**_ como siempre los personajes de Inu no me pertenecen sino Sessho sería vilmente raptado y acosado por mi owo...xDDD!...como en el cap anterior dejo al lobo en mis manos de mi nee-chan para su cuidado xD!

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 5: Desmayo<strong>

Ahí me quedé parada como idiota frente a aquella hermosa mujer que reconocí de inmediato como la madre de mi esposo y como una famosa modelo y mujer de negocios. Creo que dirigía una multinacional y además posaba para revistas de distinguida ropa en París donde tenía una de sus 10 oficinas. Sí, ahí entendí por qué había dejado a Sesshoumaru tan pequeño, de dónde él había sacado su cabello (porque el de su padre es bastante más oscuro como Inu Yasha) y bueno…extrañamente el color de sus ojos era el mismo que el de su hijo y el de su esposo.

En un inicio creyó que era una empleada de la casa, mi aspecto no era el más idóneo para recibir a la Sra. Nobunaga, pero qué más podía hacer, había tenido unas noches terribles llenas de pesadillas y unos días que continuaban igual donde el monstruo era su hijo. Cuando le dije que era su esposa sus ojos me miraron llenos de dudas, pero no puso en cuestionamiento lo que le decía.

.- Necesitas un gran arreglo cariño, mi hijo no puede tener una esposa que se vea así –murmuró. Yo sólo miré el suelo a punto de decirle que en verdad la chica que él tenía si era mucho más aceptable que yo, pero por el contrario sólo pude hacerla pasar aunque no sabía si era lo correcto o no- relájate, llamé a Inu Taisho para avisarle que vendría.

.- Su hijo está en su cuarto, pero está ocupado…-le intenté explicar de la forma más suave posible por si aún no sabía la gran gracia que él hacía cual cachorro con hueso nuevo.

.- No te preocupes de eso me encargo yo –en cuanto dijo esas palabras comenzó a subir las escaleras y entonces comprendí que era una mujer de carácter bastante fuerte, pero dulce y apacible como deberían ser las madres. La escuché abrir la puerta y sólo me pude quedar de pie en el primer piso al lado de la escalera, medio escondida, medio escuchando lo que ocurría en el cuarto donde yo debería estar durmiendo apaciblemente rodeada de los fuertes brazos de Sesshoumaru, descansando de una noche de amor y no con ojeras, despierta y llena de pesadillas.

La escuché hablar de forma bastante suave, pero no por ello menos severa. El que estaba molesto era el mayor de los Taisho. Tan temprano y gritando.

.- Tu esposa está abajo y quiero saber por qué hay una mujer sin ropa en tu cama –le espetó como saludo aquella mujer-

.- Qué estás haciendo aquí –le respondió molesto el joven que aún perdido en las algarabías de la noche intentaba despertar y entender qué hacía su madre ahí, en su casa y más precisamente, en su cuarto.

.- Esa no es la respuesta que yo quiero, según lo que sé estás casado y ella no es tu esposa…

.- Su novia soy yo señora –le respondió Kagura de forma amable y despreocupada, acostumbrada a hacer lo que quería con todos en esa casa sólo vio a Hikari como una más.

.- Tú a mí no me vas a tratar como una idiota jovencita, sé muy bien quién eres y qué quieres…-la tomó de un brazo y la levantó de la cama, le dejó la ropa entre sus brazos y quiso sacarla del cuarto, pero unos brazos la detuvieron-

.- Qué crees que estás haciendo? –espetó molesto- crees que puedes venir aquí después de todo este tiempo sólo a mandar en mi vida?...si no dejo que mi padre lo haga menos lo harás tu!

.- Suéltame Sesshoumaru, a mí no me vas a intimidar como a todos los que viven en esta casa –le respondió con calma. Si había algo que desesperaba a su hijo eran las personas que no caían en su juego, en sus plabras hirientes, las personas que no callaban- llegué sí, y no pienso irme aprenderás a comportarte como un…-su discurso se detuvo cuando sintió una serie de gritos en el piso inferior, todos bajaron la guardia, incluso Kagura sacó de su mente todas las ideas que tenía para decirle a esa mujer que osaba despertarla de tal dulce sueño y de aquella manera.

"Kagome! Kagome!" escucharon decir. Izayoi apareció de pronto y bajó rápidamente las escaleras, entonces pidieron una ambulancia, pero a pesar de todo, Sesshoumaru no salió de su cuarto sino que por el contrario sacó a su madre de él y cerró la puerta.

Hikari con un gran nivel de odio contra aquella mujer que ella bien sabía sólo se quería aprovechar de su hijo salió del cuarto y bajó poniéndose junto a Izayoi. No entendía cómo había pasado todo tan rápido. De lo único que estaba segura es que desde ahora sería ella quien le haría la vida imposible a aquella joven que había osado a revolotear con su hijo.

.- La dejé de pie…se veía bien..–murmuró Hikari mirando a Izayoi en forma de saludo. La madre del menor de los Taisho no se sorprendió de su visita, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellas su amistad se mantenía. Hikari sabía que nunca había coqueteado con su esposo hasta que ella misma decidió salir de la casa y dejar a su hijo. Además, Inu Taisho le había advertido que su ex esposa le había llamado para decirle que iría a casa.

.- No come ni duerme…no podría soportar más tiempo ante la presión…-exclamó Izayoi finalmente visiblemente preocupada. No era tiempo para saludos ni atenciones, eso podría esperar, Kagome se veía muy pálida y su piel estaba notablemente fría.

.- Olvida la ambulancia, súbela a mi auto está afuera…

Sin mediar más palabra subieron a Kagome a la limosina de la ex-mujer de Inu Taisho y fueron a la clínica donde Kouga estaba de turno, inmediatamente reconoció a la chica y se la llevó para realizarle una serie de exámenes. Selene quien también le acompañaba ayudó en todo el proceso y tras dos horas de espera pudieron estabilizar a la joven.

.- La vez que la vimos no se encontraba tan mal…-murmuró el joven de verdes ojos a su novia cuando Kagome estaba retomando su color.

.- Con un poco de maquillaje todo se puede disimular…-le respondió de forma amable- anda…todos deben estar preocupados por ella…

En la sala de espera se encontraban Izayoi, Hikari, Inu Yasha y su novia, la madre de Kagome y Souta. Kouga comprendió que sería difícil dar noticias porque todos querrían saber y todos desde posturas distintas. Estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con personas complicadas, aunque generalmente ese tipo de situaciones hacían que se desesperara, no sabía a quién hablar primero y a quién después. Selene se puso a su lado.

.- Creo que será mejor que yo maneje la situación dr…-murmuró riendo. Sabía lo terrible que era su novio a la hora de hablar con demasiada gente sobre uno o una de sus pacientes. Él sólo asintió y besó su frente como forma de agradecimiento.

Selene les explicó con una sonrisa en medio de todos sus gritos que Kagome se encontraba estable, pero muy débil debido a que se había bajado mucho de peso y no dormía, su cuerpo se había fatigado en exceso y por eso la tendrían en el hospital hasta que pudiera comer y dormir tranquila. Para todos fue un alivio que no fuese nada más grave.

Creo que los dos días que Kouga quiso mantenerme dormida Sesshoumaru no fue a verme al hospital ni siquiera un minuto. Tenía el tiempo libre en casa supongo, aunque mamá dice que Hikari-san ha sido muy estricta con él y que por lo mismo han tenido una serie de peleas desde el día que llegó, pero no había conseguido nada, si Kagura no iba a la casa él se iba a otro lado: una por otra dicen por ahí.

A mí sólo me ha hecho sentir más triste, creo que por eso me desmayé, pero ya se les ha dado una explicación a todos sobre lo que ocurrió: estaba embarazada y perdí a mi bebé. Vaya forma de salir del paso, ese maldito de Sesshoumaru si supiera de verdad lo que es perder a alguien no diría cosas así tan a la ligera. Por el contrario, mi querido Taisho estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo incluso en el período que dormí según me dijo Selene, Kikyo, su novia, también venía a acompañarlo mientras yo dormía y entre los dos me recibieron cuando abrí mis ojos, pero sentí tanta tristeza de no ver a Sesshoumaru que sólo pude llorar.

.- Kagome-chan…qué tienes, por qué estás llorando…-dijo el menor de los Taisho con aire preocupado. Kikyo no necesitó que ella le dijera nada, era mujer, sabía lo que sentía y sintió una profunda tristeza que tuviera que lidiar con alguien como Sesshoumaru.

.- No está…-exclamó entre sollozos la chica desde la camilla.

.- Quién no está? –inquirió el joven-

.- Sesshoumaru…-murmuró Kagome y por primera vez dijo su nombre, infundado de tristeza, con un dolor en el pecho que la hizo asumir que estaba enamorada de un hombre a quien no le importaba.

.- Kagome…-susurró Inu Yasha, sintiendo el más profundo odio hacia su hermano quien hasta ahora le había sido indiferente.

Cuando volví a casa, se supone ya más repuesta, mi esposo no estaba, así que fui directamente a mi cuarto y no quise probar un solo bocado en el día a pesar de las sonrisas amables de Inu, de Izayoi o de los gritos y regaños varios de Hikari quien había decidido quedarse en la ciudad al ver la situación tan complicada a pesar de que intenté que no lo hiciera puesto que sabía que no lograría absolutamente nada, si yo en ocho meses no logré gustarle ni ablandarlo un poco ya nada podría hacerse.

Estuve toda la tarde en mi cuarto intentando ordenar los acontecimientos de los últimos días desde la fiesta, desde aquellas historias de amor que alguna vez yo también quise vivir y de mi propia pesadilla de la cual no podía escapar. Ahora tendría que desaparecer durante meses para que la prensa no sospechara nada mientras Sesshoumaru sale dando declaraciones de lo terrible que ha sido para nosotros toda esta situación de haber perdido a nuestro hijo. Sin embargo dicen los rumores aquí en la casa que Hikari-san ha comenzado a infiltrar información de Kagura y que eso ha desestabilizado a su hijo. Yo no tengo idea de eso, hace días que no lo veo ni lo escucho, Kouga les dijo que me dieran unos tranquilizantes que me tienen más dormida que despierta, con mis músculos aletargados y mi estómago sin apetito aunque las indicaciones de Kouga son que intente hacer cosas que me distraigan y que debo comer.

Sin embargo, una noche cualquiera sentí que mi puerta se abrió de golpe y ahí estaba él, molesto, se acercó a mi cama y me obligó a sentarme. Como siempre tan bruto conmigo, ni siquiera respetaba que intentaba descansar.

.- Qué es lo que te propones con todo este teatro…-me exclamó. Supongo que también pensó que había llamado a su madre, que el desmayo había sido una de mis mejores actuaciones y que todo lo hacía para infundir lástima en su familia para que lo separaran de su novia. Idiota.

.- Nada…me desmayé…eso fue todo –intenté decirle. Los calmantes de verdad me hacían sentirme muy adormilada. Entendía lo que me decía, pero a medias y no sabía si mis respuestas estaban siendo coherentes…mis pensamientos iban más rápido que mi boca y no estaba segura si le estaba transmitiendo todo lo que pensaba.

.- Tú piensas que yo soy igual de idiotas que todo el resto!, pero yo no voy a creerte estas estupideces sólo para que Kagura…! –lo vi detenerse y me di cuenta que era porque yo lloraba sin saber bien el por qué, quizá por Kagura, quizá por él, quizá por mi vida…quizá porque me dolía todo el cuerpo aún y él estaba sosteniéndome muy fuerte.

.- Perdón…-murmuré intentando que comprendiera que yo no quería todo esto. Tras esa pequeña palabra no volví a sentir ningún grito, tampoco soltó mis brazos y con el tiempo, me acostumbré a la molestia, también olvidé que él estaba allí, incluso que estaba en su casa. Sólo deseé que las drogas en algún momento hicieran efecto y me llevaran de nuevo al sueño.

Pero nada pasó, no lo miré, no hablé más, no porque no quisiera sino porque no podía, en verdad sí quería gritarle que era un idiota, que lo odiaba y que detestaba también a su novia, a su padre y a mí misma por permitirle jugar así conmigo, que de ahora en adelante me haría respetar….pero no pude…

Lo único que pude recriminarle, era que no fue ningún día a verme al hospital. A penas terminé la frase me soltó y pensé que podría volver a descansar, pero lo vi voltearse, mirar por el ventanal y luego sentarse frente a mí.

.- Duerme –exclamó y como chica obediente cerré mis ojos y concilié el sueño, reparador, como cada vez que lo sentía cerca. A pesar de todo lo amo, pensé antes de caer inconsciente y al despertar, seguía allí, mirándome con sus ojos con dejo de molestia, pero allí, frente a mí.

La frase que la joven frente a él le había dicho caló en lo más profundo de su ser, lo remontó a la época de cuando era un niño y se sintió extrañamente culpable. Recordaba que su madre siempre le entregó profundos cuidados hasta que un día sin mediar explicaciones tomó sus maletas, le dio un beso en su frente y salió por la puerta de su casa hasta 6 años después, cuando su carácter era similar al de un demonio y su amor estaba escondido en algún rincón del cual no se le permitía salir.

"No fuiste..." la había escuchado decir…"no fuiste a verme". Creyó que no le sería importante si él estaba o no ahí con ella, ya tenía la suficiente atención que requería y él no estaba dispuesto a ceder a su presión sólo porque aquella niña infantil quería tener un hombre a su lado. Para él siempre todo fue una mentira maquinada por su padre, estaba seguro que sólo le importaba sacar a Kagura de su vida y había conseguido una chica de su edad, con pocos recursos e interesada en un millonario. Pero por el contrario de eso, Kagome no había hecho un solo gesto de pedirle dinero, ropa o un poco de cariño. Le había parecido extraño, más después de todo lo que su novia le había dicho.

Recordó la noche en que había estado enfermo, a pesar de que no era capaz de ver lograba sentir entre sus divagaciones que alguien lo cuidaba. Se sorprendió al ver a Kagome frente a él, pero ese gesto lo había hecho ver que ella no requería nada de él. Quizá por eso se sintió tan miserable cuando se dio cuenta que él no había hecho ni un solo movimiento por ella aquel día, por el contrario, sólo se dio media vuelta en cuanto todos salieron a verla y continuó su dulce sueño con su novia hasta que dos días después reapareció medio dormida y su madre puso el grito en el cielo.

.- Cómo es posible que seas tan insensible! Es tu mujer! –le había gritado Hikari.

.- Es la mujer que mi padre quiere…-le respondió él. En ese momento no le había dado importancia a la situación, pero que Kagome se lo dijera…había causado una sensación extraña en él.

Pensé que estaba en otro de mis tantos sueños que se gestaban durante la noche; si no era por las pastillas era por mis fantasmas que cada vez me perseguían con más ganas. Era como si mientras más tiempo pasaba más fuerza y más realismo adquirían, me estaban asustando mucho, cada noche sentía que me estaba volviendo loca y que no tenía remedio, después de todo mi vida no tenía muchos ánimos de cambiar, así que distinguir si era el Sesshoumaru real o uno imaginario me costó varios minutos, intenté sentarme pero mis brazos no me respondían y tenía náuseas, supongo que por no comer en un par de días. Volví a caer recostada y tomé mi cabeza que comenzaba a dolerme, necesitaba terminar con todos estos malestares o terminaría muriendo de locura o de una intoxicación con mis propias pastillas.

.- Estás despierta o aún sigues alucinando? –lo escuché murmurar.

.- yo…-quería decir algo coherente, sus ojos aún estaban molestos, claramente sólo estaba esperando que estuviese mejor que en la noche para recriminarme algo. En todo este tiempo aquí sólo he logrado reconocer cuando quiere gritarme y cuando quiere pasar por mi lado como si no existiera.

.- hasta cuando piensas seguirme fastidiando? – creo que en ese minuto me dieron ganas de tomarme mil tranquilizantes para no volverlo a escuchar.

.- yo…no busqué…nada de esto…-murmuré sin mirarlo, solo presioné un poco mi almohada porque cada palabra que me decía me dolía. Intentaba decir que no lo quería! porque asumir que lo amaba era mucho peor…

.- has puesto a toda mi familia en contra de Kagura y has estado diciéndole cosas… eso es algo que no voy a perdonarte –exclamó notablemente fastidiado, pero no entendía, si quería sólo molestarme como siempre ¿por qué se había quedado toda la noche?...en algún minuto me aterroricé pensando que podría haber dicho algo mientras divagaba…

Y si había admitido que sus ojos me hacían desear que me mirara siempre?, si había admitido que me volvía loca porque sus fuertes brazos me enredaran todas las noches? Si había admitido que…me había enamorado?...me llené la cabeza con posibilidades y también con las posibles reacciones que venían si es que alguna de esas frases había sido dicha por mí, pero preferí seguir la conversación asumiendo que ninguna de mis anteriores preguntas fue abiertamente declarada.

.- te equivocas…-exclamé sentándome. Pensaba que mi aspecto debía ser horrible.- yo no deseo separarte de Kagura…tampoco he hablado con ella…-qué ganas podrían quedarme de hablar con ella si ya sólo verla era un martirio! Escucharla peor.

Lo escuché reír, pero me aterrorizó, ni siquiera pude mirarlo.

.- Tú quieres que yo te crea eso? – era tan frío…tan sarcástico, ¿por qué no podía ser más amable si jamás le había exigido nada?

.- Es la verdad…puedes seguir con ella, yo prometo cumplir mi papel, tal como me lo pidió Inu Taisho…-no levanté mi vista porque sentía que no tenía sentido seguir mirándolo si con cada mirada que le daba me gustaba más.

* * *

><p>Qué tal? owo...bue la madre de Sessho se puso de terca con que hará algo por Kag con su hijo xDD!...aquí les dejo un adelanto de próx. cap!<p>

_".- Hojo…-sonrió él._

_.- Kagome…-sonrió ella. Sesshoumaru tenía en sus ojos una molestia latente desde el minuto que vio como aquel joven había visto a la que era su esposa, no le gustaba que la mirara así._

_Sin que ni siquiera Kagura se diera cuenta en qué minuto había soltado su cintura, bajó las escaleras, tomó a Kagome del brazo y la jaló hacia él, ella sólo emitió un pequeño gemido y se sostuvo de él para no caer."_

owo...bueeeno por ahí Hojo se trae también más de alguna sorpresa xDD!...pero ya ven owo...ahora sí tenemos un interesado en Kag...la pregunta es, si ella estará dispuesta a aceptar algo así owo.

Como siempre para cualquier crítica y/o comentario estaré esperando sus reviews! ^^

Muchas gracias de antemano por haber leído y por seguir mi historia!

Hasta la próx.

Ja na! ^^_  
><em>


	7. Un Nuevo Inquilino

Holaaa a todos/as!...que tal! aquí vengo con otro cap!...muchas muchas gracias a los/as que me agregan a sus favoritos y leen este fic!

**ChristyM!** Sip xD la verdad es que sí xD! pero eso cambiará muy pronto xD!...muchas gracias por dejar review y por leer!...**Trixxi Pixxi!** muchas gracias por todos tus lindos comentarios! me animas mucho!...espero que logre que te siga gustando!...**InuGome17!** muchas gracias por dejar un review siempre!...jajjajaj siii!...preferí dejar a la mamá de Sessho como aliada!, me alegra que te haya gustado esa idea! y bueno aquí se siguen desentramando algunas cosas de Hojo y cómo vendrá a molestar XD!...espero que te guste!...**Meylin!** que tal! muchas gracias por dejar un review!...me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic! espero seguir logrando que lo disfrutes!...**Angelig!** me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! muchas gracias por dejar siempre un review! ^^...espero que este cap también te guste!...**Dark-Serenety!** nee-chan xD no me amenaces u.u...mala xD...bue muchas gracias siempre por leer mi fic, dejarme review y una canción xDD!...espero con ansias la de este cap owo!...**Goshy!** que gusto verte por aquí! muchísimas gracias por dejar review! pues sí la verdad es que en los próximos caps se vienen muchas de las cosas que dijiste! así que espero seguir cumpliendo con las expectativas!...**Coneja!** gracias por el review! jajaj sii la verdad yo creo que todas quieren que se le de vuelta el asunto...quizá Hojo influya un poco en eso!...espero que disfrutes el cap! ^^...**Azul D Cullen!** espero no haber tardado mucho! ~-~...muchas gracias por siempre dejar un review! me anima mucho a seguir!...espero poder lograr que disfrutes este capi también!...**alessa-witlhockbrandon! **gracias por tu review!...jajaja siii verdad?...espero que te guste este cap y que lo disfrutes!..**.Jos!** muchas gracias por tu review! jajajaj sii! bueno, hay muchas mujeres que por amor hacen muchas cosas! pero quizá y Hojo influya en que todo eso cambie! jajaja...espero que disfrutes!...**Terra001!** muchas gracias por tus reviews siempre dandome tantos ánimos!...siii yo también siempre espero que mi musa no me abandone! jajaj espero que hoy también puedas disfrutar esta continuación!...**madeleinmarivop!** muchas gracias por tu review! espero no haber tardado mucho con esta continuación! ~-~ y si fue así espero que el cap lo valga!...**yan-01!** muchísimas gracias por dejar review!...espero no haber tardado mucho!, ojalá el capi te agrade! ^^...**damalunaely!** muchas gracias por dejar review!...y por leer esta locura que se me ocurrió! jajaja...espero que disfrutes también este capi!...

_**Disclaimer:**_ como siempre los personajes de Inu no me pertenecen sino Sessho sería vilmente raptado y acosado por mi owo...xDDD!...como en el cap anterior dejo al lobo en mis manos de mi nee-chan para su cuidado xD!

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 7: Un nuevo inquilino.<strong>

La miró desconfiado intentando entender qué era esa chica en realidad. No se parecía en nada a todas las que había conocido, no le cabía en la cabeza que alguien no pudiera querer su dinero y menos que no quisiera separarlo de su novia. No concordaba.

Sólo podía haber una razón.

.- Quieres ser la niña buena de la historia? –exclamó sarcástico, pero la vio negar. Volvió a sorprenderse. Esa niña tenía la habilidad de dejarlo perplejo con sus palabras, con sus pensamientos y con sus miradas.

.- Sólo quiero…-no pudo terminar su frase porque un joven con idénticos ojos a los que miraba se asomaron por la puerta con un inmenso ramo de flores. Ella sonrió un poco pensando cómo sería aquella escena, pero con el hombre que estaba sentado frente a ella entrando con un ramo de flores.

.- Kagome! –había escuchado decir. Esa voz dulce y amable que todos los días me traía cosas nuevamente estaba ahí, pero su rostro se desencajó en cuanto vio a su hermano sentado frente a mí. Creo que no supo si era mejor gritar o callar, pero tomó la segunda opción.

.- Paz…-terminó de decir la joven. Sonrió tristemente y levantó sus ojos mirando a su esposo.- Sólo quiero paz…-volvió a decir para que le quedase clara la información. No quería malos entendidos como hasta ahora-

Inu Yasha quiso decir algo, pero una voz más sensual lo apartó de la idea, estaba llamándolo, a su amante, aquella mujer de ojos negros como la tela más oscura y rojos como la sangre, según decían.

Presioné las sábanas de mi cama, ella estaba ahí y cada vez se me había más difícil soportarla.

A pesar de que quise retener a Sesshoumaru conmigo éste salió rápidamente de mi cuarto al escuchar aquel sonido y entonces su hermano menor cerró mi puerta y se sentó a mi lado.

.- Qué hacía mi hermano aquí? –inquirió incrédulo.

.- Quería conversar?...-pregunté más para mí misma que como una contestación hacia él. Necesitaba que Inu Yasha me hablara, no quería escuchar la voz de Kagura, sus risas juguetonas y la voz de él hablándole de forma casual y tranquila. Me dolía.

.- Conversar?, contigo?, pero si lo único que siempre ha hecho es herirte…

.- Anoche estuvo aquí también…y creo que no se fue hasta ahora..-exclamé intentando creer esa frase como un hecho real. Inu Yasha sólo sonrió porque pensó que algo así era imposible. Yo también lo creo así.

Estuvo mucho tiempo allí, conmigo, acompañándome, dándome de comer y haciéndome reír. No podía levantarme aún, pero me aseguró que en cuanto pudiera me sacaría a dar una vuelta al parque, me compraría mil helados y lo pasaríamos increíble.

Yo sólo lo miraba con ojos de enamorada y el corazón apretado por no poder amarlo a él. Si no me hablara como me habla de Kikyo, sino hubiera visto cómo la mira, cómo la toca delicadamente, cómo la besa de forma sutil, cuidadosa, pero llena de amor y deseo quizá no me hubiese importado que estuviera con ella…pero no podía quitarle toda esa felicidad sólo porque yo no era capaz de conseguir que mi propio esposo me quisiera. Yo misma había deseado dar un paso atrás, no podía buscar refugio en los brazos de otro hombre…menos de Inu Yasha.

En cuanto supo que me daría por vencida, él y la madre de Sesshoumaru armaron un escándalo que creí, iba a desarmar esa casona, pero luego Izayoi más calmadamente me explicó que esa casa había recibido ya tantos escándalos que cada vez que otro aparecía hacía que todo estuviese más fuerte. Ella fue la única que me entendió porque su historia fue la misma, con la diferencia que ella era amiga de Hikari y aunque siempre había estado enamorada de Inu Taisho jamás dijo una sola palabra ante ninguno de los dos hasta que no se dio la ocasión de que él mismo se le declaró. La consideré tan valiente que me recriminé haber pospuesto mi posible felicidad por dársela a Kagura…yo no la consideraba una opción válida para que estuviera con Sesshoumaru, me molestaba su exceso de deseo con él y su falta de amor. Pero háganle entender eso a un hombre… "tarea titánica" me dijo Izayoi sonriendo.

Sesshoumaru se quedó pensativo toda la tarde de aquel día y aunque retozaba de amores varios con su novia su mente no estaba en su cuerpo, en esos ojos que ardían a la luz de la luna o de las velas o en las manos que lo acariciaban con necesidad, con hambre. Su mente estaba en la joven que hacía minutos le había dicho que se sacrificaría porque él y su novia pudieran estar siempre como en ese minuto, tranquilos, en su cama, teniendo su vida. ¿Por qué tal acto?, no lo comprendía y tampoco le importaba comprenderlo, pero sí le hubiese gustado una explicación de cómo llegó a esa decisión.

Kagura lo sintió esquivo en todo momento, si bien la besaba como siempre y sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo como todos los días, no era el mismo Sesshoumaru y eso le asustaba. Perderlo no era una opción y no poder competir contra Kagome con su familia la estaba descolocando. Pensó en preguntarle, pero no sabía si todo lo que había dicho serviría de algo.

.- Amor…-murmuró ella cansada y agitada sobre el pecho del que quería fuera de ella para siempre.- hablaste con Kagome?...no se han detenido los comentarios que me hace…

.- Kagome desapareció dos días completos y ahora tampoco ha salido de su cuarto…-respondió el joven a las aseveraciones de su novia. Por momentos dudaba fuertemente de las cosas que ella estaba diciendo, es que la Kagome que le hablaba a él era completamente distinta a la que Kagura le presentaba y no encontraba rastros en sus ojos de que le estuviese mintiendo.

.- Antes de eso amor…antes de eso seguía diciéndome que quería alejarnos y que sólo le importaba tu dinero…y que haría lo que fuera por que tú me odiaras para que te fueras de mi lado…

Sesshoumaru la quedó mirado, ciertamente Kagura jamás le había mentido sobre algo, pero los ojos de Kagome eran mucho más sinceros y dulces que los de su novia. A pesar de que sólo besó su frente para que se quedara tranquila, aquellas frases estuvieron dándole vuelta en su cabeza durante toda la noche impidiéndole dormir.

Creyó que la joven en el cuarto contiguo tendría insomnio nuevamente, pero en toda la noche no escuchó sus pasos inquietos por la casona como todos los días, no sintió que tarareara alguna canción como en ocasiones lo hacía, no escuchó su puerta abrirse o cerrarse y le pareció extraño. Se levantó sutilmente para no despertar a su novia quien dormía de forma plácida en su cama y se puso su bata saliendo de su habitación con una delicadeza que contrastaba con su forma de decir las cosas, más bien bruta y sin pensar. Se aseguró que no hubiese nadie en el pasillo que pudiera verlo y de forma suave entró a la habitación donde Kagome descansaba.

Pudo ver que dormía tranquilamente, pero su semblante no era igual al que él había visto cuando la vio dormir sobre él el día que estuvo enfermo, en aquel instante su rostro reflejaba mucha serenidad, pero ahora sólo era una tranquilidad porque dormía gracias a las pastillas, no porque su ser se sintiera pleno o relajado. Se acercó a ella y la miró por un instante buscando a la mujer que Kagura le describía, pero no la encontró. La vio moverse y dejó de respirar, si ella despertaba y lo veía ahí no tendría ninguna excusa que dar, sólo que quería ver si seguía viva porque no la había escuchado salir de su cuarto en su paseo nocturno que se había vuelto una costumbre para él sin que se diera cuenta.

.- Se..sshou..maru…-susurró Kagome y él quedó helado. Era la primera vez que escuchaba su nombre en los labios de aquella chica: era de una forma muy dulce, pero dicho de forma triste. Extrañamente le gustó que lo dijera, pero en el mismo instante que se hizo consciente de lo que estaba pensando dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto de la chica, volvió al suyo y a la mañana siguiente todo siguió su curso normal.

Dos días después Kagome por fin logró levantarse de la cama, Hikari se encargó de que varios asesores fueran a la casa y la dejaran como nueva, por lo que no pudo descansar en lo absoluto, tuvo que probarse una infinidad de ropa y soportar que cortaran su cabello. Siempre lo había llevado medianamente largo, pero en meses no se lo había cortado y estaba hecho un desastre.

.- Mucho mejor querida…así te ves mucho mejor…-había dicho Hikari al momento que la vio vestida, con un corte nuevo, su cabello recogido y con un leve toque de maquillaje.

.- Hikari-san…me siento muy incómoda –murmuró sonrojada la joven quien ya no acostumbraba a llevar algo ajustado a su figura, menos con un escote!

.- Pues así te quedas…-espetó y Kagome no tuvo más opción que aceptar, a Hikari como a Inu Taisho no se les contradecía.

Minutos después Inu Yasha entró junto a su madre y ambos quedaron sorprendidos del cambio, con unos pequeños retoques Kagome había aparecido como una mujer adulta, dulce y con rasgos finos, con unos ojos chocolates que aunque opacos, se veían hermosos. El joven Taisho no pudo evitar decir una serie de frases que pusieron incómoda a la chica, es que no le gustaba que fuese tan amable, le daba miedo esa amabilidad que lo invitaba a saltar sobre él y besarlo.

En ese instante Kagura miraba la escena profundamente molesta, la madre de Sesshoumaru estaba haciendo lo imposible por separarla de su hombre y no podía permitirlo, no era que esa niña fuese más hermosa que ella, pero sí le preocupaba que su novio cayese como un niño a los encantos de ella, a esa inocencia aparente que ella había perdido hacía años gracias a su sensualidad, los hombres son sujetos de poco fiar. Ese era su lema, por eso debía cuidarlo tanto de todas las mujeres que deseaban estar con él. Sintió que él puso sus manos en su cintura abrazándola, le inquietaba verla ahí quieta hacía tanto rato así que decidió observar que le llamaba tanto la atención. Al ver a Kagome no pudo distinguir inmediatamente de quien se trataba, aquella chica distaba mucho de la que él había visto por la noche.

.- Ves amor…está intentando parecerse a mí…-había dicho Kagura, pero Sesshoumaru no le estaba prestando atención. La mujer sólo atribuyó su silencio a que estaba molesto con todo ese circo que se presentaba un piso más abajo, aunque lo que realmente pasaba por la cabeza de aquel Taisho eran una serie de imágenes que comparaban a Kagome en distintos estados, pero nunca la había visto más hermosa que esa mañana.

.- Izayoi-san...hay un chico que llama a la señora Nobunaga…-murmuró una sirvienta sacándolo de su embelesamiento con Kagome.

.- Esperabas visita? –inquirió Izayoi. No era que le molestara, pero sí quería saber a qué se debía aquello tan repentino.

.- Claro que no esta es tu casa no la mía –exclamó la aludida, aturdida por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

.- Dile que pase por favor…-espetó Izayoi.

Yo no entendía nada, sólo me importaba verme rápido en un espejo porque sentía que me veía extremadamente ridícula aunque todos dijesen que me veía más linda que nunca. Pero ese chico llamó poderosamente mi atención, alto, de espalda grande, de brazos fuertes, pero de rostro amable, con unos ojos azules tan profundos como el mar que incitaban a introducirse en ellos para descubrir qué misterios tenían y unos labios que se veían suaves…tentadoramente suaves. Su forma de caminar elegante, pero a la vez sencilla me descolocaron por completo, era muy similar a Inu Yasha, no tenía ese caminar del jefe de esta casona horrible altanero y arrogante, igual que su hijo mayor.

Con una sonrisa llena de brillo entró a la casa y me dejó atolondrada, aunque luego pude darme cuenta que todas las sirvientas estaban igual que yo, ansiosas de poder asaltar a aquel hombre para escuchar su voz, que debía ser dulce igual que su rostro, pero imponente como sus ojos. Su cabello, ondeado y café oscuro, se veía sedoso, invitando a tus dedos a entrometerse y enredarse allí.

.- Mamá, siento haber venido sin avisar…Izayoi-san, es un gusto volver a verla…-había murmurado al entrar. Izayoi abrió sus ojos intentando reconocer quién era ese joven apuesto que estaba comenzando a trastornar a sus jovencitas, pero no podía traer desde su memoria a algún chico similar a él.

.- Hojo…qué pasó cariño que haces aquí…-exclamó Hikari asombrada de ver al menor de sus hijos en aquel lugar. Claramente su físico era igual a su padre, de ella no había sacado más que sus gustos en la comida.

.- Hojo?...Hojo-kun! –inquirió asombrada la madre del menor de los Taisho mientras éste lo miraba intentando acordarse de él, pero no podía.- Hojo-kun! Qué alegría verte!, hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de ti, pero mírate nada más que guapo estás! Igual a tu padre como siempre! –rió divertida. Ese encuentro era muy poco esperado.

.- Vine por cosas de mis estudios –rió él y todas suspiraron- pero sólo son unos días, aproveché de venir a saludar porque mamá ni siquiera ha llamado para decir si estaba viva, mi padre estaba vuelto loco.

.- tu padre es un exagerado…-suspiró ella cansada. Era cierto, Sesshoumaru había consumido mucho de su tiempo, tanto que había olvidado que estaba casada y que tenía otro hijo en el otro extremo del mundo.

Kagome quien seguía embelesada al lado de Inu Yasha no había emitido ninguna palabra, estaba intentando armar el árbol genealógico de esa familia tan extraña y complicada. Hojo mientras sólo reía viendo como su madre se desarmaba en disculpas, pero de pronto aquellos ojos chocolate llamaron poderosamente su atención, su corazón dio un vuelto y se sintió absolutamente prendado de aquella joven delicada y triste que se debatía en intentos por ordenar todos los hermanos que existían en aquella casona en ese momento.

Sus ojos querían desnudarla para apreciar su belleza completa, imaginó su voz y sus manos delicadas acariciando su mejilla, sus labios diciendo su nombre y por un instante olvidó todo motivo de su visita, quería saber quién era y por qué estaba allí con esos ojos tan hermosos, pero mirando tan triste…se acercó a ella embelesado dejando a todos inquietos por cómo la miraba, Kagome sólo se dio cuenta que estaba siendo acosada visualmente cuando Hojo se puso frente a ella, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración. Entonces levantó sus ojos y le sonrió nerviosa, pero de forma sincera, como a casi nadie le sonreía desde que había entrado a aquella casa. Su sonrojo fue evidente al toparse de golpe con los ojos azules de aquel muchacho nuevo.

.- Hojo…-sonrió él. Ella rió, hacía tiempo que no veía una cara nueva y se había olvidado de la torpeza de los hombres para presentarse.

.- Kagome…-sonrió, siguiendo su misma línea de presentación, pero no se dio cuenta que alguien la observaba profundamente fastidiado desde el segundo piso de aquella habitación. Sesshoumaru tenía en sus ojos una molestia latente desde el minuto que vio como aquel joven había visto a la que era su esposa, no le gustaba que la mirara así.

Sin que ni siquiera Kagura se diera cuenta en qué minuto había soltado su cintura, bajó las escaleras, tomó a Kagome del brazo y la jaló hacia él, ella sólo emitió un pequeño gemido y se sostuvo de él para no caer. Había sido muy brusco y ella no estaba preparada. Hojo lo miró fastidiado, sabía que él era su hermanastro, pero ni a él ni a nadie le permitiría tratar a una chica así, menos a esa chica que a él le había gustado y se había propuesto a conquistar.

.- Kagome es mi mujer…búscate a otra…-espetó.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron de sorpresa tanto como los de todos y todas los presentes en ese salón. Por segundos todo quedó en silencio, nadie se atrevía ni siquiera a respirar para no cortar el ambiente que se estaba gestando a raíz de aquellas palabras. Todos lo miraban incrédulos, más Kagome, quién no entendía nada.

No sé en qué minuto apareció, ni de dónde, ni por qué dijo lo que dijo…pero ahí estaba, presionándome contra él, gritándole a ese chico adorable que yo era suya. Ninguno se movía, pero tanto Sesshoumaru como Hojo se miraban con tanto odio que yo me imaginé que en algún momento alguno saltaría sobre el otro para matarlo, pero no, nada de eso ocurrió, ambos mantuvieron la compostura necesaria.

Yo sentía cómo mi esposo me sostenía. Era muy distinta a todas las veces que había estado entre sus manos, esta vez no estaba presionando en exceso como era su costumbre, ahora era una presión suave, pero determinante, igual que sus palabras.

.- Tu esposa? –oí decir a Hojo mientras reía. Claro, siendo medios hermanos él debía conocer a Kagura. Supongo que me entristeció bastante aquella frase sarcástica de aquel joven, pero sólo pude sonreír un poco aludiendo a que ya casi no me quedaban lágrimas- pero si tu novia es Kagura! Cómo me vienes con esa estupidez! –le volvió a decir sin dejar de reír.

Sesshoumaru no daba más de la rabia, se le notaba porque la mano que no me estaba sosteniendo la presionaba con mucha fuerza. En algún momento quise tomarla para que no se fuese a dañar, pero su otro brazo no me daba movilidad.

.- Qué te importa eso a ti, sólo te estoy diciendo que te alejes de ella y ya –volvió a decir el mayor de los Taisho con un orgullo que no había escuchado antes en él, es que…en verdad jamás me había defendido así frente a nadie y aunque anteriormente muchos me habían coqueteado él esperaba que fuese yo quien los despachara y cuando lo hacía él se daba la media vuelta y se iba con su novia a su cuarto.

.- Según lo que he sabido te sigues acostando con tu novia…así que no veo el problema en que yo corteje a esta hermosa joven…-exclamó él con unos ojos tan sensuales que no pude evitar sonrojarme, en verdad aquel chico era encantador…demasiado encantador…

* * *

><p>Bue! xD Hojo terminó siendo el medio hermano de Sessho xDDD pobre lo llené de medios hermanos por todos lados xDDD, pero este le saldrá bastante confrontacional owo...y ya ven que no dará pie atrás xD!...<p>

_.- Hasta cuándo piensas seguir escapando de tu esposa?_

_.- No escapo de nada, por qué no te devuelves a New York o a París y me dejas en paz…verte se está volviendo molesto…_

_.- No me iré hasta que no seas feliz… Kagome tiene una cita hoy…a las 8…todo lo que Hojo prepara es para ella…-exclamó despreocupada y comenzó a caminar._

Siiii!...Hojo comenzará a sacar de quicio a Sessho en muchos aspectos xDDD!...sólo eso puedo decirles owo...

Estaré esperando sus reviews con comentarios y/o críticas con respecto al cap xDDDD...creo que el otro será más largo que este ._.!...bueno espero no haberlos/as aburrido mucho! ~-~ como siempre muchas gracias por leer!

Ja na! ^^_  
><em>


	8. Todo por una Cita

holaaa a todos/as! que tal! cómo va su semana?...espero que muy bien!...Bue aquí les traigo otro capi de esta historia que espero que disfruten!

**Azul D Cullen!** muchas gracias por tu review! y sobre todo por tus ánimos! de verdad me alegra muchisimo que la historia te haya gustado! espero que este capi también lo disfrutes!...**Javita0san!** qué tal! muchas gracias por tu review!...jajaj siii! y poco a poco Hojo le irá dando muchos más motivos! jajaj! espero que te guste el capi!...**InuGome17!** gracias por el review! jajaj siii! Hojo será todo lo contrario a Sessho! así que a esperar para ver cómo reacciona éste!...espero que disfrutes el capi!...**alessa-vulturi!** gracias por dejar review!...jajaj! sii! Hojo será todo un príncipe! jajaja espero que lo sigas disfrutando!...**ChristyM!** gracias por dejar review! jajaj siii! y eso no es lo único que Hojo trae! disfruta! ^^...**Shinystar200!** muchas gracias por dejarme un review! ^^...jajaj siii! no te preocupes Hojo no se dará por vencido!...**AngelineDBZ!** muchísimas gracias primero que nada por leer mi historia! y también por haber dejado un review! me da mucho gusto saber que te ha entretenido y te ha gustado! espero que con los capis que se vienen logre mantener tu interés! muchas gracias por el ánimo!...**Vikitita!** muchas gracias por tu review!...bueno ahora se irá viendo que decisión toma Kag con respecto a la aparición de Hojo! jajaj espero que te guste!...**Tixxi Pixxi!** muchísimas gracias por tu review! ^^...jajaja ya pronto también habrán sorpresas con Kagura! espero que disfrutes el cap!...**Damalunaely!** muchas gracias por tu review! jajaj sii nadie se la esperaba xD pero desde ahora Sessho seguirá teniendo reacciones extrañas! jajaj espero que disfrutes el capi!...**Goshy!** muchas gracias por haber dejado un review! naa casi todas coinciden en que Sessho se merece un poco de sufrimiento por lo que le ha hecho a la pobre Kag! jajaja espero que disfrutes este capi tb!...**Luz19**! muchísimas gracias por haber dejado un review en esta historia! sii Hojo se encargará de darle un pokito de lo que se merece por maloo! jajaj espero que lo disfrutes!...**Momito!** muchas gracias por tu comentario! ^^ me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado! espero que siga así!...**Dark-Serenety!** jajajaj xDD bueno no me dejaste a Kou disponible XDDD! aunque tampoco me lo imaginé como hermano de Sessho ._. pero bueno xD no tuve más opción! xD además Hojo siempre quiso a Kag xD! con respecto a la canción ambas muy buenas! ~¬~ como siempre! muchas gracias por leer nee-chan tkm!...**G.A -Motoharu**! qué tal! muchas gracias por dejar un review con tantos ánimos! de verdad me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado esta historia! espero que los siguientes capis sigan logrando mantenerte interesada en esta historia! espero no haber tardado! disfruta! ^^

_**Disclaimer:**_ como siempre los personajes de Inu no me pertenecen sino Sessho sería vilmente raptado y acosado por mi owo...xDDD!...como en el cap anterior dejo al lobo en mis manos de mi nee-chan para su cuidado xD!

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 8: Todo por una Cita<strong>

Pero era cierto lo que decía, no entendía por qué se estaba tomando tantas molestias en protegerme ahora si él seguía con su novia. Era muy injusto que sólo él la pasara bien mientras yo me desvivía por sus brazos. En ese momento me di cuenta que aquel chico había trastornado mi pensamiento de dejarme morir de amor…prefería tener a quien besar antes de morirme sola y amando a un hombre que no era capaz de verme.

.- Tú sabes que no me voy a detener porque seas hijo de mi madre…-gruñó mi esposo molesto. Sí…volvía a sacar ese mal carácter que lo caracteriza desde el inicio de nuestra relación, si es que le puedo llamar a relación a lo que tenemos.

.- Pues bienvenido…yo tampoco me voy a detener porque Kagome sea tu esposa…-sonrió orgulloso.

Sesshoumaru se lanzó contra Hojo con claras intenciones de golpearlo, soltó a la joven que aún se encontraba descolocada puesto que estaba siendo tratada como una especie de objeto sobre el cual se decidía sin importarle lo que sintiera. Sin embargo, al ver cómo el mayor de los Taisho comenzaría una pelea de la que el chico nuevo no pretendía huir la joven no pudo hacer más que tomar su mano deteniéndolo.

.- Sesshoumaru! –gritó llamando la atención de todos, incluyéndolo. Ella jamás lo había tomado de esa forma.- no…no pelees si?...no es necesario! –exclamó sin soltar su mano. Vio cómo él no dejaba de mirarla molesto.

.- Suéltame…-lo escuchó decir y entonces la joven cayó en cuenta que lo estaba tocando, que estaba tomando su mano y que se había entrometido de más en algo que su esposo había querido hacer: había roto todas las cosas que él le había impuesto desde el primer día. Entonces lo soltó.

.- Perdona…no quise…-susurró asustada. Probablemente ya se había acabado aquel esposo protector y había vuelto el Sesshoumaru cotidiano, el que le gritaba y no la respetaba.

.- Basta ya…-escucharon decir a la madre de ambos jóvenes- uds dos no van a venir a matarse en la casa de Izayoi me escucharon?...-los miró con molestia- si se quieren matar lo harán fuera de aquí! Yo no los voy a detener…

.- Díselo a este idiota que se mete con mujeres que no puede –le recriminó el mayor de sus hijos.

.- Sólo digo la verdad…que me gustó Kagome y que no la voy a dejar si tú no la quieres –volvió a decir el joven que venía llegando.

.- No…-replicó la joven ante el posible nuevo intento de su esposo por golpear a su hermano- yo te lo dije….yo cumpliré con mi…-en ese minuto sus ojos se desviaron a la escalera en donde estaba aquella mujer, con un corto vestido, con su excesiva sensualidad, con sus ojos llenos de ira y con su porte elegante.

En ese instante creo que Sesshoumaru recordó que su novia también estaba allí viendo la escena que estaba montando con su hermano. No se encontraba feliz claramente porque su novio se había enojado por algo que ni siquiera le debía importar, que era yo, por lo que su mirada era sólo de molestia y sus ojos no se despegaban de mí. Sólo bajé mi mirada.

Creo que con su sola mirada hizo recapacitar a mi esposo sobre sus acciones y en menos de tres segundos lo tenía a su lado nuevamente. Yo sólo lo miraba intentando entender por qué al menos por esa vez no se comportaba, después de todo el escándalo que hizo…volvía a lo mismo de siempre , a su rutina que amaba y a mí de nuevo me dejó indefensa, sola y triste.

Sentí como Inu Yasha me abrazaba, intentando apoyarme, interponiéndose en lo que Hojo podía hacer en ese momento. Mi querido Inu Yasha, siempre tan gentil conmigo, en aquel minuto agradecí que el medio hermano de mi esposo se hubiese aparecido en aquella casona, me estaba dando motivos para poner mis ojos en otro hombre que no era Inu…

Supongo que se me notó en exceso que si no fuese por mi matrimonio me hubiese comido a besos a ese joven adorable porque la madre de mi esposo me tomó de un brazo y me pidió calma. Luego me comentó que ella podía entender que yo quisiera enamorarme de Inu Yasha, pero que no era la mejor opción, dijo que ese día ella se dio cuenta que yo algo provocaba en su hijo.

.- Claro – le dije yo- le provoco odio y vergüenza…pero no se preocupe Hikari-san, jamás me fijaré en Inu Yasha..-menos ahora que tenía a Hojo allí.

En una de las habitaciones de aquella gran casona Kagura deseaba destruir todo lo que estaba en esa habitación. No entendía en qué minuto a su novio se le había ocurrido montar aquella escena ridícula de celos por esa joven.

.- Es que no debería importarte lo que haga! –le gritaba. Estaba muy molesta.

.- Ya te dije que necesito que se comporte…-replicaba cansado. Él mismo estaba tratando de dilucidar en qué momento se le había ocurrido salir corriendo hacia su esposa para evitar que su medio hermano la tocara- ella no es como yo en algún minuto la prensa vería que se acuesta con ese idiota…

.- No es una excusa! –lo miró molesta- no te debería importar la prensa tampoco! Deberías admitir que yo soy tu novia y que ese maldito matrimonio es una farsa! –dicho eso, tomó sus cosas y salió de aquel lugar, no soportaría estar con él ese día después de aquella escena, necesitaba pensar e idear algo que la ayudase a deshacerse de esa jovencita. Quizá si ayudaba a Hojo a conquistarla…quizá si hablaba con la prensa…quizá si…

Sesshoumaru se quedó mirando la puerta que Kagura se había encargado de cerrar con fuerza desmedida para demostrar su fastidio. No hizo ningún amago de ir por ella, sólo quería saber qué lo había impulsado a ir contra su hermanastro…sentía que en ese momento se había nublado su consciencia y que para cuando la recuperó tenía a Kagome pegada a su cuerpo y la estaba defendiendo de algo que era una ridiculez.

Se sentó en su cama y miró sus manos que habían sido tomadas por ella en un gesto protector, recordó su mirada triste cuando la sacó de su lado bruscamente, de la misma forma en la que había llegado y cómo ella le había prometido que se comportaría pasase lo que pasase entre ellos. Recordaba su rostro triste, que ya era casi una constante en ella y sus ojos chocolate que a pesar de todo tenían una ternura que los hacían brillar. No se le salía la imagen de sus ojos de su cabeza, no se podía quitar su cuerpo con aquel vestido ni su rostro, dulce y amable, pensó que quizá por primera vez la había mirado como era, porque siempre escuchaba los comentarios que él estaba pensando en ese instante: que era dulce y que tenía una belleza natural, que sus curvas eran deseables y que su piel parecía tersa. Sí, lo era, él la había tocado…era muy suave, tal como se veía.

No quería pensar que Kagura le estaba mintiendo, pero aquella Kagome que él todos los días veía no cuadraba con el demonio que le intentaba pintar su novia. Por muy buena actriz que fuera él se daría cuenta, en el poco tiempo que se había detenido a mirarla se había dado cuenta que era muy transparente, sino, ¿cómo explicar que le había dicho que sus ojos la cautivaban?. Se iba a volver loco si no dejaba de cuestionarse.

Los días pasaron e Izayoi invitó a Hojo a quedarse en la casa, se armó un escándalo de esos que sólo esta casona puede soportar, Sesshoumaru había intentado gritarle como si le hubiesen dicho que Kagura no podría entrar nunca más a la casa, pero su madre se había encargado de ponerlo en su lugar como siempre. Inu Yasha sólo decidió por sacarme del lugar de la pelea mientras todos intentaban matarse para decirme que no me fuera a desgastar en decirles algo. Yo no lo había pensado, pero le agradecí el consejo.

Un día cualquiera Selene llegó a visitarme, me dijo que había quedado muy preocupada desde que salí del hospital y que Kouga le había pedido que viniera en su nombre, puesto que él tenía mucho trabajo últimamente. Aunque seriamente estoy pensando que Inu Yasha la había llamado para que me hablara sobre las relaciones felices.

.- Está entre sus pacientes y conferencias –me dijo riendo de forma grácil.

.- No, debe ser fácil ser novia de alguien famoso –le dije no recordando que yo era la que mejor sabía esa frase. La escuché reír.

.- Claro que no…pero siempre le exijo que me recompense cuando me deja sola muchos días…-me exclamó de forma inocente, pero se le notaba por el brillo de sus ojos que eso la hacía tanto o más feliz como si lo tuviera todos los días junto a ella.

.- Eres muy feliz con él no?...-murmuré, aunque creo que soné muy triste, porque su mirada se transformó en medio segundo.

.- Que pasa Kagome-chan…-vi que dejó su taza de té a un lado y tomó mis manos- claro que soy feliz, tengo a Kouga conmigo y eso es todo lo que necesito…es cierto que en ocasiones es medio idiota como todo hombre, pero ellos demuestran el amor cuando te besan, cuando te abrazan, cuando están durmiendo a tu lado o…

.- No…no Selene-chan…-la interrumpí. No quería escuchar nada de eso- perdona…pero…

.- No estás bien con Sesshoumaru?...por eso te ves tan triste? Necesitas algo?

.- Él no me ama Selene…-le sonreí. Necesitaba que no me siguiera dando ánimos, su relación era hermosa, pero la mía era un desastre yo jamás me ganaría a Sesshoumaru con besos y caricias. Vi sus ojos entristecerse.-

En ese minuto pusieron un ramo de flores frente a mí, ambas quedamos descolocadas y la vi sonreír, pero de inmediato su sonrisa se salió de su rostro. Me asusté, claramente no era Sesshoumaru el que traía todo ese ramillete para mí.

.- Para la más hermosa…-oí decir, con esa voz aterciopelada que me hacía perderme en ella cuando me decía más de dos palabras. Lo miré y ahí estaba él, con sus ojos llenos de ternura y con una sonrisa de felicidad. Él decía que siempre que me veía era motivo suficiente para sonreír.

Sólo pude tomar el ramo y tocar las flores. Estaban frescas y rojas como la sangre, tenían un aroma delicioso que me hizo perderme en ellas durante mucho tiempo. Siempre tenía muchos detalles para mi, una palabra amable, un gesto silencioso, un regalo sobre mi cama, una rosa en mi desayuno, una sonrisa…era igual a mi Inu Yasha…con la diferencia que él no tenía novia y no tenía ningún impedimento para dejar mi corazón en sus manos si era necesario para dejar de sufrir.

.- Gracias Hojo…no…debiste molestarte…-exclamé luego de unos momentos en los que analicé a este nuevo príncipe azul que había llegado a mi vida sin avisar y en el momento equivocado. Me hubiese hecho las cosas más fáciles si hubiese llegado meses antes cuando odiaba a mi esposo y no ahora que me encontraba perdidamente enamorada de sus ojos, de su piel y de su cuerpo, de su voz grave, que aunque a veces era hiriente en ocasiones había tenido una palabra amable que me había desarmado.

.- Como no iba a molestarme, nadie te da el lugar que mereces aquí Kagome…yo quiero hacerlo…-lo escuché decir mientras besaba mi frente. Me sonrojé ante el contacto tan lleno de amabilidad y mis manos presionaron las flores en señal de mi nerviosismo.

Para cuando miré a Selene estaba mirándome de forma muy triste, de una forma que no pude comprender. Cuando Hojo se fue dejó en mis manos un pequeño papel.

.- Ese chico te adora…-murmuró a lo que asentí- pero tú no lo amas Kagome-chan…

.- Claro que no…-dije mirando las rosas- pero él me quiere…eso es suficiente…

"Te espero a las 8 en el jardín trasero de la casa. No Faltes" me escribió.

Selene intentó convencerme de que era una mala idea a lo que estaba jugando, pero a mí ya no me importaba. Hojo me había cambiado los pensamientos radicalmente, quería ser feliz, quería tenerlo conmigo todos los días para que me tratara de aquella forma tan amable. Aunque yo no lo amara…eso sólo era un pequeño detalle, ya había vivido muchos meses con alguien que yo amaba y que sólo me entregaba disgustos, la relación que se podía ver con Hojo era mucho mejor que eso, sólo tendría que cerrar mis ojos y disfrutar de lo que él me quisiera entregar.

.- Uno en ocasiones se deja llevar por los detalles lindos, por unas palabras amables o por una caricia…pero tienes que ver más allá Kagome-chan…a Sesshoumaru sí le importas, si no…no se hubiese puesto celoso de Kouga…él sabía que yo era su novia y aún así se molestó en cuidarte…-me explicó, pero la teoría de que yo le importara a mi esposo la veía demasiado lejana...es como si quisiera alcanzar un planeta del universo.

.- Él me dijo eso porque no quiere que el resto vea que yo no me comporto como una esposa ejemplar –espeté de golpe. Estaba dolida. Ella sólo me sonrió triste diciéndome que ya me daría cuenta. Me gustaría creerle, pero no puedo, mi esposo ya me ha dañado lo suficiente como para creer en algo…

Después de que dejé a Selene en la puerta me quedé viendo el papel que tenía en mis manos, era una invitación a una especie de cita. No entendí por qué en la misma casa, pero no me pareció tan mala idea después de todo, si lo que le molestaba a Sesshoumaru era que saliera de casa con otro hombre pues, esta vez no lo haría, estaría dentro de ella lejos de los ojos del mundo, sólo ante los ojos de él…pero si no me veía en lo cotidiano, no tendría por qué verme en una situación como esta. Tenía que aprovechar que era invisible para él.

.- Una cita?...-escuché decir a mis espaldas.

.- Hikari-san…

.- Cariño...sé que mis hijos están armando un alboroto en tu vida…pero ten paciencia…el corazón es algo con lo que no puedes jugar, ir en contra de él sólo te traerá más tristeza…

.- Hikari-san…yo le agradezco mucho toda la ayuda que me ha dado…pero sea sincera…-le sonreí- ni usted ha sido capaz de sacar a Kagura de esta casa…

La vi sonreír con desgano, era cierto, se tenía que sentir muy frustrada con toda esta historia.

.- Pero he sido capaz de sacarla de su cama…-la oí decir luego con tono de triunfo. No pude hacer más que reír, esa mujer de carácter tan fuerte era muy amable, aunque el papel de mi madre aún seguía siendo de Izayoi en casa.

Cuando logré subir a mi cuarto me di cuenta que Hikari-san me había comprado otro vestido. Lo saqué de la caja y lo vi tan hermoso como todos los que ella me traía, elegantes, finos, sensuales…pensé que esa noche sería una ocasión precisa para usarlo, quería verme linda para Hojo…aunque en verdad no me importaba en lo absoluto.

No le conté a nadie de mi cita, pero creo que todos se dieron cuenta porque Hojo armó un escándalo entre mesas, ramos de flores, velas y otros. Había tanta gente en la casa como en una fiesta, la diferencia es que aquí todos corrían como si el tiempo se les fuera a escapar a alguna parte.

.- Se puede saber por qué está haciendo tanto escándalo? –oí decir fuera de mi cuarto a mi esposo. No sabía qué hacía ahí, yo me lo imaginaba en la casa de su novia, pero últimamente no salía de su cuarto. ¿Estaría enfermo?

.- No lo sé, mandó a pedir muchas cosas e Izayoi le permitió que las trajera –escuché explicar a su madre. Siempre tan amable con él cuando éste no andaba gritando por cualquier barbaridad.

.- Deberías decirle que se calme esta no es su casa –replicó molesto. Ya le conozco su tono de voz.

.- Es la casa de Izayoi, si ella se lo permite yo no soy quien para contradecirla.

Esa fue la última frase que escuché. Hikari no le da más tiempo a su hijo para réplicas y cuando sabe que la conversación puede ir para largo le lanza una frase mirándolo a los ojos y con eso se acaba todo. Sesshoumaru a ella es a la otra persona a la que no le replica: la primera es su padre.

Inu Taisho ha estado mucho más insidioso desde que Hojo-kun llegó a la casa. Me ha molestado más días que antes, sus conversaciones son más largas y con más consejos para que de una vez por todas le dé el nieto que él quiere, porque sí, ahora se le metió la idea en la cabeza de que quiere un nieto!. Yo sólo puedo suspirar mientras lo escucho, intento que mi mente vague en algún lugar del mundo que me gustaría visitar, en cómo estarán por mi casa o si Souta estará bien en la escuela, cualquier cosa para no escucharlo.

.- Debes de una vez por todas hacerte cargo de tu matrimonio! –me dijo la última vez.

.- No puedo hacer nada si su hijo sigue con su novia…-respondí cansada. ¿Cuántas veces le había repetido algo así?, miles probablemente, pero él no quería entender que no era yo el problema sino su hijo mayor.

.- Esta es tu responsabilidad!...pero escúchame Kagome –me murmuró en un tono tan grave que mi mente dejó de divagar. Se apoyó en su escritorio mirándome fijamente, aquellos ojos eran los mismos que los de Sesshoumaru cuando me miraba por alguna razón molesto: eran fríos, pero hermosos.- a ti no se te puede ocurrir fijarte en Hojo me escuchaste?

.- Fue él quien dijo que me quería…no malentienda las cosas Inu Taisho-san…-respondí anonadada ante lo que me decía y ante la cercanía con la que me planteaba su amenaza. Me hubiese gustado decirle que antes de fijarme en Hojo me fijaría en Inu Yasha…en mi Inu Yasha…pero eso habría desatado la Tercera Guerrra Mundial en aquella habitación y no sabía si mi vida hubiese continuado después de eso.

.- No te fijes en él Kagome…o eso te traerá severas consecuencias…-no supe qué responder. Hasta ahora no me había amenazado con nada, pero esta vez iba enserio. Por eso agradecí la presencia de su ex mujer allí que me cayó como un ángel del cielo.

.- Deja de amenazarla animal…Kagome no funciona como cualquiera de tus empleados…mejor culpa a tu hijo también que es el que ha causado todo este alboroto –espetó de golpe Hikari-san sin dar tiempo a réplicas. Me tomó de un brazo y me sacó de aquella habitación.

.- Discúlpalo Hikari…aún no aprende algunas cosas –oí decir a Izayoi quien como siempre, calma, intentaba mantener a su amiga bajo control.

.- Es un idiota!...

.- Es Inu Taisho…

Desde ese día no ha vuelto a molestarme, nada de conversaciones extrañas ni de consejos inútiles. Tampoco he visto que haya molestado a mi querido esposo, pero con que no me fastidie a mí con sus opiniones machistas me va bien. Hikari-san tiene un gran poder sobre los hombres, quizá y por eso la admiro tanto.

Cuando tomé en mis manos el vestido que ella me había traído pensé en aquellas palabras de Inu Taisho, él no me quería con otro hombre a pesar de que yo no era la del problema. Me pareció muy injusto, pero pensé que si lograba hacer las cosas bien quizá podría tener a Hojo de amante sin que nadie se enterara. No sería fácil, pero no tenía que estarme jactando como mi esposo de que tenía a alguien con quien dormir que no era él.

Reí ante mis propios pensamientos, a pesar de que le había prometido que no generaría problemas me estaba metiendo de lleno en uno, aceptar la cita que Hojo me proponía era un riesgo, pero quería tomarlo porque estaba harta de tener que sufrir. No sé en qué minuto cambié mis pensamientos de volverme totalmente sumisa a totalmente rebelde.

Cuando escuché cómo la puerta de la habitación de mi esposo se abría comprendí que esa había sido la causa de mi rebeldía: quería hacerlo sufrir de la misma forma en que yo estaba sufriendo, aunque era inútil, porque yo jamás podría ser tan cruel con mis palabras como él…tampoco podría restregarle en su cara a mi amante…pero sí le haría ver que conmigo ya no podría seguir jugando…¡es que sus cambios de ánimo estaban matándome por dentro! Un día me trataba como si fuera lo más importante en su vida, pero al segundo siguiente se acordaba de su maldita novia y corría a sus brazos! Como si de eso dependiera su vida…yo quería que su vida dependiera de mí…

Otra vez estaba llorando por él…

.- Hasta cuándo piensas seguir escapando de tu esposa? –inquirió frustrada aquella mujer de dorados ojos y gran parecido a él. Estaba apoyada en su auto, sabía que saldría tras su novia.

.- No escapo de nada, por qué no te devuelves a New York o a París y me dejas en paz…verte se está volviendo molesto…-espetó su hijo sin mirarla. Ella estaba acostumbrada a ese trato, él jamás pudo entender su partida, siempre había estado dolido, desde muy pequeño se lo había dicho.

.- No me iré hasta que no seas feliz…Kagura sólo es un capricho por su sensualidad…-vio como la miraba molesto, pero ella agradeció ese gesto- ella no te ama como Kagome…

.- Ella sólo ama mi dinero…

.- Qué equivocado estás…-murmuró sonriendo- Kagome tiene una cita hoy…a las 8…todo lo que Hojo prepara es para ella…-exclamó despreocupada y comenzó a caminar, dejándole el paso libre a su hijo para que tomara la decisión que prefiriera. No esperaba que se devolviera a golpear a su hijo menor, pero sí que a la hora dicha volviera a casa y dejara a su novia, sería la mejor forma de saber finalmente si de verdad él estaba sintiendo algo por Kagome, lo quisiera asumir o no.

Probablemente que él asumiera su amor por aquella joven no sería fácil, pero ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente y también lo había visto lo necesario como para darse cuenta de esos pequeños detalles que la hacían pensar que algo sentía por su esposa. Mientras, sólo debía evitar que su ex esposo se entrometiera en la relación molestando a Kagome con sus deseos por ser abuelo.

Era sorprendente todo lo que Hojo tenía puesto en aquel jardín esa noche, yo estaba impactada, nunca nadie había hecho un gesto tan bonito por mí. Habían millones de velas que alumbraban la mesa que nos serviría de lugar común, todo estaba rodeado de flores hermosas, las mismas rosas rojas que siempre me entregaba porque transmitían la pasión que sentía por mí, decía. Todo decorado con elegancia y gusto, todo en su lugar, cada detalle había sido estrictamente planificado.

Me sorprendí a mi misma dentro de ese mundo mágico que aquel chico se había encargado de crear para mí. Él era uno más en ese paisaje, me esperaba al lado de la mesa, con una camisa blanca medio abierta que me hizo desear tocar su piel más de lo que hubiese querido pensar y sentir, con unos pantalones negros que hacían un hermoso contraste con sus ojos azulados y su cabello, suave como siempre que me gritaba que lo acariciara. Su sonrisa amable y sus ojos sinceros, era perfecto así como estaba.

.- Me alegra que hayas venido…Kagome-chan…-me dijo con su voz aterciopelada, suave, adorable…me perdí en toda esa imagen que estaba viendo, no tenía consciencia de lo que hacía ni del por qué. Creo que si en ese minuto me hubiese besado no me hubiese resistido. Me tenía encantada. Quizá por toda la atención más que por el cariño que podía tenerle.

.- Gracias…por todo esto…Hojo-kun…-logré articular después de unos segundos. Vi como se acercó y cómo acarició mi rostro, sus manos tersas eran fuertes, y se encargaban de transmitirme todo lo que yo había esperado sentir. Cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por sus caricias, no quería pensar si estaba bien o mal, necesitaba eso que él me daba. Quería sentirme amada.

Pude sentir cómo acariciaba mi rostro y mi cuello, de forma calma, transmitiéndome una paz que hacía mucho no sentía en aquella casa, ni siquiera con las visitas de mi madre y de mi hermano. No quería abrir mis ojos.

Pensé que en ese instante no me importaba nada, ni la prensa, ni Inu Taisho, ni siquiera mi esposo, sólo deseaba que Hojo no detuviera sus caricias, que no callara las palabras amables que siempre tenía hacia mí, que no dejara de mirarme con esos ojos tan llenos de cariño.

.- Ven conmigo Kagome –susurró el joven sorprendiendo a la chica quien abrió sus ojos repentinamente ante la propuesta.

.- De qué hablas…-inquirió susurrando. De pronto sintió miedo que alguien pudiera escucharlos en esa casona donde las paredes tenían oídos y donde todo se transmitía en una brisa.

.- Por qué sigues con mi hermano si él no te ama…-respondió- tú me gustas y sé que puedo llegar a amarte, eres una mujer hermosa no lo mereces…

La chica abrió sus ojos dolida ante sus palabras, era lo que no quería que sucediera, no quería que la confundiera así, a pesar de que hacía unos momentos se había prometido que si le daba una oportunidad así la tomaría…no pudo decir nada en aquel momento.

Entendía que Hojo tenía razones de sobra para pedirle algo así. Ella tenía razones de sobra para aceptarlo, pero algo le estaba impidiendo tomar la decisión de una forma abrupta, tenía que pensarlo bien...porque aceptar lo que le decía era engañarse a ella misma. Ella amaba a su hermano y no podría amarlo a él.

¿Estaba dispuesta a eso?...sí. Lo estaba.

.- Hojo…-murmuró mientras por su mente seguían pasando tantos pensamientos por segundo que no podía ordenarlos para razonar y tomar una buena decisión con ellos.

.- Dame una oportunidad Kagome…-lo escuchó decir y antes de que pudiera reaccionar vio cómo se acercaba a su rosto de forma peligrosa, pero aunque tomó sus manos e intentó no perderse en esos ojos azules, profundos como el mar no pudo quitarlo.

Desde una de las ventanas dos mujeres miraban la escena.

.- Hikari…-exclamó la más suave de ellas. No estaba segura si dejar las cosas así después de las amenazas de su esposo estaría bien.-

.- No quiero hacer nada…-miró la hora. Le había dicho que a las 8 comenzaría la cita, ya había pasado una hora y aún no aparecía ¿acaso de verdad esta chica no le provocaba nada?

Ambas sintieron el sonido de un auto estacionándose y Hikari sonrió.

.- Llegó…

.- Quién llegó…-inquirió Izayoi mirándola preocupada. Cuando veía los ojos de su amiga brillar de esa forma era porque algo tenía en mente y no le gustaba.

.- Sesshoumaru…-murmuró triunfante.

* * *

><p>Tarán!...qué tal owo...en el siguiente capi sabrán por qué Sessho se devolvió a la casa xD sí, para las que tan pensando que kagura tiene que ver, exactamente tiene mucho que ver xDDD!, además...Sessho tendrá muchas reacciones! y hojo no se quedará atrás!...y ahora que Kag ha decidido no dejarse llevar más por Sessho pues...qué pasará?...les dejo un adelanto del próx. capi! (además de lo anterior XDDD!)<p>

_".- yo he tenido que soportar todas tus humillaciones! Tú provocaste esto! Si tú no fueras así conmigo!.. –siguió diciendo la joven mientras su corazón parecía estallar._

_.- ahora me culpas a mí? –inquirió con sorpresa._

_.- es tu culpa!...es tu culpa…-murmuró ella, no sabía de qué forma hacerle entender todo esto- si tú tienes novia estando casado yo también quiero tener a alguien!... –en ese instante tuvo que callar._

_Si no fuera porque sé que los ojos no pueden cambiar de color, habría dicho que sus ojos se estaban transformando en algo negro…quizá era porque ni siquiera se había molestado en prender la luz de mi habitación…quizá el juego de luces que se generaba desde mi ventana…las sombras…en su rostro hacían que viera cosas que no existen…pero enmudecí._

_.- Tú no vas a tener a nadie –lo oí decir con tanta convicción que me dieron ganas de reír."_

Bue como ven Kag se ta volviendo rebelde xDD!...pero qué irá a hacer Sessho contra todo lo que ella le dijo? owo...bueno! espero sus comentarios y/o críticas del capi!...

Muchas gracias como siempre a todos/as los/as que leen, los/as que me han agregado a sus favoritos y a todos/as los/as que me dejan un review!

Ja na! ^^_  
><em>


	9. Dos Besos Dos Hermanos Dos Amores?

Hoola hola a todos/as!...que tal!..siii...sé que a lo mejor van a querer matarme por tardarme con este capi xD, pero nunca terminé de convencerme si estaba lo suficientemente bien como para subirlo!...

Siento mucho por esta vez no poder responder cada review personalmente, simplemente es por cosas de tiempo!, pero he leído cada uno de ellos y prometo responderlos!. Sus ánimos han sido muy gratos para mí!, de verdad me han incitado tanto a seguir escribiendo que no puedo agradecerles de otra forma que entregándole estos capis de mis locuras!. Su apoyo me ha emocionado mucho!...de verdad espero poder seguir haciendo buenos capis para que uds disfruten esta historia al máximo tanto como la disfruto yo escribiéndola! Jamás me esperé llegar a los 100 reviews tan rápido! es por eso que sólo puedo agradecerles tanto!..**.Dark-Serenety!, Madeleinmarivop!, InuGome17!, Shinystar200!, Alessa-vulturi!, Natsumi No Chiharu!, Azul D Cullen!, Damalunaely!, Trixxi Pixxi!, Momito!, Angie3890!, Vikitita!, AngelineDBZ!, Terra001!, Yan-01!** muchas muchas gracias! a los/as que siempre me han dejado un review y a los/as que se van uniendo en los capítulos! todos han sido muy lindos conmigo!.

Espero que este capi cumpla las expectativas que generé con el adelanto!...

_**Disclaimer:**_ como siempre los personajes de Inu no me pertenecen sino Sessho sería vilmente raptado y acosado por mi owo...xDDD!...como en el cap anterior dejo al lobo en mis manos de mi nee-chan para su cuidado xD!

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 9: Dos Besos. Dos hermanos. Dos Amores?<strong>

Había llegado a su departamento después de que durante dos días Kagura no lo había llamado. Imaginaba lo molesta que estaba, pero esos berrinches estaban cansándolo. Hasta antes de la llegada de Kagome jamás le había dicho una sola palabra si miraba o hablaba con otra mujer, pero desde que aquella joven se había posado en sus vidas su novia no se detenía, todos los días era algo nuevo…siempre se preguntaba de dónde sacaba tantas ideas absurdas si él ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra a esa chica, es más, ni siquiera la miraba.

El día de su boda se enteró quién era y sin importarle sólo la miró un instante para decir que sí, que aceptaba el contrato que le estaban imponiendo y por el cual exigiría el pago de la libertad. De ahí en adelante todo había sido un caos en su vida…y aunque nole daba motivos para estar celosa cada mirada o gesto extraño le recriminaba que estaba fijándose en esa joven de ojos chocolates que lo habían trastornado hacái dos días atrás…cuando por fin le había dado motivos reales para odiarlo.

Él lo sabía, una reacción así no se la esperaba ni él mismo, aún no entendía bien el por qué de todo aquel enredo que se dignó en gestar. Pero ya llevaba dos días intentando dilucidarlo y se estaba comenzando a volver loco, necesitaba el cuerpo de Kagura para distraerse un instante, para olvidar todo y sólo estar con ella…como siempre.

En contra de lo que él creyó Kagura saltó sobre él en cuánto lo vio y lo llenó de besos mientras sus brazos se enredaban en su cuello cual enredadera a su árbol. Dijo mil palabras amables, otras tantas de cariño y el resto se lo dejó a su cuerpo. Sabía que él vendría por lo que sólo tenía una pequeña camisa de dormir transparente que sabía que lo enloquecía porque sus curvas se veían extremadamente deseables…tal como él se lo había dicho la primera vez que la había visto con aquella prenda.

Él no quiso moverse, en cuánto la vio con aquella camisa todos sus deseos por su cuerpo habían desaparecido, todas sus ganas de estar en aquel departamento se habían esfumado. Estaba cansado y en contra de lo que él creía no había ido a verla por estar en su cama…¿Por qué había ido entonces?

.- Sabía que vendrías…-la escuchó decir finalmente mientras besaba su cuello con impaciencia. No sabía por qué estaba tardando tanto para llevarla a su cuarto, para acariciar su cuerpo o para quitar su camisa que siempre le molestaba.

.- Kagura…-dijo él tomando las manos de su novia apartándolo de su cuerpo, le molestaban aquellas palabras. Ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y pensó en lo peor, ¿vendría a decirle que ya no la amaba? ¿Qué esa niña ilusa le había ganado con su inocencia?...no, no podía permitirlo- espera…

Él nunca le pedía que esperara.

.- Qué…que tienes, estás enfermo? –qué otra razón podría haber para que no quisiera acostarse con ella después de dos días sin verse? Ninguna.

.- No vas a decirme nada? –inquirió él.

.- no amor…-sonrió ella- sé que me amas….sé que lo que hiciste con esa niñita fue para aparentar…de verdad no me importa…-intentó enredar sus manos en su cabello, pero nuevamente Sesshoumaru se lo impidió.

.- Kagome ha seguido hablando contigo? –espetó de forma brusca sin soltar las manos de ella. Kagura se sorprendió. Él se sorprendió…era la primera vez que llamaba a la joven por su nombre, intentó no hacer ningún comentario, intentó que pasara desapercibido, pero sabía que no lo lograría, la mujer de ojos rubí de día no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado ¿A qué había venido esa pregunta? Más aún con ese nombre…con ese tono…

.- Sí…se consiguió mi número…anoche me llamó para fastidiar…pero no importa…podemos hacer nuestra vida aquí…-exclamó alegre. No sería una mala idea trasladar sus amores a su departamento, tenían más libertad. No quiso hacer ningún comentario de lo que había dicho, prefería tenerlo entre sus sábanas donde era su dueña que lejos donde esa jovencita podía perturbarlo con un par de movimiento de sus caderas o un par de palabras precisas.

Toda mujer tiene aquellas artimañanas en su poder, es sólo que pocas se atreven a usarlas, pero había visto en los ojos de Kagome que ella sería capaz de hacerlo. No se quedaría atrás.

.- Kagome estuvo anoche conmigo…es imposible que te haya llamado…-murmuró él.

Esa conversación llena de mentiras había sido suficiente para darse cuenta que algo no andaba bien con Kagura. A pesar de que había sido mentira que había estado en la noche con la que por título era su esposa, pudo ver cómo su novia se trabó en explicaciones y excusas que no tenían sentido, como nunca Kagura le demostraba que le estaba mintiendo sin razón.

No pudo hacer otra cosa más que girarse y salir de aquel lugar. Se sentía excesivamente molesto con ella, todo lo que le había dicho en esos meses había sido una mentira, debería haber escuchado a aquella jovencita de piel tersa mucho antes, cuando trató de decirle mientras lloraba que ella jamás haría algo así. Se sentía excesivamente molesto con él por haber ido.

Sus intenciones en un principio no eran ir y enfrentar a Kagura, pero la conversación con su madre, los ojos de Kagome y sus palabras lo habían hecho dudar en el camino y mientras la escuchaba sólo necesitó la verdad. Pensó que todas esas conversaciones se borrarían de su mente cuando viese a su novia, probablemente con poca ropa esperándolo como siempre. Generalmente cuando tenía alguna preocupación la visitaba para olvidarlas, pero esta vez fue completamente distinto…no pudo sentir deseos de tomarla y hacerla suya como todos los días…por el contrario quiso dar media vuelta y salir de allí sin explicación.

Las palabras de su madre lo estaban carcomiendo.

"_Kagura sólo es un capricho por su sensualidad"_. Se estaba transformando en eso?...después de todo hacía mucho que no hacía nada más que estar en la cama con su novia, se había perdido ese encanto por salir y mostrársela al mundo, por disfrutarla en todo sentido, había perdido esa risa sensual y sus ojos rubí que amaba ya no le transmitían…nada.

.- Sesshoumaru! –le había gritado ella cuando salió rápidamente del departamento aprovechando que ella no llevaba casi nada de ropa, así no podría seguirlo, no tendría que escucharla.

En ese momento se sintió inquieto, la forma en que ella pronunciaba su nombre…distaba mucho de la de Kagome…no era suave ni amable…era de forma despreocupada y molesta.

Necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba salir…entonces recordó la cita de su esposa y sin saber cómo, para cuando su consciencia volvió a su cuerpo, estaba ahí, en su casa, indeciso sobre qué hacer. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así…con esas ganas de ir por alguien. Necesitaba a Kagome para entender qué le pasaba. Sólo a ella.

Quizá si la besaba…quizá si pasaba una noche con ella…quizá si la tenía en sus brazos…podría distinguir qué ocurría en él. ¿Habían sido las palabras de Kagura?, sus mentiras?...qué razón tenían?...

Sus labios tentadores estaban tan cerca de los míos que intenté decir su nombre para hacerme caer a mí misma en la realidad. Con todo lo que había hecho Hojo me tenía a sus pies, yo sabía que algo así podría pasar, estaba vulnerable con toda mi tristeza, mi corazón deseaba unos brazos así tocándome, acariciándome y con unos labios como los de él besándome.

Hacía cinco minutos me había prometido quedarme con él, aprovecharme de su cariño e intentar ser feliz y ahora que me estaba dando la oportunidad de comenzar esa relación no quería, tenía miedo y quería a Sesshoumaru conmigo, gritándome para hacerme entrar en razón…quería verlo preocupado, para que no tuviera que tomar la decisión de enredarme con alguien más, pero nunca apareció y mis brazos perdieron la fuerza para alejar a aquel nuevo inquilino.

.-Te daré todo lo que necesitas.- me susurró rozando mis labios. Yo temblaba, pero no tuve tiempo de decirle algo más porque mis labios fueron sellados por los de él…eran suaves, cálidos, deseables.

Abrí mis ojos para ver aquel rostro que me había embelesado, pero vi a Sesshoumaru en su lugar y sentí miedo.

Quise alejarlo, mi mente me engañaba con imágenes de lo que sería mi vida a su lado: él sobre mí, acariciándome, besándome, pero no…no quería, quería tenerlo lejos, quería pensar, mi mente me gritaba que necesitaba pensar, pero mi corazón me pedía a gritos también que me quedase allí entre sus brazos para no hacerlo sufrir más.

Mis manos recobraron fuerza e intentaron poner su cuerpo a centímetros del mío, pero Hojo me presionó con más fuerza que antes. Ver a mi esposo en el lugar de aquel chico me hizo comprender las palabras de Selene, me había dejado llevar por las palabras bonitas y sus ojos imponentes, pero no lo amaba. No podía tomar la decisión de irme a su lado en tan pocos segundos, con tantas maravillas a mí alrededor, yo más que nadie sabía que la vida no era eso que me rodeaba, era algo totalmente opuesto.

Tanto esplendor me dio pánico. Hacía mucho que nadie hacía nada por mí, menos con tanto esmero, tanta perfección no era posible en un solo sujeto, quería conocer a Hojo, quería tenerlo en la vida real…no en ese mundo mágico que me había creado, que estaba lleno de una felicidad que yo jamás tendría a su lado, pero que era hermosa y lo suficiente para engañar a mi corazón dolido. Él lo sabía. Estoy segura, por eso lo hizo.

Y yo caí, tal como yo lo esperaba.

Caminó hacia el patio trasero siguiendo los rastros de miles de pétalos que cubrían el pasto que cotidianamente él veía.

.- Patético…-murmuró buscándolos. Quizá Kagome no había asistido a esa cita ilusa, ella se lo había prometido después de todo y extrañamente deseaba que ella cumpliera, aunque se autoexplicaba que en verdad deseaba que su esposa se alejara de su medio hermano sólo para que él no pudiera obtener lo que deseaba. Quería verlo derrotado…eso lo instaba a apoyar las palabras de ella.

Su madre le había dicho que todo comenzaría hacía una hora, por eso no comprendió por qué no se escuchaban sus voces, él había visto entrar mucha comida a la casa, tanto que lo encontró increíblemente ridículo, ni él ni ella se podrían tragar todo eso, pero si estaban cenando deberían decir algo.

Entonces los vio, vio como su medio hermano tenía a Kagome presionada contra su cuerpo, cómo sus manos tocaban la espalda que el vestido dejaba al desnudo y cómo ella intentaba escaparse de su agarre, aunque sus labios no dejaban de responder a aquel beso.

Su cuerpo respondió primero que su mente y antes de poder pensar se lanzó sobre Hojo golpeándolo.

De forma muy brusca logré sentir cómo el cuerpo de Hojo se alejaba de mí, cubrí mi boca intentando comprender en qué minuto dejé que me besara con tanta facilidad y lo vi frente a mí, molesto…como siempre. Miré a Hojo quien había caído al suelo, vi como limpiaba la sangre que salía de su labio y quise ir con él, pero el cuerpo que tenía frente a mí me lo impidió. Su voz ronca me paralizó en el lugar en el que estaba.

.- Te dije que no te acercaras –lo oí decir, como un gruñido. Quise intervenir, detenerlos, decirle que había sido mi culpa, que yo me había dejado besar…pero no pude. Verlo ahí, frente a mí, defendiéndome…era lo que yo quería.

.- Por qué te metes…ella lo estaba disfrutando…-le respondió su hermano menor, sonriente, orgulloso supongo de haberme besado cosa que Sesshoumaru jamás había hecho. Creo que esa frase lo hizo molestar más, vi cómo lo tomó de la ropa y con una fuerza que yo no conocía lo levantó mientras Hojo sólo lo desafiaba.

.- Te dije que no voy a detenerme porque seas hijo de mi madre…

.- Pues no veo que estés haciendo nada…Kagome sigue igual de infeliz a tu lado…yo en cambio le entrego lo que necesita…

Escucharlos me hizo darme cuenta de lo que estaba generando en aquel lugar: estaba aumentando el odio de ambos hermanos, estaba jugando con ambos…todo por el terror que me embargaba al quedarme sola viendo como mi esposo era feliz. Todo porque no era capaz de pelear justamente por él.

Vi a Sesshoumaru alejarse, Hojo lo había golpeado mientras le recriminaba que seguía acostándose con su novia a mi lado. Él no lo haría.

.- Basta!...basta!...-dije y me puse en medio cerrando mis ojos. Por un momento sentí como si me fuese a llegar uno de los golpes que tanto querían darse, pero por el contrario…ambos se calmaron y aunque sus respiraciones agitadas no se detenían, me escucharon- por favor..

.- Kagome sé realista mi hermano no te quiere…-oí decir a Hojo. Cuánta razón tenía. Su beso había sido tan lleno del cariño que mi esposo no sería capaz de darme…¿estaba mal querer eso para mí?- yo sí…

.- Tú no la quieres, tú estás compitiendo conmigo…-dijo mi esposo en respuesta. Yo ya no sabía qué escuchar…si a Hojo o a mí misma, pero Sesshoumaru no me dio tiempo, me tomó de una mano y me obligó a caminar- tú vas a venir conmigo y me vas a escuchar…

Sin que pudiera decir una palabra me lanzó dentro de mi cuarto y pude ver cómo cerraba la puerta con llave. Mi corazón estaba excesivamente agitado, era la primera vez en meses que él entraba a mi cuarto de esa forma y no entendía por qué no estaba con Kagura..¿le habría dicho alguna otra mentira?, después de todo siempre le miente y aunque he tratado de comprobar lo contrario él jamás me ha creído a mí. Siempre es ella.

Pude observar que estaba muy agitado, me miraba excesivamente molesto, yo veía que en cualquier minuto saltaría sobre mí o me diría tantas cosas horribles que quise cubrir mis oídos, pero mi cuerpo no respondía. Estaba asustada…muy asustada. Jamás me había encontrado en una situación como esa, no sabía qué hacer o qué decir ¿Tenía que darle alguna explicación? ¿Tenía que mentirle?

Intentaba entender qué tenía esa maldita niña que lo estaba trastornando tanto, no podía ver a Hojo tocarla desde el día que llegó. Se había puesto más hermosa en esa última semana y odiaba sentir que era por la visita de su medio hermano. Para él jamás se había visto…tan hermosa, tan frágil.

A pesar de que anteriormente si alguien se le acercaba no le importaba ahora no podía soportarlo. Lo estaba volviendo loco y no sabía desde qué minuto todo había comenzado. Hasta hacía un par de días ni siquiera la miraba, pero desde aquella mañana…desde que ella miró los ojos de Kouga….desde que se sonrojó con su hermano…desde que le sonrió…

Posó sus ojos sobre su cuerpo y observó cada curva, aquel vestido estaba ajustado a ella, resaltaba su cintura, dejaba al descubierto su espalda, sus hombros…se sintió llamado a tocarla. Sus ojos chocolate contrastaban con ese azul profundo, su cabello caía desordenado sobre su rostro y sus labios entreabiertos lo llamaban a gritos para que los besara. Entonces recordó que Hojo lo había hecho…

.- Pensabas acostarte con mi hermano…-le recriminó al tiempo que la ponía contra una pared de su habitación. La encerró entre sus brazos impidiéndole moverse, aunque sin saberlo, sus ojos eran razón suficiente para dejarla inmovilizada.

.- n..no…-logró susurrar. Pensaba que se querría vengar y se imaginó las peores cosas que podrían ocurrirle en sus manos, ya le había enseñado a través de sus palabras que él no tenía corazón a la hora de dañar… ¿qué sería capaz de hacer? Ella no tenía ninguna buena explicación que dar.

.- entonces qué estabas haciendo besándolo! –le gritó. No lo aceptaría…quería saber qué provocaba su hermano en ella, ¿lo quería?

.- lo..lo siento…no quise…-murmuró la joven mientras de sus ojos comenzaban a salir lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas sin su control. No quería llorar, pero ver a Sesshoumaru así le ganó a sus deseos. Estaba intentando buscar una forma de decir el por qué se había dejado besar, pero no quería decirle que estaba pensando escaparse con otro porque él no era capaz de quererla.

.- Dijiste que no harías nada como esto y mírate! A la primera que puedes te acuestas con otro! –Kagome no entendía por qué todo ese escándalo. Estaba bien si estaba enojado porque Hojo había hecho cosas primero que él, quizá todo tenía que ver con una rivalidad entre ambos, pero…él siempre lo hacía- que también te acostaste con Inu Yasha?

.- Cállate! Tú te puedes ir en cualquier minuto con Kagura donde se te dé la gana no es verdad! –le gritó llorando. Aquel comentario…¿qué la creía? No soportaba su injusticia en sus palabras- incluso me haces escucharte cuando…-no pudo decirlo- cuando estás con ella! y yo no puedo decir nada! Qué te crees para venir a decirme algo como eso!

Creí que iba a morir en ese instante…le había gritado en su cara todo lo que me había mantenido guardado durante mucho tiempo…pero no pude evitarlo, no pude controlarme cuando me dijo que mi plan era ir a dormir con otro, él sabía todo lo que yo hacía y aún así se atrevía a gritarme de esa forma…sólo había cometido el error de besar a alguien que no era él…pero él lo generó todo…yo lo amo…es él quien no me ve.

.- yo he tenido que soportar todas tus humillaciones! Tú provocaste esto! Si tú no fueras así conmigo!.. –siguió diciendo la joven mientras su corazón parecía estallar.

.- ahora me culpas a mí? –inquirió con sorpresa.

.- es tu culpa!...es tu culpa…-murmuró ella, no sabía de qué forma hacerle entender todo esto- si tú tienes novia estando casado yo también quiero tener a alguien!... –en ese instante tuvo que callar.

Si no fuera porque sé que los ojos no pueden cambiar de color, habría dicho que sus ojos se estaban transformando en algo negro…quizá era porque ni siquiera se había molestado en prender la luz de mi habitación…quizá el juego de luces que se generaba desde mi ventana…las sombras…en su rostro hacían que viera cosas que no existen…pero enmudecí.

.- Tú no vas a tener a nadie –lo oí decir con tanta convicción que me dieron ganas de reír.

.- No seas injusto…tú tienes a quien querer y yo me tengo que quedar sola?, por qué no estás con Kagura como siempre! Por qué me estás molestando! Si quiero voy a besar a Hojo o a todos los que me dé la gana! Total tú no me quieres!

Aún ahora intento entender cómo fue que Sesshoumaru terminó sobre mí besándome.

Recuerdo que tomó mi rostro, pero en vez de gritarme, en vez de mirarme con sus ojos inquisidores, retomaron su color dorado que me enloquece y se acercó a mí. No pude moverme, mis ojos estaban clavados en él mirándolo, sin comprender qué hacía pero esperando que fuese lo que yo tanto anhelaba. Tampoco entendía el por qué aunque no me importaba, hacía un segundo me había estado gritando y ahora…me besaba.

En un inicio quise alejarlo, como a Hojo, no quería las cosas así, quería un beso que él también deseara...además estaba siendo muy bruto, pero en cosa de segundos se transformó por completo…no podía pelear contra lo que más estaba deseando que era besarlo, mis manos dejaron de forcejear contra su cuerpo y mi cuerpo se calmó entonces él también cambió…

Puso su mano en su cuello y acercó más su rostro hacia él para profundizar aquel beso. Sintió cómo las manos de la joven dejaban de presionar en su contra sino que por el contrario se tomaban de sus ropas, la sintió ganar confianza y darle el espacio de libertad que él no esperaba. Los labios de Kagome dejaron de oponer resistencia a los suyos y comenzó a disfrutar de aquel beso que le había robado, había pensando en hacerla entender a la fuerza que sólo él podía estar con ella, pero todo se le transformó cuando sintió los labios de Kagome suaves y deseosos de él, cuando sintió su piel…tersa, su respiración agitada intentando acoplarse a la de él, sus manos sosteniéndose de su cuerpo, presionándolo con poca fuerza. Sentirla temblando bajo sus brazos...fue más de lo que él pudo resistir.

No quería dejar de besarla, no le importaba el mundo en ese momento, sólo ella y su piel, sus besos y sus ojos. Por momentos la deseó inmensamente, y renacieron sensaciones que había perdido hacía mucho...no sólo deseaba su cuerpo…deseaba a Kagome, completa.

Creo que sentí que me desmayaría de la felicidad. Aunque no era todo como yo esperaba, lo tenía ahí, conmigo, besándome, sosteniéndome entre sus brazos fuertes como si me fuera a escapar de su lado, por un instante...era mío. Besaba como los dioses..aunque quizá no estaba siendo muy objetiva al pensarlo, mi mente estaba en blanco, sólo me dedicaba a disfrutarlo ahí...conmigo, en esos segundos tan íntimos...quería atesorar ese momento para siempre, no quería que se alejara de mí...no quería dejar que se fuera, quería esa misma ternura, quería sus labios que me guiaban, quería sentir la presión que ejercía sobre mí...lo quería a él. Así.

El oxígeno no le permitió más tenerla así, tuvo que abandonar esos labios que por un segundo lo trastornaron y lo hicieron perder la consciencia. Si bien el acto había comenzado de forma premeditada, nunca estuvo en sus planes transformar ese beso en un acto de ternura como lo había hecho. Se sentía un idiota.

.- Sesshoumaru…-la escuchó susurrar. Estaba agitada con sus mejillas sonrosadas, su respiración entrecortada y sus ojos chocolate mirándolo con impaciencia, pidiéndole que la besara nuevamente…la hacían ver sumamente apetecible. Quería que lo dijera otra vez, necesitaba que lo dijera otra vez. Pero en ese momento la voz de Kagura se vino a su mente diciendo su nombre también…de forma fría y despreocupada.

Se alejó con demasiada brusquedad, no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer aunque había soñado aquel minuto miles de veces, siempre le terminaba diciendo que lo amaba y él siempre me correspondía, pero esto no era un sueño, era la realidad y aquí el Sesshoumaru de mis sueños se transformaba en un monstruo al que yo le temía.

.- Qué tienes…-oí que me dijo. No pude responderle, sus ojos me miraban tan fijamente que me perdí en ellos, en su color dorado, en aquellos sentimientos que antes no había visto en él.

Quería quedarse así, mirándola, observando el nuevo brillo que aparecía en esos ojos, se veían deslumbrantes. No podía ser que aquella chiquilla que se había entrometido en su vida a la fuerza lo estuviera haciendo sentir así…no podía quererla, él tenía a su novia, pero Kagome era mil veces más bella en ese momento que cualquier otra mujer que él hubiese tenido.

.- Por…qué me besaste…-inquirió dudosa. No quería preguntar, sabía la respuesta probable, pero aún así su boca actúo primero, impulsiva, como era ella antes de conocerlo a él.

.- No lo sé…-respondió sincero. Vio como ella lo miraba con tristeza, pero no podía darle otra respuesta, sólo se había sentido impulsivamente llamado a tomar sus labios para él.

.- Por qué me haces esto…por qué eres tan cruel…

.- Hace un segundo me dijiste que te irías con cualquiera…y ahora me sales con eso? – necesitaba volver a ser el de siempre. Quería salir de ahí y pensar, pero los ojos de dolor de aquella chica lo hicieron detenerse, se sintió culpable, pero no lo demostró.

.- Sal de mi cuarto…-respondió la joven empujándolo lejos de su cuerpo.

.- Porqué me miras así…

.- Sal de mi cuarto Sesshoumaru…-volvió a repetir, pero no hubo respuesta. Esa vez su nombre sonó fuerte, enérgico, molesto…igual a la forma en que Kagura lo llamaba. La odió.

.- Por qué dices que te daño si no te importo…total…hasta antes de esto te ibas a acostar con mi hermano…

El sonido retumbó en aquella habitación.

No creí que fuera posible que yo lo golpeara, pero ahí estaba, lo había hecho, no podía soportar tantos cambios, sus labios no podían ser tan inconsecuentes. No podía besarme con tanto cariño y luego atravesarme con sus diálogos torpes.

Odiaba que me diera razones para irme con Hojo, para quererlo a él en mi cuarto en vez de a mi esposo. Odiaba que sus manos no pudieran tocarme como hasta hacía un segundo lo hacían, odiaba que hablara….siempre había pensado que callado se veía mucho mejor porque sólo resaltaba su belleza.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de impresión, supongo que jamás pensó que me atrevería a golpearlo, pero ¿alguien hubiese hecho algo distinto?..no, creo que cualquiera en mi lugar hubiese reaccionado de la misma forma ante una acusación tan ridícula, sin sentido y tan injusta.

En verdad quería golpearlo hacía mucho tiempo.

No dijo ni una sola palabra, y de la misma forma que había entrado salió de mi habitación azotando la puerta de mi cuarto con tanta fuerza que me sobresalté. No quería volver a verlo.

La joven tocó sus labios con sus dedos intentando asimilar a ambos hermanos que la habían besado esa noche, pero era difícil, era doloroso…ambos besos habían sido tan distintos, ambos besos le daban tantas opciones…tantas que le dolían.

Ella no pudo dormir aquella noche. Su esposo tampoco. Se debatía entre aquellos sentimientos abrasantes que quemaban su pecho al ver a aquella joven, sus brazos que se movían automáticamente hacia ella, sus labios que ansiaban tocar su piel, su cuerpo completo era llamado a movilizarse por ella. Odiaba que otro la tocara, odiaba que su hermano la tocara, el sólo recordar cómo la besaba, cómo la tenía entre sus brazos relamiéndose de gusto por haber dado aquel paso que él sólo logró robándoselo…lo frustraba y sí…lo entristecía.

Tocó su mejilla recordando el golpe que Kagome le había dado, se había pasado con ella era cierto, pero su rabia pudo más que su cordura y se salió de sus cabales más rápido de lo que hasta ese momento había experimentado. Es que su cuerpo y su aroma…no lo dejaban pensar en otra cosa que no fuese ella y si había algo que no le gustaba era sentirse controlado por sus emociones, él nunca había sido así, por el contrario, desde el día que su madre se había ido de su casa él se había prometido jamás querer nuevamente a alguien con tanta fuerza. No si luego iba a entristecerse tanto. Entonces su corazón quedó bajo llave y aunque Kagome era su novia…debía admitir que no la amaba.

Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que aquella noche, aunque Kagome llevaba más ropa que su novia…había anhelado su cuerpo mucho más. Entonces recordó a Kagura, su mentira…todo le calzaba en algo al menos, aunque no quería creer por completo que todo era un invento…aún deseaba mantener la esperanza de que su novia decía la verdad…necesitaba decirse una y mil veces que la amaba a ella y no a Kagome…aunque al acercarse a Kagura su corazón no se aceleraba. Verla, tomarla y dormir con ella. Esa era su rutina hace años…no se había dado cuenta de lo solo que se sentía aún cuando la tenía bajo su cuerpo y de lo agradable que era la sensación de Kagome cuando lo mantenía por segundos junto a ella.

Ese momento…en esa habitación vacía…podía ver la diferencia…hacía un segundo aunque peleaba incansablemente con su esposa, al menos se había sentido acompañado.

En algún minuto el pesar de toda aquella situación confusa me ganó y mis ojos se cerraron dándome un par de minutos de calma, pero en cuánto abrí mis ojos todo comenzó otra vez. Mis recuerdos volvían a mi cabeza más rápido de lo que yo podía procesarlas. Salí de mi cuarto con el mismo vestido con el que dormí.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo nadie tuvo que ir por mí para desayunar, aunque mis intenciones al salir de mi cuarto no eran justamente comer algún tipo de aperitivo, sólo quería aire fresco y silencio para pensar, dos cosas que en esta casona no son privilegios de nadie.

En ese momento frente a mí apareció una cosa extremadamente blanca, que se movía y parecía una nube, no pude evitar reír ante su ternura, me puse a su altura para acariciar su cabeza y vi cómo se sentaba sacando su lengua y moviendo su cola. Pensé que en casa siempre había querido un perro como ese, pero el tiempo me faltaba y el dinero estaba para lo justo…no como aquí que el tiempo me sobra lo cual es un martirio, mi cabeza trabaja en exceso y mi cuerpo se siente extremadamente agotado.

.- Hola pequeña cosa blanca…-susurré a lo que me respondió lamiendo mi mano. Tenía un listón azul en su cuello que creo le molestaba porque se sacudía constantemente e intentaba morder algo para poder quitarlo- espera espera…-exclamé al tiempo que se lo quitaba. Se movía mucho. Natural en un cachorro.

.- Es para ti –oí decir y me sonrojé de inmediato. Pude saberlo porque mis mejillas me ardieron en el segundo mismo que salió la primera sílaba de esos labios que había probado la noche anterior. Levanté mis ojos sólo para comprobar que mis sentidos se habían agudizado y que ya era capaz de distinguir a todos por sus voces, cosa que en un principio me era imposible, todo resonaba en mi cabeza, todas eran las mismas voces que retumbaban como en un espacio vacío…mi estado de inconsciencia me hacía incapaz de oír o ver otra cosa que no fuera a Sesshoumaru con su novia.

.- Por qué…-inquirí temerosa mientras tomaba aquel ser extremadamente algodonado.

.- Anoche te hice pasar una situación muy incómoda…-oí como explicación- te besé a la fuerza porque no pude contenerme y…

.- Está bien Hojo no necesito nada más…-murmuré. No quería más explicaciones porque sólo me hacían derretirme a su lado.

.- Quiero que me perdones Kagome…-para cuando me di cuenta nuevamente tomaba mi rostro- pero no puedo evitar querer tenerte conmigo…-y ahí estaba yo…con toda mi tristeza a cuestas besando a un hombre que no amaba. Lo estaba usando, yo lo sabía, pero mi corazón no me dejaba pensar en mis venganzas infantiles cuando lo tenía cerca.

* * *

><p>Antes que nada...el adelanto.<p>

_".- Tú eres una niña…mírate…qué le podrías dar?...te aseguro que con sólo besarte te sonrojas en exceso…él necesita más que eso cariño…_

_.- Eso no es algo en lo que tú tengas que entrometerte…-sin darme cuenta mis manos se presionaban ante la ira que me recorría las venas al escucharla hablar así. No era capaz de ver a Sesshoumaru en otra dimensión que no fuera en su cuarto, tenía ganas de golpearla, muchas ganas…oírla y verla al mismo tiempo hicieron que se encendiera en mi el deseo por tener a Sesshoumaru a mi lado, por demostrarle que él se merecía un amor real y no uno como el que ella le entregaba a punta de engaños._

_.- Ya hablé con la prensa…-mis ojos se abrieron de golpe con esa noticia- les dije que yo era su novia…y que tú te habías entrometido a la fuerza…como una vil carroñera…-no podía creerlo. Ahora todo sería un escándalo…ahora esa casa se vendría abajo._

_.- Qué hiciste qué? –lo vi decir tan molesto que para cuando ella se giró creo que por su mirada…pude distinguir que jamás le había hablado así."_

Qué tal?...nee de verdad estoy muy nerviosa por saber qué les pareció el cap!...onegai si tienen alguna crítica sólo háganmela saber! o si tienen algún comentario también!...

Tal como dije al principio agradezco mucho a todos! incluyendo también a los/as que agregan mi historia a sus favoritos!

Es un gran honor!

Espero que tengan unos buenos días!

Nos vemos en el próx. cap!

ja ne! ^^_  
><em>


	10. Una Mentira bien Lograda

Hola Hola a todos/as!...qué tal!...ahora síi podré responder todos sus reviews!

**Shinystar200!** muchas gracias por haber dejado un review! de verdad me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! estaba muy indecisa sobre si estaría bien o no! ~-~!...**vikitita!** muchas gracias por todos tus lindos comentarios! de verdad me alegraron mucho porque pensé que el capítulo me había quedado horrible!...me alegra que no haya sido todo tan predecible! y espero que este capi también lo disfrutes!...gracias por tu review!...**Sesshia!** muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de dejarme un review!, me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia! y espero que este capi también sea de tu agrado!...**InuGome17!** muchas gracias por tu review!...nee me alegra que no hayas perdido el interés por el fic! que se me ha alargado mucho más de lo que tenía pensado gracias a sus comentarios!...me alegro mucho que hayas disfrutado el cap y espero que este también esté al nivel que esperas! ^^...**Hekate Ama!** muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de dejar un review!...no es problema que no siempre los puedas dejar me contento mucho sabiendo que lees mi fic y que te ha gustado!...la verdad es que con todas las cosas que pasarán en este capi Sessho tendrá un cambio bastante radical xD!...espero que lo disfrutes!...**Angie3890!** muchas gracias por dejar un review! jajaj muchas gracias también por tus comentarios! de verdad me alegra mucho saber que te gusta cómo se van dando los capis! me anima mucho a seguir!...**Momito!** lo siento XD hay cosas que no puedo resistir! pero espero no haber tardado mucho con el capi! owo...espero te guste! y muchas gracias por dejar review!...**Damalunaely!** muchas gracias por tu review!...jajaj espero no haber tardado mucho con la continuación!...ojalá te guste! ^^...**Katara-chan!** muchas gracias por haber dejado un review! jajajaj claro que te lo regalo envuelto en un paquetito xDDD!...jajaj la verdad no sé de donde se me ocurrió ponerle una familia tan rara a Sessho y tan llena de gente XD pero las cosas se fueron dando! xD espero que disfrutes el cap! ^^...**Alessa-Vulturi!** muchas gracias por tu review!...jajaj sii verdad? yo no lo dejo! xDDD!...pero bueno en este capi se comenzarán a complicar un poco las cosas y quien sabe si Kag cambia de opinión!...**AngelineDBZ!** muchas gracias por tu review tan lleno de ánimos! de verdad me alegran mucho!...sii la verdad estuve dudando hasta el último minuto si estaría bien subirlo! jajajaj!...neee a mi DBZ también me gustó mucho mucho! ~¬~...es una linda forma de rendirles tributo!^^...**Terra001!** muchas gracias por dejar review! jajaj sii la verdad no me gusta no contestar los reviews porque uds se toman el tiempo de darme comentarios sobre los capis y me parece muy injusto no poder darles las gracias personalmente! bueno espero que disfrutes este capi y mil gracias por tus comentarios! ^^...**Angélica!** muchas gracias por dejar un review en mi fic! ^^...jajaj sii Sessho se merece aunque sea sufrir un poquito no?..digo ya que ha sido tan malo con la pobre de Kag! jajaj espero que disfrutes esta continuación!..**.Azul D Cullen!** neee muchas gracias por tus comentarios! de verdad me alegran mucho y me dan muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo!...espero que este capi no te decepcione!...

_**Disclaimer:**_ como siempre los personajes de Inu no me pertenecen sino Sessho sería vilmente raptado y acosado por mi owo...xDDD!...como en el cap anterior dejo al lobo en mis manos de mi nee-chan para su cuidado xD!

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 10: Una Mentira bien Lograda<strong>

Acarició sus mejillas por un largo rato sintiendo cómo ella se dejaba acariciar, tenía tantas ganas de que estuviese siempre con él, de poder sacarle mil sonrisas como esas que amaba, de poder escuchar su voz todo el tiempo. Aquella joven de achocolatados ojos lo tenía vuelto loco, hacía mucho que no se sentía así de atraído por una mujer, pero no era como otras, no era una afición por tenerla por un par de semanas…no era un capricho, por fin sentía que había encontrado a la mujer de su vida y no la dejaría escapar.

Se sentía como un quinceañero con sus hormonas demasiado revueltas, con sus pensamientos nublados y con conductas impulsivas.

.- Hojo…-sintió como él puso sus dedos en su boca y se entristeció. Cómo lo adoraba.

.- No me digas nada…no voy a presionarte más…-le sonrió.

Desde aquella noche convulsiva mi madre ha venido a visitarme más seguido, creo que Hikari-san la llamó preocupada por mi corazón alborotado y mis labios lascivos que iban y besaban a sus dos hijos sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Siempre me ha encontrado acompañada de Hojo y mi pequeña mascota que me ha servido de consuelo cuando me he sentido sobrepasada de emociones a causa de toda la situación que vivo ahora. Cada vez que tomo una resolución en mis paseos nocturnos aquel joven hermoso de ojos profundos como el mar me hace retroceder y con un beso calma mi inquietud, aunque luego me siento peor…más miserable.

Quiero ser feliz con lo que Hojo me da, pero mi corazón demasiado ingenuo se está dividiendo entre correr a los brazos de mi esposo o quedarme en los brazos que tengo todos los días para mí, disponibles…accesibles…

.- Ten cuidado hija…no quiero que termines más lastimada de lo que ya estás –me pidió mi madre con tanta preocupación en sus ojos que me sentí horrible. Ella tenía una tristeza enorme por todo lo que mi padre había hecho conmigo y con mi familia…perdió todo en un segundo y yo me dignaba a que estuviera más desconsolada. Se veía cansada, mucho más demacrada de lo que yo recordaba, dice que Souta está muy rebelde y que le da trabajo, pero sé que eso es mentira, él me ha dicho que la ayuda en lo que puede…Kami…me siento tan responsable por ellos y no puedo hacer nada por ayudarlos.

Me quedo en mi propio dolor y no había sido capaz de ver a mi madre o a mi hermano…en lo terrible que debe ser ver todo esto desde fuera…

.- Tranquila mamá…amo a mi esposo –le exclamé para tranquilizarla. Vi como acarició mi mejilla, con esos ojos llenos de reproche, pero que no eran capaces de expresarse en palabras. Tal como cuando era niña sólo besó mi frente.

.- Lo sé –me respondió- te ves más hermosa…y eso sucede cuando uno se enamora.

Mi sabia madre…esta vez se había equivocado, yo estaba más linda según todos porque Hikari-san tenía a un equipo de personas tras de mí por las mañanas para que me aprendiera a vestir, maquillar y peinar como correspondía, porque no me podía dejar morir, según ella. Si fuese por mí aún usaría mi ropa gigante, mis ojos sin brillo y mi cabello recogido de forma simple, demostrando mi descontento.

Aunque sí tenía razón en algo. Desde esa noche con Hojo me sentía más alegre al menos cuando lo veía, hacía mucho que no experimentaba esa sensación. De Sesshoumaru no supe más desde nuestro beso que terminó en una situación horrible.

.- Se lo merecía – me dijo Inu Yasha cuando le conté todo lo que había ocurrido. Sabía que él sería el único capaz de entenderme.

.- Ay Inu…me siento muy mal por lo que hice…-respondí de forma sincera. En verdad me sentía mal, no era que me arrepintiera de haberlo golpeado…es que siento que tuve la oportunidad de aprovecharme de su momento de debilidad y en vez de eso…lo eché a perder.

.- Tranquila Kagome…-me dijo sosteniendo mis manos- él se lo merece por todo lo que te ha hecho…

Le sonreí más tranquila. Mi querido Inu Yasha….a él lo odiaba por tener novia, me hubiese hecho la vida muy fácil si desde el primer día me hubiese dicho que estaba disponible, juro que me lo comía a besos desde ese instante, pero tengo que saciar aquella excesiva ternura que me genera con mi mascota, que es igual de adorable que él.

Generalmente por las tardes le gustaba salir a caminar junto a mí. Esa tarde no fue la excepción, además me hacía bien para pensar y darle una vuelta a lo que sería mi vida en aquel lugar…las amenazas de Inu Taisho generalmente me retumbaban en la cabeza, muchas veces pensé qué formas de tortura podría llevar a cabo en mi contra si supiera que beso a Hojo cada vez que puedo ¿o acaso ya sabrá?...eso sería muy malo.

Este cachorro me hace tantas gracias que no puedo evitar divertirme largas horas con él, ha sido mi más grande compañía, es el único que me entiende y que no me dice nada cuando le comento que mi corazón parece un remolino que cada vez crece de intensidad y que cuando por fin va a desaparecer vuelve a aumentar hasta el grado máximo desordenando mi vida. Volver todo a la normalidad me cuesta tanto que para cuando lo logro todo queda hecho un desastre de nuevo.

Pero nunca pensé que ese desastre esta vez no estaría dado por ninguno de los hermanos.

No era su intención verla, pero le pareció muy agradable verla ahí jugando con una mascota inútil, con su semblante triste y sus ojos preocupados. Se sintió extremadamente bien de verla de esa forma, pero le era insuficiente.

Por su culpa los problemas con Sesshoumaru habían crecido con los días. Hacía dos semanas que no se veían y no quería ni siquiera contestarle su móvil. Inútilmente arruinó su plan de que él odiara a aquella jovencita, había sido un descuido, pero no volvería a ocurrir en su vida no estaba destinada a fracasar, esa vez no sería la excepción.

.- Kagome…-escuché decir con esa voz que conocía en exceso, en diferentes planos, en diferentes tonos. Hacía mucho que no la oía y me sentía muy tranquila, mi sueño no era mejor, pero al menos no tenía que cubrir mis oídos o salir obligada de mi cuarto, si quería podía quedarme allí intentando descansar.

.- Kagura...-murmuré mientras la observaba, tan sensual como siempre…tan linda…por primera vez logré ver sus ojos a la luz del día y sí, eran de un color rubí deslumbrante, instigadores, fuertes. Su vestido era del mismo tono y su cabello como nunca iba recogido haciendo ver sus facciones más sutiles, menos frías, aunque sus ojos no mentían.

Me sentí nuevamente como una niña. Quería correr.

.- No sé qué fue lo que dijiste a Sesshoumaru, pero esta historia se acaba aquí…-la escuché decir.

.- De qué hablas…yo no le he dicho nada…-la miré preocupada, su voz era demasiado altanera, estaba muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo…¿habría hecho algo?

.- Sé que sí, soy mujer igual que tú, sé lo que quieres…he visto como lo miras, cómo lo deseas, pero es mío y no te vas a entrometer en medio de nosotros me escuchaste? –me susurró muy cerca de mi rostro, me sorprendieron sus palabras, sus ojos que habían vuelto a ser los negros de siempre, su postura elegante, su tono arrogante. La odiaba.

.- Yo soy su esposa…tú sólo lo quieres por su dinero…-le respondí. Mi odio hacia ella podía más que mi miedo a Sesshoumaru. La vi sonreír sin justificación.

.- Tú eres una niña…mírate…qué le podrías dar?...te aseguro que con sólo besarte te sonrojas en exceso…él necesita más que eso cariño…

.- Eso no es algo en lo que tú tengas que entrometerte…-sin darme cuenta mis manos se presionaban ante la ira que me recorría las venas al escucharla hablar así. No era capaz de ver a Sesshoumaru en otra dimensión que no fuera en su cuarto, tenía ganas de golpearla, muchas ganas…oírla y verla al mismo tiempo hicieron que se encendiera en mi el deseo por tener a Sesshoumaru a mi lado, por demostrarle que él se merecía un amor real y no uno como el que ella le entregaba a punta de engaños.

.- Ya hablé con la prensa…-mis ojos se abrieron de golpe con esa noticia- les dije que yo era su novia…y que tú te habías entrometido a la fuerza…como una vil carroñera…-no podía creerlo. Ahora todo sería un escándalo…ahora esa casa se vendría abajo.

.- Qué hiciste qué? –lo vi decir tan molesto que para cuando ella se giró creo que por su mirada…pude distinguir que jamás le había hablado así.

.- Sesshoumaru…-susurró. Estoy segura que por dentro temblaba de miedo aunque su exterior no cambiara mucho. Yo no podía prestarle demasiada atención...en mi cabeza retumbaba lo que había dicho…había llamado a la prensa…ahora definitivamente Inu Taisho me correría de esa casa y el sólo sentir que quizá no vería más a Sesshoumaru me generó un agujero en mi pecho que comenzó a dolerme.

.- Qué fue lo que hiciste Kagura! –le gritó. Me trajo de nuevo a la realidad su voz, molesta. Pero qué podría hacer él?...siempre nos habíamos mostrado tan enamorados ante todos y ahora…ahora verían una historia completamente distinta a la que en verdad era.

.- Les dije a todos la verdad! –le respondió. Creo que cuando su sorpresa se fue tomó la misma actitud de mi esposo, terca y arrogante. Ella estaba sonriente, su expresión de felicidad no cambiaba, de seguro creía que con su cuerpo podría hacer que la perdonara.

Yo esperaba que no la perdonara nunca.

Yo esperaba que la corriera de su lado.

Yo esperaba que se fijara en mí.

No podía creer todo lo que le estaba diciendo, en qué minuto se le ocurrió cometer una estupidez como esa, en qué minuto creyó que diciéndole todo a la prensa arreglarían sus problemas. Lo único que hizo fue empeorar el ánimo de su novio quien por minutos quiso estrangularla ahí mismo. Lo primero que su padre le había advertido era que nadie debía saber realmente lo que ocurría, a él no le había importado mayormente, él en un inicio pensaba en que dejaría pasar un tiempo las cosas luego inventaría una crisis matrimonial, se separaría de quien fuera su esposa y se quedaría con Kagura finalmente. Pero todo había cambiado…absolutamente todo.

Se le pasaron mil ideas por su cabeza en ese minuto para castigarla opr lo que había hecho, pero sus ojos se desviaron hacia Kagome que lo miraba triste, con sus ojos extrañamente llenos de lágrimas y se preguntó si sería por lo que Kagura había hecho…su cuerpo instintivamente quiso ir hacia ella para ver qué le ocurría, pero su mente, más fría, le exigía hablar con su novia sobre lo hecho.

Ella lo miraba extasiada, feliz, suponía que aunque ahora estaba molesto, todo se arreglaría con un par de palabras. Diciendo lo necesario.

.- Anda amor, esto sólo nos hará más fáciles las cosas para estar juntos –murmuró enredando sus brazos en el cuello de Sesshoumaru. Acercó su rostro hundiéndola entre sus hombros y su rostro- no tienes de qué preocuparte…

Él la miró sorprendido, por unos segundos se había olvidado de su presencia al ver a su esposa llorar. Volvió a sentirla cuando su cuello comenzó a recibir una serie de caricias inesperadas.

.- De qué estás hablando – le espetó mientras la alejaba de su cuerpo. No quería tenerla cerca en ese instante.

Kagura hizo una mueca de molestia, no le gustaba que la sacara de su cuerpo, quería que Kagome viera lo que ella era capaz de hacer con él. Sonrió y volvió a acercarse. Volvió a acariciar suavemente sus mejillas, luego pasó uno de sus dedos delineando los labios de su novio, esos labios que tantas veces la habían besado…sus ojos se detuvieron en ellos y Kagome apartó su mirada, no quería seguir ahí, pero no sabía por qué no podía moverse. Quizá la impresión. Quizá la ilusión de que él le dijera, allí, frente a ella que la dejaría.

.- Toda la culpa la tiene Kagome…-la escucharon murmurar. Ambos fijaron sus ojos rápidamente en ella quien sonreía triunfante, su corazón se aceleró de emoción- les dije que te había engañado con tus hermanos…

.- Q..que?...-inquirió en un susurro la joven acusada. Es que Sesshoumaru le había dicho todo lo que estaba ocurriendo?, habría ido corriendo a sus brazos a decirle?...no pudo evitar sentirse traicionada, sus ojos comenzaron a llorar sin que su rostro pudiese expresar algo más que sorpresa…ahora la ciudad completa la vería a ella como la arpía del asunto…cuando la arpía era quien ahora besaba descaradamente a su esposo frente a ella.

.- Así que no tienes que preocuparte, de que puedan decir algo contra nosotros…-exclamó ella riendo- podremos seguir jugando como te gusta por siempre…-susurró dejando que Kagome escuchara, pero bruscamente los brazos de su novio la separaron de su cuerpo. Perdió el equilibrio por instantes y lo miró anonadada…jamás la había tratado de esa forma.

.- Crees que ese fue tu golpe de gracia? –le gritó excesivamente molesto. Su sangre hervía.- con eso no has hecho más que meterme en problemas! Por qué tomaste una decisión así sin consultarme!

.- Pero…Sessho…

.- Nada!...vete de aquí Kagura! Yo ya veré como arreglar esta idiotez que se te acaba de ocurrir!

La quería lejos.

Yo no podía creerlo. Por qué me hacía todo eso…es que no le bastaba con tener el cariño del hombre que yo amaba?, creería que ese no era suficiente castigo para mí?...escucharlos tan felices, verlos tocarse, verlos mirarse…

Recordé las palabras de Inu Taisho y mi cuerpo tembló. Sus amenazas…él creería lo que la diría la prensa…él creería que yo de verdad sí había tenido algún tipo de relación con los hermanos de mi esposo, quizá Inu Yasha tendría problemas con su novia…tenía que ir y llamar a Kikyo…tenía que explicarle que nada de eso era verdad, pero me creería?...

Todo se estaba revolviendo en mi cabeza, sentí que me desmayaría, que me faltaban fuerzas, pero quería correr…quería salir de allí, no quería ver a ninguno de los dos. Necesitaba a mi madre con desesperación para que me diera una idea de qué hacer. No me había dejado ver por Kagura besando a Hojo…por lo que sólo ella pudo inventarlo, pero le apuntó…eso era lo peor…él desmentiría sus palabras?...

Quizá Hojo se aprovecharía de la situación para tenerme con él, para que Sesshoumaru me odiara…ay kami!...en qué me había metido!...había generado muchos problemas por un capricho, por no mantenerme aparte…

Sus brazos me sacaron de mis pensamientos que se revolvían como en un remolino, me dolía la cabeza y no era capaz de hilar palabras para decir algo, mis movimientos eran torpes, pero él me sostuvo…él me sostuvo…

.- Tú ven conmigo…-lo escuché decir, intenté caminar a su lado, pero me era muy difícil, tenía una duda demasiado grande.

.- Le…dijiste?...-pregunté de pronto cuando mis labios hicieron caso a mis instrucciones de moverse para hablar. Me detuve y lo obligué a quedar a mi lado.- le…le dijiste a Kagura…que había besado a Hojo?

EN sus ojos noté el brillo de molestia por mis últimas palabras, quería gritarme...era cosa de mirarlo, tenía esa postura, su tono de voz…su boca tensada…yo tenía que prepararme.

.- Claro que no!...crees que haría una estupidez como esa? Conozco a Kagura muy bien!...

.- Entonces cómo supo!

.- De seguro alguien más le contó!

.- Y que vas a hacer…-había logrado que me respondiera consecutivamente dos veces, pero con esa pregunta quedó helado. Su rostro no cambió, pero yo, acostumbrada a mirarlo exhaustivamente pude distinguir aquellos pequeños cambios que me indicaban que estaba confundido.

Odiaba que estuviera confundido.

Quería que tomara una decisión.

.- Ahí…viene tu novia…-exclamé limpiando mis mejillas alejándome de él.

Intentó tomarme, pero antes de lograrlo otros brazos me acercaron a un cuerpo, fuerte y seguro tal como lo necesitaba en ese momento. Era mi Inu Yasha…su aroma me llegó como una bocanada de frescura, cuánto necesitaba un abrazo como ese…

.- Ay Inu Yasha!...-lloré con él. Sólo sentí como acarició mi cabeza y pude saber que sabía todo lo que estaba pasando- Inu…Inu tienes que hablar con Kikyo! –exclamé preocupada mirándolo- tienes que ir y decirle que es una mentira! No quiero que vaya a terminar su relación por esto…Inu…-sollocé, pero puso un dedo sobre mis labios y me sonrió de forma tierna. Cómo lo adoraba.

.- Tranquila…Kikyo entenderá…

Hojo llegó instantes después, pero en ese momento las voces se me confundían, eran demasiadas noticias en pocos instantes.

A pesar de que aquella mujer de ojos negros como la noche intentaba llamar la atención de su novio le era imposible. La atención de él estaba puesta en aquella joven de ojos chocolate que lloraba sin calma a pesar de todas las manos que la intentaban tranquilizar. Veía cómo movía sus labios nerviosa intentando dar explicaciones, intentando buscar explicaciones…sus manos temblaban.

Su corazón se aceleró ante todo lo que estaba pasando. Verla en ese estado fue más que él, sus piernas lo instaban a moverse, a ir con ella, a abrazarla, a rodearla con sus brazos…quería sentirla tan tranquila como el día en que la besó por primera vez…tan tranquila como cuando había dormido en su compañía.

Sin embargo Kagura seguía hablándole, suponía intentando darle una buena excusa para haber causado todo ese revuelo, pero para él no tenía importancia ninguna lo que dijera, ya lo hecho estaba hecho y él tenía que ver cómo eliminar esa tristeza de Kagome que tampoco estaba seguro a qué se debía, quería preguntarle.

Vio como Hojo tomaba su rostro y limpiaba sus mejillas mientras le sonreía cariñosamente, sus ojos demostraban el inmenso amor que le tenía a aquella chica, a aquella chica que era su esposa, aquella chica que él no había querido amar. Finalmente alejó a Kagura de su cuerpo.

.- Lárgate! –le espetó y se giró caminando en dirección a Kagome. Alejó bruscamente a Hojo de su lado y la abrazó contra él. Inmediatamente sintió cómo ella reaccionaba a sus brazos, cómo se tranquilizaba, cómo sus sollozos se detenían.

Ahí estaba, abrazándome, haciéndome sentir segura…no era que Inu o Hojo no me hubiesen hecho sentir así…pero cuando te abraza quien amas entonces las cosas cambian. Mi cuerpo se relajó y mis sollozos se detuvieron porque era él quien me acariciaba esta vez, de forma casi imperceptible mi brazo…

.- Sesshoumaru…-susurré. No podía creer esta reacción. No podía creer que Kagura hubiese sido por esta vez la que se tuvo que largar de su lado…y yo la que me quedase con él recibiendo sus caricias.

Estoy segura que nadie más se dio cuenta de que su mano acariciaba mi piel, era una caricia muy suave…pero tan agradable que me impidió empujarlo, gritarle y darme media vuelta para retirarme de ese maldito lugar. Mi corazón me exigió quedarme donde estaba…tímidamente puse mis manos en su pecho, esperando probablemente un grito en respuesta…quizá con ese leve toque lo haría volver a la realidad donde me vería nuevamente como la esposa molesta que llenó su vida de dificultades, pero en contra de todas mis imágenes mentales, me aceptó.

.- Tranquila…yo arreglaré esto –me dijo. No sabía si creerle o no, ya se había desatado una tormenta con los dichos de su novia…no le creerían a él su historia…además…no pondría a Kagura como la mala de la historia sólo para salvarme a mí. Linda idea, pero irrealizable.

.- Tú arreglar esto? –oí gritar a Hojo, me giré para mirarlo, pero Sesshoumaru me impidió alejarme de su cuerpo- pero si jamás lograrás arreglar nada! Qué vas a decir?...que Kagura es una loca que inventó toda esta historia porque está obsesionada contigo?

Las manos de Sesshoumaru presionaron mi brazo. Estaba molesto porque Hojo hablaba así de su novia.

.- Cálmate Hojo –concilió Inu Yasha- qué piensas hacer Sesshoumaru no puedes decir cualquier cosa a la prensa!...tienes que averiguar qué más dijo Kagura…recuerda que tú ya has mentido lo suficiente con Kagome…

.- Ese no es tu problema…-gruñó mi esposo.

.- Claro que lo es…Kagome está en medio…cualquier cosa donde ella esté es mi problema también…tú ya la has dañado lo suficiente! –era primera vez que Inu Yasha le hablaba así a su hermano mayor. De hecho nunca le hablaba.

Pero ellos tenían razón. Kagura probablemente ya habría dispersado la información de que nuestro bebé nunca existió, que por ende la pérdida tampoco…quizá les habría dicho que yo inventé todo para separarlos…quien sabe, esa mujer tiene una mente tan retorcida como su corazón incapaz de amar. Era un ser oscuro como sus ojos, que sólo irradiaba celos y envidia.

Me alejé de Sesshoumaru para mirarlo a sus ojos, a esos ojos dorados que yo amaba desde el primer día que lo vi sin saberlo. Sonreí triste. Él me miró confundido.

.- es cierto Sesshoumaru…-murmuré tomando una de sus manos en un acto que no tuvo respuesta. La dejó allí, entre las mías.- tú no me amas…pero la amas a ella…no hablarás en su contra…

Esas palabras lo dejaron perplejo. Le dolieron más de lo que pensó que alguna vez podría ser, pero esa joven de ojos chocolate que lo llamaban todo el tiempo estaba equivocada…en esas dos semanas se había dado cuenta que no amaba a Kagura…en verdad nunca la había amado realmente. Descubrió que su soledad era absolutamente tolerable sin ella, pero no sin Kagome, desde la noche que la tuvo entre sus brazos, desde la noche que probó sus besos, la necesitaba.

No quería admitirlo.

Vio cómo se alejaba, cómo hablaba con sus hermanos preocupada, cómo llegaba su madre gritando intentando entender qué pasaba…la quería con él, con nadie más…no quería dejar de sentir sus manos pequeñas sosteniéndose de él buscando un refugio, un soporte.

Hablaría en contra de Kagura?...o defendería a Kagome a costa de lo que fuese?. Estaba confundido, no sabía qué era lo correcto, no sabía en verdad qué sentía ahora por su novia, pero tampoco quería ponerle un nombre a todas aquellas sensaciones que su esposa generaba en él. No quería verse débil.

Entonces recordó que Kagura no estaba allí. Ella no se iría tan rápido.

Frente al dueño de aquella casona sólo le bastó decir un par de palabras para ponerlo a su favor.

.- Así es Inu Taisho-sama…Kagome se ha estado acostando con Hojo…y también lo ha intentado con Inu Yasha…aunque no sé si ha llegado a algo más…no puedo permitir que mi novio esté con una mujer así…lo siento, no pude contenerme –exclamó dolida. Sus constantes mentiras hacia su novio la habían vuelto una manipuladora de excelencia, una actriz de película, con un par de movimientos sensuales sabía que tendría a cualquier hombre a sus pies y aquel hombre de experiencia no sería su excepción.

Ella alguna vez había querido intentar estar entre sus brazos por una vez…quería comparar si las maravillas que hacía su hijo eran parte de algo genético…aunque tenía la intuición de que con la experiencia que poseía Inu Taisho…él debía ser un manjar mucho más apetecible.

Se aprovechó de sus curvas, se contorneó por segundos frente a él y pudo ver como se hipnotizaba ante su cuerpo. Vio cómo salió rápidamente del lugar donde estaban y sonrió. Se acercó al ventanal y se deleitó con la escena bajo sus pies.

.- Después de esto no lo volverás a ver pequeña niña…además…aún tengo otra cosa que decirle a la prensa…

Sesshoumaru aún se debatía en lo que debía hacer y aunque escuchaba a su madre que le insistía en que debía ir y desmentir rápidamente todo lo que Kagura había dicho él no estaba seguro si sería la forma correcta de hacer las cosas.

Quería hablar con Kagome, pero en realidad no sabía bien de qué…por primera vez en su vida se sentía como un idiota frente a una mujer. Pero su padre se le adelantó.

Todos vieron cómo Kagome trastabillaba y se sostenía de una pequeña estatua que se encontraba en el jardín. Guardaron silencio y sólo se escuchó el gemido de la joven por el dolor que le había causado el golpe que le habían dado.

Quisieron gritar, pero vieron a Inu Taisho frente a ella…sí, la había golpeado.

.- Te vas a ir de esta casa inmediatamente…pero a la calle…te prometo que tú y tu familia se irán a calle…-dijo molesto. Esas eran sólo unas pocas de las ideas que s ele ocurrían para destruirla por la vergüenza que le estaba haciendo pasar a su familia.- o quién sabe y te meto a uno de esos lugares de mala muerte para que allí muestres tus dotes ya que te quieres acostar con todos los que encuentras!

Creo que sus palabras me dolieron más que el golpe que me tomó por sorpresa. Mi mejilla ardía y la sentía punzar. Era un dolor amargo, que se sumaba al que ya sentía. Sus ojos estaban molestos, sus amenazas comenzarían a hacerse realidad…la primera de ellas sería destruirme a mí y a mi familia…

Mi madre…mi hermano…no era justo que ellos pagaran…

Aunque lo que más me dolía…es que me sacaría de allí y jamás vería a Sesshoumaru otra vez. Esta vez era seguro…jamás estaría con él otra vez…Kami…cuánta destrucción podía causar una sola mujer…

Nadie podía responderle porque todos estaban demasiado sorprendidos de lo que Inu Taisho hacía…todos le tienen miedo. Como siempre nadie lo contradijo…nadie al menos hasta que escuché su voz…y vi su cuerpo frente a mí…

.- Kagome no se irá a ninguna parte porque es mi mujer…-exclamó seguro- y tú no la vas a volver a tocar! –le gruñó.

Por primera vez en su vida Sesshoumaru estaba contra su padre.

* * *

><p>Creo que se me han ido alargando los capis xD!...espero no aburrirlas con eso! ~-~...pero antes que nada! el adelanto!<p>

_".- Lo siento…no puedo más…quiero irme con Hojo…él…él me lo ofreció…irnos lejos…muy lejos…_

_.- Pero me amas a mí…-sentí como puso una de sus manos en mis mejillas…y cómo poco a poco se acercó a mi rostro._

_.- No me hagas…esto…-susurré- Sesshoumaru…déjame ir…_

_.- No puedo…-lo escuché decir… - no quiero que te vayas Kagome…"_

_S_iiii!...el próx capi estará lleno de un Sesshoumaru completamente distinto!...qué opinan? xD...será porque toda la situación lo está trastornando? xD...de todas formas, qué decisión irá a tomar Kagome owo y qué hará Sessho con la prensa...hablará contra Kagura? owo...

Espero sus comentarios acerca del capi para ver qué les pareció!...Cualquier crítica constructiva también será muy bien recibida!

Muchísimas gracias a todos/as los/as que leen, a los/as que dejan un review siempre y a los/as que se van agregando con el paso de los capis!...la verdad siempre pensé que sería un fic muy cortito, pero sus ánimos y sus comentarios me han instado a alargarlo más para hacer una mejor historia para uds!...así que espero no aburrirlos/as ~.~...

También m uchas gracias a los/as que leen y que no tienen un tiempo de dejar review ^^ yo también sé lo poco que se hace el tiempo muchas veces u.u.

Que tengan una buena semana!

Nos vemos en el próx. cap! ^^

Ja ne!_  
><em>


	11. Nuevas Emociones

Hola hola!...lo sientoo! ~-~ sé que quizá me quieran matar por haber tardado xDDD, pero es que no tuve un solo segundo para sentarme a subir el cap x_X!...

Quiero agradecer a **Damalunaely, ChristyM, Alessa-Vulturi, InuGome17, Witch-Miko, Almabuena, Shinystar200, G.A. -motoharu, Momito, Anónimo/a, Vampirestar, Terra001, Vikitita, Luly-nyan, Goshi, MegafanHP, Hekate Ama, AngelineDBZ, Angi, Azul D Cullen, SARITZ, Luna31, Claritza-cullen!**...de verdad muchas muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios!, gracias a uds puedo seguir inspirándome cuando de pronto se va mi musa y me abandona xDDD!...siento no poder contestar otra vez sus reviews personalmente, pero los he leído cada uno y de verdad me ponen muy muy contenta!...como la vez anterior es sólo una cuestión de tiempo que no me permite hacerlo. Prometo que desde el próx. cap no volverá a pasar! ~-~ no me gusta no poder responderles u.u

Ah! otra cosa!, me pidieron que hiciera un lemon de Sessho y Kag...así que para el próx. cap tendré que cambiar de K+ a M el fic...así que lo podrán encontrar en esa categoría. Este cap aún se mantiene dentro de lo que se puede publicar en K+ ^^!

Aps! antes que se me olvide x_X...intenté tener más cuidado con los cambios de pensamientos de Kagome a los del narrador general porque al parecer estaba causando un poco de confusiones!, si sigue siendo medio difícil leer, porfavor avísenme! y entonces pondré las cosas con distintas letras para que sea más fácil poder leer!...

_**Disclaimer:**_ como siempre los personajes de Inu no me pertenecen sino Sessho sería vilmente raptado y acosado por mi owo...xDDD!...como en el cap anterior dejo al lobo en mis manos de mi nee-chan para su cuidado xD!

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 11: Nuevas Emociones<strong>

Todos miraban incrédulos a ambos que se miraban con profunda molestia. Sesshoumaru desafiante no cambiaba su expresión ante la molestia de su padre.

El resto, guardaba silencio.

.- Pero qué es lo que te crees! Ella se acuesta con tus hermanos y tú vienes a decirme una estupidez como esa! –respondió el líder de los Taisho molesto. Cómo podía ser que su hijo del que él tanto se jactaba…se estuviera convirtiendo en un idiota?

.- Papá eso es una mentira yo jamás he estado con Kagome!...-respondió Inu Yasha sosteniéndose del ánimo que su hermano mayor le había dado para responder ante las injusticias de su padre. También lo miró con asombro, el menor de sus hijos generalmente era un ser adorable, suave y sumiso ante sus palabras. También se estaba transformando.

Esa maldita niña. Pensó Inu Taisho.

.- Yo tampoco he estado con ella Inu Taisho-sama –exclamó finalmente Hojo.

.- Y tú quieres que te crea eso?...-dijo riendo sacando a todos de su postura- te he visto como la besas cada vez que puedes y cómo ella te deja! Sino fuera porque quizá tiene algo de decencia ya nos habría hecho notar que te la llevas a la cama!

Sesshoumaru se sorprendió ante esas palabras, miró a Kagome, pero ésa no levantaba sus ojos para mirarlo. Se sentía avergonzada, sabía que él se enteraría pero no quería que fuera de esa forma sin explicarle todo lo que le había pasado, todo lo que había sentido para tomar una decisión como esa o más que una decisión…simplemente para dejarse llevar por todo lo que Hojo provocaba en su corazón desbocado.

.- Kagome no es una cualquiera! –le gritó el menor de los hijos de Hikari- y no me he acostado con ella! Claro que la he besado! Pero ella jamás me ha permitido hacer nada más!

.- Claro que lo es! –le respondió- que no se conformó con uno sino que escogió a los dos más idiotas para que cayeran ante su juventud y cara de niña inocente!

.- Basta! –gritó su ex esposa- cómo te atreves a hablar así de Kagome! Ella ama a tu hijo, pero él es quien la ha hecho sufrir! Cómo es posible que no te des cuenta! Quién te dijo todas estas idioteces! Kagura?...eres un viejo idiota! Y además de todo pervertido!

.- No te metas en esto! –le contestó molesto el jefe de aquel lugar, pero Hikari no estaba dispuesta a retroceder, podía intuir lo que Kagura quería hacer y lo primero era poner a todos los posibles en contra de Kagome.

.- Claro que tengo que meterme! Por si se te olvida Sesshoumaru es mi hijo también! Y a la chica a la que acusas es la única mujer a la que he visto que lo ha mirado con amor!...qué te hizo Kagura? Se ofreció a acostarse contigo? Así los maneja a todos Inu Taisho! Incluso a Sesshoumaru! Cómo es posible que ninguno se dé cuenta que es una aprovechada!

Todos guardaron silencio. Era cierto que Kagura se le había ofrecido de forma descarada, quizá, pero él se había hipnotizado con aquella juventud, con aquellas curvas, con aquellos labios que se movían frente a él….Sesshoumaru tampoco le respondió, si su padre guardaba silencio era porque su madre tenía razón…Kagura se le habría ofrecido sólo para que su padre estuviera en contra de Kagome?...esa no era la Kagura que él conocía…

Le dolía. Pudo notar que Izayoi también lo miraba con mucha decepción y por primera vez la comprendió, él también se sentía así, decepcionado de todos allí.

.- Kagome no se irá de esta casa Inu Taisho –murmuró finalmente Izayoi. Lo miraba profundamente dolida, ella sabía que su esposo estaba cegado, él no era así realmente sino por el contrario alguien comprensivo y amable, exigente y duro con los que correspondía…pero jamás habría hecho algo así si estuviera al tanto de todo lo que ocurría realmente. Es por eso que creía profundamente en lo que su amiga estaba diciendo, Kagura tuvo que seducirlo y la peor parte, es que él se había dejado.

.- Izayoi…-murmuró él. Sintió vergüenza de todos los pensamientos que habían atravesado su mente cuando Kagura entró y se contorneó frente a él…por un instante sintió que había perdido la consciencia y que en ese minuto podría haberse dejado llevar fácilmente hacia su cuerpo sin importarle su matrimonio. Aunque la recobró a tiempo y nada sucedió.

.- Kagome se queda…la que se larga y no volverá a entrar nunca más es Kagura –espetó de golpe- si al dejas entrar una sola vez más me divorciaré de ti y junto a Inu Yasha y Sesshoumaru nos iremos a otro lugar a vivir.

Las palabra de Izayoi fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para dejarlo perplejo. Sus ojos no daban a basto para tantas cosas juntas, creo que eso fue lo que más le dolió. No se movía ni decía nada, de pronto el gran monstruo estaba como un cachorro frente a algo más grande que él.

Lo que Hikari-san había dicho…generó toda esa reacción en Izayoi-san…yo también estaba segura que Kagura le había coqueteado lo suficiente para que él creyera en sus estupideces. Lo peor de todo, es que lograba todo lo que se proponía sólo por su cuerpo perfecto.

Ni Hojo ni Inu Yasha emitieron una palabra. El celular de Inu Yasha sonó y por la forma en que comenzó a hablar supuse que era Kikyo. Necesitaba ir y tomar esa llamada, explicarle que todo era una mentira, que ya pasaría…pero en cuánto intenté moverme Sesshoumaru me tomó y me alejó de todos.

Yo no quería ir con él…quería ir con sus hermanos, con aquellos con los que me sentía más protegida…no quería escuchar si tenía algo hiriente para decirme…aún no salía de mi sorpresa de que me hubiese protegido de su padre…

Para cuando me di cuenta estábamos dentro de su cuarto. Yo jamás había entrado desde ese día que lo cuidé, el jamás me había llevado por gusto, así que me quedé medio aturdida sin entender en el marco de la puerta. Me obligó a entrar y vi como cerraba tras de sí. Yo observé todo, estaba igual que aquel día hace meses…el cuarto parecía lúgubre…las cortinas cerradas impedían que el sol entrara…claro…no podía dejar que vieran a su novia desnuda…el sólo imaginar lo que hacía allí…

Quise irme, pero no me lo permitió.

.- Por qué mi padre te gritó todo eso..-espetó de golpe, ni siquiera una pregunta de cómo estaba, si mi mejilla me dolía o si tenía tristeza por todo lo que pasaba. Seguía siendo el mismo bruto de siempre, inconsciente e indolente.

.- Tu padre me amenazó el día que Hojo llegó a esta casa…-respondí de forma automática. Ya no me importaba qué ocurriera en esa casona, yo a toda costa debía impedir que eso saliera a la vida de mi madre y de mi hermano. No les daría más sufrimiento.

.- Por qué…

.- Dijo que si me metía con tu hermano me haría la vida imposible…-no deseaba hablar de ello. Así que bruscamente lo puse a él en aprietos, quería ver sus respuestas. Mi decisión de seguir o no con él dependerían de ese día…de ese diálogo- qué harás con la prensa…

.- No lo sé…-me respondió…pero en contra de sentirme triste…me sentí ofendida.

.- Tú sabes que yo no me acosté con ninguno de tus hermanos

.- Pero besaste a Hojo…-me encerró entre sus brazos, tal como cuando me había besado- por qué…por qué lo besas a él todo el tiempo…-a pesar de que estaba molesto…estoy segura que sentí algo de dolor en sus palabras…o quizá me lo imaginé, mis deseos porque me ame me están haciendo poner cosas donde no hay en los peores momentos.

.- Porque tu hermano me da lo que necesito…-exclamé sin mirarlo. Ver sus ojos me haría dudar de decirle todo como la vez anterior. Ahora no estaba molesta, por lo que pensar tanto lo que podría decir me llevaría a callar…a no decir nada, a asumir mis culpas, pero no a exigir un pago por las de él.

.- No es mi hermano! –me gritó tan cerca de mi rostro que no me dejó opción más que mirarlo. Sus ojos dorados estaban hermosos como siempre y sus labios se veían igual de apetecibles que esa noche…se me vino a la cabeza la imagen de Kagura acariciándolo…y volví a bajar mi mirada.

.- Tú amas a Kagura…no te culpo…-sonreí- es cosa de mirarla…yo tampoco me escogería entre las dos…no te pediré que hables en su contra…no te pediré que te des cuenta que no te ama…pero necesito que me dejes tu a mi…déjame intentar amar a otro…

Sé que su mirada se enterneció. Sus manos dejaron de presionarse contra la pared…ya no me aprisionaba…me sentía como una tonta, como una quinceañera tratando de decirle a aquel chico adorable que me gustaba…que lo amaba…a sabiendas de que amaba a otra.

Tenía tanta mala suerte…el chico de mi secundaria también terminó con otra chica…también me destrozó el corazón. Aunque no se comparaba con este dolor. Este era insoportable. Era como si mi vida adquiriera un vacío…como si me hubiesen arrancado algo…aunque nunca lo hubiese tenido…

.- Que te deje…-repitió él con una voz tan neutra que no supe qué era lo correcto para decir. Debía gritarle como la vez anterior? Debía ser amable?...debía callar?...por qué no existe un manual que diga "en caso de que su esposo ame a otra y la encare…diga lo siguiente"…

.- Sí…-asentí- déjame…Hojo me quiere…y yo sé que puedo acostumbrarme a él…toma esta opción….esto que está pasando es una forma para quedarte con ella…con Kagura…cásate con ella…si eso es lo que has querido siempre…pero no me obligues a quedarme viendo eso…

.- No puedo dejarte ir con ese idiota…que no ves que sólo te usa porque quiere competir conmigo?

.- No todo se trata de ti por Kami! –lo miré dolida, ya mis ojos no querían llorar más, pero mi corazón lo hacía…desde ese día y cuando me fuera yo sabía que lo haría todo el tiempo- se trata de que te amo y no puedo…-me quebré. Me había prometido no confesarle que lo amaba…y ahí me tenían, como una niña desesperada sin saber qué hacer más que ser sincera…ese era mi maldito problema, por qué tenía que ser tan transparente con todo incluso con él!, se merecía que le dijera que lo odiaba y que lo quería fuera de mi vista…no que lo necesitaba a mi lado.

.- Kagome…-levanté mi mirada sorprendida, era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre, ya no se dirigía hacia mí como si fuese una sombra invisible. La forma en que lo dijo…mi corazón se aceleró tanto que pensé que se me saldría del lugar que le corresponde por cuestiones biológicas.

.- Lo siento…no puedo más…quiero irme con Hojo…él…él me lo ofreció…irnos lejos…muy lejos…

.- pero me amas a mí…-sentí como puso una de sus manos en mis mejillas…y cómo poco a poco se acercó a mi rostro.

.- Pero tú no me amas…-puse mis dedos en sus labios evitando su contacto conmigo. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, pero no tenían ningún dejo de molestia…por primera vez en casi un año de vivir a su lado no me miraba ni con odio ni con molestia…qué irónico es todo, pensé. Justo cuando yo ya había decidido irme él comenzaba a comportarse como había esperado durante tanto tiempo- no nos engañemos…no me lo hagas más difícil…

El sólo hecho de pensar que podía irse con su hermano era algo horrible. Desde la pérdida de su madre no había vuelto a sentir un agujero así de fuerte en su pecho. No la escucharía más en sus paseos nocturnos, no oiría su risa molesta en sus mañanas, no vería sus ojos chocolates…nadie volvería a pronunciar su nombre con tanto amor como ella.

Quería retenerla con él, pero no sabía cómo...siempre las mujeres se habían dedicado a lanzarse sobre su cuerpo, él jamás tuvo que pedir nada y nunca se sintió culpable si a la mañana siguiente debía irse y les dejaba la orden de salir de la casona donde él vivía.

Se imaginó su vida sin ella en la casona…se la imaginó con Hojo, riendo, mirándolo, diciendo su nombre de diversas formas…la imaginó haciendo el amor con él…

.- No…-dijo finalmente cuando sintió como Kagome se giraba y abría la puerta de su habitación. Ella se giró un poco con ojos curiosos. Verlo ahí, era una imagen hermosa para llevársela de recuerdo con ella. La atesoraría siempre…su rostro y sus ojos, su cuerpo…le servirían de anestesia para cuando tuviera que estar junto a Hojo…sus recuerdos le ayudarían a sobrevivir en un mundo creado y falso.

La joven no quiso decir una sola sílaba. Su corazón aún palpitaba muy fuerte en su pecho, la situación era incómoda, le hubiese gustado que su confesión fuese retribuida con un "te amo" o "no te vayas"…o quizá con una aseveración por si dejaría a Kagura. Pero ya no era la misma niña ilusa que entró a esa casa meses antes, ya no guardaba ilusiones ni pensamientos positivos, ya nada quedaba de la Kagome anterior a esta vida de casada. Su corazón estaba formando algún tipo de coraza y su mente estaba hilando algunas frases para decirle a Hojo que se escaparan de ahí ya a algún lugar lejano…muy lejano…

.- No te puedes ir…-exclamó y tomó su mano atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Sostuvo su cintura y con su otra mano acarició la mejilla lastimada. Recordar que su padre se había atrevido a golpearla…

.- Fue muy lindo lo que hiciste con tu padre…pero tú mejor que yo sabes que esas palabras son sólo parte de una hermosa actuación…-sentir su mano acariciándola le calmaba el dolor…punzaba menos y su corazón se tranquilizaba.

.- No puedes irte Kagome…-ella lo miró, otra vez su nombre en sus labios, qué alegría al menos…haberlo escuchado por una vez con tanta ternura-

Se acercó a ella y la sostuvo de su cuello para que no pudiera alejarse nuevamente de él. Besó aquellos labios que desde su primer beso lo habían llamado incontables veces. Cuando entraba a su cuarto por las noches discretamente sólo porque necesitaba verla…siempre había querido sentir qué sería amanecer junto a su cuerpo. Sería tan cálido como cuando estaba junto a ella?

Esta vez su beso fue tan distinto, estaba lleno de tristeza. Era sumamente delicado y sus manos me sostenían en puntos estratégicos para que no me alejara, era tan agradable…por ese instante mi vida se arregló, seguiría casada con él, a su lado, Hojo pasaría a ser parte de mi pasado turbulento y Kagura se iría de nuestras vidas. Mi corazón dejó de palpitar con dolor y sólo se movía por emoción, por la felicidad de poder tenerlo allí junto a mí.

Sus labios esta vez eran cálidos. Sus manos que se movían por mi espalda eran excitantes, todo en él me instaba a quedarme a su lado.

Cuando me dio un momento de respiro…cuando sus labios se trasladaron a mi mejilla y a mi cuello…intenté pensar las cosas aunque el grado de lógica que tenía era más bien mínimo.

.- No me hagas…esto…-susurré- Sesshoumaru…déjame ir…

.- No puedo…-lo escuché decir. Dejó mi cuello y me miró con una ternura que jamás había visto en él, ni siquiera con su novia- no quiero que te vayas Kagome…

No entendía nada, sus palabras y sus actos eran tan incoherentes que me sentía aturdida.

.- Por qué…-inquirí con desgano. Sentirlo besándome era más de lo que podía pedir, me descuadraba mis pensamientos y mis emociones pasaban a ser lo que manejaba mi vida, eso era justamente lo que no quería…no quería que mi amor por él me hiciera sufrir más- por qué no me dejas ir si no me amas…

.- No estoy seguro…-lo oí decir y mi corazón se detuvo.

.- De…que…-logré murmurar. No estaba segura si entendía bien lo que quería decirme, pero me asustaba.

.- No estoy…seguro de que no te ame….

Ay Kami…con esas palabras me tuvo a sus pies…no podía irme ahora…no podía dejarlo si estaba confundido, si existía la posibilidad de que me amara…era todo perfecto.

.- Sólo….quieres que me quede…para saber si…me amas?...-pregunté. Si era así no tenía ningún sentido. Kagura con tres palabras podría envolverlo y dejarlo a su lado y aunque yo sabía que tenía la mejor arma entre las dos, no sabía si mi amor bastaría para sostenerlo a mi lado.

Me asustaba. Lo vi negar.

.- Cuando tú estás…no me siento…-puse uno de mis dedos en sus labios y se sorprendió. Pude notarlo porque sus hermosos ojos dorados se abrieron dejándome ver emociones que nunca pensé que él pudiera sentir. Siempre lo vi como una piedra, indiferente a todo…pero ahora entendía…le gustaba mi compañía.

Esta vez fui yo quien lo besó. Mis brazos se cruzaron tras su cuello intentando aprisionarlo a mi vida, deseaba tanto tenerlo conmigo…la verdad es que ya no me importaba nada, me estaba dando una luz de esperanza que aunque me asustaba, estaba ahí. No podía dejarlo…simplemente no podía.

Quería besarlo tanto como pudiera, quería que sintiera que todo lo que yo le decía era verdad. Aunque en un principio no me respondió, poco a poco su cuerpo reaccionó a mí…acariciaba mi espalda y me tenía envuelta entre sus brazos fuerte como siempre había querido…como tanto necesitaba.

Tenerlo ahí era lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en aquel día…él era mi soporte.

Las manos de Sesshoumaru comenzaron a acariciar la espalda de la joven que instintivamente lo había besado. Adoraba sentirla así…claramente cuando ella estaba a su lado no quedaba rastro ninguno de su soledad, de ese vacío que tantas veces sintió en su vida desde que su madre lo dejó. Por primera vez desde aquellos años se sentía querido y acompañado nuevamente.

Confiaba en Kagome. Sabía que ella no se había acostado con sus hermanos, podía sentirlo. Aunque siempre había sido más bien un hombre que se jactaba de ser muy lógico en ese momento quería dejarse llevar por lo que la joven de ojos chocolate le provocaba.

Su cuerpo reaccionó a ella y el deseo que sintió por tenerla fue superior a cualquier otra cosa que hubiese sentido antes. Ya no le importaba si había besado a su hermano incontables veces…eso sería algo que averiguaría después.

Sus brazos tomaron a Kagome con fuerza, pero a la vez con cuidado…y poco a poco, como si se hubiesen conectado, sus pies los llevaron a la cama del dueño de aquel cuarto.

En otro lado de la gran casona Izayoi aún dolida, sólo generaba respuestas duras y certeras. Estaba tan molesta, esa niña caprichosa de buen cuerpo no sólo tenía a uno de sus hijos embaucados sino también había tratado de hacerlo con su esposo.

Qué idiotez. Pensaba. Tan viejo y….tan idiota.

Aunque todos guardaban silencio por todo lo ocurrido ella no. Hikari la miraba orgullosa, sabía que la única forma de controlar a Inu Taisho era así, siendo tan terca como él. En caso contrario aquel hombre de facciones duras era capaz de desestabilizar a cualquiera con sus palabras y sus miradas perturbadoras.

.- Ya te lo dije…esa jovencita no entrará más aquí…no quiero que sea ella quien termine llevándose a la cama a todos los de esta casa incluyéndote! –le gritaba a su esposo. Mientras Inu Yasha y Hojo la miraban sorprendidos Hikari sonreía de la felicidad.

.- Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo! No pensaba hacer algo con ella!

.- Deja eso para una quinceañera que yo ya tengo experiencia Inu Taisho…-explicó con una repentina calma que asustó a todos los presentes. Además de todo y lo llamaba por su nombre, cosa que jamás había hecho.

.- pero es la verdad! –le respondió. Ya lo asustaba que aquella mujer grácil, dócil y amable, siempre con palabras diligentes ahora se estuviera transformando en una especie de bestia escondida.

.- La verdad es que Kagome ama a tu hijo…que Kagura sólo lo desea porque es guapo y rico y que tú pensaste en acostarte con ella –murmuró finalmente mirándolo directamente. Aquellos ojos negros le traspasaron por completo, ella, que siempre lo miraba con tanto amor y ternura ahora no tenía una pizca de aquellos sentimientos en sus ojos. La verdad es que lo aterraba que pudiera dejar de amarlo, pero el odio que sentía contra esa jovencita que él mismo había llevado a su propia casa había sido mayor en un inicio- hasta que tus pensamientos no se ordenen mejor no me dirijas la palabra.

Todos vieron cómo salía de aquel salón y cómo el líder de los Taisho iba tras ella. Hikari reía ante la mirada perturbada de los jóvenes que también estaban allí.

.- Mamá por qué estás riéndote esto no es una situación agradable…-le replicó su hijo menor.

.- Lo siento cariño…es que el gran Inu Taisho sucumbió ante su dócil esposa…-reía ella. Izayoi siempre había sido la que llevaba las cosas por la paz, en contrario a ella que era rebelde, respondona y más violenta.

.- No es gracioso Hikari-san…-suspiró Inu Yasha- si mi padre no cambia mamá se irá de esta casa…

.- No te preocupes por eso Inu…Izayoi jamás dejará a Inu Taisho, lo ama mucho como para hacerlo –explicó convencida, con una sonrisa amable. Lo tranquilizó- Anda..vete, ve con Kikyo antes de que Kagura llegue a ella y le invente otra sarta de mentiras sí?...

Vio al joven asentir y salir rápidamente. Se sentó al lado de su hijo y prendió la televisión, necesitaba saber qué otra idiotez había dicho aquella mujer.

.- Mamá, no es necesario…ya no quiero escuchar cosas sobre Kagome…

.- Hijo…tú te enamoraste de ella a sabiendas de que amaba a tu hermano…si aún la quieres debes saber qué dicen de ella para protegerla…

Sabía que su hijo menor tenía sentimientos verdaderos por aquella joven, pero no podía permitir que la alejara de Sesshoumaru, él la necesitaba.

**_.- Como ya todos sabemos el mayor de los hijos de Inu Taisho está envuelto en una gran polémica desde que su esposa decidió serle infiel con sus dos medios hermanos…_**

**_.- Es terrible, su novia nos decía que ella intentó por todos los medios continuar su relación, pero al parecer esta chica, Kagome, es muy hábil con los hombres.._**

**_.- Sí, dicen que para casarse con Sesshoumaru habría tenido también una relación con su padre._**

.- Qué?...por favor, cómo es posible que todos caigan ante esta niñita! –exclamó Hikari sumamente sorprendida. Era casi increíble lo que Kagura había generado, una cadena donde todos iban inventado un pedazo de la historia para hacerla más truculenta.

**_.- Lo peor de todo es que todos en la familia estarían en contra de Kagura-san debido a las mentiras de esa otra chica._**

**_.- Se ha sabido algo de lo que ha ocurrido luego de que esta noticia saliera a la luz?_**

**_.- Dicen que las cosas están bastante complicadas…además, se supo que Kagome había inventado ese embarazo que alguna vez tuvo y que por lo mismo la pérdida también fue inventada.._**

**_.- Muy inteligente de su parte intentar inventar hijos y desmayos.._**

**_.- El problema ahora, es que Kagura-san está embarazada…y aún no sabe que sucederá con todo esto de que todos apoyan a Kagome…_**

* * *

><p>Sip así es owo...la TV puede decir muchas cosas xD!...les dejo el adelanto del próx. cap.<p>

_"Su puerta se abrió de golpe. Sesshoumaru quien aún mantenía su cuerpo dentro de Kagome se giró para ver quién había osado entrar así, él siempre había dado la orden que cuando su puerta estuviera cerrada nada ni nadie podía abrirla._

_Pero ahí estaba ella, con sus ojos negros observándolos sin dar crédito a lo que veía._

_.- Por qué te acuestas con ella en mi cama.._

_.- Esta es mi cama…no tengo que darte explicaciones ahora.._

_.- Eres mi novio…_

_.- Ella es mi esposa…_

_.- Estoy embarazada Sesshoumaru –exclamó finalmente- y aquí está la prueba -dijo mostrando un sobre."_

Qué irá a pasar? owo...será mentira o verdad?...qué preferirían uds?...espero sus comentarios!...el otro cap prometo subirlo mucho más pronto de lo que me tardé en este!...espero que lo puedan leer en la otra categoría!

Espero que les haya gustado el capi!...que haya valido la pena la espera u.u...!...espero sus reviews para saber que tal y ya saben, cualquier crítica será bienvenida!

Muchas gracias por leer y por la paciencia! ~-~

Nos vemos a la próxima!

Ja ne! ^^


	12. Felicidad a Medias

Hooola holaa a todos/as!...muchas gracias por los/as que continúan leyendo mi fic a pesar del cambio de categoría que tuve que realizar! ^^

**Angie3890!** muchas gracias por tu review! espero que te siga agradando en los capis siguientes! jajajaj sii bueno, Kagura seguirá molestando un poquito! pero el cambio ahora se viene de Kag! XD...espero que lo disfrurtes! ^^...**Dark-Serenety!** nee-chan xD me habías dejado con tus canciones xD, sabes? me diste la genial idea de usar a Kouga para eso xD! como siempre ayudándome ^^u, muchas gracias!...**Hekate-Ama!** gracias por tu review! jajaj sii Izayoi despertó xD! y ya no la van a detener! XD bue lo de Kagura traerá varias sorpresas xD! así que aún no se puede morir XD espero que te guste el capi y que lo disfrutes!...**CONEJA!** muchas gracias por dejar review! jajaj siii Kagura ya no lo pasará tan bien a pesar de que parece tener el plan maestro en sus manos! espero que te guste el capi!...**Trixxi Pixxi!** muchísimas gracias por lo que haces sólo para leer mi fic! espero no decepcionarte!...y de pasadita, pásalo muy bien en tus vacas! **InuGome17**! muchas gracias por tu review!...jajaja siii Kagura es una de esas mujeres que uno odia profundamente xDD!, la verdad estoy muy nerviosa para saber si te gustará el lemon!, la verdad es el primero que hago de esta pareja en particular así que espero sinceramente no defraudarte!...**Terra001**! muchas gracias por tus comentarios!, la verdad sí, Sessho se comporta por fin como debió comportarse siempre xD que bueno que te haya gustado! espero que este capi no te defraude tampoco!...**Goshi! **muchas gracias por tu review!, jajaaj si la verdad a Kagura le salió todo mal esta vez xD pero supongo que se traerá muchas más sorpresas de ahora en adelante donde todo se le complicará xD, espero que disfrutes el capi!.**..Shinystar200! **muchas gracias por dejar review! ^^ jajaj xD bueno aquí en el capi sabrás qué pasará!...espero que te guste y lo puedas disfrutar!..**.Vikitita! **muchas gracias por tu review! jajaja espero no defraudarte con el lemon! ojalá de verdad y lo disfrutes y cumpla con tus expectativas!..**.Polabells!** muchas gracias por dejar review! jajajajaj! me parece muy buena idea que sea de Jaken! jajajaj! espero que disfrutes con el capi!..**.Azul D Cullen!** muchas gracias por tu review! espero no haber tardado mucho! ~-~ y espero que también el capi cumpla con tus expectativas! de aquí en adelante se verá qué pasará con Kagura y ese embarazo!...**Damalunaely!** muchas gracias por tu review! jajaj yo creo que esa pregunta nos la hacemos todas! XD pero ya en el cap se comenzarán a dilucidar algunas cosas! espero que disfrutes!..**.Luna 31**! muchas gracias por haber dejado un review! jajaja Kagura salió más problemática de lo que se pensaba en un inicio quizá xD espero que disfrutes el capi!...**Papallona!** muchas gracias por tu review!, jajaj si, creo que ya me ensañé lo suficiente con Kag no?, jajaj bueno a ver que pasará, espero que lo disfrutes!...**Javita0san!** muchas gracias por tu review! y por tus comentarios! de verdad me alegra mucho que mi fic te haga pasar un buen rato!, espero que este cap no sea la diferencia!...**Yuuki-13**! muchas gracias por haber dejado un review con tus comentarios! ^^...de verdad me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi fic! ojalá y este capi también te guste!...**Destiny-kate!**...muchas gracias por tu review y por tus comentarios!, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado!...ojalá disfrutes este capi también!...**Alessa-Vulturi!** gracias por haber dejado un review!...no tienes de qué preocuparte! no planeo dejar mi fic desde ahora en adelante lleno de lemon ^^...la verdad espero que logre hacer que te siga gustando la historia y que el lemon sólo sea un pequeño detalle! ojalá de todas formas puedas disfrutar el capítulo y seguir con la historia!...**Angelig!** muchas gracias por tu review!, espero que este capi también lo disfrutes y espero no haber tardado mucho! ~-~...**G.A-motoharu!** muchas gracias por tu review! y también por tu sugerencia, tendré el cuidado de ahora en adelante y los diferenciaré con las letras para que sea menos dificultoso leer! espero que el capi te guste! ^^..**.Tryssi!** que tal muchas gracias por tu review!...jajaj siii, será un capítulo intenso! XD, espero que lo disfrutes!...**Nabm!** muchas gracias por dejar review!...espero que disfrutes el capi también! ^^

Uff! de verdad cada día más me siento muy alagada de todos sus reviews! T-T, no sé como agradecerles por tanto apoyo!, la verdad sólo espero que puedan seguir disfrutando este fic como hasta ahora y espero no defraudarlas o aburrirlas!...

Aps! algunas **ACLARACIONES!**, como sabrán, este cap contiene lemon, así que indicaré su inicio y su fin para las personas que no les guste o que no se sientan cómodas leyendo ^^. Además, diferenciaré los narradores para que no hayan confusiones a la hora de leer.

_"..." cuando narra Kag_

"..." narrador de la historia

* * *

><p>Madre e hijo se miraron intentando que el otro les explicara qué era lo que sucedía realmente, más ninguno fue capaz de hablar.<p>

_**.- El problema ahora, es que Kagura-san está embarazada…y aún no sabe qué sucederá con todo esto de que todos apoyan a Kagome…**_

La noticia volvía a retumbar en sus cabezas cual eco molesto. Hikari pensaba en todo lo que eso significaría, pero sería su hijo tan idiota como para no cuidarse de un problema así?...ella estaba segura que un hijo jamás estuvo en sus planes con Kagura.

.- No puedo creerlo -murmuró Hikari dejando entrever en sus ojos la sorpresa y el desconsuelo. Si eso era cierto...qué haría Kagome al respecto?-

.- Em…baraza…da? –repitió Hojo como para que su propia voz fuese un estímulo que lo hiciera ver que podía ser verdad. En su corazón se formó un nudo, si era verdad que Kagura estaba embarazada Kagome sufriría mucho….pero quizá sería su oportunidad de tenerla para él definitivamente.

.- Por supuesto que no…esta es otra de sus mentiras…-lo miró- pero si Kagome se entera…

.- Donde está Kagura…-inquirió rápidamente intentando apartar sus pensamientos acerca de cómo y cuándo llevarse a Kagome de aquella casona llena de conflictos.

.- Creo que aún no ha salido de la casona….-exclamó Hikari y ambos se dividieron para buscarla.

**_-Lemon-_**

Sus manos acariciaban incansablemente el cuerpo que tenía bajo él. Su piel era tan tersa como había imaginado, como había escuchado. Sus labios acariciaban también su cuerpo sacando suspiros de los labios de la joven que perdida en caricias sólo deseaba que todo fuese real, que no fuese otro de sus tantos sueños donde él la tenía entre sus brazos.

Sesshoumaru estaba seguro que quería estar a su lado y por ese minuto, no quería pensar en nada que ocurriera desde la puerta de su cuarto hacia afuera. Sólo quería disfrutarla y hacerla disfrutar de su compañía. Quería que se sintiera a gusto con él, tanto como él se sentía con ella.

.- Sesshuomaru…-la sintió murmurar. Dejó de besar su cuello y la miró, sus mejillas estaban cubiertas por un color rojizo y sus ojos brillaban como nunca, se veía hermosa, ahí, bajo su cuerpo, con sus labios entreabiertos para poder respirar con más tranquilidad- yo…nunca…

.- Lo sé…-dijo anteponiéndose a su comentario. Ella temblaba ante sus caricias y su cuerpo respondía ante el mínimo tacto de sus pieles…claramente ella jamás había estado con alguien y de cierta forma, se sintió afortunado y tranquilo. Hacía mucho que no hacía el amor realmente con alguien puesto que con Kagura todo se había transformado en un trámite que tenía como base la lujuria por su cuerpo y sus movimientos que en algún minuto lo habían hecho desearla en exceso.

Con Kagome sería distinto.

.- Tranquila…-murmuró mientras quitaba un mechón travieso que cubría el rostro de la joven. Ella sabía que no la dañaría y cerró sus ojos para disfrutar de lo que él hacía.

El vestido que llevaba sobre su cuerpo le facilitó mucho las cosas, con un leve roce de sus manos y aquella prenda molesta ya estaba en otro lugar. El cuerpo de Kagome lo dejó embelesado por algunos minutos…no creía que todo ese tiempo, tras esa figura poco femenina y de hecho, más bien tosca, hubiese un cuerpo tan frágil y deseable como aquel que miraba. Y él le había dicho que era horrible alguna vez, que jamás se fijaría en ella…que idiota, pensaba.

Ya que las caricias se habían detenido Kagome abrió sus ojos y lo vio observándola con tal deseo que su sonrojo fue mayor. Su instinto la hizo cruzar sus brazos por sobre su pecho para intentar cubrirse ante su mirada, no estaba acostumbrada a que la vieran así, menos él, menos con esos ojos, menos en esa situación.

Al ver cómo se cubría sonrió un poco, fue un leve movimiento de sus labios que a Kagome le pareció deslumbrante. Lentamente quitó las manos de la joven de su cuerpo y las puso a los lados de la chica, se acercó a su rostro y como tantas veces ya en poco tiempo, besó sus labios.

.- No es necesario…-murmuró.

.- Me…da pena…-exclamó ella en un susurro visiblemente avergonzada. Era una niña en estos temas, no tenía experiencia y pensaba que por ello probablemente no le gustaría. Sesshoumaru había tenido varias amantes antes de ella, de seguro le gustaban las chicas que sabían qué hacer, no como ella…que se sonrojaba en exceso con un par de caricias y besos de su esposo…tal como Kagura se lo había dicho antes.

Por un instante quiso decirle que era una inexperta, que no quería hacerlo por miedo…pero cada vez que las manos de su esposo tocaban una parte de su cuerpo su mente perdía lucidez y todo se volvía blanco. No sería capaz de negarse a nada mientras él la tocara de esa forma.

.- Eres mi esposa…-dijo y llamó la atención de la chica quien lo miró sorprendida. Nunca había dicho algo así…a menos que fuese para contentar a algún invitado- no tienes que avergonzarte…-susurró y besó su cuello.

Fue un simple contacto, pero suficiente para sacar a Kagome de sus pensamientos lógicos. Sentía cómo su esposo bajaba a su pecho para continuar con caricias que jamás había experimentado. Vio cómo quitaba su ropa interior y antes de que pudiese decir algo coherente sintió que comenzaba a besar sus pechos, hasta ese entonces vírgenes, y como su cuerpo comenzaba a llenarla de sensaciones extrañas…de corrientes eléctricas que subían y bajaban por ella y que finalmente, se acumulaban en su entrepierna desesperándola.

Sus manos se enredaron en el cabello de Sesshoumaru como tantas veces había querido, era suave y resplandecía ante la poca luz que lograba entrar por la ventana de su cuarto. Él mientras besaba y lamía tranquilamente los pechos de Kagome, no tenía apuros y quería conocer todo su cuerpo, no quería que nada se escapara a sus labios, a sus manos…a él… sentía cómo ella lo acariciaba y lo presionaba, instándolo a quedarse allí, donde estaba. Él no ponía resistencia, los pechos de la joven eran embriagantes para él. Una de las manos de Sesshoumaru fue hasta los pechos de Kagome quien arqueó su espalda cuando su esposo lamió uno de sus pezones mientras con su mano no le daba descanso.

Sin que hubiese querido jamás una situación así, amaba verla desesperada ante sus caricias, adoraba que ante cada tacto su cuerpo se tensara y luego sus labios emitieran gemidos con su nombre. Quería que lo repitiera siempre…que no callara.

Su respiración también estaba mucho más agitada. Su cuerpo se tensaba también mientras deseaba hacerla su mujer, como siempre debió ser, desde un principio. Acariciarla y saborear su cuerpo le estaba dando mucho más placer del que alguna vez antes había sentido con otra mujer. Aunque debía reconocer que nunca se dio el tiempo de estar realmente con ellas…

Cuando dejó sus pechos para ir hacia los labios de la joven pudo ver cómo ésta quitaba la camisa que él llevaba. Un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando notó cómo lo miraba, a pesar de que se notaba la ansiedad por disfrutarlo, estaba llena de ternura. Las manos de Kagome delineaban su tonificado torso de forma suave, casi imperceptible, pero muy agradable. Su sonrojo crecía, pero eso no la detuvo a besar el pecho y los hombros de su esposo…ese pecho en el que desde hacía mucho deseaba estar, sobre el cual anhelaba amanecer.

Como nunca su cuerpo se agitaba al sentir los besos de su esposa por todo su torso mientras sus manos, inhábiles por ahora, acariciaban con insistencia su espalda, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, para sentirlo…amaba su aroma, la embriagaba.

Las caricias que le otorgaba se detuvieron cuando sintió como una de las manos de su esposo comenzaba a acariciar su entrepierna mientras sus labios volvían a besar sus pechos que lo llamaban a volver. Sus labios emitían gemidos constantes y él podía sentir cómo su respiración era agitada.

.- Se…sshoumaru…-la escuchaba decir y lo enloquecía. Es que su mano experta tocaba puntos que la hacían sentir que moriría de placer, esas corrientes extrañas que iban y venían por su cuerpo ahora eran mucho más intensas y cuando él aumentaba la velocidad de sus caricias ella perdía la consciencia completamente.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba acariciándola de esa forma, pero le encantaba.

No quería que parara. Él tampoco deseaba detenerse.

Se quitó finalmente todo el resto de ropa que ya le molestaban en exceso y Kagome lo miró extasiada. Su cuerpo era realmente bien formado y aunque su mirada en un inicio había estado sobre sus ojos inevitablemente habían bajado hacia la virilidad de su esposo, que por un instante la asustó. No era que se estuviese arrepintiendo, pero le habían dicho que toda esa situación dolía bastante.

Él pudo notar cómo la joven había cambiado su expresión y no le gustó, él quería escucharla, verla arquearse de placer, por lo que rápidamente puso su cuerpo a su lado y la besó.

.- No voy a dañarte…-susurró en su oído mientras mordía su lóbulo y sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo nuevamente, como si hubiese sido la primera vez, recorría todos los caminos que sus propias manos habían generado anteriormente dejándole señales de dónde y cómo tocar.

.- Lo sé…-respondió ella entre gemidos y no se dio cuenta cómo volvió a perder la lucidez en un instante.

Ya no podía aguantar más las ganas por estar dentro de Kagome. Subió su cuerpo sobre ella y abrió sus piernas delicadamente. La miró para asegurarse de que no estaba haciendo que las cosas fuesen más rápido de lo que ella quería, pero los ojos de Kagome brillaban tanto como los de él y una pequeña sonrisa de su parte lo hizo entender que todo iba como ella quería también.

Con una de sus manos tomó las caderas de la joven y comenzó a entrar en ella suavemente. Con cada segundo que avanzaba le provocaba un inmenso placer que lo hacía querer comenzar a moverse rápidamente para saciarlo, pero no podía, esta vez las cosas no eran como siempre, no era simplemente entrar en ella, saciar sus deseos y luego besar su mejilla para hacerle ver que sí, en algo le había importado.

Kagome se abrasó a él en cuánto comenzó a sentir cómo Sesshoumaru entraba a su cuerpo. Le dolía. Estaba acomodándose a él, pero dolía. Sus labios dejaron salir un gemido de dolor, pero Sesshoumaru pasó sus brazos por su espalda para sostenerla, sabía que le dolía, pero no podía evitarlo, aunque quería hacerlo, no le gustó escuchar su dolor y mucho menos sentir cómo lo presionaba asustada. Era tal el silencio que ambos podían sentir sus corazones latir a una velocidad no acostumbrada.

Él se sentía un idiota por haber dudado aunque fuese por un segundo que Kagome se hubiese acostado con sus hermanos…claramente eso jamás había pasado.

Ya la recompensaría por ello.

Finalmente decidió entrar rápidamente a su cuerpo y se quedó allí, por un instante quieto, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Kagome lo aprisionaba. Cuando sintió que las manos de la joven estaban dejando de presionar comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella sintiendo una bocanada de placer que hasta ese momento no había tenido…era abrasador y lo instaba a no detenerse.

Ella lo escuchó gemir y el placer que comenzaba a sentir aumentó rápidamente, por instantes fue como si su cuerpo hubiese recordado qué significaba hacer el amor con alguien y mientras su esposo se dedicaba a acariciar sus piernas ella las elevó rodeando su cintura, dándole más espacio. Ante aquella invitación Sesshoumaru aumentó el ritmo con el que se movía y cuando sintió cómo Kagome también movía sus caderas su corazón se aceleró.

.- Kagome…-gimió mirándola. Ella sólo abrió sus labios para dejar escapar un gemido que lo volvió loco…mientras tomó su mejilla con sus manos y lo atrajo hacia ella para que la besara. Deseaba sentir que se fundía con ella y aunque lo tenía dentro de su cuerpo no le era suficiente.

Él no quería detenerse, se movía cada vez más rápido cuando el cuerpo de Kagome y sus labios se lo pedían, hasta que sintió cómo ya no soportaba más y dejando escapar un gemido, apoyó su cabeza sobre los hombros de Kagome y presionó las sábanas.

**_-Fin Lemon-_**

Sólo escuchaban sus respiraciones, más agitadas que nunca y sus corazones, latiendo al mismo compás. Sesshoumaru levantó su rostro para mirarla, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, sintió como ella lo detenía y besaba su frente con una ternura que no recibía hace muchos años. Con ese beso llegaron a él todos los recuerdos de lo cruel que había sido con ella y lo hicieron sentirse profusamente culpable.

.- Perdóname…-murmuró mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Ella lo miró confundida.

.- Yo…quería hacer esto…no me pidas...disculpas…-dijo confundida, pero lo vio sonreír, como antes, con una sinceridad que no había expresado hasta ese instante.

.- Te he dañado mucho y aún así tú me tratas como si…

.- Como si te amara…-lo atrajo hacia ella abrazándolo. No quería recordar todo lo que había pasado durante todo ese año en la casona, sólo quería esperar que su nueva vida fuera tan hermosa como ese momento que jamás olvidaría y que esperaba poder repetir.

Él comprendió. La amaba.

.- No lo sabía...-murmuró él en su oído, la joven lo miró confundida- no sabía que te amaba Kagome...

.- Sessho...-susurró la joven con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. No, no se lo esperaba.

Su puerta se abrió de golpe.

Sesshoumaru quien aún mantenía su cuerpo dentro de Kagome se giró para ver quién había osado entrar así, él siempre había dado la orden que cuando su puerta estuviera cerrada nada ni nadie podía abrirla.

Pero ahí estaba ella, con sus ojos negros observándolos sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

.- Kagura…-murmuró él, molesto ante aquella interrupción. Sólo pudo cubrir a Kagome con sus sábanas y abrazarla. Ella sólo bajó la mirada apenada de que la hubiese visto así.

.- Por qué te acuestas con ella en mi cama..

.- Esta es mi cama…no tengo que darte explicaciones ahora..

.- Eres mi novio…

.- Ella es mi esposa…

.- Estoy embarazada Sesshoumaru –exclamó finalmente- y aquí está la prueba –dijo mostrando un sobre blanco-

Ambos abrieron sus ojos y Kagome sólo pudo cubrir su boca con una de sus manos, Kagura embarazada?...

Su mundo perfecto se derrumbó en el segundo que la palabra embarazada había aparecido en el vocabulario de aquella mujer hiriente. Si él tendría un hijo…sería capaz de separarla?...no, claro que no, ella no era una mujer así. Tendría que contentarse con haber estado una vez con el hombre que amaba profusamente.

Pero los brazos de Sesshoumaru la presionaron más contra él indicándole que no la dejaría ir, menos después de haber comprendido que la amaba…no podía dignarse a perderla, menos por algo que no sabía qué tan cierto era.

.- Es imposible, yo siempre vi como te cuidabas…tú no querías embarazarte…y yo tampoco quería tener un hijo menos contigo…-murmuró él molesto mientras hilaba en su cabeza un millón de teorías esperando que fuese mentira.

.- Pero lo hice y este hijo es tuyo, así que levántate y hazte cargo…-exclamó ella arrogante. La verdad es que odiaba ver a Kagome desnuda entre los brazos de su novio, pero por esta vez se la perdonaría, después de todo hacía mucho que no estaba con ella.

Sesshoumaru por primera vez no supo que responder, aunque no le importaba lo que Kagura le estaba intentando exigir…sólo se cuestionaba de qué forma convencería a Kagome para que se quedara a su lado, no soportaría ver como se alejaba.

.- No te creo…-oyeron murmurar. Ambos miraron a la joven que aún sosteniendo las sábanas para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo miraba a Kagura con infinito odio- no te creo….-volvió a repetir- ese hijo no es verdad…

.- Este hijo es más real que el hecho de que te hayas acostado con él niñita…ya que cumpliste lo que querías déjalo que tiene que formar una familia…

.- Yo no pienso irme contigo…Kagome tiene razón, si has inventado que se acostaba con mis hermanos cómo voy a creerte algo así? –exclamó molesto. Kagura se sorprendió, era cierto que tenía eso en su contra, pero era un pequeño detalle.

.- Oh…así que te acostaste con Kagome para comprobar lo que yo dije? –exclamó riendo la joven de negros cabellos. Pudo ver cómo los ojos de Kagome adquirían una duda, pero sólo fue algo fugaz y no le agradó en lo más mínimo no poder convencerla con esa frase. Hasta hacía dos segundos con decirle cualquier estupidez la joven caía rendida ante sus mentiras.

Lo vio reír y presionó el sobre en sus manos. Algo andaba mal con su Sesshoumaru, él no reía así…menos en una situación como esa.

.- Hice el amor con Kagome para demostrar que la amo…eso es todo…-dijo mirándola. Pudo notar cómo los labios de Kagura se tensaban inmensamente, podía sentir su rabia atravesando aquella habitación. Pero lo disfrutaba.

La joven sonrojada sólo lo miraba incrédula. No sólo le estaba respondiendo a Kagura, sino que por el contrario asumía frente a ella que la amaba. Podía pedir alguna otra cosa?...no…no podía pedir nada más para ser feliz en ese momento.

En ese instante la puerta volvió a abrirse y pudieron ver otro par de ojos dorados que los miraba con asombro. Rapidamente se giró y comenzó a gritar.

.- Quédate ahí no puedes entrar! –la oían decir. Kagome sólo sintió como Sesshoumaru la abrazaba más a su cuerpo y supuso que sería Hojo el que estaba intentando entrar a aquella habitación.

.- por qué mamá!...-replicaba el joven de dulce voz que alguna vez la había cautivado de sobremanera, con el que había pensado fugarse.

.- Porque no y no me discutas!...-gritó finalmente y se acabaron las respuestas por parte del joven. Al igual que su hermano mayor a su madre no era capaz de contradecirla, las consecuencias de ello eran mucho peor- tú jovencita…-murmuró mirando a Kagura quitándole el sobre en blanco y sacándola del cuarto. Cerró la puerta tras ella y la alejó de la habitación para que ninguno tuviera que escuchar un tema tan desagradable- tú vendrás donde Kouga y él será quien te examine…no confío en tus doctores…-le espetó Hikari rápidamente y sin darle espacio a réplica.

Hikari presionó el brazo de Kagura quien sorprendida no supo qué decir. Pero finalmente sonrió.

.- Que me examine quien quiera señora…lo que tengo dentro de mi cuerpo no es algo que aparezca un día y desaparezca al otro…-respondió tan segura que Hikari tembló por completo. Su instinto le decía que esta vez Kagura no mentía, pero aún quería aferrarse a sus ideas de que ella era una mentirosa por excelencia y que esta era otro de sus tantos enredos con el que esperaba destruir la vida de su hijo para poseerlo.

.- Pues así será y otra cosa…tienes prohibida la entrada a esta casa de nuevo…-dijo con seriedad, con sus ojos dorados imponentes y severos, con un porte arrogante como el de ella, que demostraba que no se dejaría intimidar tan fácil por sus mentiras baratas y por su cuerpo perfecto. Vio cómo la joven reía y se daba media vuelta para irse de la casa.- otra cosa Kagura…-la vio detenerse- no creas que si me dicen que estás embarazada me quedaré tranquila con eso…en cuanto ese niño nazca le haré todo lo necesario para demostrar que no es hijo de Sesshoumaru…

Kagura tensó sus labios. No se giró a mirarla, sólo continuó su camino y comenzó a planificar una serie de cosas para su vida que esperaba con ese hijo pudiese concretar.

_Nunca pensé que…la primera vez que estuviera con mi esposo sería tan agitada, aparte de todo la madre de Sesshoumaru nos vio. Qué vergüenza!. Todo sumado a la ira que sentía contra Kagura y al dolor que aún sentía vagamente en mi cuerpo, me hacían sentirme completamente agotada. Aunque no puedo mentir, a pesar de todo me sentía inmensamente feliz, nunca pensé que hacer el amor con mi esposo fuese así...no puedo describirlo bien...sólo sé que entre sus brazos no necesito ninguna otra cosa más que a él y sus caricias._

_Además...me dijo que me amaba...Kami!...me dijo que me amaba! y no estoy soñando!, de verdad no estoy soñando!...mi corazón sentí que me iba a estallar...y no quise despegarme de su lado desde ese instante, lo quería conmigo...no deseaba que se alejara...quería oír otra vez esas palabras en sus labios, sólo para mí.  
><em>

_Sesshoumaru me abrazaba y acariciaba mi brazo, como anteriormente también había hecho. Sólo pude apoyarme en él intentando descubrir en qué minuto mi vida se había vuelto tan caótica. Y yo que pensaba que en la secundaria mi vida era problemática…si hubiese sabido que un par de meses después esta sería mi realidad no habría llorado por aquel joven que me había cautivado o por no poder ayudar a mis padres con los pagos en la casa. Habría encontrado que cosas como esas eran una nimiedad._

_Ahora tenía que luchar contra una loca embarazada de mi esposo, contra mis impulsos por comérmelo a besos ahí mismo donde estaba y contra el dueño de aquella casona quien ahora más que nunca querría botarme de ese lugar. Si tendría un nieto haría cualquier cosa porque viviera bajo su techo y claro yo no era la madre así que no tendría por qué estar allí. Ya luego me enteraría que yo sería la última en salir porque Izayoi-san le había exigido mantenerme allí o el divorcio, por supuesto el gran líder de la casa no se permitiría la segunda opción._

_Pero como siempre él me sacó de mis pensamientos. De la nada sentí cómo me recostaba y noté que me miraba. Esos hermosos ojos dorados como la miel…tan encantadores como siempre me hacían perderme en ellos intentando buscar todas las respuestas a los misterios que mi esposo guardaba consigo, pero como siempre no encontré nada nuevo…nada más que esa mirada de ternura que ahora me dirigía…tan distinta a sus ojos fríos y arrogantes de la primera vez que lo vi._

_Acaricié su mejilla para saber si todo esto era un sueño…pero no, podía sentirlo, sus besos en mis manos, su respiración, su pecho sobre mí…sus brazos enrollándome para darme calma…_

_.- Perdona….-lo oí decir- no quise que esto pasara…_

_.- Tú no tienes la culpa de que Kagura esté loca…-exclamé y acaricié su pecho intentando guardar en mi memoria aquel momento que había compartido con él._

_.- Kagome…-amaba cómo decía mi nombre. Mi corazón se aceleraba de sólo escucharlo- piensas irte? –no me miraba, no dejaba de abrazarme, pero pude sentir cómo su corazón comenzaba a palpitar más rápido de cómo iba a este ese momento. Me separé de él y lo miré, era cierto que Kagura había dicho algo grave…pero…no podía._

_.- No…-respondí mientras acariciaba su mejilla- no puedo irme de aquí después de hacer el amor contigo…después de que…me trates así…-vi cómo sus ojos estaban llenos de sorpresa. Quizá se esperaba la respuesta más lógica, que sí, que me iría y que lo dejaría formar su familia…total, hasta esta época eso era lo que hacía cada vez que Kagura inventaba algo para alejarlo de mí- no le creo a Kagura…_

_Me besó tiernamente. No necesitaba que me dijera nada para saber que era una especie de agradecimiento. Juntó su frente con la mía y me miró directamente a los ojos, tuve que bajar mi mirada al sentir cómo me sonrojaba, sus ojos caramelo tenían un imán hacia mí, mirarlos durante más de un segundo me transportaban a un universo paralelo que…bueno, me hacía perder la lógica, la consciencia y la coherencia de mi vida y de lo que hacía._

_.- No quiero que te vayas Kagome…-lo escuché decir y mi mirada volvió rápidamente a él- no..quiero que te alejes…_

_Mis ojos comenzaron a llorar, me abracé a él y sentí sus besos en mi cabeza. No recuerdo cómo, pero me quedé dormida allí, junto a él, desnudos, sin más preocupaciones que nosotros dos._

_La mañana siguiente, al abrir mis ojos Sesshoumaru estaba a mi lado, dormía tranquilamente y sus brazos me rodeaban al igual que el último segundo en el que yo tuve consciencia. Sonreí y me sentí feliz, por fin no tenía pesadillas, ni fantasmas que me perseguían en mis sueños, por fin no odiaba a mi padre y mi corazón pesaba menos al eliminar el odio de mi vida, cómo podía odiarlo ahora el hombre al que amaba me correspondía y era mi esposo?...quizá todo lo que sufrí fue necesario para esto. No me arrepiento, si tuviera que sufrir de nuevo para volver a este minuto de mi vida lo haría. Todo por él._

_Vi cómo abrió sus ojos y le sonreí. Quizá estaba medio aturdido porque en un primer instante sólo se dedicó a mirarme como buscando a alguien, pero finalmente se acercó y me besó._

_.- Sabías que te ves muy linda durmiendo? –escuché de pronto y bajé mi mirada de golpe. El gusto por decir cosas extrañas en momentos donde la cotidianeidad se ve mejor, quizá si hubiese comenzado con un "buenos días" mi nerviosismo no se hubiese notado tanto. Aún no acostumbraba a que me tratase así._

_.- Mm…-fue lo único que pude decir. Me sentí como una tonta, él era amable conmigo y yo no era capaz ni siquiera de darle las gracias!, pero a él no parecía importarle. En una noche todo había cambiado en nuestra relación…todo había cambiado en él._

_La puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente y me cubrí rápidamente con las sábanas. Sesshoumaru me abrazó instintivamente y su mirada se volvió molesta, pero se calmó rápidamente cuando vio a su madre entrar con una bandeja llena de comida._

_.- Disculpa hijo, pero supuse que no querrían bajar por ahora…tienen hambre no? –sonrió y escuché a mi esposo suspirar._

_.- A qué vienes mamá…-exclamó y vi como Hikari se sorprendió. Sus ojos lo demostraron, eran iguales a los de su hijo y ya conocía todas sus posibles expresiones. Luego me comentó que su sorpresa fue porque hacía mucho que no le decía así._

_.- Sé que Kagura les dio la noticia de su embarazo –la escuché explicar dejando la bandeja delante de nosotros. Rápidamente tomé una tostada puesto que moría de hambre. Noté como Hikari-san sonreía y me sonrojé, alguna vez había escuchado a mis amigas decir que hacer el amor daba hambre…pero que más daba, ella me estaba viendo ahí, sin ropa y en la cama de su hijo qué otra cosa podía significar todo eso?..._

_.- Sí así es…-respondió mi esposo también tomando una tostada y sonreí, no era la única- yo no le creo nada de eso…_

_.- Yo tampoco…-dijo ella. Pero la noté preocupada, estaba segura que Hikari-san sí le creía pero no nos quería decir para no arruinar nuestro minuto de felicidad que s enos había escabullido durante tanto tiempo- le diré a Kouga que la examine, desean ir?_

_En mi estómago se formó un nudo incómodo, mi garganta se apretó y no pude decir una sola palabra. Ir significaría que saldría de la duda rápidamente, no ir me tendría histérica…aunque ir me generaría la misma ansiedad. Por ambos lados era mala idea._

_.- Qué quieres tú Kagome? –oí que mi esposo me preguntaba._

_.- Ahh…yo…bueno…-tartamudee como idiota. Me tomó de sorpresa aquella pregunta, era muy considerado. Supongo que no se extrañó porque hasta ese minuto él solo me daba órdenes, en cambio ahora me preguntaba con amabilidad- yo…sí quiero ir.._

_Esas palabras sentenciaron todo y luego de que pudimos terminar de comer nos alistamos y rápidamente salimos de la casa. Cuando llegamos al hospital donde Kouga trabajaba vi que Hojo e Izayoi-san estaban allí, también Inu Yasha…mi Inu Yasha…_

_.- Inu…-dije y fui rápidamente con él, lo abracé incansablemente como si no lo hubiese visto por años mientras él acariciaba mi cabeza con la ternura de siempre. Cuando me alejé de su cuerpo pude notar que tras él estaba Kikyo y lo solté sin pensarlo asustada- Kikyo yo no estaba…digo…no es lo que…-pero la vi reír. Me dejó muda._

_.- Tranquila Kagome…Inu Yasha me ha explicado todo lo que ha ocurrido…-me dijo- además, si hubiese sido verdad que te habías acostado con él Sesshoumaru no vendría caminando a tu lado tomado de tu mano…_

_Supongo que tenía razón. Inu Yasha sonreía mientras besaba la mejilla de su novia. Yo pude respirar tranquila, su hermosa relación aún existía, no tenía que sentirme culpable de nada._

_.- Kagura está dentro…junto a Kouga…-oí decir a una voz familiar. Me giré y ahí estaba ella, tan serena como siempre y con su tono de voz amable y con su sonrisa característica._

_.- Selene-chan…-murmuré. Me sentía tan agradecida de ella, de sus consejos, de sus intentos porque me diera cuenta de una realidad que sólo ahora podía ver. Quería agradecerle, pero ese no era el momento._

_.- Tranquila Kagome, todo va a salir bien…sabrás que decisión tomar –murmuro tomando mis manos. Mi corazón dio un brinco, vi cómo se abrió la puerta y Sesshoumaru tomó mi mano para dejarme a su lado. Él también estaba muy nervioso, además, me imagino que se sentiría incómodo de que todos estuviesen allí enterándose de algo que era sólo de él, pero aunque había tratado de discutir con su madre que quería sólo él estar allí Hikari no se lo permitió._

_.- Y bien Kou?...-escuché preguntar a Selene. Hikari-san también lo presionó para que dijera rápidamente qué había encontrado, yo sólo lo vi suspirar y mirarnos._

_.- Qué…-espetó mi esposo ante su mirada._

_.- Kagura está embarazada…es verdad lo que dice._

_Sesshoumaru soltó mi mano. Pero yo había hecho una decisión así que la presioné para traerlo a la tierra de nuevo._

* * *

><p>Tarán ._. ahí está.<p>

waaa! de verdad me siento muy nerviosa ~-~!, espero no haberlos/as decepcionado con el lemon y también por supuesto con el capi!...

La odiosa de Kagura XD, no puedo evitar odiarla también xDDD...pero bueno la cosa es que terminó siendo verdad...un adelanto del próx. cap!

_".- Y qué?...esperarás los nueve meses con tu tierna esposa e intentarás tener un hijo con ella también para olvidarte de este?...-inquirió de forma hiriente. Vio como su novio se confundía. Era cierto, no podía pedirle a Kagome tanta paciencia después de haberlo soportado un año completo hiriéndola de la peor forma._

_.- Así será –murmuró la joven de ojos chocolates llamando la atención de su esposo- esperaremos hasta saber los resultados de ese examen también…-exclamó mirando a su esposo- si ese hijo es tuyo entonces veremos qué hacer…_

_.- Kagome...-susurró él y Kagura enmudeció. Ya no sería tan fácil, tendría que usar todas sus armas para sacarla de su vida para siempre, aunque al ver a Hojo mirando a Kagome...quizá había encontrado un arma más"_

Jajaj siii! como ven Kagome cambiará su forma de actuar, pero mmm...parece que Hojo también tiene sus intenciones medio locas por ahí!...habrá que esperar para ver qué ocurre finalmente!.

Muchas gracias a todos de antemano por leer, a todos/as los/as que ponen mi fic o mi nombre entre sus favoritos!, de verdad me hace muy feliz que les guste esta historia y que les haga pasar un buen rato!...

Como siempre espero no haberlas decepcionado!

Espero sus comentarios y/o críticas!

Nos vemos en el próx. cap!

Ja ne!._  
><em>


	13. En Medio de la Tormenta

**Hooola a todos/as!...siento mucho si me tardé con este capi más de lo que querían T^T, pero estuve con una crisis de musa xD...así que perdonen si el cap no salió lo suficientemente bueno u.u**

**Trixxi Pixxi! **muchas gracias por tu review y sobretodo por tu ánimo!, prometo no dejar el fic!...**Damalunaely! **muchas gracias por tu review!, jajaj siii Hojo al parecer también es un hombre desesperado por amor!, pero aquí veremos qué tan lejos llega!...**Azul D Cullen**!, muchas gracias por tus lindos comentarios siempre!, de verdad me dan muchos ánimos para seguir!...Hekate ama! muchas gracias por tu review! jajaj sii ahora comienza a despertar la actitud de Kagome que todos conocemos que es más violenta xDDD!...pero sí, no le seguirán haciendo la vida fácil xD...**Jos!** muchas gracias por dejar review! bueno aún no sabemos si es o no hijo de Sessho! xD pero en caso de que así fuera si tienes toda la razón xDDD!...**Dani 155! **Muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de dejar review!, bueno, sí, lo importante es ver qué hará y dirá Kag con respecto al hijo! XD...**Almabuena!** muchas gracias por tu review! y también por tus comentarios!...que bueno que te gustó el lemon era una de las cosas que temí cuando lo hice! jajajaj!, pero sí..bueno eso Kag se lo aclarará en el capi a alguien que debe entender en qué siglo estamos xD!...**InuGome17!** muchas gracias por tu review! de verdad fui feliz sabiendo que te gustó el lemon! me alegra no haberte decepcionado con eso! espero que el fic te siga gustando como hasta ahora! perdón la demora con la conti!..**.Goshy!** muchas gracias por tu review! sii ahora Kag ya no se dará porvencida tan fácil!, aunque Kagura seguirá molestando xD!...**Shinystar200! **muchas gracias por tu review! de verdad siento la demora!, pero no lograba poner mis ideas en orden! espero que te guste y lo disfrutes!...**Angie3890! **muchas gracias por tu review!, jajaj si xD Kag ahora si es más ella XD, espero que disfrutes el capi! y me alegro mucho que te haya gustado también el anterior y el lemon que era una de las cosas que mas temí xD...**Luna31! **Muchas gracias por tu review!, jajaj bueno yo creo que nadie quiere que el hijo sea de Sessh xD pero hay que esperar! ~-~, espero que disfrutes el cap! ^^...**Momito! **muchas gracias por dejar review! jajaj sii!, pobre bebé xDDD! pero hay que esperar owo, espero que disfrutes el capi! ^^...**Dark-Serenety!** ne fea, gracias por dejar review!...jajaj olvidé escuchar la canción que me dijiste pal cap anterior así que ahora mismo iré a verla ~-~!...**Sol Y Luna 0428! **muchas gracias por dejar review!, espero no haber tardado mucho con el capi! disfruta! ^^...**Alessa Vulturi!** muchas gracias por tu review! sip, lo marqué especialmente porque me imaginé que muchas personas como tu tampoco querrían leer el lemon porque se sentirían incómodas! ^^...espero que disfrutes este cap!

**ACLARACIONES!**

_"..." cuando narra Kag_

"..." narrador de la historia

_**Disclaimer:**_ como siempre los personajes de Inu no me pertenecen sino Sessho sería vilmente raptado y acosado por mi owo...xDDD!...como en el cap anterior dejo al lobo en mis manos de mi nee-chan para su cuidado xD!

* * *

><p><strong>13. En Medio de la Tormenta<strong>

Su mirada se volvió de golpe hacia el rostro de Kagome quien se veía muy apacible, no estaba asustada, angustiada o molesta. Le asustó en exceso que su esposa no mostrara ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro, sino que por el contrario, presionara su mano como reteniéndolo con ella.

En su cuarto le había prometido que no se iría de su lado, pero Kagura estaba esperando un hijo, cómo lidiaría con eso?...su padre jamás le permitiría un bastardo en la familia, como de seguro él llamaría a ese hijo nacido de un par de noches de deseo y lujuria, donde el único fin era la entretención y la saciedad, no la creación de un ser y de una familia.

Los planes con Kagura no eran los mismos que con Kagome.

Qué rabia sentía, ahora que por fin todo había tomado un poco de normalidad en su vida, ahora que había logrado descubrir cuáles eran realmente sus sentimientos por aquella mujer de cabello azabache que lo acompañaba en silencio desde hace un año amándolo en secreto…todo se venía abajo sin remedio. Su corazón se sentía angustiado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no supo qué hacer o qué decir.

Estaba en un torbellino de cosas del cuál no sabía cómo salir.

Kagura salió del cuarto terminando de cerrar su blusa, cuando levantó la mirada y los vio a todos sonrió. Amaba tener tanta atención sobre ella.

.- Bueno amor…que harás, Kouga acaba de confirmar mi embarazo –sonrió ella acercándose a Sesshoumaru. Todos la miraban con molestia porque sabían que ese embarazo se había hecho de forma premeditada, fue su última carta de juego para separar a Sesshoumaru de su esposa.

.- Aún no sabemos si ese hijo es de Sesshoumaru –espetó molesta la madre del supuesto padre.

.- Es cierto…que estés embarazada no significa que sea mi hijo…lo siento, pero tus mentiras hacen que ahora también desconfíe de ti…-exclamó Sesshoumaru serio, aún siendo sostenido por Kagome.

.- Y qué?...esperarás los nueve meses con tu tierna esposa e intentarás tener un hijo con ella también para olvidarte de este?...-inquirió de forma hiriente. Vio como su novio se confundía. Era cierto, no podía pedirle a Kagome tanta paciencia después de haberlo soportado un año completo hiriéndola de la peor forma.

.- Así será –murmuró la joven de ojos chocolates llamando la atención de su esposo- esperaremos hasta saber los resultados de ese examen también…-exclamó mirando a su esposo- si ese hijo es tuyo entonces veremos qué hacer…

.- Kagome...-susurró él y Kagura enmudeció. Ya no sería tan fácil, tendría que usar todas sus armas para sacarla de su vida para siempre.

La miró con furia en sus ojos. El sol hacía ver sus ojos rojos y Kagome los notaba como si hubiese fuego en ellos. A pesar de que intentaba intimidarla esta vez no se dejaría tan fácilmente, tenía a muchos de su lado para ayudarla como para dejar que todo se fuese por la borda…todo por lo que había luchado.

De un segundo a otro Kagura cambió su mirada hacia Hojo quien veía a Kagome con una mezcla extraña en sus ojos. Entonces sonrió y recordó que se mantenía enamorado ilusamente de aquella joven, claramente sería su mejor arma…después de todo, ya lo había usado un poco...no le sería difícil manipularlo a su antojo. Aunque Hojo fuese un hombre dentro de él seguía siendo un niño absolutamente influenciable…aunque su cuerpo respondía como el de cualquier sujeto de 23 años.

Hojo notó cómo lo miraba. Comprendió lo que eso se significaba, la última vez también había visto esa mirada en Kagura y aunque todo había terminado de una forma poco común en su vida deseaba verla para ver qué se traía entre manos.

Hikari rápidamente se encargó de sacar a Kagura del lugar dejando a todos con un sabor amargo y con una ansiedad creciente.

.- Kouga-kun…-murmuró la joven de ojos chocolates llamando la atención del doctor quién le sonrió- tú…eres el que sabe de estas cosas aquí…crees que…

.- El examen podemos hacerlo antes si así lo desean…-explicó mirándola- así no tendrías que estar tanto tiempo con la duda…

.- Sesshoumaru-san…-exclamó la joven novia- ud no está seguro que sea su hijo?

.- Selene…-le replicó su novio. Uno de sus defectos era preguntar demasiado.

.- Está bien…déjala…-respondió Sesshoumaru sin una pizca de molestia, se sentía cansado y confundido no tenía ánimos para discutir si la pregunta era o no a lugar- la verdad es que no…no estoy seguro…

.- Bueno…en ese caso…-sonrió inocente- tendrán que ser pacientes…

Kagome lo sabía, tendría que tener mucha paciencia, pero suponía que el tiempo se pasaría mucho más rápido de lo que tenía planeado hasta ese momento, con la prensa acechándolos, Kagura molestando, Inu Taisho exigiendo…sí, probablemente estaría tan lleno de emociones que no lo sentiría.

Sin mediar palabras Sesshoumaru jaló a Kagome fuera del hospital. La prensa sin saber cómo se había enterado de que Kagura estaría en el lugar y las puertas de acceso principales eran un caos. Kouga se encargó de llevarlos por una salida sólo para doctores mientras que el resto de la familia salió como todos inmiscuyéndose entre la gente.

Mientras, Kagura era seguida por un joven de ojos azules que la miraban fijamente. Sentía que podía perder su rastro en cualquier minuto por lo que más le valía estar atento, aquella mujer era como un animal salvaje esperando cualquier titubeo de su presa para cazarla sin piedad alguna y sin objetivo más que su propio deseo.

Ella caminaba complacida, aún resguardaba su cuerpo intacto, su embarazo casi no se le notaba, lo cual agradecía. Sabía que la peor parte de su idea sería que pronto comenzaría a engordar sin parar hasta un buen par de meses más, aunque el precio al final valía la pena del sacrificio de su cuerpo.

.- Qué quieres Kagura…-murmuró de pronto el joven con voz dudosa- por qué me traes a este estacionamiento…

.- Porque tengo que hacerte una oferta generosa…pero no puede ser delante de todos Hojo-kun…-explicó mientras se apoyaba sensualmente sobre su auto. Notó cómo la expresión de Hojo cambió sutilmente, igual que la vez anterior el muchacho caía a sus pies como un ternero.

Qué fácil manipular a los hombres, pensó.

.- Qué…-respondió él, intentando mantener el control sobre sus impulsos que lo incitaban a ir y repetir aquella noche en la que por despecho había utilizado a la joven que estaba frente a él.

.- Tú quieres a la inútil de Kagome…y yo a tu hermano de vuelta…por qué no me ayudas, tú que estás dentro de aquella casona…para que Sessho la descubra en un pequeño acto indecoroso –sonrió ella, triunfante, asegurándose de planear hasta el más mínimo detalle mientras sus manos comenzaban a recorrer su pecho tranquilamente, con la paciencia que da la experiencia.

Él temblaba por dentro, su mente se debatía entre la consciencia y el deseo, entre el pensar y el nublar su mente para aprovechar lo que le estaban ofreciendo. Ya que no era la novia de su hermano oficialmente y estaba embarazada de él…no debería haber tanto conflicto en continuar. Además, su mente se iba poniendo en blanco con mayor fuerza cada vez que sentía los labios de Kagura en su cuello y sus manos, expertas, en su espalda.

.- Anda Hojo-kun…-susurró en su oído- te explicaré…es algo muy sencillo de entender…

.- Kagura…-murmuró él y volvió el alma a su cuerpo. No podía hacer esto otra vez, una noche con Kagura había sido suficiente castigo ya para su consciencia, no podía permitir meterse en más problemas sólo por satisfacer un deseo inútil que podría saciarlo con cualquiera.

.- Bien…veo que quieres las cosas de otra manera esta vez…-respondió ella seria. Este chico tampoco le había salido tan fácil como la vez anterior, ahí habían bastado dos segundos para descubrir su cuerpo y usarlo a su antojo en aquellas noches que su novio la había privado de sus placeres diarios.

.- Cuál es tu propuesta –inquirió curioso, aunque no quería acostarse con ella nuevamente le interesaba lo que le decía, la verdad odiaba ver a su hermano tocando a Kagome, aunque fuera de forma breve, además, sabía que sólo la tenía a su lado porque aquella joven de ojos azabaches era demasiado gentil, a él también lo había enamorado con sus ojos amables, su sonrisa coqueta y sus curvas prometedoras, pero estaba seguro que Sesshoumaru sólo la tenía porque Kagura se había ido de su lado.

.- Acuéstate con Kagome…yo te diré como hacerlo…-espetó de golpe y sonrió.

_El camino a casa fue muy incómodo. Ni yo ni Sesshoumaru queríamos decir una sola palabra por no saber qué sería lo correcto. Lo que Selene había dicho me hizo comprender que mi esposo no estaba seguro de que aquel hijo fuese de él, yo quería confiar en su instinto…de verdad quería hacerlo…pero también como mujer entiendo la inteligencia de Kagura, de seguro había planeado todo tan bien que se había logrado embarazar tal y como quería._

_Miraba por la ventana del automóvil intentando dilucidar qué sería lo mejor, yo no quería dejarlo, se lo había prometido, esta vez no sería tan fácil para Kagura quitármelo, pero aquel niño…si es su hijo yo no quiero quitarle la opción de que viva con su padre…_

_Mi madre me dijo que ningún niño se muere por no nacer con sus dos padres al lado, pero se me hace injusto que deba pagar por algo que no es su culpa…aquí el problema somos nosotros…no aquel niño._

_Al momento de detener el auto pude notar que Sesshoumaru me estaba mirando, sus ojos inquisidores supongo que buscaban una respuesta en mi rostro, algo que le indicara qué pensaba para saber qué decir. Yo sabía lo confundido que estaba…no podía darme el lujo de confundirme yo también._

_.- Tranquilo –le dije- las cosas pasarán como tengan que pasar…_

_.- Aunque Kagura tenga un hijo mío irme con ella sólo sería mentirme…-lo vi suspirar y a pesar de que durante un año lo conocía, jamás había visto esa expresión de angustia en su rostro. No pude evitarlo, tuve que besarlo para demostrarle que yo estaba allí. No quería que siguiera pensando en ella, quería que pensara en mí._

_.- Me amas? –lo vi sorprendido ante mi pregunta._

_.- Si…-fue su respuesta, escueta, pero digna de él. A mí me bastaba._

_.- Entonces deja de hablar de Kagura por ahora si?...-noté cómo sonreía. Adoraba verlo sonreír, sonreírme…saber que era por mí hacía que mi corazón saltara de alegría. Acaricié su mejilla incontables veces hasta que un golpe en el vidrio del auto me sacó de mi ensueño y mis divagaciones con mi esposo._

_.- Lo siento…Inu Taisho quiere hablarles…-murmuró Hikari-san inquieta. Yo sabía que ante cualquier cosa que él dijese tendría a su ex mujer y a su mujer actual defendiéndome, pero aún así me asustaba, ya había tenido la oportunidad muchas veces de escuchar sus "conversaciones" que en realidad eran un monólogo dónde él daba instrucciones y uno debía acatarlas….de conversaciones no tenían nada, pero a él le gustaba llamarlas así._

_Mi esposo tomó mi mano indicándome que esta vez me acompañaría. Hikari-san se había encargado de comentarle mi última conversación con su padre donde por poco y termino amenazada de muerte por haber puesto mis ojos por un segundo en quien no me correspondía._

_Él como siempre estaba intachable, con su porte elegante, sus ojos fijos en mí, molesto y arrogante. Nada distinto, por eso temí que esta conversación sólo se basara en amenazas y recriminaciones hacia el actuar de alguno de nosotros, pero la presencia de Hikari-san e Izayoi-san en aquella habitación, digna de alguien como Inu Taisho, me tranquilizó._

_Durante mucho tiempo no hizo nada más que mirarme, en un inicio, acostumbrada, no me molestó, pero con el paso de los segundos me fui sintiendo muy incómoda, aunque estoy segura que eso fue justamente lo que quiso hacer porque en el instante que mi mirada bajó al suelo buscando un lugar donde alojarse él comenzó a hablar._

_Su táctica siempre le fue muy útil: primero ser amable, pero con una mirada fría hasta que la persona frente a él decayera, luego venía su ataque y como la persona se sentía tan intimidada…sólo aceptaba. Será un troglodita para muchas cosas, pero es muy inteligente._

_.- Tendré un nieto? –fue la pregunta de inicio. Mi mirada supongo que fue un detonante para sus antipatías, siempre hacía lo mismo, buscaba la forma de sacarme de mis casillas para que dijera algo que él terminaría usando en mi contra._

_Noté que sonreía ante mi mirada y aunque en un principio se sorprendió que fuese yo quien estaba tan desafiante, luego le agradó. Para él las cosas así quizá serían más divertidas…quién lo entiende. Creo que es la única persona en el mundo que conozco a la que le gusta armar problemas y mientras más grandes mejor. Bueno, a excepción de Kagura, aunque esa es un tipo de arpía diferente._

_.- No sé si es mi hijo…-respondió mi esposo anteponiéndose a mi respuesta irónica y molesta._

_.- Es tu novia de quién más puede ser el hijo? –inquirió irónico. Pude notar cómo Sesshoumaru se molestaba, no le gustaba que su padre se entrometiera en sus asuntos, desde hacía mucho hacía todo por sí mismo._

_.- Mira viejo si trató de encamarse contigo puede ser de cualquiera…-espetó sin pensar Hikari-san llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Inu Taisho-san no pudo hacer más que callar pues de seguro recordó aquella pequeña cláusula que le había impuesto su esposa. Ella no se veía feliz y en contra de lo común, su postura era totalmente ofensiva, sólo estaba esperando el momento justo para atacar._

_.- Tú no te metas en esta conversación –respondió el jefe de aquel lugar molesto- quieran o no Kagura está embaraza y si ese hijo es de Sesshoumaru vendrá a vivir a esta casa luego de casarse…_

_.- Yo estoy casado con Kagome.._

_.- Pienso anular ese matrimonio si el hijo es tuyo…-fue la simple respuesta que dio él._

_Mi rabia aumentó hasta lo insospechado, ese maldito viejo engreído creía que podía hacer y deshacer con mi vida lo que quisiera!...me había hecho sufrir durante todo un año y ahora que por fin me sentía feliz me lo quería quitar todo._

_Era insoportable!_

_.- Usted no hará nada de eso! –le grité sin pensarlo, no me importaba en ese minuto si él era alguien importante, con dinero o sin dinero- no me va a quitar a mi esposo sólo porque una tipa cualquiera viene y le dice que tiene un hijo suyo!_

_.- No me grites! –lo oí decirme en respuesta mientras se levantaba y me miraba sumamente molesto. Pero esta vez su mirada no iba a intimidarme, así que le respondí actuando de la misma forma, no podía dejar que me viera asustada como las veces anteriores, aunque por dentro moría de miedo de que de verdad fuese a quitarme a mi esposo, yo sé que tiene el dinero y el poder para hacerlo, le basta con dormirme y mandarme a cualquier parte del mundo-_

_.- Inu Taisho…-sentí murmurar a su mujer, a esa señora que había adquirido el rol de mi madre y ahora el de mi protectora en aquel lugar- no le grites a Kagome…_

_Vi su boca tensarse y sus manos presionarse. Tenía mucha ira contra mí pero no le quedó de otra que escuchar a su mujer, aún estaba la amenaza de divorcio muy presente y de una u otra forma me hizo sentir muy bien saber que él no podía actuar tanto como quería._

_Por fin se le estaba devolviendo todo lo que me había hecho pasar y ahora tenía que convivir él también con el miedo de perder lo que más amaba, porque a pesar de todo estoy segura que ama profundamente a Izayoi-san. Hikari-san también me lo ha dicho, que ella sólo fue una historia en su vida, necesaria eso sí porque gracias a ella ambos se conocieron._

_Kagura es como eso para mí. Un mal necesario._

_Pero un mal que no quiero extender._

_.- Escucha papá, Kagome decidió quedarse a mi lado y yo estoy de acuerdo con eso, a mí Kagura ya no me importa…yo amo a Kagome…-explicó mi esposo, sereno como siempre, con sus ojos nerviosos, pero con su voz certera y segura, engañando a todos los que no sabían leer sus expresiones más mínimas. Por supuesto Inu Taisho era una de esas personas que no se daban cuenta._

_.- Ahora te vienes a enamorar de esta chiquilla? Pero si la odiabas! –respondió Inu Taisho, incrédulo claramente, yo también en un inicio dudé de las palabras de Sesshoumaru…pero sabía que eran ciertas, cada beso o roce que generaba conmigo me lo decía._

_Sesshoumaru negó y no dijo nada más. Él había dado su última palabra, pero su padre también lo había hecho y no era nada a nuestro favor._

_.- Si ese niño resulta tu hijo…-murmuró él. Sé que le teme a los escándalos, ya tuvo uno muy grande cuando Hikari-san se fue de su lado dejándolo con Sesshoumaru muy pequeño, Izayoi-san me contó que casi le había costado sus empresas porque los periodistas no lo dejaban en paz, pero que finalmente había salido otro chisme más truculento que se había llevado a los periodistas de la puerta de su casa._

_No quería repetir la historia._

_.- Si ese niño resulta mi hijo los que debemos tomar la decisión de qué ocurrirá somos nosotros….-exclamó Sesshoumaru tomando mi cintura. Esas manos fuertes me presionaron y me dieron la seguridad necesaria para ir en contra de lo que Inu Taisho nos quería imponer-_

_.- Si nos separamos o no…es problema nuestro…además, le recuerdo que vivimos en un siglo donde tener un hijo no significa que la gente debe casarse!..-espeté y tomé fuertemente la mano de Sesshoumaru para salir de aquella habitación. Ya me lo habían quitado durante demasiadas horas._

_En verdad quise gritarle que era un viejo idiota, troglodita y arrogante, pero mi lógica me dijo que eso sería más problemático._

_Sesshoumaru me condujo a su cuarto y cerró su puerta. Lo vi muy cansado._

_.- Kagome…-lo oí susurrar y lo besé. No quería una palabra más de ese tema, no quería pensar en eso ahora, lo necesitaba a él cerca de mí, hablándome, diciendo cosas sobre nosotros y no sobre el resto._

_Sin darme cuenta esa noche terminé haciendo el amor con él otra vez, suspirando entre sus brazos y oyendo sus palabras de amor entre el placer y la inconsciencia…. Obsesionada con su cuerpo y con su voz me encargué de recorrer todo lo que la noche anterior no pude hacer…si por mí fuera pasaría el resto de tiempo de calma que nos queda aquí, en silencio, a solas._

_Pero la vida es más cruel y el tiempo pasa más rápido de lo que uno quiere._

_Mi madre me lo advirtió al otro día._

_.- Tienes que pensar ahora lo que harás cariño…-me dijo de forma gentil, como es ella siempre- el tiempo te tomará de sorpresa y si no has pensado nada la vida te seguirá dando más golpes…_

_.- mamá, yo tomé una decisión que no pienso cambiar…-exclamé con seguridad. Hacía mucho que no veía a mi madre, peor en vez de darle palabras de amor y agradecimientos por ir a verme, sólo tuve palabras escuetas para ella, mi mente y mi corazón estaban en otro lugar, en otros momentos, no en el presente._

_.- Espero que sea la decisión correcta…-respondió calma. Yo sabía que por dentro sufría por mí, pero quería hacerle ver que a pesar de todo, yo era feliz- no quiero seguir escuchando como hablan de ti…_

_.- Sé lo difícil que es…pero ten paciencia mamá…esto va a solucionarse…-le expliqué._

_La extrañaba mucho, pero ya no tenía ese deseo interno por volver a su lado. Tampoco quería quedarme donde estaba la verdad, pero eso era algo que pensaba decirle a mi esposo en cuanto tuviéramos un poco de calma._

_.- Quiero confiar en ti hija, pero has estado un año con problemas…-me replicó. Tenía razón en eso, pero aunque ahora seguía metida en líos como siempre…estaba con quien amaba y eso me hacía enfrentar todos los problemas que tenía._

_Yo sólo reí confundiéndola._

_.- Lo sé mamá, Souta siempre me dijo que soy un imánd e problemas…-le sonreí, pero no pude tranquilziarla con eso._

_.- Qué pasará si quedas embarazada…-mi sonrisa se borró de inmediato de mi rostro. No había pensado en eso, no estaba teniendo ningún tipo de cuidado por lo que el riesgo era muy alto._

_Aunque no fuese problema para mí este no era el minuto para yo ponerme a tener hijos. Sería la peor idea que se me podría venir a la cabeza. Agradable, pero en el momento equivocado._

_.- Qué podría pasar..-murmuró una voz suave tras nosotras. Me volteé a verla y le sonreí, siempre he pensado que me gustaría verme como Izayoi-san o Hikari-san cuando tenga su edad._

_.- No sería la mejor idea que se me podría ocurrir Izayoi-san –le respondí- suficiente tenemos con un posible hijo para que yo agrave la situación…_

_.- Eres la esposa de Sessho, no veo cuál es el problema –me sonrió. Mi madre la miró extrañada, la verdad creo que nunca se imaginó que la madre de Inu pudiera decir cosas así tan a la ligera. Yo la entendía, ella quería mucho a mi esposo…tanto que lo quería ver feliz._

_.- Cuál es el problema con qué? –inquirió aquel joven de ojos dorados que también trastornaba mi corazón en ternura._

_.- Con que Kagome tenga un hijo –sonrió su madre inocente…aunque en verdad no tenía nada de inocencia._

_.- Estás embarazada? –gritó mirándome._

_Antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra tenía a toda la casa sobre mí haciéndome preguntas. No me explico de dónde apareció Hikari-san junto a su hijo, quien era el más desesperado por saber, pero entre gritos y gritos yo no tenía espacio para dar mi respuesta._

_Sólo miré a Izayoi-san quien reía ante la situación que, según ella, sin querer había generado. Me costaría un regaño enorme por parte de Inu Taisho si se les ocurría seguir gritando de la forma en que lo estaban haciendo._

_.- Pero cuántas veces…! –exclamó la madre de Sesshoumaru aunque éste no la dejó terminar. Pude notar cómo sus mejillas habían tomado un color distinto, era más rosa, no estaban pálidas y perdí la noción del tiempo observándolas._

_.- Cállate tú no tienes que hacer esas preguntas! –oí que le respondió en el mismo tono._

_.- Pero si llevas dos días con ella y ya la tienes embarazada!...-escuché decir a Inu Yasha y entonces lo miré. Era cierto, a penas habíamos estado juntos, cómo se les podía ocurrir que estuviera embarazada tan pronto?...bueno, era posible, conocí muchas amigas a las que les pasó…ay Kami, líbrame de que sea una de esas!_

_.- Tú no te metas! –dijo Sesshoumaru. Fue entonces que lo miré y todos guardaron silencio. Supongo que todos estaban esperando que dijera que sí, pero suspiré intentando calmarme, si por mí fuera les hubiera gritado que guardaran silencio y que sólo estaban haciéndose ideas de cosas incorrectas._

_.- No estoy embarazada…-murmuré y todos respiraron aliviados, incluso mi madre quién había comenzado toda la historia de rumores- y no sigan gritando así que esta casa tiene oídos hasta en las paredes y cualquier cosa puede salir fuera de ella…no quiero más rumores…_

_Quizá fui un poco severa en el tono de lo que dije porque todos me miraron sorprendidos, pero era cierto, estaba segura que los periodistas trataban de comprarse a los sirvientes de aquella casona para que les dijeran detalles, todos los detalles de mi vida aquí junto a los que ahora eran mi familia._

_Quería evitar que algún chisme se escapara de nuevo, mucho más que llegara a oídos del gran líder de la casa, quien con su pensamiento del siglo I quizá que idiotez haría._

_Me levanté porque estaba cansada, ya no deseaba hablar con nadie por cinco minutos porque últimamente cada cosa que digo genera cosas así. Todos andan tan nerviosos que cualquier palabra que sale de mi boca o de la de Sesshoumaru puede costarnos horas para desdecir lo que inventan._

_.- Iré a darme una ducha –dije fijando mis ojos en los de mi esposo y besé su mejilla al pasar por su lado._

_Entré a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta. Para cuando abrí mis ojos mi corazón dio un vuelco, esa habitación me traía muchos recuerdos…malos recuerdos, fantasmas que me esperaban como detenidos en el tiempo y a los que se les habían agregado unos nuevos gracias a los problemas en los que me encontraba en la actualidad. Sólo pude suspirar al sentir cómo me pesaba todo en mis hombros de nuevo._

_Cerré mis ojos y escuché el pestillo de mi cuarto cerrarse. Rápidamente me volteé y sonreí, Sesshoumaru me había propuesto ducharnos juntos, pero por cosas de los días agitados no habíamos podido._

_De seguro había inventado algo para subir tras de mí._

_Pero mi sonrisa se borró._

_Los ojos que me miraban no eran los dorados que yo amaba…eran…unos azules que me asustaban. Mi corazón se agitó instantáneamente, di unos pasos hacia atrás, pero mi voz no me respondía._

_.- H..Hojo..kun…-pude susurrar en un intento idiota por exigirle una explicación al por qué estaba allí._

_.- Kagome…-murmuró y se acercó a mí. Intenté detenerlo, pero sacó una fuerza extraña en él que no conocía y no me permitió movilidad alguna. Me hizo caer sobre el suelo y se puso sobre mí. Estaba como encantado, sus ojos brillaban como pocas veces lo había visto, pero su mirada estaba prendida, en algún lugar recóndito de su mente o de su imaginación, no me escuchaba aunque repetía mil veces su nombre, aunque le exigía que me soltara, peleara lo que peleara era más fuerte que yo._

_Quería gritar, pero mis labios estaban ocupados en evitar que el beso de Hojo se profundizara._

_Su boca bajó a mi cuello y sus manos a mi cuerpo. En ese instante grité. Cubrió mi boca, pero ya lo había hecho, había gritado tan fuerte como había podido._

_Odiaba tenerlo sobre mí._

A pesar de que todos hablaban sin darle espacio al resto a escuchar o ser escuchados pudieron sentir el grito de Kagome que venía desde su cuarto.

Rápidamente Sesshoumaru y su hermano menor subieron las escaleras y trataron de abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada, como nunca, ella no tenía ese hábito.

.- Kagome!...-gritó Sesshoumaru. Junto a Inu Yasha pateó su puerta, utilizando los recuerdos de las tantas veces que entre ellos se pateaban las puertas para abrirlas y ajustar cuentas, como ellos les decían a sus peleas incontables- Kagome!..-miraron dentro del cuarto, pero sólo cuando bajaron su mirada pudieron verlos.

En el suelo. Con Hojo sobre ella.

.- Sessho –murmuró ella.

* * *

><p>Bue xD sé que muchas me odiarán por ensañarme con Kag un poco más xD, pero un hombre medio enamorado medio obsesionado haría muchas cosas xD...<p>

Un adelanto...

_.- Kagome me pidió que viniera…-murmuró Hojo._

_.- Qué estás diciendo –espetó Sesshoumaru con unos inmensos deseos por golpearlo hasta cansarse, pero era su medio hermano y a su madre no le gustaría verlo como posiblemente él podría dejarlo._

_.- Lo que escuchaste…que Kagome me pidió que viniera…-repitió sin ningún tipo de intención en su voz._

_.- Por qué…-murmuró ella- por qué mientes así…_

_.- No miento Kagome….diles la verdad…-exclamó él mirándola-_

Quizá y ya estemos llegando al fin de la historia en un par de caps más owo...muchas gracias a todos/as los/as que leen y dejan sus comentarios! de verdad gracias a uds puedo seguirme inspirando para traerles buenos caps! ^^

Nos vemos en el próx. cap!

Que tengan buenos días!

Ja ne!

PD: los invito también a leer un nuevo fic que publiqué! ^^, no es idea original mía al ciento por ciento, pero está hecha también para su diversión!...


	14. o Ella o Yo

**Hola hola a todos/as!...siento mucho haber tardado con esta actualización! pero se me han venido algunos problemas encima que me habían impedido sentarme a escribir tranquilamente!...pero aquí ya volví recargada jaja! owo...**

** Inu Luna! **muchas gracias por tu review!, jajaj siii! yo también la odiaba xD y aunque al final me dio pena que se muriera, pues aquí no pude resistirme a ponerla como la mala de la historia! jajaja espero que te guste el capi!...**Goshy! **muchas gracias por dejar un review!...jajaj bueno aquí ya se sabe si Sessho aceptó o no lo que Hojo hizo XD!...espero que disfrutes el cap!...**InuGome17! **muchas gracias por tu review! ^^...jajaj siii hombre tenía que ser! XD...pero aquí ya se sabe todo! jajaja espero que no te decepcione el cap!...**Trixxi Pixxi! **Muchas gracias por tu review! ^^...jajaj bueno espero que logres disfrutar el capi!...**Mamori Azanaki! **muchas gracias por pasar a leer la historia y dejar un review! espero que los capis que quedan también los disfrutes!...**Nickita! **Muchas gracias por pasar y dejar un review! ^^...jajaj si XD Inu Taisho ha estado bien cambiante xD, pero es hombre y Kagura sabe usar eso a su favor! XD...espero que disfrutes el capi! ^^ ...**Alessa Vulturi! **xDD! muchas gracias por tu review! jajajaj si xD Hojo es un idiota xD, eso le pasa por dejarse llevar por lo que no debió xDD!...espero que te guste el capi! ^^...**Damalunaely! **muchas gracias por tu review! espero que te guste el capi y que no decepcione!...**Azul D Cullen! **Muchas gracias por tu review!, jajaj si, la verdad es que la pobre de Kag ha pasado por mucho xD pero ya las cosas se irán aclarando! espero que disfrutes!...**Hekate Ama! **muchas gracias por tu review! jajaja si, con el adelanto sé que fui muy mala! pero aquí traje el capi! espero que te guste! ^^...**Luna 04!...**muchas gracias por tu review! siii, Hojo idiota u.u, hombre tenía que ser XD...espero que te guste el capi! ^^...**Vikitita! **muchas gracias por tu review! nee no te preocupes!, me alegra mucho saber que te sigue gustando el fic! y que lo sigues leyendo! ^^...espero que este capi también te guste!

**ACLARACIONES!**

_"..." cuando narra Kag_

"..." narrador de la historia

_**Disclaimer:**_ como siempre los personajes de Inu no me pertenecen sino Sessho sería vilmente raptado y acosado por mi owo...xDDD!...como en el cap anterior dejo al lobo en mis manos de mi nee-chan para su cuidado xD!

* * *

><p><strong>14.- o Ella o Yo<strong>

Por un momento ambos hermanos se congelaron ante la escena, no quitaban sus ojos de la pareja que yacía en el suelo cual amantes desatando su pasión en el lugar que los encontrara. Pero poco a poco la sangre del mayor de los Taisho comenzó a hervir y de un segundo a otro, sin que Inu Yasha pudiera detenerlo, Sesshoumaru tomó a Hojo y lo sacó de la posición en donde se encontraba, lo golpeó y lo vio trastabillar y sostenerse de la pared.

.- Qué te crees que haces! –le gritó tan molesto que se olvidó por completo de que Kagome estaba ahí.

Inu Yasha la tomó y se quitó su chaqueta para ponerla sobre sus hombros. Pudo ver cómo la joven presionaba su ropa y cómo temblaba bajo sus brazos, con su vista fija en Hojo y con sus labios presionados aunque de seguro querían dar más de alguna explicación.

La presionó contra él y acarició su cabeza mientras intentaba que se calmara, aunque ella no parecía responder a ningún estímulo. Su sorpresa era más que su intento por mantenerse en la realidad.

.- Kagome me pidió que viniera…-murmuró Hojo con total calma, sin pensar o cuestionarse sus actos o sus palabras, sólo esperando que tuvieran el efecto que tanto él como aquella mujer deseaban.

.- Qué estás diciendo –espetó Sesshoumaru con unos inmensos deseos por golpearlo hasta cansarse, pero era su medio hermano y a su madre no le gustaría verlo como posiblemente él podría dejarlo.

.- Lo que escuchaste…que Kagome me pidió que viniera…-repitió sin ningún tipo de intención en su voz.

.- No estés diciendo mentiras Hojo, si Kagome te hubiera pedido algo así no estaría temblando! –le gritó Inu Yasha molesto. Odiaba que se aprovecharan de ella hasta este punto.

En ese momento Sesshoumaru recordó que su esposa estaba ahí y se giró rápidamente para mirarla, ella lloraba y le dolió no haber podido detener eso antes.

.- Kagome…-dijo y se acercó. No recibió ningún abrazo de respuesta, ni un llanto exacerbado, ni la pronunciación de su nombre. Algo no iba bien con ella- Kagome…-repitió tomando su rostro, pero los ojos de la joven no se alejaban de Hojo, de sus ojos azules y de sus intenciones turbulentas- Inu Yasha, llama a Kouga, pídele que venga…

.- Sí…-respondió y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

En el camino aprovechó de decirle a Hikari y a su madre lo que había ocurrido. Hikari no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, por lo que partió rápidamente hacia la habitación de Kagome e Izayoi la acompañó. Probablemente algo oculto había tras todo esto.

.- Crees que voy a creerte que Kagome te llamó a ti?...para qué!...-exclamó Sesshoumaru sin soltar a su esposa.

.- No lo sé…cuando llegó se lanzó sobre mí…-vio cómo los ojos de Kagome se entristecían y su corazón se entristeció junto con ellos, pero era cierto, él la quería a su lado, quería que fueran sus brazos los que la rodearan todas las noches…no los de su hermano.

.- De verdad eres un idiota…jamás podría creer una mentira así…-respondió el mayor de ambos hermanos y en ese momento entró su madre.

Sesshoumaru no quería que viera esa escena tan escandalosa, no quería que se sintiera mal por su hijo, pero allí estaba ella, con sus ojos abiertos y por primera vez en muchos años la vio triste y decepcionada. Aunque no quiso asumirlo, le dolió verla así y sólo pudo sentir más deseos de ir por su hermanastro para golpearlo por generar una situación innecesariamente incómoda.

Hikari observó con detención a su hijo y luego a Kagome, de seguro ella tampoco daba crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo, por eso la entendía muy bien. Se acercó a Hojo y se puso frente a él. Intentó encontrar en sus ojos alguna respuesta, algún rastro de algo, pero estaba completamente ido, no era su hijo.

.- Qué pasa Hojo…qué hiciste…-inquirió ella poniendo un poco de calma ante la situación tan compleja. Ella sabía que Sesshoumaru quería matarlo simplemente.

.- Lo que Kagome me pidió…-insistió él. No daría pie atrás con lo que decía.

.- Kagome? –preguntó ella y se giró para mirarla, qué podría haberle pedido esa joven si tenía la mirada igual de perdida que él?

.- Por qué…-murmuró ella sin que sus ojos dejaran de derramar lágrimas- por qué mientes así…

.- No miento Kagome….diles la verdad…-exclamó él mirándola-

.- Hojo…-dijo su madre y atrajo su atención- Kagura tiene que ver en algo de esto?

El joven no respondió. La verdad es que no quería decir lo que ciertamente ocurría, pero otra parte de sí le rogaba que dejara a Kagome en paz. No sabía hacia qué lado ir. Una cachetada de su madre lo hizo despertar.

.- No quiero que te acerques a Kagome hasta que no pongas clara tu mente!...-le gritó molesta- es tu hermano al que le intentas quitar su mujer!...Sessho…-dijo volteándose- sal de aquí…lleva a Kagome fuera…

Sin hacer nada más que asentir sacó a su esposa y junto a Izayoi la llevaron al living de la gran casona.

Por más que intentaron sacar alguna explicación de sus labios la joven no respondía a nada, miraba un punto fijo abstrayéndose de la realidad para pensar con claridad, no quería escuchar voces ni preguntas, quería el silencio que antes tenía en su habitación, la misma que siempre traía los fantasmas y los problemas a su vida. Nunca debió entrar ahí.

Izayoi se encargó de tranquilizar a Sesshoumaru quien por primera vez en muchos años le permitía acercarse. Ella aprovechó la oportunidad y a través de todos sus conocimientos como madre utilizó su ternura y empatía para relajarlo, para que sólo pudiera preocuparse de su mujer en ese momento y no de lo que podría haber hecho en realidad con Hojo.

La sola idea de que ella hubiese estado con su hermano era algo que no le cabía en la cabeza, de sólo imaginarlo la rabia lo consumía y lo cegaba, pero ella había gritado, para qué hubiese querido hacer todo eso a propósito?, para dejar mal a Hojo?...no, esa no era Su Kagome.

Kouga llegó rápidamente junto a su novia quién rápidamente se acercó a Kagome mientras el joven doctor recaudaba datos que le ayudasen a entender por qué la joven de ojos color chocolate siempre brillantes ahora estaba tan apagada.

.- Ne Kagome-chan…-murmuró Selene tomando las manos de su amiga sonriéndole amablemente. Pero como a todos no le respondió- Kagome…-exclamó y puso una de sus manos en el rostro de la chica. Vio como sus ojos se movían.

.- Se..lene…-susurró y recobró la consciencia-

.- Kagome…-vio que la joven lo miraba. Al menos ahora estaba respondiendo, pero aún sus mejillas se veían muy blancas y sus ojos demasiado opacos- voy a revisarte un momento…

.- Estoy…bien…-le respondió, aunque ella misma sabía que no loe staba y que nadie le creería lo intentó. Sólo recibió una sonrisa de parte de aquel doctor que en algún minuto había puesto sus nervios de punta con esos ojos verdes que poseía.

.- Haz caso y deja que te revise –fue la orden que recibió de su esposo. Por un instante recordó al molesto Sesshoumaru que la había recibido, que sólo le daba órdenes y ningún tipod e cariño.

Pero por esta vez lo prefirió así. Se dejó revisar exhaustivamente por Kouga, pero no pudi distinguir nada extraño. Sus signos vitales estaban normales, un poco de descanso y mejoraría. Estaba seguro.

.- Ahora nos vas a decir qué fue lo que pasó en verdad? –inquirió finalmente Selene mientras recibía una taza de té frente a ella.

.- Lo que les dije…-fue su escueta respuesta.

.- pero Hojo dijo que tú lo llamaste…-murmuró Inu Yasha quien la miraba apenado. NO le gustaba ver a Kagome sfrir, él consideraba que ya había sido suficiente, pero cuando salía de un hoyo se metía a otro, parecía tener un imán para los problemas porque nunca la dejaban en paz por más de uno o dos días.

.- No lo sé Inu…eso es lo que me pregunto también…-murmuró mientras era obligada a tomar un poco de té por la mirada inquisidora de su esposo. Eso era en ese momento su peor amenaza.

.- No es obvio?...quiere hacerme creer que Kagome me es infiel con él…idiota…-murmuró el mayor de los Taisho severamente molesto. Aún por dentro tenía unas ganas infinitas de ajustar cuentas con el idiota de hijo que se le había ocurrido tner a su madre, pero tenía que evitarlo, él lo sabía. Los ojos de su madre se lo estaban pidiendo y aunque nunca quería acceder a nada de lo que ella le pidiera, esta vez le daría en el gusto…por un rato.

.- Estoy segura…que Kagura tuvo que decirle algo…-escucharon murmurar a la joven de cabellos azabaches que aún tenía su mirada medio perdida- sus ojos no eran como los de siempre…no era…el Hojo de siempre..

.- Yo también lo sentí así…-exclamó la madre del joven aludido. A ella no le cabía en su cabeza que su hijo hubiese podido cometer un acto tan horrible sólo por su cuenta…ella no lo había criado de esa forma.

.- Eso es una idiotez…Hojo es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para obtener lo que quiere…-dijo Sessohumaru, aunque cuando calló descubrió que quizá esa frase sólo la debería haber dejado como un pensamiento más de los tantos que se venían a su mente en ese instante.

.- Yo confiaría en lo que Kagome-chan y tu madre dicen Sessho…-respondió Selene calma como siempre, mientras intentaba que su amiga tomara otro sorbo de té- ellas lo conocen muy bien…además, los hombres son muy transparentes por sus ojos…

.- Selene…Hojo sólo quiso aprovecharse un poco de la situación es todo…-murmuró su novio intentando comprender de dónde las mujeres siempre sacaban explicaciones tan complicadas para un suceso tan simple.

.- Qué? Ahora defiendes a Kagura?...-inquirió ella medio molesta de que no le creyera-

.- Yo no dije eso! –se defendió el doctor ante una sonrisa maliciosa de la dueña de aquella casona. Ciertamente nunca entendería a las mujeres.

.- Claramente ella metió sus manos aquí!...Kami! hombres! –suspiró la joven- si ya fue capaz de hacer tantas cosas como es posible que crean que el actuar de Hojo es…al azar!

.- Porque Kagura nos e fijaría en un tipo como Hojo –espetó Sesshoumaru quien conocía a su novia en exceso…estaba seguro que los gustos de ella iban por otro lado.

.- Hay Sessho…-oyó murmurar a su esposa con una voz llena de tristeza- no se trata de que Kagura se haya fijado en Hojo como su novio…para Kagura los hombres son una herramienta…por qué no eres capaz de darte cuenta…

La joven rápidamente se levantó y salió del lugar dejando a todos los presentes con una mirada de asombro y a su esposo con un nudo en su pecho que no supo qué era. Sólo vio cómo Selene lo miraba molesto…al igual que Izayoi y su madre…

_No sé qué fue lo que me dolió…con ese comentario idiota sólo puedo pensar que la quiere…que aún cree en ella ¿es que no ha sido suficiente todas las pruebas que ha tenido en su contra para enterarse de que Kagura es una cosa que no siente sino que usa?..._

_Selene también me lo dijo, ella sabía tan bien como yo que los poderes de Kagura cuando utilizaba su cuerpo eran extraordinarios, yo le había comentado que también los había usado contra Inu Taisho y que le había salido todo a la perfección porque había estado a un segundo de sacarme de la casona donde aún vivía._

_.- Los hombres son unos idiotas Kagome-chan –me explicó con paciencia, como si no lo supiera- estoy segura que Hojo es un chico enamorado que no soporta perderte…lo vi en sus ojos ese día que te trajo un ramo de flores cuando Sessho ni siquiera te miraba.._

_.- Lo sé Se…-le respondí- pero en sus ojos en ese minuto ni siquiera distinguí un poco de cariño…_

_La verdad es que no se qué le pasó por su mente para hacer un acto tan estúpido. Quizá la idea no era que yo gritara, sino que Sesshoumaru nos encontrara de sorpresa, pero sus manos torpes lo habían traicionado y mi odio por él en ese momento me hicieron delatarlo cuando, en otra ocasión, podría haberlo convencido de dejar aquella conducta sin sentido._

_Sólo me gustaría saber si mis conjeturas son ciertas…me gustaría saber qué trama Kagura, todos los días salen cosas nuevas en la prensa…cosas que ni yo ni nadie ya pretendemos desmentir. Es demasiado el tiempo y el oxígeno que se gasta cuando ella tiene un enorme vientre del que se jacta en todos los programas que puede._

_Pobre bebé…estoy segura que ni siquiera se alimenta bien por no perder su figura escultural._

_Sesshoumaru no me habló esa noche, sólo me abrazó y aunque sus manos me acariciaban sé que pensaba en Kagura._

No supo ni cómo ni cuándo había conducido hasta allí, tampoco sabía bien para qué, pero ya no podía echar pie atrás, el timbre había sonado y estaba seguro que abriría rápidamente.

Y tal como lo esperó allí estaba, con sus clásicas camisas transaparentes, sumamente sensuales y tentadoras, pero con un vientre más abultado a causa de su embarazo, que quisiéralo o no la hacía ver más hermosa de lo que hasta hace unos momentos él recordaba.

.- Sesshomaru…-susurró incrédula. La verdad no esperaba que su plan con Hojo hubiese dado frutos tan pronto. A penas habían pasado un par de días desde el famoso atentado a Kagome y Sesshoumaru se aparecía a sus pies…quizá recuperarlo no sería tan difícil después de todo.

Lo hizo pasar cuando vio que no recibiría una respuesta de su parte. Lo notó incómodo.

.- Estabas con alguien? –inquirió él. La joven sólo pudo sonreír casi heroicamente.

.- Estás celoso?...-respondió ella y pudo notar como los ojos del hombre que le pertenecía se llenaban de un brillo de molestia- no es necesario amor…yo estoy sola…esperando un hijo tuyo no puedo estar con alguien más –mintió. Muchos otros la habían consolado de una u otra forma con o sin su embarazo.

.- Aún no sé si es mi hijo…y no te hagas ilusiones no vine a verte…-exclamó, pero en menos de dos segundos tenía a Kagura peligrosamente cerca de su cuerpo y de sus labios.

.- Entonces por qué otra cosa podrías estar aquí?-inquirió ella seductoramente, sus manos acariciando el cuello de su ex novio y al no ver ningún impedimento continuó su camino hacia su pecho. La verdad lo extrañaba, nadie le había hecho el amor como él- Kagome no te complace lo suficiente?...

.- No metas a Kagome aquí –dijo y rápidamente la alejó de su cuerpo- estoy aquí porque quiero que me digas qué le dijiste a Hojo para que haya intentado acostarse con Kagome…

.- Lo intentó? –preguntó sorprendida- bueno qué me dices a mí…si tu hermano no tiene una novia y él ama a Kagome…es cosa de pensar amor…-explicó mientras se servía un vaso de jugo- digo, es hombre no?...tiene sus necesidades…además…te recuerdo que Kagome lo dejó besarla infinitas veces..

.- Eso no tiene que ver con lo que te pregunté!...-gritó molesto, pero Kagura no se inmutó. Estaba acostumbrada a su carácter explosivo y su mal genio cuando no hacían lo que él le pedía, claro que hasta ese momento ese carácter explosivo nunca se había desatado con ella.

.- Yo no tuve nada que ver…yo ni siquiera conozco a tu hermano lo suficiente como para hablarle…-exclamó mirándolo.

Sesshuomaru sólo dio media vuelta y salió de aquel lugar, enojado consigo mismo por haber ido, por no confiar en Kagome, por aún tener las dudas con respecto a Kagura…por aún confiar en ella.

Para cuando llegó a su casa, Kagome lo miraba preocupada, entonces notó que había estado fuera todo el día, que había salido sin avisar y que no había hablado con ella desde hace días. No sabía bien por qué, pero toda la situación generada por Hojo lo había dejado tan molesto, que nisiquiera Kagome había sido suficiente para calmarlo.

Su madre estaba al lado de su esposa, e Izayoi las acompañaba. Ninguna la miraba con gusto.

.- Dónde estabas –inquirió escuetamente su madre. Sólo recibió una mirada fría como antes e intentó retirarse del lugar.

.- E..Estabas con ella?...-la voz de Kagome tan llena de tristeza nuevamente lo hizo detenerse y todo su enojo se esfumó en un instante.

.- Sessho…fuiste con Kagura?...-volvió a preguntar Izayoi, más calma, sosteniendo a Hikari quien quería lanzarse sobre su hijo para hacer quizá que locura con él.

.- Si..-afirmó sin pensar. Quizá debió haber mentido, pensaba.

.- Por qué…-murmuró su esposa quién se acercó a él y tomó su mano- por qué vas con ella…crees que llamé a Hojo?..

.- No creo que Kagura haya tenido que ver con que él se lanzara sobre ti…-explicó mirándola- no desconfío de ti..

Quiso acariciar su mejilla, pero por primera vez la tristeza de Kagome no se demostraba con sus lágrimas, sino con su rabia. Golpeó la mano de Sesshoumaru alejándola de ella y todos los allí presentes se quedaron mirándola sorprendidos.

Ella jamás había reaccionado así. Con nadie. Menos con Sesshoumaru.

.- Eres un idiota!...-le gritó y subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo. Entró a su antiguo cuarto y cerró con llave. Esta vez no saldría de allí aunque se lo rogaran, prefería quedarse con sus fantasmas antes de tener que soportar a su esposo abrazándola cuando en verdad sólo pensaba en su antigua novia, en su confianza en ella…en su estupidez.

_Lo que más odié…fue que no me creyera. Siento que aún la quiere, aunque no puedo pedirle otra cosa, estuvo 4 años con ella y yo apenas llevo en su vida un par de meses. Aún así no logro contenerme, esa maldita mujer ha manejado a todos en esta casa como si fueran una especie de marioneta y Hojo también cayó con ella…eso también me dolió, pensé que él era distinto._

_Sesshoumaru intentó llamarme mil veces para que saliera de mi cuarto, pero yo no daría mi brazo a torcer. Había guardado demasiado tiempo mi real carácter por todo lo que Sesshoumaru me dañaba, pero ahora era distinto…yo no seguiría soportando que Kagura lo manejara así._

_Pero por ahora no podía hacerle nada. Ella estaba embarazada y por ese niño yo me mantendría alejada._

_Inu Yasha llegó al rato a mi cuarto y en cuanto escuché su voz abrí mi puerta. Él me miró extrañado, pero rápidamente lo metí dentro y volví a cerrar._

_.- Por qué no has salido Kagome…todos están preocupados…-me dijo cuando se sentó a mi lado, en el suelo._

_.- Porque necesito pensar Inu…tú hermano sigue confiando en Kagura, eso no es fácil para mí…desaparece de un minuto a otro y durante noches ni siquiera me habla ni me besa…qué quieres que piense!_

_.- Lo sé…es un idiota, pero es parte de él…entiende que Kagura lo tenía lo suficientemente convencido de que ella era muy buena, una blanca paloma que no hacía nada…_

_.- Tú te acostaste con ella? –inquirí de forma repentina. Lo escuché reír y el sonido de sus risas me hizo tranquilizarme. Le sonreí y reí con él._

_.- Claro que no Kagome-chan! –me respondió sin dejar de reír. Su sonrisa era tan masculina…de verdad creo que cualquiera se podría enamorar de él- Kagura no es mi tipo…aunque quizá alguna vez se me insinuó…pero yo amo a Kikyo…_

_.- Mmmm…-lo miré y sus ojos dorados eran iguales a los de mi esposo, pero con un brillo exacerbado de ternura, claramente él tenía el carácter de su madre. Aunque no podía culpar a Sesshoumaru por ser como es…su madre también es bastante agresiva- sabes?, si Kikyo no hubiese existido en tu vida…cuando llegué a esta casa, me habría enamorado de ti._

_Las mejillas de Inu se sonrojaron en exceso, como nunca lo había visto y me sorprendí. Comencé a reír para tranquilizarlo porque creo que había sido mucho lo que le había dicho. Él comenzó a regañarme por lo que le había dicho, pero yo sólo sonreía feliz, como siempre él me sacaba de mi tristeza, de mis malos ratos._

_Me levanté y tomé su rostro, besé su mejilla y le agradecí. Él se quedó quieto, susurró mi nombre y yo salí de mi cuarto, dispuesta a terminar con todo este lío._

_Bajé las escaleras buscando a mi esposo. Lo encontré discutiendo con su madre mientras Izayoi tomaba un poco de té, calma, mirándolos, agradeciendo supongo que ahora a quien le gritaba era a Hikari-san y no a ella, puesto que Hikari-san tiene mucho más carácter._

_Los quedé mirando por un buen rato, escuchándolos discutir, como Izayoi, en silencio._

_.- Por qué simplemente no te puedes alejar de ella! –le gritaba su madre._

_.- Porque quizá tiene un hijo mío que me complica la vida! –le respondía mi esposo._

_.- Cuando vas a entender que ella jamás te fue fiel! –volvía a decir Hikari-san absolutamente convencida._

_.- Eso no….! –su voz se detuvo de golpe, llamando la atención también de su madre. Ambos me miraron con asombro ya que yo no los había detenido._

_Miré sus ojos directamente, e intenté que no me confundieran, que no me derritieran como siempre, que no me hicieran flaquear ahora._

_.- Kagome…-me dijo._

_.- O confías en Kagura o en mí…no en las dos…-espeté y esperé su respuesta._

* * *

><p>Ahí está xD, Kagome sacó su lado rudo xDDD así que Sessho tendrá que pelear contra eso un poco xDD...!<p>

_".- Sal de tus dudas Kagome-chan…-murmuró Selene, trayendo en sus brazos a un bebé envuelto, en silencio, como si supiera que no podía llorar._

_.- Sus ojos…-murmuró Kagome sorprendida._

_.- No puede ser…-exclamó Hikari-san entristecida. Sus ojos demostraban la decepción al ver ese bebé frente a ella…tan parecido…_

_Todos se giraron a mirarlo y él sólo pudo bajar su mirada, tal como temía…ese hijo era suyo."_

Ahí está el adelanto! xD sé que me querrán matar xD, pero prometo no tardar esta vez! ~-~

Ya casi llegamos a los 200 reviews!...es la primera vez que algo así ocurre en uno de mis fics y por eso no puedo hacer más que agradecerles infinitamente por su constante apoyo, también a la gente que se va integrando en cada capi y a todos/as los/as que me agregan a sus favoritos!...

Espero sus reviews para saber qué tal estuvo el capi. Espero que haya valido la pena!...

Cualquier crítica también será recibida! ^^

Que tengan una buena semana!

Ja ne! ^^


	15. Un Nuevo Ser

Hola a todos/as!, antes que nada quiero disculparme por la tardanza de este capítulo!, pero de verdad hay problemas que no me han dado tregua! y mi concentración estaba nula hace unos días!

Quiero agradecer a **Lolittha, InuGome17, Shinystar200, Hekate Ama, Goshy, Queen Scarlet, Alessa-Vulturi, Vikitita, Dark-Serenety, Damalunaely, Javita0san, Azul D Cullen, Sol y Luna 0428, Momito, Jos, Luna 31 y Anónimo/a!** De verdad muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! sobrepasé los 200 reviews y la verdad no tengo cómo agradecerles por el ánimo que me han dado!...espero que con cada capi que se ha ido publicando haya podido ir pagándoles este ánimo que me han entregado para escribir!

También quiero agradecer a todos/as aquellos/as que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos y que leen!

Por cierto Vikitita!, siento mucho haberte hecho recordar cosas malas!, pero espero que dentro de todo puedas disfrutar de este capi!

Perdón por no responder todos los reviews! pero lo hago netamente por tiempo para no tardar más la subida de este capi!, pero como siempre los he leído todos y agradezco sus comentarios y ánimos que me entregan!

**ACLARACIONES!**

_"..." cuando narra Kag_

"..." narrador de la historia

_**Disclaimer:**_ como siempre los personajes de Inu no me pertenecen sino Sessho sería vilmente raptado y acosado por mi owo...xDDD!...como en el cap anterior dejo al lobo en mis manos de mi nee-chan para su cuidado xD!

* * *

><p><strong>15. Un Nuevo Ser<strong>

_Los ojos de mi esposo se abrieron de golpe, la verdad es que yo nunca lo había puesto entre la espada y la pared, pero ahora se me había hecho profundamente necesario. Ya me había hartado de que me acariciara con su mente distraída y puesta en otra mujer que sólo nos había hecho daño…sobretodo a mí, si él me amara no debería ir con esa mujer._

_Sólo me quedó mirando, serio como antes de que lograra tenerlo conmigo, ya no había ni sonrisas ni miradas amables. Volvía a ser el Sesshoumaru frío que conocí en la noche de bodas…el mismo que me había terminado enamorando en verdad._

_Hikari-san sonreía a su lado, triunfante de que yo por fin le pusiera las cosas claras, como ella misma me diría luego de aquella conversación…aunque en realidad no fue una conversación._

_No me respondió nada, pero tampoco lo esperaba, en realidad le quise dar tiempo para pensar. No quería presionarlo, si se quedaba conmigo tenía que ser por decisión propia y con esa ley más clara que nunca._

_Inu Taisho me aseguró que su hijo tenía todo el derecho de ir con su ex novia_ _puesto que tenía su hijo. Ya veo yo de donde Sesshoumaru saca todas sus ideas medio trogloditas …de su odioso padre. Tan guapo y tan odioso…_

_.- No lo molestes tanto…-me dijo mientras tomaba su chaqueta para salir de casa. Hikari-san quiso gritarle, pero Izayoi tomó su mano y se lo impidió._

_.- No lo molesto…sólo le dejo las cosas en claro Inu Taisho-san…-él me miró con esos mismos ojos insidiosos- además…sólo cumplo el contrato que ud hizo con mi padre…no debería estar feliz?_

_Dicho esto no esperé su respuesta. Me imagino su cara, porque escuché las risas de Hikari-san y los gritos de él haciendo que ella callara._

_Sonreí y cuando estuve en el pasillo frente a mi cuarto no supe qué hacer, debía ir con Sesshoumaru o dejarlo solo?...supongo que la primera opción era la que más me gustaba a mí y me quisiera ver o no, no se lo dejaría como opción._

_.- Sesshoumaru…-susurré entrando suavemente, no sabía si dormía o no, pero ahí me lo encontré, con el torso desnudo, sobre la cama, mirándome. Le gustaba torturarme, verlo así me hacía querer irme sobre él en ese mismo instante sin preguntarle si quiera si me quería a su lado, pero tenía que ser fuerte._

_.- Por qué cambiaste tanto en unos días? –me preguntó con un tono de voz distinto al que había utilizado hasta ese entonces. Pude distinguir un poco de tristeza en él…_

_.- No he cambiado…-murmuré y me senté a su lado, tomé su mano y logré que me mirara- pero no quiero perderte…y cada vez que te acercas a Kagura…te pierdo…_

_.- Dejé a Kagura por ti no es suficiente? –qué inocente, pensé._

_.- Lo es…-dije segura- pero tienes que entender…que yo jamás diría algo en contra de Kagura si no fuese porque es verdad…_

_Lo vi confundido. Sabía que le dolía asumir que su novia lo había engañado una o mil veces. Pero yo estaba ahí para apoyarlo…yo no lo dejaría._

_Lo besé como hace días que no hacía. Él me recibió y me presionó contra su cuerpo, volvió a besar mi cuello, mis hombros, mi cuerpo…me acarició como a mí me gusta…volví a sentir sus brazos fuertes rodeándome, haciéndome sentir segura, haciéndome sentir que me amaba como yo pensaba._

_.- Yo te amo a ti Kagome…-me susurró a mi oído y yo lo abracé._

_.- Y yo a ti…-le respondí._

_Hicimos el amor como una forma de reconciliar los momentos de silencio y las palabras duras que nos dijimos sin querer dañarnos._

_Luego de esa noche nos propusimos vivir los meses que quedaban en la mayor calma posible._

_Él no volvió a acercarse a Kagura y Hojo no volvió a casa._

Los meses pasaron más lentos de lo que Kagome había sospechado. Todos los días eran aprovechados al máximo por ellos, como si fuesen los últimos, salían, disfrutaban, se besaban y se acariciaban en todos los lugares en los que fuese posible.

Se desconectaron del mundo por completo, nada de noticias donde Kagura apareciera hablando o de llamadas por teléfono en las que Hojo pudiera siquiera nombrarse.

A escondidas Kagome se enteraba de que él estaba triste por todo lo ocurrido, que le encantaría volver a casa para hablar con ella y explicarle, pero Hikari se lo había prohibido de forma tajante hasta que la misma joven de ojos chocolate le pidiera retornar a aquel lugar. Suficientes problemas había causado. Problemas que tuvo que esconder de su marido. Le costó horas de excusas el hacerlo aceptar que tendría que quedarse 9 meses más en aquellas tierras lejanas del Japón.

A Hojo tampoco se le permitió regresar con su padre, Hikari le exigió que asumiera las consecuencias de sus actos y que con paciencia esperara el minuto correcto para hacer lo que fuese necesario.

Mientras, mejor que no se apareciera por la casa de los Taisho.

_Dentro de estos meses, hemos tenido buenas noticias. Inu Yasha se comprometió con su novia de toda la vida a quien ama profundamente. La parte mala de esto es que se fue de esta casona porque de sorpresa le tenía un departamento para su nueva vida… todo se siente más solo y frío que antes. Aunque paso la mayor parte del tiempo con mi esposo, retozando de amores o riendo de idioteces lo extraño por las mañanas cuando me traía una rosa roja y los clásicos chocolates con los que mantenía enamorada a Kikyo desde la infancia._

_Izayoi me comentó una tarde cualquiera en la que ella le había dicho una vez que a las mujeres les encantaban los chocolates y los pequeños presentes. Desde ese día comenzó a llevar chocolates a la escuela y de vez en cuando algún otro objeto más, para cuando ella se enteró, Inu Yasha ya estaba cortejando a una niña de negros cabellos, solitaria y tímida._

_Yo pensaba que él era uno entre miles, y aunque nunca fue para mí le agradezco a la vida haberlo conocido. Pero tanto cariño por él ahora me genera un sentimiento de vacío muy fuerte, como si hubiese perdido algo de mí…quizá sea egoísta, no puedo tener a Inu Yasha pendiente de mí, cuidándome y dándome sus palabras de alivio, de cariño y uno que otro regaño cuando yo lo requería._

_No puedo quejarme, aunque se haya ido de aquí siempre me llama para saber cómo estoy, sobretodo cuando se entera de noticias que ni yo misma sé por la televisión. Yo sólo le contesto riendo que no se preocupe por mí y es en ese instante en el que Sesshoumaru me quita el teléfono y le grita que deje de llamarme, que parece mi amante mientras Inu Yasha sólo ríe y me imagino que Kikyo tiene la misma reacción._

_.- No puedes hacer eso! –le grito regañándolo. Es odioso que no me deje hablar con él._

_.- Por qué te llama todos los días! –me devuelve en respuesta._

_.- Porque se preocupa por mí! –no es obvio?, pienso yo._

_.- Nada de preocupaciones! Él tiene su novia y no eres tú!..._

_Ahí se acaba la discusión porque yo me doy media vuelta y me voy, dejándolo solo con sus celos inútiles por su hermano y con las palabras a medio salir de su boca. Sé que me odia en esos momentos, pero si dejo pasar un par de horas de una u otra forma vuelve a mí. Aunque hago que le cueste varios besos volverme a tener._

_No me gusta que se ponga celoso de su hermano, es como si me prohibiera quererlo y eso no me agrada. Inu Yasha fue el único que me apoyó ciertamente en toda esta historia ridícula que se entretejió gracias a mi estúpido padre e Inu Taisho…cómo no adorarlo?_

_El examen sobre la paternidad del bebé no pudo hacerse cuando Kouga lo especificó. Él me había explicado que entre los 6 y 7 meses cuando hay riesgos que ya no existen se puede hacer aquella prueba extraña de la que yo no entiendo nada. Pero la idiota de Kagura no sé si a propósito o no tuvo más problemas de los que hubiésemos querido por sus malos cuidados._

_.- Lo siento Kagome-chan…-me dijo él tan sorprendido como yo- no puedo hacer esto ahora…tendremos que esperar a que el bebé nazca.._

_.- Gracias Kouga…-murmuré desganada. Ya llevaba 6 meses esperando y cuando por fin podría saber qué ocurriría en mi vida desde minuto todo se me iba abajo, la verdad creo que tengo una maldición para estas cosas…_

_.- Ten paciencia Kagome-chan –me dijo Selene con su característica sonrisa. Yo sólo pude devolvérsela, intentando no mostrarme preocupada, aunque por las noches cuando Sesshoumaru me abrazaba demostraba que esos intentos no valían nada._

_En sus brazos se me escapaban mis fantasmas que volvían e insistían en meterse en mi vida. Yo murmuraba palabras incoherentes y mis pensamientos no lograban hilarse. Con cada cosa que pasaba yo sentía que el destino se ponía en mi contra, que jugaba conmigo para al final sólo decirme "perdiste", como los videojuegos, pero sin una oportunidad para retomar todo desde algún punto. Si yo perdía, perdía para siempre._

_Mi esposo me insistía en que se quedaría a mi lado, yo persistía en que haría lo necesario porque así fuera..pero tantas señales me comenzaron a parecer augurios. Malos augurios._

_De verdad siento que tengo una nube negra en mi vida desde que puse un pie en esta casa…o quizá desde antes…desde el día que Inu Taisho fue a recogerme a mi casa._

_.- No te preocupes…-me decía él besando mi frente- los problemas van a acabar cuando nazca ese niño_

_.- O comenzar…-le respondía apoyándome en él, temiendo que mis pesadillas volvieran cada vez que cerrara mis ojos._

Los meses continuaron pasando sin grandes sobresaltos. Los programas se jactaban del terrible embarazo que sufría Kagura en completa soledad, abandonada por su esposo, obviando que era ella misma quien por sus nulos cuidados generaba los constantes desmayos o conflictos que la hacían ir más veces de lo requerido con Kouga.

Mientras, Kagome seguía como la mala de la historia quien con sus crudas mentiras aún se mantenía dentro de la casa Taisho. A Sesshoumaru lo tildaban de egoísta, poco hombre y mentiroso. Pero ninguno en aquella casa se preocupaba.

Izayoi y Hikari eran las encargadas de mantener a Inu Taisho en calma para que no enviara a golpear a todos los productores de la televisión por hablar mal de su familia y también de evitar que enviara a un grupo de guardias a secuestrar a Kagome para sacarla del país. Él aún creía en Kagura y confiaba en que ésta más temprano que tarde, regresaría a la casa.

.- Suéñalo viejo –le decía su ex esposa.

En una noche como esa, en medio de una de las tantas discusiones que mantenían el teléfono sonó. Era antes del tiempo indicado.

.- Qué ocurre –preguntó Izayoi al ver que el rostro de Sesshoumaru cambiaba a medida que pasaban los segundos.

.- Kagura está en el hospital…-murmuró como intentando asegurarse que lo que hablaba era real.

.- Eso es común hijo de que te preocupas…-respondió su madre dejando una taza de té que tomaba para calmar sus nervios.

.- No mamá…-le regañó el ojidorado- estoy hablando que el bebé de Kagura va a nacer!

Tanto su madre como Izayoi se levantaron de golpe. Cada una hizo lo suyo y llamaron a sus otros hijos para comentarles la noticia.

Inu Taisho rápidamente dio la orden de que se alistaran los autos y en un par de minutos estuvieron camino a la clínica de Kouga con el alma agitada y el estómago apretado.

Nadie decía una palabra. Kagome sostenía la mano de Sesshoumaru presionándola de vez en cuando demostrando su nerviosismo. Él mantenía la garganta cerrada, tenía un nudo que sentía le impedía decir cualquier tipo de palabra, hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba una sensación tan desagradable como aquella. Odiaba dejarse controlar por las emociones justamente porque se les ecapaban de las manos, porque no lo dejaban pensar y actuar con cautela.

Su esposa sólo suspiraba de vez en cuando con la mirada medio perdida de seguro alejando a sus fantasmas de su mente.

Cuando llegaron una enferma los esperaba. Los hizo pasar a una pequeña sala, bien acomodada donde todos pudieron sentarse.

Minutos después llegó Inu Yasha con su novia…y tras él Hojo, con la mirada igual de perdida que el día que intentó acostarse con la mujer que él amaba en contra de la voluntad de ella. La miró por unos segundos que para ambos parecieron eternos. Ella aún mantenía el brillo en sus ojos que él tanto quería, su piel parecía más tersa que antes, su postura frágil instándolo a abrazarla, a lanzarse sobre ella y llenarla de besos…lo desesperaba.

Sesshoumaru abrazó a Kagome sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Hojo, prohibiéndole con su mirada que se acercara a más de lo que ya estaba e impidiéndole que dijera una sola palabra puesto que generaría una pelea de proporciones y él necesitaba tener su mente clara y tranquila, no perturbada.

Hikari se le acercó a su hijo menor y tomó sus hombros. Lo sentó a su lado y tomó su mano, de esa forma no se movería a ninguna parte.

Pareció interminable, pero después de una hora y media de espera Kouga apareció. El corazón de todos se detuvo.

Dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia Kagome quien tenía un rostro de impaciencia y tristeza que lo instaron a centrarse en ella. Sus labios generaron una pequeña sonrisa y ella no supo si fue por lástima o por alegría, en ese minuto descrifrar algo más que su propia ansiedad que la carcomía era muy difícil.

Se puso de pie rápidamente.

.- Ay Kouga porfavor no te quedes mirándome así me estás matando! –le exclamó. Él acarició su cabeza con mucha calma y ella pudo volver a respirar. No se había dado cuenta que su cuerpo no estaba recibiendo oxígeno desde que aquel doctor de ojos esmeralda había traspasado la puerta que lo separaba del lguar donde nacía el niño que definiría su futuro: paz o problemas, no habían más opciones.

Por qué no se puede poner una tecla en estos momentos que diga "restart" y todo vuelva a empezar. Pensaba ella, angustiada, con su corazón acelerado y con su mente ideando mil ideas sobre las dos posibilidades que tenía en ese instante.

Su esposo no se levantaba, a él la ansiedad de cierta forma lo había inmovilizado, no como su esposa que no se detuvo en ningún instante: si no era su pierna, eran sus manos, si no sus labios…no podía estar quieta y eso lo desesperaba más a él.

.- Tranquila, ahora les traemos el bebé para que lo vean –murmuró él, pero la mirada de Kagome parecía hundirse más en un torbellino- lo siento Kagome es mejor que tú lo veas…

.- Pero por qué no nos dices tú!...-espetó molesto Inu Taisho. Por qué les complicaba la vida de esa forma? No era más fácil decir si se parecía a Sesshoumaru y ya?, para qué toda esa demora que les destrozaba a todos los nervios?

.- De verdad es mejor que lo vean uds…-volvió a repetir.

Sintieron la puerta nuevamente abrirse.

.- Sal de tus dudas Kagome-chan…-murmuró Selene, trayendo en sus brazos a un bebé envuelto, en silencio, como si supiera que no podía llorar.

Kagome se acercó lentamente con terror hacia el bebé. Sesshoumaru tomó su mano y caminó junto a ella. Ambos se acercaron, pero se quedaron en silencio, igual que el bebé quien los miraba con unos profundos ojos de color.

.- Sus ojos…-murmuró Kagome sorprendida.

Como ninguno de los dos hablaba Hikari soltó la mano de Hojo quien también se acercó cauteloso y los separó poniéndose entre su hijo y Kagome. Cubrió su boca sin quitar los ojos del bebé que se acomodaba entre los brazos de Selene quien lo mantenía fuerte.

.- No puede ser…-exclamó Hikari-san entristecida. Sus ojos demostraban la decepción al ver ese bebé frente a ella…tan parecido a…

.- Hojo…-susurró Kagome quién se volteó rápidamente a verlo. El resto también se giró a mirarlo y él sólo pudo bajar su mirada, tal como temía…ese hijo era suyo.

.- Hojo?...-inquirió Inu Yasha tan aturdido como todos. Nadie daba crédito a las palabras de Kagome por lo que se acercaron para ver a la criatura…pero era cierto, tenía los mismos ojos azules, profundos y hermosos como aquel joven quién triste intentaba buscar un lugar donde esconderse. Por él y la tierra se lo hubiese comido en ese instante.

Pero su hermano mayor no le dio tiempo. Rápidamente lo tomó de la ropa y lo puso contra una de las paredes de aquella sala sin que nadie, ni siquiera su madre, intentara detenerlos.

.- Cuando pasó esto…-lo escucharon murmurar molesto. Aunque Kagome presentía que no era molestia sino dolor por aquella traición lo que salía por su voz.

.- No es necesario que lo sepas..-respondió el menor de ambos, intentando no dañar más todo lo que estaba ahí. Eran detalles que no quería contar.

.- Te pregunté cuando! –le gritó presionándolo aún más. Ni la mirada confundida de Hojo lo hizo evitar su ataque de ira. Le dolía, se sentía humillado y aunque respiraba aliviado porque aquel bebé no era de él, odiaba que fuera de su hermano.

Él siempre confió de forma ciega en su novia y ella no había encontrado nada mejor que irse a dormir a los brazos de su hermano quien como idiota la había aceptado. Pensó en todo lo que les había gritado a Izayoi y Kagome en un inicio cuando ellas intentaban hacerlo ver una realidad latente pero que él prefería omitir.

Se sentía culpable con eso, pero esperaba poder recompensárselo a ambas luego de salir de aquel sitio.

.- Cuando comenzaste tus peleas con ella…-le respondió finalmente Hojo mientras Sesshoumaru hacía memoria para recordar cuáles minutos habían sido aquellos. Mientras él se enredaba envuelto en sentimientos que no quería admitir para no traicionar a Kagura, a su lado ella se acostaba con su medio hermano menor, frente a sus ojos.

Se sintió un estúpido.

.- Lo siento…-oyó decir a Hojo- lo siento mucho…yo no quería que esto pasara de verdad, no quería tener un hijo de ella…

.- Cómo Hojo…-murmuró su madre mientras aún mantenía una mirada de constante incredulidad- por qué…tú eres un chico tan inteligente, amas a Kagome, por qué te fuiste con Kagura!

.- Perdóname mamá…

.- Qué vas a hacer…-fue la dura pregunta de la joven amable de ojos azabache que él tanto amaba aún, aunque sabía que con esto jamás se lo perdonaría. Sobretodo porque desde hacía mucho él podría haber hablado, pero se negó..se mantuvo en silencio, la mantuvo en ascuas, en constante preocupación cuando de haber dicho que se había encamado con Kagura él también hubiese sido una posibilidad tangible.

.- Q..Qué haré? –tartamudeó el joven cayendo a la realidad de que tenía un hijo que no quería.

.- Con el bebé, qué harás…-volvió a preguntar con un tono molesto. Ese niño necesitaba un futuro.

.- No lo sé…-fue la respuesta temerosa.

.- Yo…-oyeron murmurar a la joven enfermera que miraba a Kouga preocupada. Él le devolvía la mirada asintiendo.

.- Qué pasa Selene-chan…-inquirió Kagome con un tono de voz mucho más dulce del que había utilizado con Hojo.

.- Kagura dijo que no quiere a este hijo…-exclamó de golpe y Kagome se entristeció mientras todo el resto tenía una profunda mirada de molestia..

_Se me partió el alma cuando escuché a Selene-chan decir aquello. Ese pobre niño tenía una madre que lo odiaba y un padre demasiado niño para ser padre, que no era capaz de hacerse cargo de él tampoco. A fin de cuentas ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de asumir su rol._

_Como muchos disfrutaron sólo del placer que genera el hacer un bebé, pero las consecuencias eran demasiadas para ellos y como si fuese cualquier cosa preferían deshacerse de aquello que interrumpiría sus vidas._

_.- Hojo tienes que hacerte cargo! – le gritó su madre, pero yo lo vi aterrado, creo que jamás pensó que sería usado de esa forma para procrear un ser. Según lo que Selene-chan nos dijo, Kagura esperaba que la genética la ayudara para que los ojos del bebé salieran dorados aunque fuese Hojo el padre….pero todo le resultó mal…y ya el bebé no servía._

_.- No puedo…-susurró._

_.- eres un maldito cobarde…-le exclamó mi esposo, molesto y sin palabras._

_Entonces me acerqué al bebé y lo tomé entre mis brazos. Sus ojos azules estaban muy abiertos, tenía una piel pálida, pero suave y un cabello que por ahora se vislumbraba negro como su madre._

_Pobrecito…me da ira con la vida que haya sido tan injusta con él…no tiene ni unas hrs en el mundo y nadie lo quiere._

_Ahí tomé la decisión._

_.- Sesshoumaru…-murmuré llamando su atención. Se acercó a mí y me miró dudoso- nosotros seremos los padres de este bebé._

* * *

><p>owo...bueno, ahí se acaba esta cap xD...un adelanto!<p>

_"Su mente confundía al bebé con su novia y su hermano. Le profesaba un odio incontrolable._

_.- No lo mires así él no tiene la culpa…-exclamé abrazándolo._

_.- No entiendo por qué nos tenemos que hacer cargo de este bebé…-me respondió sin moverse._

_.- Por que el no tiene la culpa de que sus padres nos hayan dañado así…_

_.- Él es hijo de Kagura.._

_.- Pero no es Kagura…-respondí tajante- y si no vas a quererlo avísame para tomar una decisión"_

Bue, no sé bien si el siguiente será o no el último capi ._. pero me temo que tamos llegando al final de este fic que ha sido uno de los que más me ha divertido escribir!

Estaré esperando sus reviews para saber qué tal!, ya saben como siempre las críticas constructivas también son bien recibidas!

Muchas gracias por leer!

Nos vemos en el próx. cap!

Ja ne!


	16. Palabras

Mis más grandes y sinceras disculpas por el retraso de este capi!...pero mi inspiración se había ido por completo y a penas la retomé cuando volví a leer sus reviews y me dije a mi misma que no podía defraudarlos/as!

La verdad estaba pensando que este sería el capítulo final sinceramente, pero al ver sus reviews y sus ánimos y cariños de verdad se me van ocurriendo y ocurriendo cosas! así que me temo que por un par más tendrán que soportar capis de esta loca historia que uds han apoyado tanto!...Así que espero no aburrirlas!

**Trixxi Pixxi, Mimiru-chin, InuGome17, Almabuena, Azul D Cullen, Damalunaely, Vikitita, Momito, Jos, Evita95, Sol y Luna, Pequeña Lin, Nickita, Queen Scarlet, Alessa-Vulturi, Hekate Ama, Angie 3890, Hitoki-chan!...**muchas muchas gracias a todos/as por sus reviews hermosos que me dejan!...muchas gracias también a las me dejaron por ahí una que otra crítica constructiva que de verdad tomaré para mejorar no sólo en lo que queda de este fic sino también en adelante!...gracias a todas las personas también que se han ido incluyendo con el paso del tiempo, de verdad me agrada mucho saber que mi historia les hace pasar buenos momentos y les divierte!

Espero que puedan disfrutar este capi también como lo han hecho con el resto!. Siento no poder responder sus reviews nuevamente uno por uno, pero como siempre los he leído todos y sólo hago esto para no seguir tardando más en subir el capi por el cuál ya los/as he hecho esperar demasiado! espero que no me odien por ello!.

**ACLARACIONES!**

_"..." cuando narra Kag_

"..." narrador de la historia

_**Disclaimer:**_ como siempre los personajes de Inu no me pertenecen sino Sessho sería vilmente raptado y acosado por mi owo...xDDD!...como en el cap anterior dejo al lobo en mis manos de mi nee-chan para su cuidado xD!

* * *

><p><strong>16.- Palabras<strong>

_Sesshoumaru nosotros seremos los padres de este bebé._

Esa fue la frase que dejó a todos con el rostro congelado y la respiración cortada. El mismo aludido no comprendía bien qué era lo que estaba tratando de decir su esposa.

El padre del reciente bebé la miraba con incredulidad, sintiéndose miserable por no poder tener la determinación que en ese minuto presentaba la joven de cabellos azabaches, quien sin titubear ni un solo segundo era capaz de tomar una decisión tan grande en un segundo.

Le dolía saber que Kagura lo había utilizado para sus planes obsesos con su medio hermano. Le dolía saber que tampoco quería a ese bebé, pero no podía engañarse, él tampoco lo quería ni lo deseaba como suyo. De una u otra forma le era más fácil que Kagome aceptara a ese niño como propio.

Hikari recriminaba a Hojo que no dijera ni una sola palabra al respecto, pero por más que intentó no pudo sacarle una sola palabra, ni siquiera de disculpas. Intentó hacer lo mismo con su hijo mayor, pero Sesshoumaru tampoco reaccionaba ante las palabras de su esposa. Ahora Kagome estaba mucho más decidida, no dejaba que nada ni nadie pasara por sobre lo que ella creía justo, por lo que temía que si Sesshoumaru no aceptaba aquello, pudiesen tener una gran discusión que tendría un final incierto.

.- Sessho…di algo…-reiteró Kagome sorprendida ante el silencio que habían generado sus palabras.

.- Eres una mujer como pocas Kagome…-escuchó decir al doctor frente a ella. Sinceramente aquella chica sin dinero que había caído en las fauces de los Taisho tenía características que la hacían única.

Selene le sonrió mientras tomaba al bebé en sus brazos arropándolo, como una madre experta aún sin experiencia.

.- No me esperaba menos de ti Kagome-chan –exclamó- iré a revisar que el bebé esté bien…amor…vamos acompáñame tienes que ver a Kagura –dijo mirándolo y ambos desaparecieron por la puerta por donde habían ingresado dejando a todos en un silencio incómodo.

Kagome mantenía la esperanza de que Hojo en algún minuto se arrepintiera y le pidiera disculpas, diciéndole que él se haría cargo de su hijo. Pero esas palabras no llegaron a sus oídos en ese minuto y no llegarían jamás.

.- Sessho…-volvió a decir ella, cautelosa, sabía que para él era más difícil que para ella tomar la decisión sobre qué hacer con ese bebé, pero necesitaba saber qué se le estaba pasando por la cabeza, porque aunque había aprendido a leer sus ojos aún no era capaz de leer sus pensamientos- qué dices, qué piensas…

.- Es un gesto muy lindo de tu parte Kagome-chan…-oyó decir a Kikyo, quien la miraba con amabilidad- pero estás segura?

.- Claro que sí, ese bebé no tiene padres y nosotros estamos involucrados en toda su historia…es injusto que también nos hagamos a un lado –murmuró determinante. Hojo bajó la mirada apesumbrado, dolido con lo que la chica que él tanto amaba decía…pero lo que más ira le daba es que no podía decir nada a su favor, puesto que todos sus actos fueron equívocos desde el minuto que pisó la casona de Inu Taisho.

.- Amor qué piensas…-inquirió Izayoi mirando a su esposo que se mantenía igual de silencioso que su hijo mayor. Ella sabía que las cosas se le habían dado vuelta y por fin había logrado ver la realidad de Kagura.

.- Pienso que esta chica está loca…-espetó mirando a Kagome quien ni siquiera se inmutó por lo dicho por su suegro. Sólo le sonrió amable, acostumbrada ya a sus palabras escuetas, hirientes y sin sentido generalmente.

.- A mí me parece un hermoso gesto que sólo indica que elegiste muy bien a la esposa de tu hijo…-insistió ella mientras se tomaba del brazo del hombre que la había acompañado por tantos años. Él la quedó mirando y no dijo nada más.

Inu Taisho sabía que se había equivocado con Kagome, pero la chica seguía haciendo cosas incomprensibles como aceptar un hijo que tenía una historia demasiado turbulenta para su gusto. De una u otra forma Kagura se había ganado su odio, puesto que ahora el escándalo que ella misma había generado se agrandaría en exceso cuando se supiera que el bebé no era de su novio si no del hermano del novio y que al final, el niño de igual forma quedó en los brazos de Sesshoumaru y de su esposa la que inicialmente era la amante.

Suspiró cansado de sólo imaginar todo lo que comenzaría a decirse por culpa de este lío y no podían inventar que el niño era hijo de Kagome porque ella jamás se había presentado embarazada frente a ningún medio.

Tendría que solucionarlo de alguna forma y rápido.

.- Gracias Izayoi-san…-sonrió Kagome feliz de que aquella hermosa mujer la apoyara. Era como tener el apoyo de su madre a la que pronto esperaba poder anunciarle que tenía a su primer hijo con ella.

Sesshoumaru tomó su mano y la sacó de la habitación sin dar una sola explicación. Ella no se extrañó por su comportamiento, generalmente no le gustaba que el resto escuchara conversaciones que tenían relación con su vida privada.

.- Estás loca? –inquirió hacia ella dejándola sorprendida.

.- Disculpa?

.- Cómo es que ahora quieres a ese niño contigo!...-exclamó. Kagome sólo pudo comprender que al joven que tenía frente a ella le costaría mucho superar la traición de su novia con su hermano.

.- Sé que estás muy decepcionado amor…-susurró y vio como la postura de Sesshoumaru cambiaba totalmente- pero tienes que entender que ese niño no tiene nada que ver…tu hermano no lo quiere y a Kagura no le sirve…no podemos dejarlo solo

.- Lo puede adoptar cualquiera! –fue su respuesta a pesar de que su postura era menos agresiva y su tono de voz era más suave.

.- Pero tú fuiste responsable de esto también…-respondió dejándolo sorprendido- fue porque Kagura quería tener un hijo tuyo que se acostó contigo y con tu hermano…tuviste suerte que su embarazo terminó siendo de Hojo…porque perfectamente pudo ser de ti..

El mayor de los Taisho no supo qué decir. No se esperaba que Kagome lo responsabilizara por aquel niño que no tenía su sangre directamente. Pero de cierta forma ella tenía razón, él era la obsesión de Kagura, la razón por la cual la misma Kagome había sufrido las mentiras y el odio de la joven de ojos rubí que se había sentido amenazada por su belleza e inocencia.

Él lo sabía, pero sabía también que ver a ese niño le recordaría la traición de su hermano y eso lo perseguiría por siempre. No le sería posible querer a ese niño por la forma en que había sido concebido.

.- Dale tiempo…sé que llegarás a amarlo como si fuese hijo tuyo…-murmuró ella y lo besó. Tomó su silencio como una respuesta positiva y le sonrió agradeciéndole.

Vio cómo Selene se acercaba a ella y se alejó de Sesshoumaru.

.- Kagome-chan…necesito el nombre del niño –le explicó. Tenía que hacer la parte más aburrida del papeleo porque Kouga aún se preocupaba de la recuperación de la madre del bebé.

.- Qué dices…-le preguntó a Sesshoumaru a sabiendas que no le respondería. Tendría que tomar la decisión ella misma, tendría que demostrar su determinación y su carácter ahora más que nunca- Yusei Selene-chan…mi hijo se llamará Yusei

.- El bebé estará listo entonces en unos minutos y podrán llevarlo a casa…te daré todas las indicaciones necesarias y me imagino que Izayoi-san y Hikari-san se encargarán de ayudarte con la crianza estos primeros días…

Sesshoumaru vio alejarse a ambas chicas que conversaban como si se tratara de una situación completamente normal, como si ese niño fuera realmente su hijo. Kagome estaba cometiendo una locura, pero ahora no era el minuto para detenerla, quizá si conseguía unos padres que quisieran al niño, entonces ella entendería que no podía quedarse a su lado.

_Desde el día de parto, desde el instante que se me ocurrió decir que Yusei sería mi hijo, todo se volvió un caos nuevamente en esta casona. Las únicas que me apoyan son Izayoi-san y Hikari-san, Sesshoumaru y su padre constantemente intentan hacerme entender que es una locura que mantenga a Yusei a mi lado, yo no les respondo nada y en el minuto que veo que descansan sus palabras me levanto y me voy. Inu Taisho no me sigue, Sesshoumaru sí, pero aunque intenta detenerme diciéndome que me ama y que quiere una familia conmigo yo sólo puedo responderle que ya comenzamos a tener familia y que él debe aceptarlo._

_El único que me ayuda es Inu Yasha quien como siempre se ha portado como un príncipe de esos que ya no existen. Él también considera que Yusei no podía irse con una familia adoptiva porque el lío era la familia de donde procedía._

_Yo no entiendo por qué Sesshoumaru no puede entender que este niño también tiene su sangre, aquí la única que no tiene ningún lazo real soy yo y soy la que más lo quiere. Con su sonrisa me alegra los días y aunque me ha salido difícil cuidarlo, es el mismo Yusei quien me anima a seguirlo cuidando._

_Inu Yasha dice que a pesar de todo se parece a Sesshoumaru. Hikari también me lo comenta constantemente cuando yo por falta de experiencia no comprendo por qué llora el bebé, dice que tiene gestos muy similares a su hijo mayor, entonces le da mucha tristeza y generalmente me pide disculpas por todo el lío en el que yo misma decidí entrar._

_.- Me da tanta tristeza con esto Kagome…-me comenta mientras ve a Yusei dormir-_

_.- No tiene por qué sentirse triste Hikari-san –le respondo- ud ha sido una gran madre, pero cuando los hijos crecen tienen el derecho a hacer lo que ellos sienten que pueden hacer…sus hijos cometieron un error impulsados por el veneno que trae Kagura consigo.._

_.- Espero que Yusei sea más inteligente que su padre y su tío…-dice y yo sólo puedo reír. Yo también espero que yo logre hacer bien mi trabajo con él para que no cometa un acto tan idiota como el de mi esposo y el de Hojo._

_De Hojo nunca más supe desde el instante que yo salí de la clínica con Yusei en mis brazos. No volvió a llamar y según Hikari-san le dio el permiso de volver con su padre a Estados Unidos para que calmara su mente y su corazón, a ver si eso le daba claridad a su vida para que pudiera hacerse más responsable._

_Según lo que me dijo el padre de Hojo no podía creer todo lo que su hijo había hecho y a raíz de eso, él me envió una serie de regalos para Yusei con una tarjeta diciendo que le encantaría conocer al pequeño._

_Me alegra mucho saber que a pesar de todo mi hijo tiene gente que lo quiere y además como ya se encuentra más grande se gana a todos con sus hermosos ojos azules gigantes y su sonrisa coqueta._

_Sus abuelas se derriten con sus intentos por hablar y yo con sus constantes abrazos que me quiere dar._

_Pero Sesshoumaru no se ha acercado ni un poco a él a pesar de todo lo que yo he intentado hacer para que eso suceda. A veces me duele que lo trate con tanta indiferencia pues me recuerda los tiempos en los que yo era tratada así, además, Yusei sólo tiene 4 meses…él no se merece que más gente lo siga alejando._

_Mi madre dice que es porque él ve a Kagura en el niño, que le de tiempo, pero cuánto más tiempo necesita para comenzar a ver que es un niño que requiere de él?_

_No podía soportar estar mucho tiempo con el bebé. Sentía que le quitaba a su esposa demasiado tiempo, todos se veían felices cuando Yusei, como lo había llamado Kagome, hacía alguna nueva gracia que su madre o su esposa le enseñaban, pero para él verlo era un martirio._

_Su mente confundía al bebé con su novia y su hermano. Le profesaba un odio incontrolable al ver sus ojos azules iguales a los de su hermano y su piel blanca y tersa como la de su ex novia. Sus recuerdos no lo dejaban en paz pues ese niño lo llevaba constantemente al pasado._

_.- No lo mires así él no tiene la culpa…-exclamé abrazándolo una noche en la que Yusei se había dormido más temprano de lo normal. Él tomó mis manos._

_.- No entiendo por qué nos tenemos que hacer cargo de este bebé…-me respondió sin moverse y con los ojos puestos sobre el bebé quien sin entender nada dormía de forma apacible._

_.- Porque él no tiene la culpa de que sus padres nos hayan dañado así…_

_.- Él es hijo de Kagura.._

_.- Pero no es Kagura…-respondí tajante- y si no vas a quererlo avísame para tomar una decisión_

_.- Decisión? –inquirió dudoso y se giró para cambiar su mirada desde el niño hacia mí. Se veía confundido con toda la situación, pero yo no podía seguirlo soportando de esa forma._

_.- Sí Sesshoumaru, adopté a Yusei para que lo criemos en conjunto como si fuese nuestro propio hijo…-expliqué a ver si así le quedaba clara la situación en la que estaba involucrado- pero si no vas a ser capaz de sacarte a Kagura de la cabeza y de querer a este niño entonces me iré de aquí…_

_Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, pero luego me miró molesto. En ese instante salí rápidamente del cuarto puesto que si él comenzaba una discusión podía despertar al niño, ya suficiente me costaba hacerlo dormir como para que él en dos segundos lo dejase tan despierto como en el día._

_Me fui a nuestro cuarto y a los pocos segundos lo sentí entrar tras de mí. Sé que debió molestarse por lo que le dije, pero no tenía otra opción._

_.- Piensas irte sólo por ese niño? –me gritó._

_Como en los viejos tiempos, pensé._

_.- No me grites…-susurré y me senté en cama, tranquila- no me voy por él, me voy por ti Sesshoumaru…_

_.- Pero si aquí todo el problema lo genera ese niño!_

_.- Aquí el problema eres tú…Yusei es un bebé que no entiende nada de lo que ocurre, no sabe que sus padres lo odian y que las personas que lo cuidan ahora son su familia indirecta, tú eres un adulto que no sabe separar las cosas –murmuré sin cuidado._

_.- Sé separarlas! Pero no entiendes que eso niño no es tu hijo! Es hijo de mi hermano qué quieres que lo adore?_

_.- Quiero que le des la oportunidad para que lo quieras…-suspiré. La verdad discusiones como estas habíamos tenido muchas. Cada una se solucionaba de diversas maneras y todas tenían un final distinto, yo sólo esperaba que una de ellas diera resultado hacia lo que yo quería- tú crees que Yusei es Hojo o Kagura y eso no está bien…_

_.- Entiende Kagome que ese niño es producto de la traición de esos dos…-intentó explicarme más calmado. Con el tiempo había aprendido a que conmigo no se solucionaban las cosas gritando y que finalmente si el gritaba yo gritaría más fuerte que él._

_.- Entiende que ese niño no tiene nada que ver, que necesita padres que lo quieran y que se hagan responsables y ya….-expliqué mientras acariciaba su mejilla- sé que es difícil…pero si lo dejaras de mirar con odio…es un niño…_

_Sólo pude sentir que me abrazaba y acariciaba mi cabello. La verdad es que no quería irme, menos yo sola con Yusei. Sé que Kagura no se ha aparecido sólo porque su cuerpo no ha vuelto a ser perfecto…al menos no lo suficiente para que mi esposo caiga como babosa a sus pies._

_.- No quiero que te vayas…-me dijo después de hacer el amor como tantas veces en las que habíamos tenido una discusión de esas. Yo no me podía resistir a sus caricias y sus besos y él tampoco se resistía a mi cuerpo y a mi aroma…según decía._

_.- Yo no quiero irme…-le respondí- pero no soportaré que nadie le haga más daño a ese bebé tampoco….ni siquiera tú amor…_

_Quizá esa conversación quedó en alguna parte de su inconsciente, porque con el paso del tiempo Sesshoumaru fue aceptando a Yusei quien, para mala suerte de mi esposo, lo seguía y quería estar con él todo el tiempo. Lo admiraba como su padre y siempre todo lo que él tenía o hacía él quería tenerlo o hacerlo._

_Se lo ganó como a todos me imagino, aunque tuvo que trabajar mucho para lograrlo, no le fue tan fácil._

_Y como en muchas ocasiones ocurre cuando Yusei comenzó a balbucear algunas palabras lo primero que dijo fue "papá". Yo lo miré fastidiada, pero mi madre me dijo que es inútil controlar lo que los bebés hacen. De seguro tanto le había costado que mi esposo al menos lo considerara cuando pasaba a su lado que quería hacer y lograr cosas para que lo viera._

_Aunque su explicación me pareció razonable de todas formas quise matarlo, yo era la que me había desvelado noches completas con él y me traicionaba así!._

_Inu Yasha quien junto a su novia me miraban divertidos por cómo intentaba hacer que Yusei dijera mamá, me decía que tenía que ir despacio que él aún era muy pequeño._

_.- Pequeño para lo que se le da la gana porque sabe perfectamente cómo manipular las situaciones! –exclamé ante la mirada confundida que me profesaba ese niño hermoso que tenía frente a mí. Su cabello ha crecido bastante y cada vez se pone más negro. Aunque a Sesshoumaru no le gusta que tenga el mismo cabello de su ex novia a mí me encanta porque hace un contraste perfecto con sus ojos azules y su piel blanca._

_.- No lo odies si él es tan lindo…-exclamaba mi madre tomando al pequeño niño quien sonreía como ante todas las personas que se paraban frente a él._

_.- Es un traidor –murmuré mirándolo y aunque sus ojos azules en un inicio me miraban con tristeza luego comenzó a reír y entonces me derretí como siempre. Estiró sus brazos hacia mí y tuve que tomarlo, con Yusei no puedo estar molesta. Quizá sería mejor arremeter contra su padre, sí, eso haría._

_.- Es la mala suerte que nos toca a las mujeres Kagome-chan…-me dijo Kikyo mirando con ternura al bebé- nosotras la sufrimos y ellos adoran a los padres…_

_Inu Yasha hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero yo sólo reí ante el comentario al igual que ella, que en tres segundos tenía nuevamente a Inu Yasha a sus pies, besándola y diciéndole palabras lindas como siempre mientras Yusei intentaba repetir algunas de ellas._

_Sesshoumaru entró en ese instante al salón donde todos estábamos reunidos y se nos quedó mirando, tantas reuniones familiares no eran comunes, no al menos con tanta gente._

_.- Y mi madre? –dijo notando su ausencia. Nos había comentado que debía regresar con su esposo y Hojo para intentar poner las cosas en orden con él. A mi esposo no le había gustado mucho la noticia aunque por supuesto no dijo ni una sola palabra, sé que se había acostumbrado a sus palabras, a su sonrisa y a su presencia._

_.- Estaba arreglando las últimas cosas para su viaje –murmuró Izayoi-san quien por fin se había ganado el aprecio de Sesshoumaru con todos los sucesos que habían ocurrido en el tiempo. El único que seguía manteniéndose ausente era Inu Taisho, quien seguía con la idea que adoptar a Yusei fue el peor error que pudimos cometer, porque mantendríamos a Kagura y Hojo por siempre metidos en la familia._

_Tratar de explicarle lo contrario fue imposible, así que Izayoi-san fue la encargada de decirle que no se metiera en la vida de niño ni en la mía y que no hiciera alguna cosa irrazonable, puesto que desde que todo este escándalo se hizo público la casa permanentemente tenía uno que otro periodista fuera de las rejas de la casona._

_Eso lo exasperaba, y no sólo a él, teníamos que salir con autos con vidrios completamente oscurecidos porque ellos siempre querían saber un detalle morboso de la situación. Yo temía que Kagura comenzara a hablar y decir mentiras….con lo loca que estaba decir que me había robado a su hijo desde la clínica era una posibilidad demasiado presente._

.- Pa..pá! –fue el sonido que de pronto sacó a todos de sus pensamientos e hizo que se volcaran hacia el dueño de aquellas simples sílabas que en muchas personas causaban los más diversos sentimientos.

.- Ahí vas traidor! –exclamó Kagome sonriéndole al niño quién sólo seguía repitiendo una y otra vez aquellas sílabas, pero no obtenía respuesta por lo que estiró sus brazos hacia quién llamaba a ver si así esta vez le prestaba atención.

Sesshoumaru lo miraba con un aire de sorpresa. No lo había escuchado hablar antes y se sentía muy raro de que le dijera papá a él siendo que ni siquiera él se sentía como su padre.

A pesar de ello la última discusión con Kagome lo había dejado lo suficientemente pensativo como para comenzar a mirarlo con otros ojos.

.- Tratas a Yusei como me trataste a mí…por qué te cuesta tanto darle la oportunidad para que veas que te quiere!...en cuanto a mi me la diste te enamoraste de mí…dale ese espacio…- le había dicho su mujer llorando, cansada de su indiferencia con su hijo, porque a fin de cuentas, eso era para ella….y también para él.

Le dolió recordar aquellos instantes en los que el odio había nublado su vista y había hecho que dañara a su esposa. Ahora se había dado cuenta que repetía la historia con el niño y que, al igual que Kagome, no tenía ninguna culpa de lo que pasaba.

Por eso intentaba mirarlo con otros ojos y aunque aún se sentía confundido y molesto, el pequeño se encargaba todos los días de sorprenderlo con algo. Tal como le había dicho su esposa en cuánto le dio la oportunidad pudo ver que ese niño lo quería inmensamente a pesar de que él ni siquiera lo miraba.

Es por eso que escuchar aquella palabra de su boca fue una sorpresa mayor.

.- Es la primera palabra que aprendió –escuchó decir a su esposa y entonces se sintió triste, se acercó al niño y lo tomó en sus brazos.

Todos lo miraron con sorpresa, pero la que sonrió fue Kagome.

Aprovechó que su esposo era ahora quién se encargaba de cuidar al niño mientras Izayoi y su hijo menor disfrutaban de la escena y se sentó al lado de su madre. Los últimos días se había estado sintiendo muy cansada, pero pensaba que era por el ritmo de vida que estaba llevando, cuidar un bebé y trabajar en cosas de las empresas de su esposo no era nada fácil, dormía poco y tenía muchos deberes con los que no siempre podía cumplir.

.- estás bien Kagome? –le preguntó su madre- te ves algo pálida…

.- estoy bien mamá despreocúpate, Yusei me quita mucho tiempo y duermo poco es todo..-le explicó con calma, pero las madres tienen un instinto que no se equivoca y ella sabía que había algo malo en su hija, por lo que no le quitó los ojos de encima.

.- Kagome-san…-escuchó decir la joven a una de las sirvientas de la casona quien con una sonrisa amable la llamaba.

.- Sí dime?...-inquirió levantándose del sofá.

.- Tiene visitas…

.- Visitas? –inquirió su esposo mirándola. No era que le molestara, pero la última vez que había recibido visitas en esa casa la vida de todos se había vuelto un desastre.

.- No tengo idea quien pueda ser –dijo ella mirándolo confundida- dígale que pase –exclamó al final dándole espacio a la enorme curiosidad que la carcomía en ese minuto, aunque al instante se arrepintió y quiso devolver el tiempo y decirle a la joven que no, que no recibiría a nadie.

La madre de Kagome se levantó rápidamente de su asiento molesta y el resto de las personas allí presentes sólo los miró confundidos.

.- Kagome?...-murmuró su esposo al ver cómo la joven palidecía rápidamente. Le entregó el bebé a Inu Yasha quién lo calmó y se acercó a ella tomándola de los hombros, pero su esposa no respondía.

Al girarse para ver quién la había dejado así se encontró con un hombre que se veía más viejo de lo que en verdad era. Tenía un aspecto desgreñado y en sus ojos se notaban los excesos cometidos que su cuerpo ya no podía ocultar.

.- Kagome…-loe scuchó decir con una voz rasposa que lo molestó. La conocía.

.- Qué haces aquí! –le gritó la madre de Kagome quién por primera vez perdía su aire gentil y amable, su sonrisa medio triste y sus ojos cansados. Ahora parecía mucho más joven, enérgica y con una postura desafiante.

.- Vine a ver a Kagome…-volvió a decir él bajando y subiendo la mirada repetidamente, nervioso.

La joven de ojos chocolate sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba y que sus fantasmas venían de golpe a verla y se llevaban su alma con ellos. No escuchaba bien y sentía la consciencia medio perdida, su cuerpo demasiado liviano y su mente demasiado perdida.

.- Papá…-logró exclamar levemente y frente a todos se desmayó.

* * *

><p>Adelanto!<p>

_".- Kagome-san!..-exclamó la misma sirvienta que la había llamado para ver a su padre, pero esta vez tenía un aire en su rostro preocupante._

_.- Qué ocurre..-murmuró ella cansada._

_.- La…la policía la busca…-susurró y pudo ver cómo se desencajaba el rostro de la chica y como el de su esposo adquiría una molestia incontrolable._

_.- La…policía?...-balbuceó ella confundida, miró a Sesshoumaru asustada, pero él sólo pudo abrazarla._

_.- Si señorita…es por ese niño…-escuchó decir a un policía frente a él que señalaba a Yusei como el responsable de su visita._

_.- Kagura –susurró ella."_

**Hekate Ama**!, me habías preguntado por dos personajes y en este cap y el siguiente está la respuesta!...

Jajaja sí, tal como ven Kagura intentará una vez más molestar, quizá como le irá!...y por qué se desmayó Kag?, bueno, en el próx capi se enterarán!

Nuevamente agradezco a todos/as las personas que leen, que me han agregado a sus favoritos y por supuesto a las personas que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un review! de ellos he aprendido mucho realmente!

Estoy ansiosa por saber qué tal el cap porque como mi inspiracióna anda por cualquier parte menos por donde debe no sé qué tan decente quedó el capi xD, pero espero que sí les haya gustado!

En fin, nos vemos en el próx cap

Ja na!

.


	17. Corruptos

No tengo excusa!, esta vez me retrasé más que nunca con el capi de este fic!, pero ha sido una semana horrible y apenas ahora se me anda dando el tiempo para escribir.

Espero que el capi esté lo suficientemente bueno como para tanta espera!

Quiero agradecer por supuesto a todas las personas que me han ido agregando a sus favoritos!, también a los/as que leen y también a:

**Azul D Cullen! **muchas gracias por tu review! siento mucho la demora! u-u, pero espero que logres disfrutar este capi como lo has hecho con los anteriores! muchas gracias!...**Damalunaely! **muchas gracias por tu review!, jajaja la verdad ambos tienen intereses personales! pero ya aquí se van viendo poco a poco! espero que disfrutes el capi!**...G.A Motoharu! **muchas gracias por tu review! siempre me has dado muchos ánimos en ellos y de verdad me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado tanto mi historia! T^T la verdad siento mucho el retraso u_u así que espero que puedas disfrutar este capítulo!...**Viikitita! **muchas gracias por tu review!, antes que nada, mucho ánimo para terminar tu historia! el principio y el final son lo más difícil! pero dale tiempo a tu inspiración para que vuelva y verás que llegará!...siento mucho haber tardado tanto con la continuación! pero espero que sea de tu agrado y siga siendo igual de interesante que como encontraste el capi anterior!...**Nickita!** muchas gracias por haber dejado review!, siento haberme tardando tanto la verdad u_u pero espero que este capi logre cumplir con lo necesario para que haya valido la pena!...**Trixxi Pixxi! **muchas gracias por tu review!, jajaj nee de verdad siento la tardanza!, pero aquí va el capi!...**InuGome17! **muchas gracias por dejar review! jajaj siii verdad que la envidia nos corroe en casos así? xDD...pero bueno! no adelanto nada y aquí se verá si Kag está o no embarazada!...espero que lo disfrutes y perdona la tardanza!** Hekate Ama! **muchas gracias por tu review! siento muchísimo la tardanza con este capítulo! pero espero que de verdad te deje satisfecha!...jajaj sí! me habías preguntado por el padre de Kag y por Kagura xD y pues ahí aparecieron los dos xDDD!...**Lolishhinna!...**muchisimas gracias por tu review! jajaj naa es la verdad owo, si la recuerda! XD pero aquí créeme que se verá que ya ni siquiera querá recordarse de su nombre! espero que te guste el capi!...**Queen Scarlett! **muchas gracias por tu review! siento mucho la tardanza u_u pero aquí ando! con un nuevo cap que espero te guste!...**Sol y luna 0428! **muchas gracias por tu review! verdad que Sessho se ve absolutamente adoraba con un niño? xD!...espero que te guste el capi! disfruta!^^...** Shesshkya**! muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de dejarme un review!...claro que lo terminaré! la verdad no me gusta dejar inconclusos mis fics!...menos cuando tanta gente me ha dado su ánimo!...disfruta el capi!

**ACLARACIONES!**

_"..." cuando narra Kag_

"..." narrador de la historia

_**Disclaimer:**_ como siempre los personajes de Inu no me pertenecen sino Sessho sería vilmente raptado y acosado por mi owo...xDDD!...como en el cap anterior dejo al lobo en mis manos de mi nee-chan para su cuidado xD

* * *

><p><em><strong>17.- Corruptos<strong>_

En cuanto Kagome se desmayó en los brazos de su esposo se formó un gran alboroto. El padre de ella intentó acercarse para verla, pero rápidamente su esposa se lo impidió con una mirada brusca y con aire severo.

No pudo hacer nada más que quedarse allí, manteniendo el aire en sus pulmones, preocupado al ver a su hija en el piso de aquella casona que tantas veces había visitado con anterioridad.

Todos habían olvidado la presencia del padre de Kagome puesto que la atención estaba centrada en la joven. Rápidamente Sesshoumaru la puso recostada sobre un sofá y mientras repetía incansablemente su nombre para que reaccionara, acariciaba su mejilla como método de prueba a ver si el contacto de sus pieles la hacía despertar como siempre por las mañanas. Pero no daba resultado.

.- Llamaré a Kouga –murmuró el menor de los Taisho marcando en ese instante el número de aquel doctor amigo de la familia quien en un par de minutos estuvo dentro de la casona revisando a Kagome quien poco a poco comenzaba a despertar.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente como si le pesaran de forma indescriptible. La luz excesiva también le molestaba al punto de no poder despertarse completamente, se sentía perdida, en una especie de bruma molesta que le mantenía la consciencia dispersa, pensando en mil cosas a la vez, pero sin entender ninguna.

Intentaba recordar qué le había pasado, pero tenía una imagen borrosa que su corazón le decía, era mejor no traer de vuelta completamente.

Unos ojos dorados se posaron sobre los de ella, veía que unos labios se movían, pero no comprendía qué decían. Poco a poco el sonido también llegó a sus oídos y pudo reconocer que era su nombre lo que aquel ser decía y repetía incansablemente, con preocupación.

.- Se..ssho..-murmuró recobrando sus recuerdos de aquella bruma. Esos ojos dorados inconfundibles y la voz rasposa y sensual eran lo necesario para traerla rápidamente a su realidad.

.- Kagome, estás bien?...-preguntó él, más calmo de verla despierta y haciendo caso al consejo de Kouga de no gritarle en exceso pues sólo le confundiría más su despertar ya complejo.

No comprendió del todo la pregunta, pero lógicamente intentó armarla. Sólo asintió, tomó su cabeza e intentó sentarse, pero unas manos fuertes la tomaron de sus hombros, con suavidad y la hizo recostarse nuevamente.

.- No Kagome, no es bueno que te levantes tan rápido –escuchó decir a su doctor de verdes ojos. Le extrañó no escuchar la voz de su novia, por lo que miró rápidamente en la habitación. Kouga sonrió- Selene viene en un momento-

Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa mientras veía y sentía cómo Kouga comenzaba a revisar algunos signos vitales y algunas respuestas reflejas para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien al menos desde lo que él pudiese visualizar.

.- Has estado comiendo bien? –inquirió Kouga al tiempo que con una luz revisaba los ojos achocolatados de Kagome.

.- Sí…sólo no duermo bien por Yusei…-explicó ya más respuesta y consciente.

Recordó a Yusei y quiso buscarlo con sus ojos, le preocupaba y no quería dejarlo solo demasiado tiempo, de seguro estaba asustado con todo el alboroto que había. Entonces recordó también a aquel último ser que ella había visto y su corazón se agitó repentinamente.

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado en el minuto que Kouga se levantaba y tomó las manos de su esposa, la abrazó y besó su frente, en un desesperado intento por calmarla. Él tenía la idea de que todo el conflicto se había generado por ese hombre desharrapado que se había aparecido repentinamente en su hogar.

Izayoi, quien mantenía a Yusei en sus brazos se levantó y miró a aquel hombre. Ella lo conocía, anteriormente lo había visto allí mismo, en su hogar, pero completamente distinto, ella lo recordaba como un hombre con porte, distinguido, de buen aspecto, con un cabello rizado simpático, de color café oscuro y ojos de la misma tonalidad. Le extrañó verlo tan perdido, con unos ojos tan tristes, con una actitud angustiosa, cual drogadicto que no recibe su droga.

.- Kazuma…-espetó Izayoi llamando la atención de todos aquellos que no lo conocían. Él la miró aunque sin observarla realmente, su mirada aún se mantenía perdida en algún lugar del universo cuestionándose algún acto de su vida.

La madre de Kagome se puso al otro lado de su hija y acarició su cabello sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su esposo. Se sentía profundamente molesta, la rabia que recorría sus venas la incitaban a tomar a aquel sujeto y sacarlo de la casona con amenazas si era necesario para que dejara a su hija y a ella en paz.

Simplemente no lo soportaba.

.- Izayoi…-exclamó él finalmente cuando sus memorias perdidas por el alcohol decidieron volver a su consciencia para situarlo en el lugar en el que se encontraba, para no decir imprudencias ni hacer cosas inadecuadas.

.- Qué haces aquí…-espetó rápidamente su esposa quien no dejaba a su hija, necesitaba protegerla de todo el daño que la imagen de aquel hombre traía consigo.

.- Vine a ver a Kagome…-respondió él de forma ingenua, esperanzado en que el corazón de su hija era lo suficientemente amable para perdonarlo y dejarlo ingresar a su vida nuevamente.

.- Kagome no te necesita así que puedes irte…-lanzó sin pensar la madre de la joven, pero ésta tomó sus manos y la detuvo.

Con su esposo a su lado ella tenía la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarlo. Estaba completamente segura de ello.

.- Por qué vienes ahora…-quiso saber la joven, de forma ingenua, no era obvio?...se había perdido en el alcohol y los placeres de la calle para no tener consciencia de lo que había hecho, para no recordar que había regalado a su hija.

.- Sólo…quería saber…cómo estabas…-balbuceó nervioso, manteniendo ese constante movimiento de sus ojos arriba y abajo que la desesperaban.

.- Después de un año…y quizá más…no vale la pena que vengas aquí…-exclamó Kagome sosteniendo la mano de su esposo para que no le fallaran nuevamente las fuerzas. Pero se sentía excesivamente mareada y no le gustaba. No quería seguir hablando, pero tampoco notaba a su padre con intenciones de irse de la casa.

.- Lo sé…te fallé hija…pero vengo a remediarlo…-susurró él intentando buscar a la Kagome que él había dejado a su suerte, pero no había ni siquiera un atisbo de ella, al parecer el tiempo la había vuelto más dura con el mundo.

.- No tienes nada que remediar ahora..-dijo ella tomando su cabeza- ahora soy feliz...pero todo lo que sufrí no puedo perdonártelo…ni siquiera por el hecho de que por todo lo que sufrí ahora tengo al hombre que amo y un hijo adorable..

.- Pero Kagome…

.- Señor le voy a pedir que se vaya, mi esposa no se siente bien y ya le dejó en claro que no quiere verlo –exclamó Sesshoumaru mirándolo insistentemente de forma molesta, tal como él solamente podía hacerlo.

Le fastidiaba saber que la sola presencia de aquel sujeto generaba tanto malestar en Kagome. Pero por otro lado tenía que agradecerle..sino hubiese sido por su estúpida idea, él jamás habría conocido a Kagome y no sería tan inmensamente feliz como hasta ese momento.

En ese instante Inu Taisho ingresó a la sala junto a Selene quien le sonreía de forma amable como a todos, pero al ver las caras de aquellos en el salón dejó su sonrisa inmediatamente y se acercó a Kouga. Él negó con su cabeza y ella entendió, tendría que esperar para saber qué era lo que pasaba en ese lugar.

Inu Taisho miró a Kazuma sin reconocerlo. Izayoi se encargó de presentárselo y sin dudarlo, el gran líder de aquella casona se encargó de llevarlo a su despacho para hablar con él.

Mientras Selene se acercó a Kagome y la llenó de preguntas para encontrar una pista de lo que podría tener.

.- Es sólo la tensión de ver a mi padre…lo siento no quise preocuparlos…tampoco quise armar este escándalo…-explicó mirando a Izayoi quién aún mantenía en sus piernas al inquieto de Yusei que sólo quería ir con su madre.

.- No te preocupes Kagome…tú no tuviste nada que ver en todo esto –explicó el más joven de los Taisho llamando la atención de la chica quién le sonrió agradecida.

.- Quiero tomarle unos exámenes para asegurarme que no es nada – dijo el doctor a Sesshoumaru quien asintió sin pensar ni un segundo en la respuesta.

.- No es necesario –exclamó apresuradamente Kagome quien odiaba las agujas desde pequeña y mucho más los hospitales.

.- Si lo es Kagome-chan, de verdad sólo será un momento –indicó la novia del doctor que de su bolso sacó todo lo necesario para tomar muestras de sangre. Todos la quedaron mirando a excepción de su novio quien ya no se sorprendía con todas aquellas cosas con las que Selene podía salir en momentos así. Ella era una caja de sorpresas. Él la amaba por eso.

.- Por qué tiene…-intentó preguntar Kagome, pero vio a Kouga reír y negar con su cabeza, así que prefirió no hacer ningún tipo de consulta ante algo que, al parecer, para el resto era bastante normal.

La joven se encargó de tomar las muestras necesarias con las cuáles podría saber si es que había algo mal con los cuidados que Kagome estaba teniendo en el día a día. Como siempre las manos suaves de Selene impidieron que la joven de cabellos azabaches se sintiera incómoda y nerviosa.

.- Creo que lo mejor por ahora es que te vayas a descansar…aún estás mareada, así que por hoy nada más de trabajo..ó el doctor ante la mirada incrédula de la joven.

.- Pero Yusei…-murmuró ella.

.- Yusei se quedará con Inu Yasha o con Izayoi no te preocupes por él…-escuchó decir a su esposo quien sin pensarlo un segundo más quiso tomarla en sus brazos.

.- Es cierto Kagome, despreocúpate yo me encargaré de Yusei..-exclamó el menor de los Taisho mientras subía y bajaba al niño que reía entre sus manos.

.- Kagome-san!..-exclamó la misma sirvienta que la había llamado para ver a su padre, pero esta vez tenía un aire en su rostro preocupante.

.- Qué ocurre..-murmuró ella cansada evitando que su esposo la tomase en sus brazos aún.

.- La…la policía la busca…-susurró y pudo ver cómo se desencajaba el rostro de la chica y como el de su esposo adquiría una molestia incontrolable.

.- La…policía?...-balbuceó ella confundida, miró a Sesshoumaru asustada, pero él sólo pudo abrazarla.

.- Si señorita…es por ese niño…-escuchó decir a un policía frente a él que señalaba a Yusei como el responsable de su visita.

.- Kagura –susurró ella.

_Creo que el mundo se me vino abajo una vez más cuando escuché al policía decir aquellas palabras que me parecieron completamente perturbadoras e insensatas ¿Por qué tenían que venir por Yusei?...Qué significaba eso?_

_Si ya me sentía mal en un segundo me sentí mucho peor. Me tomé de Sesshoumaru como buscando en él que dijese algo, que lo impidiera, que les dijera que se fueran de nuestro hogar que ya estaba lo suficientemente revuelto con la mágica aparición de mi padre como para que siguiera empeorando._

_Pero todo parecía ir de mal en peor. Creo que el problema es esta casa, porque aquí la felicidad dura apenas unos minutos. Más del tiempo correspondiente feliz no es aceptable y de la nada aparecen problemas y enredos de donde no tenían por qué aparecer._

_Este era uno de ellos. Kagura había dejado en claro que no quería a Yusei, igual que Hojo, por qué ahora después de 6 meses enviaba a la policía?...simplemente creo que era algo para lo que ni ella misma tiene respuesta._

_.- Por qué…qué tiene que ver Yusei en todo esto…-escuché decir a mi esposo y me sorprendí. Por primera vez en todo este tiempo llamaba a Yusei por su nombre. No sé si por preocupación o por presión…pero lo nombraba y a mí me gustaba escucharlo._

_.- Verá señor nos dimos cuenta que hubo procedimientos incorrectos a la hora de que este niño fuese adoptado por uds…-vi que explicaba el policía, pero a mí no había explicación que me cupiese en mi cabeza, para mí todo esto era una mentira demasiado bien urdida por la pérfida de Kagura._

_.- Puede mostrarme su placa porfavor? –exigí y aunque el policía me quedó mirando de mala gana tuvo que mostrarme su identificación. Tenía que aprovecharme de que los policías están obligados a mostrar su identidad. Por todo lo que logré revisar se veía como verdadera- disculpe…es sólo por precaución._

_El otro chico que acompañaba al sujeto que hablaba se veía mucho más amable y comprensivo. Él también me mostró su placa sin vacilar tanto como su compañero._

_.- Aquí está señorita – me dijo con tono amable y sonriente, supongo que para intentar tranquilizarme aunque para mí no había palabra que pudiera lograrlo._

_.- Disculpen…-escuché decir a Selene quién se acercó a mí rápidamente en cuanto escuchó los detalles de la conversación- yo fui quien hizo los papeles de la adopción y estaban todo en correcto orden._

_.- Usted es amiga de la señorita? –dijo el policía que parecía más parco y antipático._

_.- Sí pero…_

_.- Esos trámites no los puede hacer alguien que usted conozca, puesto que puede confundirse con tráfico de menores…_

_.- Tráfico de…menores? –pregunté yo, pero mis nervios estaban lo suficientemente dañados como para soportarlo y nuevamente me desvanecí en los brazos de Sesshoumaru quien me sostuvo con más fuerza que antes. Yo sólo sentía que mi cabeza giraba demasiado rápido en conjunto con mis pensamientos._

_.- Siento tener que pedirles que se retiren pero mi esposa no está bien y aquí todos los papeles están en orden, tanto nosotros como el director del hospital los observó y están firmados y legalizados…aquí nada tiene que ver el tráfico de menores del cuál ustedes hablan –escuché que dijo mi esposo mientras Kouga intentaba mantenerme despierta para que peleara también por esta idiotez que Kagura estaba comenzando a urdir._

_.- Eso es cierto – dijo también Kouga apoyuando la moción- mi padre que es el director del hospital fue el encargado de revisar todo y estaba en orden…_

_.- Lo siento joven, es sólo que nosotros tenemos el encargo de llevarnos al niño con su madre hasta que todo esto se aclare…son órdenes no es nada personal…-dijo el más apacible de ambos policías intentando sonar amable. Pero esas solas palabras fueron suficientes como para que yo me levantara aún sin ganas ni energía de mi asiento y los enfrentara._

_Estaban tratando de llevarse a mi hijo con una mujer que lo odia y que no movería ni un solo dedo por él. No podía exponerlo a aquello._

_.- Ustedes no se llevarán a mi hijo a ninguna parte! –les grité. Sesshoumaru y Kouga me contuvieron, pero yo quise ir con Yusei quien comenzaba a llorar me imagino sólo presintiendo que algo no iba bien. Yo nunca gritaba._

_Vi cómo Izayoi presionaba a Yusei contra ella y cómo Inu Yasha se ponía a su lado, molesto, pero intentando calmar al niño quien no comprendía nada._

_.- Lo siento señorita, son órdenes de nuestros superiores y hasta que este caso no se resuelva el niño debe ir con su madre original –espetó el policía que supongo ya tenía mucha rabia contra mí pues todo lo que él decía se lo rebatía._

_Quizá en ese mismo segundo me arrepentí de haberles pedido sus placas, con eso de seguro sólo había hecho que se pusieran en mi contra y que me vieran como una amenaza más que como una chica que deseaba cuidar de aquella criatura. Después de todo me imagino que Kagura hizo todo esto contanto una triste historia con su cuerpo escultural._

_Según yo se acostó con el jefe de esos policías odiosos que llegaron a mi casa._

_..- Por favor señores, la madre biológica del niño no lo quiere, nosotros somos su familia- oí decir a mi madre quien intentaba conciliar las posturas tan radicales que habíamos tomado los policías y yo._

_Izayoi también intentó hacer lo suyo. Pero nada sirvió._

_Se llevaron a Yusei frente a mis ojos y aunque gritaba las únicas palabras que sabía decir…no pude ir por él, hacerlo me habría llevado a más problemas._

_Me quedé ahí, llorando, sintiéndome horrible, como si me hubiesen quitado una parte de mí..como si me hubieran dicho que Yusei estaba muerto. Ese niño es mi adoración…no pueden quitármelo._

_.- Kagome tranquila…-me insistía mi esposo quien por primera vez logré ver perturbado. Quizá escuchar a Yusei llorando lo había ablandado de golpe._

_Hicimos todas las consultas pertinentes para tener a Yusei al otro día en nuestros brazos de nuevo, pero nada daba resultado. Aunque Inu Taisho por primera vez quizo ayudar no pudo…ni siquiera él tenía el poder necesario como para devolverme a mi hijo._

_Nunca había visto a Sesshoumaru más molesto que ese día. No sé si por Yusei o por mí, pero le gritaba a todos los policías que estaban en el lugar y que le daban un no como respuesta ante la pregunta de si podía ir a buscar a su hijo._

_Vaya forma…pensaba yo luego, de que Sesshoumaru se diera cuenta que quería a ese niño de ojos azules como su padre._

_.- Yusei…-sollocé días después como a toda hora. Lo necesitaba conmigo, sentía que me dolía demasiado el pecho…tanto como cuando Sesshoumaru me esquivaba, me gritaba o me decía algo hiriente. Es un dolor muy parecido…aunque ninguno de los puedo explicarlos muy bien._

_.- Tranquila amor…-me decía él, amable y comprensivo, abrazándome y besándome de forma tierna, sin exigir sino sólo dándome amor y calma. Si no hubiese estado a mi lado creo que me hubiese vuelto loca._

_.- Es que…Yusei debe estar pasando muchas cosas desagradables!...Kagura no sabe ser madre!...-exclamaba yo profundamente convencida de que esa mujer haría cualquier cosa con mi hijo en vez de cuidarlo._

_.- Lo sé…iré con ella y a la fuerza traeré a Yusei aquí…-lo escuché decir y abrí mis ojos con sorpresa. Sus ojos dorados hermosos como siempre me miraban con un brillo pocas veces visto en él. La verdad no me había esperado esa reacción de él, nunca esperé que fuese a ir por el niño._

_.- Creo que tendremos que dejar todas estas ideas policíacas para después –escuchamos decir a Kouga quien entró de improviso a nuestra habitación llamando la atención de ambos._

_Tomé las manos de mi esposo quien también me miró confundido._

_.- De qué hablas Kouga…-inquirió él medio confuso._

_.- Hablo de que vas a ser padre…-lanzó sin pensar- Kagome está embarazada_.

La pareja aludida se quedó en silencio, quietos y sin soltarse. Ninguno de los dos esperaba una noticia así, menos en una situación como aquella donde todo parecían problemas y nada de tranquilidad.

La joven comenzó a llorar y se sintió egoísta por estar feliz. No era una situación para alegrarse, pero no pudo evitarlo, aunque se estaba cuidando para no quedar embarazada sabía que había errado en algunos días, pero jamás pensó que esos pequeños olvidos podrían terminar en un embarazo, aunque no le incomodaba ni le preocupaba, sino por el contrario.

Sesshoumaru absolutamente sorprendido intentaba atar los cabos, pero nada de lógica le servía en ese instante.

La verdad que Yusei le dijera papá había sido algo que lo había cautivado…pero otra cosa muy distinta era que le dijesen que él sería padre porque su esposa estaba esperando un hijo que sí era suyo..de ambos.

Se quedó mirando a Kagome inspeccionando qué reacción debía tener en ese minuto, pero en ella sólo encontró la felicidad que esperaba y la abrazó contra él arrepintiéndose por haberla expuesto a tantas cosas malas esos días desde que Yusei se había ido de su lado.

Pero ella no parecía recordar esas cosas ahora y él tampoco quería hacerlo. Quería disfrutar de ese instante junto a su esposa y junto al hijo que ahora pronto, ambos tendrían.

Ella le sonrió infinidades de veces mientras besaba sus mejillas con insistencia. Kouga reía y Sesshoumaru sostenía a su mujer para que no fuese a caer entre tanto beso que recibía, gustoso por cierto.

.- Kouga…te pido que no le digas a nadie más de mi familia por ahora…-logró exclamar minutos después cuando la euforia del primer instante se había ido…cuando el corazón había dejado de latir rápidamente y su respiración se había normalizado.

.- NO te preocupes, aún no lo he hablado con nadie más que con ustedes –respondió mirando a la joven quién tenía la mirada perdida intentando asimilar aquella noticia tan hermosa en un momento tan tormentoso- Kagome…tienes que tener cuidados desde ahora…tantas cosas negativas pueden afectarte..

En ese instante ella reaccionó y recordó la situación en la que se encontraba, recordó a Yusei, a Kagura y a Hojo, a todos los malos ratos que la estaban haciendo vivir y su instinto, ahora aumentado ya que llevaba un ser en ella, la instó a ir por Yusei aunque cualquier cosa fuese necesaria para ello.

No podía descansar ahora mientras su pequeño quizá, estaba sufriendo.

.- Lo sé, pero antes de eso, tengo que ir por Yusei…no puedo dejarlo aunque esté embarazada…-murmuró de forma casi electrónica y plana. Sesshoumaru sabía que no podría convencerla de lo contrario puesto que con el tiempo se había puesto cada vez más terca. Así que sólo tomó su mano y asintió, él también iría por el niño.

Kouga les dio el permiso para hacerlo, pero les pidió cuidado.

.- Tú no dirás nada está bien? El que hablará soy yo….-dijo el mayor de los Taisho intentando parecer serio aunque la felicidad por la noticia entregada aúns e le salía por los poros.

.- Lo sé…sólo quiero a Yusei con nosotros de nuevo…-le respondió su esposa mirando por la ventana del automóvil. Cierto era que nunca había ido al lugar donde Kagura vivía y por ello se sentía bastante ansiosa.

En cuánto estuve frente a la puerta del departamento de Kagura mi corazón se aceleró en exceso. No sentía ningún llanto o algo por el estilo, como pensé que podría suceder. Todo estaba en un perfecto balance de silencio.

Me asusté y antes de que Sesshoumaru pudiese pensar un plan más…coherente toqué la puerta para que aquella mujer viniera y se enfrentara a mí de una vez por todas. No tuve que esperar mucho para que apareciera, con su postura sensual, con sus ojos rubí por la hora del día en la que la visitábamos y con una mirada sobre mi esposo absolutamente fogosa.

Estoy segura que si no hubiese sido porque yo estaba allí se le lanzaba a los brazos cual amante que no ha visto a su pareja por años. Con un amor fingido.

.- Dónde está Yusei –espeté sin un saludo. Quizá ahí se dio cuenta que yo estaba frente a su puerta puesto que hasta ese instante sólo se había encargado de ver a mi esposo con sus ojos hambrientos como si fuese un dulce.

.- No sé de qué hablas…-exclamó ella sin mirarme. La verdad es que quise golpearla, pero Sesshoumaru me retuvo y las instrucciones de Kouga sobre mi embarazo también.

.- Hablamos de nuestro hijo…dónde lo tienes y por qué se te ocurrió mandar a la policía ahora! –le gritó Sesshoumaru. Ella como siempre no se inmutó y bufó cansada.

.- Escucha cariño, si crees que dejarme te saldría muy fácil la verdad es que te equivocaste –la escuché decir sin vergüenza alguna.

.- Papá!...-oí a una voz lo suficientemente pequeña para ser de Yusei y eso fue lo suficiente para entrar a ese departamento aunque Kagura estuviese en la puerta.

La empujé y la quité de en medio. Entré y rápidamente vi a Yusei sentado en el suelo jugando…con él..y a su lado...

.- Pa..pá…-susurré- Inu Taisho-sama…

* * *

><p>Adelanto!<p>

_".- Vas a explicarme en este mismo instante qué hacías en el departamento de Kagura, con el padre de Kagome junto a Yusei y un cheque por varios millones! –le gritó Sesshoumaru a su padre en frente de todos sin poder contener su rabia, aunque su esposa le pedía que se calmara no sólo por ella y el bebé que llevaba consigo sino también por Yusei quien asustado sólo podía mirar al que consideraba su padre._

_.- Si te quedaras callado sería mejor! –fue la respuesta del líder de la casona._

_.- Yo…también quiero saber qué significa eso Inu Taisho! –escuchó gritar a su esposa lo cual le sorprendió inmensamente- tú fuiste quien le pagó a los policías para que nos quitaran a Yusei?_

_.- Izayoi…_

_.- Responde!"_

Qué tal?...wee ando nerviosa porque no sé como me haya quedado el capi u.u, la verdad espero que al menos en alguna parte haya sido de su agrado! y sí para todas las que me poníanq ue Kag estaba embarazada pues sí!, también se viene una sorpresa con eso!...

Estaré esperando sus reviews para ver sus comentarios y/o críticas con respecto al capi!

Como siempre muchas gracias por su paciencia y por leer mi fic!

De verdad sus comentarios me animan a seguir y también el saber que hay gente que lee y me agrega a sus favs!

Espero que tengan una excelente semana!

Nos vemos en el próx. Cap!

Ja ne!


	18. Aclaraciones

Hola a todos/as!, qué tal?...aquí les traigo otro capi de esta historia!, pero antes que nada quiero agradecer a aquellos/as que me agregan a sus favoritos y a aquellos/as que leen!

**Azul D Cullen! **muchas gracias por tu review! espero no haber tardado en exceso esta vez! y espero que ahora se te aclaren un poco las cosas! jajaj disfruta!...**La Lolishhinna! **muchas gracias por haber dejado un review! ^^...jajaj siii verdad que Kagura ta loca? xD pero bueno no es el único problema con el que lidian ahora xDD!...espero que disfrutes! ^^...ah! y ne, soy yo quien agradece que te tomes el tiempo para dejarme un comentario sobre mi fic! muchas gracias!...**Pequeña Lin! **muchas gracias por tus comentarios! nee me agrada saber que te ha seguido gustando a pesar de que se ha extendido más de lo que tenía pensado! ^^...espero que disfrutes este capi también!...**InuGome17! **muchas gracias por tu review!...jajajs iii! lío nuevo pero que se soluciona rápido! xD...espero que disfrutes el cap y que el fic te siga gustando!..**Nickita! **muchas gracias por tu review! jajaj sii aquí se sabe realmente qué estaban haciendo ambos en ese lugar con la ** de Kagura xDD!...espero que disfrutes el capi! ^^...**Queen Scarlett!** muchisimas gracias por tu review! ^^ espero no haber tardado mucho! ~-~...pero aquí traigo la conti! espero que la disfrutes!...**Sol y Luna 0428! **muchas gracias por tus comentarios! ^^ espero que te guste este capi y no te desilusione! ~-~ disfruta! ^^...**Alessa-Vulturi! **muchas gracias por tu review! jajaja siii no pude evitarlo xD!...espero que disfrutes el capi!...**Hekate-Ama! **muchas gracias por tu ereview! neee no te preocupes el clima es una cosa poco amistosa xDDD pero me alegra que te haya gustado el capi ^^...bueno una de tus tres opciones es la correcta pero dejo que leas! espero que te guste!...**Damalunaely! **muchas gracias por tu review! espero que disfrutes este capi tb! bueno aquí se ve qué era lo que hacían los dos ahi xDDD!..

**ACLARACIONES!**

_"..." cuando narra Kag_

"..." narrador de la historia

_**Disclaimer:**_ como siempre los personajes de Inu no me pertenecen sino Sessho sería vilmente raptado y acosado por mi owo...xDDD!...como en el cap anterior dejo al lobo en mis manos de mi nee-chan para su cuidado xD

* * *

><p><strong>18.- Aclaraciones<strong>

Ninguno supo qué decir. No se esperaban la visita de los padres adoptivos del pequeño bebé en ese lugar.

Sesshoumaru entró rápidamente, molesto al escuchar el nombre de su padre de los labios de su mujer y se quedó igual que ella, asombrado e inquieto. No le gustaba en lo absoluto cómo se ponía la situación con esos dos hombres en aquel departamento.

Kagura sólo suspiraba y giraba sus ojos cansada de tanto escándalo sólo por aquel niño. Se acercó a él y lo tomó en sus brazos. Kagome quiso quitárselo, pero Sesshoumaru se lo impidió. Ya toda esa situación tensa podía causarle algún tipo de problema con su embarazo y eso era lo que él menos quería.

Ella peleaba contra los brazos de su esposo, pero éste como siempre era más fuerte que ella.

.- Yusei se quedará conmigo…-murmuró Kagura, segura como siempre de sus palabras y de sus actos- así debió ser siempre…

.- Yusei es mi hijo!...-le gritó Kagome molesta de su voz, de su cuerpo perfecto y de sus curvas tentadoras.

.- Mami….-oyó decir a Yusei quien estiraba sus brazos hacia Kagome, inquieto entre los brazos de Kagura, deseoso de ir con sus padres, con aquellos que conocía.

.- Kagura…-escucharon decir al padre de Kagome, quién aún con sus ojos tristes, pero con mejor vestir se apresuraba para tomar el brazo de aquella joven sensual. Lo presionaba con cautela y la miraba con pesar. Cansado.

Sesshoumaru lo miraba con desprecio. Estaba seguro que él y su padre tenían algo entre manos con esa mujer, con aquella a la que alguna vez amó y que defendió incluso cuando la dejó por su actual esposa.

Pero ahora no había nada que defender.

Vio a Kagura bufar y entregarles a Yusei, quien feliz de volver a los brazos de sus padres abrazó rápidamente a Kagome quien lloró con el niño de vuelta en sus brazos.

.- Yusei…Yusei…-susurraba una y otra vez acariciando la cabeza del niño mientras éste no levantaba la vista y asustado, queriendo quedarse con ella, aún ajeno a qué ocurría a su alrededor, sólo con el presentimiento de que ahí donde estaba…estaba seguro.

.- Váyanse de aquí…-escucharon decir al jefe de la familia Taisho. Su mirada dura luchaba contra la de su hijo quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima, esperando el momento justo para lanzarse sobre él a exigirle explicaciones.

Kagura intentó tomar el brazo de Sesshoumaru, pero éste violentamente lo alejó de ella. Su mirada adquirió aquel brillo característico de molestia que anteriormente era sólo para Kagome…pero ahora era para ella, la miraba así y se odiaba a sí misma por haber perdido un tan buen partido como lo era él.

.- Te vas a arrepentir de haberme dejado Sesshoumaru..-dijo Kagura sin cubrir su cuerpo sólo cubierto por una clásica camisa de dormir medio transparente.

.- De lo que me arrepiento es de haber estado contigo –respondió sin dar espacio al silencio. Rápidamente tomó a Kagome de los hombros y miró a su padre- contigo voy a hablar en casa…-y sin más, sacó a su esposa del lugar para darle un respiro y para él calmarse.

Tenía una rabia profunda contra aquella mujer que no lo dejaba en paz y contra su padre que seguía haciendo cosas extrañas a sus espaldas. Peor aún, ahora parecía estar coludido con el padre de Kagome a quien también odiaba en parte por lastimar a su hija…aunque por otro lado le estaba eternamente agradecido que la hubiese regalado a su familia, porque de otra forma no la hubiese conocido…y eso le generaba un gran desconcierto con respecto a cómo hubiese sido su vida.

.- Un desastre- pensaba él. Jamás hubiese podido sentir la dicha de tener un hijo con Kagura a su lado, pues ésta no le hubiese permitido si quiera el pensar aquella idea. El cambio de su figura era algo insoportable.

.- Sesshoumaru…-escuchó de pronto decir a su mujer quien lo miraba con cierto temor, su expresión dura y sus ojos fríos no habían cambiado en nada desde que habían salido del departamento de Kagura hacía unos minutos. Ni una palabra de alegría, ni un gesto con Yusei…sólo el Sesshoumaru que ella tanto había odiado.

.- Lo siento…me molesta no saber qué es lo que hacía mi padre ahí…-le respondió sin mirarla. No podía perder demasiado la concentración y su rabia ya le nublaba en algo la consciencia. Kagome lo entendía, ella tampoco sabía qué era lo que ocurría con su padre.

_De seguro había aceptado algo de dinero y luego buscó la forma de tratar de volver todo a la normalidad. Esa era una opción y por cómo iban las cosas no se veía tan descabellada. _

_Al llegar a la casona Taisho todos salieron rápidamente a ver qué había ocurrido. Se encontraban juntos y al teléfono esperaba Hikari, quien se encontraba sumamente preocupada por su pequeño nieto._

_Rápidamente al ver a Yusei los rostros de todos cambiaron y dejaron de estar tensos y sus almas se liberaron por un segundo de la presión que tenían. Días sin saber del niño a todos los había dejado con el estómago apretado y sin habla. _

_.- Gracias a Kami te encuentras bien! –reía Izayoi quien lo llenaba de besos ante las cuáles el niño sólo reía y disfrutaba. Estiró sus brazos también hacia Kikyo e Inu Yasha quienes lo tomaron y se encargaron de sacarle más risas._

_.- Sigue tan risueño como siempre…-comentó sonriendo Kikyo mientras sostenía la pequeña mano de Yusei quien jugaba con ella._

_.- Eso significa que está bien…-respondió el menor de los Taisho sonriente y descansado. Ver a Kagome sufrir le partía el alma en pedazos, ahora que la veía sonreír nuevamente podía sentirse tranquilo y volver a su vida normal._

_Kagome les sonreía a todos agradecida del amor que le profesaban a ese pequeño niño de ojos gigantes y azules que la miraban con un amor infinito todos los días. Pero su cuerpo no resistía tantas presiones y se desvaneció en los brazos de Sesshoumaru quien rápidamente la sostuvo y la mantuvo en su lugar._

_El resto se acercó preocupado, pero al no ver un signo de preocupación en la cara del esposo de la joven temían que él supiera algo que no les querían decir._

_.- Lo siento…tranquilos estoy bien…-murmuró ella cuando la consciencia volvió completamente a su cabeza. Por instantes fue como si el alma se saliese de su cuerpo de forma rebelde. Sin embargo su piel seguía pálida y sus mejillas habían pedido su característico rosa._

_Se culpaba a ella misma. Sin saber que estaba embarazada con todo el lío de Yusei no había comido como correspondía. _

_.- Será mejor que vayas a recostarte…-escuchó decir a su esposo a lo que ella asintió. Sabía que ese no era el minuto para contradecir a Sesshoumaru, puesto que por más amor que le profesara estando molesto seguía siendo el bruto animal que ella conocía._

_Sonrió ante sus recuerdos._

_.- Kagome…estás embarazada?...-inquirió de pronto Izayoi llamando la atención de todos los presentes incluyendo la de los futuros padres. Sesshoumaru miró a su esposa buscando en ella el minuto en el que había roto el pacto de no decirle a nadie, pero ella negó rápidamente para que no la siguiera mirando con esos ojos acusadores que le daban ganas de besarlo ahí mismo sin pedir permiso en vez de miedo. _

_.- Cómo..lo supo Izayoi-san? –preguntó la joven inocente._

_.- Soy madre…-respondió ella sonriente. Le alegraba de sobremanera saber que otro bebé vendría pronto a su familia que ya se encontraba demasiado envuelta en problemas y cosas oscuras. Se encesitaba vida, luz y risas, y todo eso lo podía dar un niño- me alegra saber que tendré otro nieto –rió y captó la atención del mayor de los Taisho._

_Él siempre la había mirado con malos ojos, la había tratado con malas palabras, pero Izayoi insistía en considerarlo un hijo para ella. Sabía muy dentro de él que ella no tenía la culpa de que su madre se hubiese ido…su madre se lo había dicho siempre, pero él necesitaba una excusa para no odiar a su madre sino a otra persona aparte de su padre. _

_De una u otra forma estaba agradecido eternamente con ella, porque se había encargado de Kagome en sus peores minutos…había sido su madre en aquella casona fría y sola. Se había encargado de mantenerla allí, a su lado hasta que él se diera cuenta que era la mujer que necesitaba para volver a sonreír. _

_Creo que Inu Yasha fue el más afectado con la noticia. No se esperaba que yo estuviese embarazada y comenzó una discusión con Sesshoumaru culpándolo por ser tan poco cuidadoso si ya teníamos un bebé del cuál encargarnos. _

_Yo sentada en el sofá, con Kikyo e Izayoi a mis lados, los mirábamos incrédulas ante la discusión que tenían. Yusei reía y yo intentaba enseñarle que eso no era nada bueno, lo único que no quiero es que Yusei salga con el carácter explosivo e impulsivo de Sesshoumaru por verlo todo el tiempo actuar así._

_Espero que la genética lo ayude y saque el carácter de su padre, más bondadoso y gentil…no tan idiota…pero sí gentil. Y por supuesto que no saque nada de su madre excepto su hermoso cabello liso y su piel blanca. Será un muchacho muy apuesto, como su padre. _

_.- Kagome-chan…-escuché decir a Izayoi entre los gritos de ambos hermanos que no dejaban la discusión- pasó algo cuando fueron por Yusei?_

_No supe qué decir. No quería romperle el alma a Izayoi-san que había sido tan buena conmigo. Tarde o temprano se enteraría que Inu Taisho-sama estaba con Kagura…pero no quería tener que decírselo yo._

_Pude notar que la discusión rápidamente se detuvo y los ojos de Sesshoumaru se clavaron en Izayoi como reprendiéndola por haber hecho la pregunta prohibida que de seguro él tampoco quería responder. En el fondo la quiere y odia que sufra por su padre y sus actos irrazonables._

_.- Qué?...qué ocurre? –murmuró ella inquieta. Yo miré a mi esposo quien no cambiaba sus ojos de dirección. Izayoi-san no se los quitaba tampoco de encima, supongo acostumbrada a que Inu Taisho-sama también la mire así…lo que es a mí en dos segundos me derrite así que aunque me tuviera que decir una mala noticia mi consciencia ya estaría lo suficientemente lejos para no prestarle atención._

_Pero ella parecía ser más fuerte._

_.- Mi padre y el padre de Kagome estaban con Kagura…-espetó de pronto mi esposo dejándome a mí y al resto con la sorpresa a cuestas. No pensé que lo diría, pensé por un instante que lo dejaría todo a la suerte del destino, cómo supuse, debía ser. _

_.- Inu…Taisho? –inquirió ella preocupada. Me imagino que su mente comenzó a trabajar demasiado rápido._

_Rápidamente la pelea entre Inu Yasha y mi esposo se detuvo y el menor de los Taisho se sentó al lado de su madre. Kikyo me miraba intentando que le diera alguna explicación, pero sólo pude encoger mis hombros y asentir. _

_En ese instante Inu Taisho-sama entró con mi padre, de forma parsimoniosa, como si nada sucediera, quizá estaba esperando que no les hubiésemos dicho nada a los presentes. Pero era todo lo contrario._

_Izayoi-san se levantó rápidamente al ver entrar a su esposo, pero antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra, Sesshoumaru se le adelantó, su expresión cambió a la de antes y su voz comenzó a gritar. _

_.- Vas a explicarme en este mismo instante qué hacías en el departamento de Kagura, con el padre de Kagome junto a Yusei y un cheque por varios millones! –le gritó a su padre en frente de todos sin poder contener su rabia. _

_Aunque le pedía que se calmara no sólo por mí y nuestro bebé sino también por Yusei quien asustado sólo lo miraba sin alejarse de mi pecho no me escuchaba. Yo intentaba acariciar la cabeza del niño calmándolo aunque sabía que eso era un anestésico demasiado parcial._

_.- Si te quedaras callado sería mejor! –fue la respuesta del líder de la casona. De seguro seguía pensando que Izayoi-san no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que ocurría._

_.- Yo…también quiero saber qué significa eso Inu Taisho! –escuchó gritar a su esposa lo cual le sorprendió inmensamente- tú fuiste quien le pagó a los policías para que nos quitaran a Yusei?_

_.- Izayoi…_

_.- Responde! –le gritó nuevamente dejándolo perplejo. Él no sabía bien qué responder, no estaba seguro de qué sería lo correcto para ese momento, por eso sus labios se mantuvieron sellados, pero Sesshoumaru rápidamente lo tomó de la ropa y lo puso contra la pared. _

_Le entregué a Yusei a Kikyo mientras intentaba calmar a Sesshoumaru, pero como nunca estaba completamente fastidiado._

_.- Por qué no respondes? –le decía ante la mirada impávida de su padre._

_.- Padre di algo…es verdad que por ti Yusei se fue con Kagura? –inquirió más calmo, pero no por ello menos molesto mi querido Inu Yasha. Sus ojos brillaban de rabia y y sus manos se presionaban para contenerse y no ir a ayudar a su hermano. _

_.- Y tú qué hacías ahí también! Qué no te dije que no te quería en mi vida? –le pregunté a mi padre ante la tensión que sentía por el momento. Yo tampoco sabía qué estaba pasando con exactitud, pero el solo verlo bien vestido y con un par de millones en sus bolsillos probablemente me daba asco. _

_.- Sólo intenté ayudar…-lo escuché decir._

_.- Ayudar? –le respondí- qué clase de ayuda podrías dar tú?..._

_.- Me dio la idea de pagarle a Kagura…-escuché decir al jefe de la casona quien no quitaba los ojos de su hijo mayor que poco a poco lo soltaba para alejarse unos centímetros de él._

_.- Vendiste a Yusei?...-inquirió él incrédulo._

_.- No…le pagué a Kagura para que los dejara en paz….-lo miró- le pagué para que devolviera a Yusei…_

_.- Por qué! –le regañó Izayoi-san- la policía tenía que llevársela detenida! Por qué le pagaste por la salida fácil!_

_.- Te acostaste con ella? –escuché que preguntó el menor de sus hijos. Ya lo había intentado una vez, por qué no podía ser eso ahora…además, era muy extraño que de pronto Inu Taisho-sama nos estuviese ayudando así…eso me dijo tras la discusión con su padre y yo tenía la misma sensación que él. _

_.- Claro que no!...-le respondió de cierta forma ofendido, creo- sólo fui y le pagué la cantidad de dinero que ella quería para dejar la vida de esta familia en paz!_

_.- Y tú diste esa idea? –inquirí sarcástica hacia mi padre. A pesar de que me partía el alma verlo así tan triste no podía evitar que mi corazón se acelerara y me dijera a gritos que no fuera a caer en perdonarle todo tan fácil._

_.- Sí…no…quería verte sufrir más…-lo oí responder. Ciertamente mi postura cambió a una menos ofensiva- no sabía que más podía hacer e Inu Taisho ofreció su dinero_

_.- No te creo..-espetó Sesshoumaru de pronto- tú no quieres a Yusei…_

_.- Tú tampoco y aún así lo ayudas no es suficiente? –los ojos de mi esposo se abrieron de golpe. Eso había sido un recurso demasiado cruel…yo sé mejor que ninguno de los que están en esa sala que Sesshoumaru adora a Yusei._

_Vi que Kikyo cubrió los oídos de Yusei evitando que éste siguiera escuchando. Ella me dice que siente que los bebés aunque no entienden perfectamente guardan las cosas en ellos y que más grandes las sacan a flote de forma inconsciente…por eso no quería que escuchara que su padre lo odiaba, ya había tenido suficiente con meses que no lo miró. _

Sesshoumaru no pudo moverse. Estaba seguro que lo que decía su padre era una mentira, pero de una u otra forma lo hizo sentirse horrible porque en parte tenía razón. Él a pesar de todo no podía ver a Yusei como su hijo realmente…aún en ocasiones veía a Hojo por su gran parecido y de sólo recordar la situación le daba una rabia infinita que debía controlar porque otra parte de su ser quería a ese niño que estaba defendiendo.

No quería defraudar a Kagome y por ello intentaba todos los días ver a Yusei sin ver a sus reales padres y aunque lo estaba logrando más rápido de lo que él creía, el comentario de su padre le sacó desde el fondo de él todos aquellos sentimientos engorrosos que ya se había encargado de enterrar.

No pudo responderle porque no tenía forma de contra atacarlo. No se le pasaba ni una sola idea por la cabeza.

El sonido de un golpe lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Miró a su padre y vio cómo su mejilla estaba sonrojada y a Izayoi frente a él con unos ojos que jamás había visto en ella antes. Estaba molesta…muy molesta, sino la conociera habría dicho que esos ojos estaban llenos de rencor…pero Izayoi era imposible de sostener un sentimiento tan negativo como ese por más de dos segundos.

Todos guardaron silencio menos Yusei, que luchaba contra las manos de Kikyo para poder girarse y mirar.

Inu Taisho no comprendía qué ocurría. Su esposa jamás había reaccionado de esa forma sino que por el contrario siempre intentaba solucionar todo a través del diálogo. Las conversaciones eran su fuerte, no los golpes.

Pero sí, le había dado una cachetada segundos después de aquella frase que le había dicho a su hijo y que para él tenían mucho sentido. Él sabía que aunque Sesshoumaru se mostrara distinto seguía siendo el mismo que él conocía: frío, déspota y sin capacidad de sentir cariño por alguien que lo traiciona.

.- Jamás vuelvas a hablar así de Sesshoumaru…-espetó incluso con una voz distinta. Ya no era suave y cálida como siempre. Era tosca y fuerte.

.- Izayoi…-susurró él sin saber qué más hacer.

.- Tú no conoces a tu hijo! Él adora a ese niño! No es como tú! –le gritó y se dio media vuelta mirando a Sesshoumaru- y tú, sé capaz de desmentirle al idiota de tu padre algo así…

Dicho eso se fue a su habitación e Inu Taisho no pudo entrar en ella un mes completo.

_Mi padre se mantuvo en silencio todo el tiempo mientras Izayoi-san gritaba y regañaba a su esposo y al mayor de sus hijos. Luego de eso la misma Izayoi-san junto a Inu Yasha se encargaron de sacarlo de la casona y no ha vuelto en…no lo sé…un par de semanas, creo._

_Hikari-san llamó esa misma noche para gritarle a Sesshoumaru y regañarlo como nunca. Yo a su lado me quedé escuchando mientras tomaba su mano y la acariciaba. Él no dijo ni una sola palabra a su madre quien al menos estuvo una hora desesperada intentando obtener respuesta._

_Yo lo miraba y notaba como sus labios formaban una pequeña sonrisa. Yo también sabía que él quería a Yusei, a mí no podían engañarme, su mirada había cambiado desde el día que a esa criatura exquisita se le ocurrió decirle papá._

_Luego de que Hikari-san perdió todo el oxígeno que su cuerpo podía soportar Sesshoumaru le dijo que yo me encontraba embarazada y entonces cambió por completo, su tono de voz e incluso sus pensamientos estoy segura que dieron un vuelco tan grande que en unos segundos se olvidó por completo de que Sesshoumaru no le había respondido a Inu Taisho-sama._

_.- Me alegro que duerma en cualquier cuarto de esa casa! Se lo merece! –dijo finalmente cuando yo le comenté que Izayoi-san no le permitía el ingreso a su cuarto, tampoco tomaba desayuno o alguna comida del día con él y no dejaba que le hablara._

_De cierta forma era divertido ver todas las artimañanas que intentaba hacer Inu Taisho-sama para que su esposa le pusiera algo de atención._

_.- En el fondo la ama inmensamente…-le comenté._

_.- Lo sé cariño…ella siempre fue la mujer de su vida –me respondió Hikari-san, con una voz tranquila y apacible, pero por sobretodo, sincera- Kagome debes cuidar ese embarazo de ahora en adelante.._

_.- Lo sé Hikari-san, Izayoi-san ya me dijo que se encargará de mi alimentación y de mis cuidados…además mi madre me dijo que vendría todos los días…Izayoi-san manda un auto por ella todas las mañanas…y luego llega Souta de la escuela a jugar con Yusei.._

_.- Sesshoumaru –murmuró entonces con voz de orden, pero él estaba demasiado preocupado besando mi cuello como para prestarle atención- Sesshoumaru!_

_Yo reí mientras intentaba que tomase el teléfono, pero sus manos también estaban ocupadas en acariciar mis brazos y mi pecho._

_.- Sessho…-reí intentando que me dejara y le prestara atención a su madre. Pero él tomó el teléfono y le cortó, entonces sus manos volvieron a mi cuerpo rápidamente ante mis ojos asombrados._

_La verdad no pensé que pudiera cortarle el teléfono a su madre de esa forma, pero creo que él nunca dejará de sorprenderme._

_.- Me molesta demasiado…-lo escuché decir entre besos._

_.- Eres un bruto…-le respondí cerrando mis ojos y dejándome llevar por sus caricias. Hacía días que no podía estar con él así con todo el lío de Yusei…ahora por fin teníamos un poco más de calma y nuestros cuerpos se extrañaban en exceso._

_.- Así me amas…-le escuché responder. Odiaba su ego excesivamente alto, pero sólo pude sonreír al ver que mi esposo jamás cambiaría._

_Además, después de todo...tenía razón. Así lo amaba._

_Hicimos el amor hasta que nuestros cuerpos nos pidieron un descanso, un poco de oxígeno y de lentitud. Sesshoumaru fue tan delicado como la primera vez que me tuvo entre sus brazos. Tenía miedo de dañarme, me decía._

_Pero yo no pensaba en que pudiera dañarme, yo sólo quería sentirlo como parte de mí, con sus brazos fuertes rodeándome y con sus eternas palabras de amor que me decía sólo en la intimidad de ese cuarto oscuro._

_.- Tengo miedo de no querer a Yusei nunca…-me dijo de pronto luego de unos minutos en los que no nos dijimos nada._

_Me senté en la cama cubriéndome con las sábanas que aún se mantenían en el lugar. Lo miré y noté que sus ojos estaban blandos y amables, acaricié su mejilla y lo amé inmensamente en ese instante._

_.- Tú amas a Yusei…yo lo sé y él lo sabe..-le respondí._

_.- Pero sigo viendo a Kagura y a mi hermano en él –me respondió. Nunca había sido tan sincero conmigo._

_Lo besé y lo obligué a mirarme._

_.- Si te duele tanto que tu padre te haya dicho eso es porque quieres a Yusei…a nadie le duele una cosa así si no es porque esa persona te importa…_

_Quizá eso lo tranquilizó un poco, pero aún así el resto de la noche estuvo inquieto y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, fueron mis brazos los que lo sostuvieron y lo acariciaron hasta que ambos nos dormimos._

* * *

><p>Adelanto!<p>

_"De pronto vi que la atención de Yusei se centraba en la gran reja que se abría dejando pasar un auto que se veía lujoso como todos los que entraban a la casona Taisho. Me levanté porque no sabía que recibiríamos visitas, pero por la cara de Izayoi pude notar que ella tampoco esperaba a nadie._

_Del auto se bajó un hombre adulto, delgado y con un fino traje de etiqueta, de porte elegante y espalda ancha. Desde lejos no pude reconocerlo, pero en cuanto comenzó a acercarse noté su cabello rizado y esos característicos ojos azules, inmensos y profundos como el mar, igual de azules…igual de intensos, más hermosos por la experiencia que habían adquirido con los años. Pero en vez de sentirme enamorada como la primera vez que lo vi entrar, sentí pánico por Yusei._

_.- Hola Kagome…-me dijo con su voz más ronca, más varonil, más rasposa-_

_.- Hojo…-logré susurrar. Sentí cómo Yusei tomaba mi mano._

_.- Mami…quién es?...-me preguntó. Vi como los ojos de Hojo se agrandaron y ablandaron al ver a Yusei frente a él. Se puso a la altura de niño y aunque quise alejarlo de él no pude._

_.- Yo soy…"_

Weeee llegó Hojo xDDD!...qué querrá? owo...bueno, este fic se ha ido alargando cada vez más sólo gracias a sus lindos comentarios tan llenos de ánimos! T^T...sólo espero que no las aburra demasiado!...en caso contrario lo terminaré rápido xD!

Estaré esperando sus reviews para ver que tal el capi!

De antemano muchas gracias por leer!..

Espero que tengan una buena semana!

Ja Ne! ^^


	19. El Pasado Regresa

**El inicio de este capítulo será muy diferente a todos los que ya he subido a la página. El día Viernes una tragedia aérea ha enlutado a todo mi país y yo principalmente tengo mucha tristeza por las 21 personas que iban en el avión, jóvenes, con mucha vida por delante, pero que Dios pensó de seguro, era suficiente. 4 Muertos y 17 desaparecidos. Tengo la fe puesta en que pueden haber sobrevivientes aún...aunque la realidad diga lo contrario, aunque sea adversa, mantengo la fe y la esperanza hasta el final. Soy cercana a alguien que tiene a su familiar entre aquellos que murieron aquel fatídico día...y sólo puedo decirle a ella y a todas las familias que rezaré para enviar mis mayores fuerzas para que tengan la entereza necesaria para soportar la ansiedad y el dolor que provoca el no saber dónde están sus familiares y para que el tiempo le de paz a sus corazones.**

Siento mucho la tardanza con este capítulo. La verdad el fic se ha alargado mucho más de lo que había pensado sólo porque veo sus mensajes capítulo a capítulo y mi cabeza se sigue llenando de ideas que espero las complazcan al leer.

Agradezco a aquellos/as que me agregan a sus favoritos y también agradezco a **Azul D Cullen, La Lolishhina WaChiturros, nickita, Alessa-Vulturi, Pequeña Lin, Shinystar200, Angelig, Damalunaely. **Las palabras para agradecer sus ánimos y comentarios hermosos no me alcanzan, sólo espero que puedan disfrutar de este nuevo capítulo que les traigo.

**ACLARACIONES!**

_"..." cuando narra Kag_

"..." narrador de la historia

_**Disclaimer:**_ como siempre los personajes de Inu no me pertenecen sino Sessho sería vilmente raptado y acosado por mi owo...xDDD!...como en el cap anterior dejo al lobo en mis manos de mi nee-chan para su cuidado.

* * *

><p><strong>19.- El pasado regresa<strong>

_El resto de mi embarazo lo pasé entre mil cuidados: nadie me dejaba hacer nada y me trataban como si fuese una especie de jarrón de porcelana que con cualquier cosa se fuese a quebrar. Era cierto que el doctor me decía que tanto estrés podría hacer que mi embarazo se conviertiera en algo más complicado, pero en general me mantenía bastante bien…pero el escándalo de la casona Taisho no se detenía, ni siquiera porque Inu Taisho-sama gritara._

_Le costó mucho que Izayoi-san lo perdonase por lo que le había dicho a Sesshoumaru. Costó bastantes peleas que lo volviera a aceptar entre sus brazos como había sido siempre desde hacía 20 años. Hikari-san llamaba constantemente a Izayoi-san y me temo que ella tuvo mucha incidencia en que Izayoi-san no le perdonase la cosa tan fácil a su esposo…estoy segura que la madre de mi esposo utilizó sus técnicas para convencer a su gran amiga que lo hiciera sufrir. Después de todo a ella siempre le ha gustado ver cómo se le devuelven las cosas en su vida, al menos eso ha sido lo que siempre me ha dicho a mí cuando conversamos._

_.- Déjalo Kagome el viejo ese se lo merece –declara tajante._

_.- Sufre también Hikari-san –le respondo para recordarle que aunque sea un tipo parco y frío también tiene sentimientos. A Sesshoumaru también lo trataban de formas crueles sólo porque el mandaba al diablo a todo el mundo, pero yo sabía que por dentro también era capaz de pasarla mal, estar triste, frustrarse y también amar._

_.- Mejor, así se entera de lo que genera en el resto – vuelve a repetir sin mostrar un ápice de consideración. Yo sólo río acostumbrada a su trato que parece ser cruel y distante, pero en realidad siempre termina preocupada porque él se encuentre bien, si no, no llamaría todos los días para saber en qué va la relación de él con Izayoi-san._

_Izayoi-san sólo le agradece por su apoyo, escuchándola con paciencia y sonriendo durante toda la conversación._

_.- La verdad las admiro bastante –le dije un día al terminar su conversación. Ella me miró sorprendida sin comprender- bueno, ella es la ex mujer de su marido y aún así usted la trata como su mejor amiga…nunca ha tenido miedo que ella pueda…bueno intentar reconquistarlo?_

_Izayoi-san rió como nunca la había visto._

_.- Ay niña!...Hikari antes que nada es mi mejor amiga…ni siquiera Inu Taisho puede interferir en eso…-espetó mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos mientras continuaba riendo._

_.- Eso es lo que me extraña…-respondí aún confundida._

_.- Siempre hemos sido muy transparentes con nuestras cosas, cuando ella se fue de esta casa yo le dije que amaba a Inu Taisho y ella me respondió que ella no lo amaba…entonces todo quedó en eso –me respondió poniendo una mirada muy tierna, como si hubiese vivido nuevamente esa parte de su historia- sólo me pidió que cuidara a Sessho…_

_Desde ese momento rectifico mis ideas de que para Izayoi-san Sesshoumaru es mucho más que el hijo de su mejor amiga. Es su hijo._

_Fue la misma Izayoi-san quien meses después me recordó que el parto de mi bebé no sería tan agradable como hasta ahora. La verdad le tenía pánico al dolor, ya me habían dicho muchas cosas terribles y estaba comenzando a pensar en que me durmieran por completo y me despertaran con el bebé en mis brazos._

_Sesshoumaru les gritaba a todos cuando comenzaban a ponerme nerviosa con preguntas sobre cuándo y dónde tendría a mi bebé. Yo intentaba calmarlo, pero al final todo terminaba igualmente en un caos._

_El que se seguía comportando de forma hermosa conmigo era mi querido Inu Yasha…mi amor frustrado de antaño, como le decía sólo para hacer que se sonrojara porque me gustaba verlo así. Todas las mañanas llegaba con una rosa y un chocolate para mí que me quitaba los antojos de una buena parte del día._

_Mi esposo se puso celoso de sus prácticas, más aún ahora que ando embarazada aunque no tiene sentido alguno que lo haga: Inu Yasha se casará pronto._

_.- No entiendo por qué te molesta –le he preguntado varias veces mientras me como feliz mis chocolates que creo son más ricos sólo por el cariño que Inu Yasha le pone al detalle._

_.- Porque no tiene por qué regalarte cosas! –me responde molesto. Creo que verme comer los chocolates lo enoja más, pero no puedo evitarlo, mi bebé me pide el chocolate._

_.- Es tu hermano, es lindo conmigo…-en ese minuto veo cómo el rostro de Sesshoumaru cambia por completo y me retracto- es atento…pero te amo a ti tener esto no es suficiente? –le pregunto señalando mi vientre que ya está lo suficientemente grande- hombres…_

_Entonces se desenvuelve en disculpas, besos y caricias que me encantan. Con esto del embarazo he andado demasiado sentimental y no sentirlo por muchas horas me pone ansiosa de sus manos y de sus labios. Así como también si mi madre no va por más de dos días soy un mar de lágrimas que no puedo controlar._

_.- Antes no venía en meses y no te quejabas! –me gritó una vez Inu Taisho supongo que harto de mis cambios de ánimo brusco que no experimentaba desde la adolescencia._

_Mi llanto aumentó rápidamente ante sus palabras que en otro momento de seguro me hubieran hecho reaccionar de la forma contraria: gritándole y diciéndole que era un idiota. Pero ese papel lo tomó inmediatamente Inu Yasha e Izayoi-san quienes estaban ahí en ese momento._

_.- Papá no le digas esas cosas que no te das cuenta que está más sensible! –le gritaba el menor de sus hijos mientras Izayoi-san le daba clases de cómo tratar a una mujer mientras estaba en estado._

_Sesshoumaru llegó y se armó otra gran pelea que sólo se detuvo porque Inu Yasha le recordó a mi esposo que el problema en la sala era que yo lloraba y no que su padre estaba haciendo cosas._

_.- Eres un idiota deja a Kagome! –escuché que le dijo antes de llevarme a nuestro cuarto donde me llenó de besos y regalos con ropa nueva para nuestro bebé._

_Nos habían dicho que sería una niña. Una niña parecida a mí según mi esposo, aunque siempre le he dicho que espero que tenga sus ojos dorados que yo tanto amo._

_El día del parto fue horrible, el dolor que comencé a sentir sin descanso durante 15 horas continuas me estaba matando y no tenía forma ni tiempo para preocuparme de Yusei. Inu Yasha me decía que me mantuviese quieta, que él y Kikyo se estaban encargando de Yusei y la verdad fue un alivio saber que estaba con Kikyo…yo no tenía cabeza para preocuparme de él._

_Sesshoumaru estaba tan preocupado que constantemente le gritaba a Kouga que me diera algo para calmar el dolor que sentía, pero durante horas la respuesta fue la misma._

_.- Lo siento, pero aún no está lista, no puedo ponerle anestesia aún…-en ese momento aunque mi esposo se desesperaba Izayoi-san lo calmaba._

_Desde el escándalo con Kagura Sesshoumaru respetaba a Izayoi-san como nunca antes y aunque no le manifestaba su cariño con excesivos cariños, sí le ayudaba en todo lo que podía, aunque trataba que ella no se enterase._

_Selene fue la que estuvo conmigo el resto del tiempo calmándome y distrayéndome lo que podía mientras las contracciones me daban un respiro, aunque con el paso del tiempo ese respiro duraba unos cuantos segundos y el resto del tiempo mi cuerpo me hacía desear un golpe en la cabeza para dormirme._

_Odiaba que Sesshoumaru estuviera ahí sin sentir nada!, digo, es muy injusto que sólo uno tenga que sufrir un dolor horrible cuando al bebé lo hacen dos personas!...Izayoi-san y Selene reían a mi lado, pero a mí nada me parecía gracioso. Mi esposo sólo me miraba aterrado con la idea que fuera a pedirle que no me tocara nuevamente para tener más hijos, eso me lo dijo luego de que mi bebé nació claramente, pero yo le expliqué que todo había sido la tensión del momento._

_Yo jamás había pasado por algo así y todo nuevo…bueno, me asustaba._

_Gracias a Kami Selene se apiadó de mí cuando ya no soportaba más y ella misma se encargó de anestesiarme y fue maravillosa la sensación de sentir que todo desaparecía, aunque me quedaba la parte más difícil que era hacer que esta pequeña criatura dejara mi cuerpo._

_Sesshoumaru estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo. Si no hubiese estado ahí las fuerzas me hubiesen faltado en muchas ocasiones, pero él me animaba a que siempre quedaba poco, aunque ese poco para mí era más que eterno. Selene también se mantuvo a mi lado ayudándome a respirar porque yo en mi ansiedad olvidaba que mis pulmones requerían un poco de oxígeno._

_No puedo describir lo que sentí cuando vi a nuestro bebé sobre mí. Sólo recuerdo de ese instante que cuando abrió sus ojos…eran dorados como su padre._

_**7 años después**_

Kagome se había convertido en la mejor administradora de las empresas de Inu Taisho. Aunque éste se había opuesto a darle un puesto de trabajo dentro de sus empresas tuvo que hacerlo por la presión que todos generaron sobre él tras el nacimiento de su nieta que se había convertido en sus ojos y en su máxima adoración.

Kagome discutía constantemente con él porque a Yusei no lo trataba de la misma forma, pero Inu Taisho le replicaba que lo dejara en paz, que no los podría tratar igual nunca porque Yusei no era su nieto realmente.

Hizo llorar muchas veces a la joven de cabellos azabache, pero su esposo se encargaba de contenerla y le explicaba que en el fondo, sabía que su padre quería a Yusei, sino jamás hubiese pagado años atrás para que Kagura finalmente lo devolviese con ellos.

.- Aunque digas eso el trato no es igual! –le había respondido la chica sin dejar de llorar. Odiaba a todos aquellos que se atrevían a decirle algo a su hijo que con el tiempo se había ganado a casi todos en la casona. Sólo faltaba el parco Inu Taisho.

Ese fue el punto de quiebre y Sesshoumaru decidió que se iría de aquella casona. Compró una casa lo suficientemente grande para los hijos que tendrían en adelante y en menos de una semana estaban instalados en aquel lugar aunque todos los días se encargaban de llevar a los niños a casa de Izayoi-san para que pudieran estar con sus abuelos.

Como forma de compensación Izayoi le exigió a su esposo que le diera un puesto a Kagome en su empresa y aunque en un principio fue un desastre rápidamente se acostumbró a lo que tenía que hacer y entre preguntas logró poner todo en orden a tal nivel que las ganancias fueron mucho mayores desde que ella había comenzado a trabajar dentro de aquel lugar.

Todo en la oficina parecía más cálido y todos esperaban que llegase a trabajar con su sonrisa dulce y sus ojos chocolates, encantando a todos, dejándolos soñar son su cuerpo y su rostro angelical. Claro que todo cambiaba cuando Sesshoumaru llegaba por ella, los ojos de todo bajaban a sus escritorios y sólo las mujeres suspiraban ante su paso rápido y determinante por aquellos pasillos.

Generalmente se encerraba en la oficina con Kagome para aprovecharse de ella, aunque le duraba dos segundos porque su mujer rápidamente lo sacaba de su estado para traerlo a la realidad.

.- Estamos en la oficina de tu padre! –le reclamaba ella riendo acorralada contra la pared.

.- Que importa él no está…-respondía sin cuidado.

.- Sesshoumaru Taisho suéltame ya! –le gritaba finalmente sin dejar de reír, pero él sabía que luego de que dijese su nombre de esa forma la felicidad se acabaría rápidamente entre ambos. Un toque más y le llegaría un grito de esos que tanto odiaba y sin risas.

Inu Yasha también había dejado la gran casona en el mismo instante en el que se casó con su eterno amor. Esperaban un hijo y constantemente viajaban por el trabajo de Kikyo que él administraba y gestaba. Así que Kagome se encargaba de llamarlo todos los días para saber cómo iban las cosas.

Sesshoumaru había dejado los celos contra su hermano desde el día que éste se fue del país, aunque su esposa lo torturaba llamándolo todos los días.

.- Ni a mí me llamas todos los días a mi trabajo –le reclamaba por las noches.

.- Oh amor…a mí me tienes todos los días qué más quieres? –reía ella mientras acariciaba el rostro de su esposo. Aún no comprendía esos celos ridículos, pero ya se había acostumbrado a ellos y los adoraba. Sabía que en el fondo tenía que ver con que temía perderla. Alguna vez se lo había dicho derechamente, pero ella prefirió nunca más sacar ese tema a flote, era demasiado delicado y demasiado aburrido, le gustaba más hablar de algo ameno, jugar con sus hijos o hacer el amor.

_Con el tiempo Sesshoumaru eliminó el miedo que tenía de no querer a Yusei porque claramente la exquisitez que tenemos por hijo se encargó de ganárselo con creces. A pesar de que en un inicio fue muy difícil Sessho logró mirarlo con otros ojos y el tiempo le permitió borrar las heridas y los miedos que tenía contra su hermano y contra Kagura._

_Finalmente pudo ver a Yusei como una persona diferente a la traición que había sufrido hace tantos años, pero que aún lo perseguía…de la misma forma que a mí me perseguían mis fantasmas cuando llegué a esta casona y durante todo el año que me mantuve en un mundo incierto donde no sabía qué pasaría o qué sería de mi vida._

_Donde sólo podía saber con certeza que era desdichada y que mi corazón sufría._

_Jamás pensé que la imagen que vería 6 años después de eso sería a mi esposo jugando con alguno de nuestros hijos o enseñándole a Yusei alguna materia que yo no quería enseñarle._

_.- Por qué no le enseñas tú! –me regañaba cuando dejaba durmiendo a los niños, pero yo sólo le sonreía y lo besaba y rápidamente se olvidaba de lo que me estaba diciendo._

_.- Es la mejor forma que tengo para que pases con Yusei –le respondía y entonces me perdonaba. De esa forma Kagura y Hojo desaparecieron de su vida y ese espacio vacío lo encontró el niño de ojos azules que cada día se parece más a su padre._

_Muchas veces temí que Hojo apareciera en nuestras vidas, pero Hikari-san siempre nos decía que eso era imposible, para Hojo Yusei no existía y tampoco parecía tener intenciones de recordarlo. Ella veía que su hijo estudiaba y trabajaba y con ello parecía ser feliz._

_Algunas veces intentó preguntarle por su hijo, pero él obviaba el tema diciéndole que no tenía ningún hijo y que si lo tenía prefería no recordarlo. Entonces ella optó por nunca más tocar el tema porque sus ganas de matarlo eran superiores a ella._

_.- Mi esposo me convenció de que no le insistiera más…que al final la vida en algún minuto le pasaría la cuenta y le darían ganas de tener un hijo para quererlo como no quiere a Yusei –me comentó en uno de los viajes que hizo para visitar a Yusei y a mi hija._

_.- Yo sólo espero que si le baja el amor de padre no sea con mi hijo Hikari-san –le respondí sin convencerme de lo que ella me decía._

_.- Si eso pasa lo mataré no te preocupes –me respondió sonriendo y yo sólo reí nerviosa, esos ojos me indicaban que lo haría sin dudarlo, no le importaría que fuese su hijo._

_Sesshoumaru me intentaba recordar que su madre estaba loca, pero para mí decía la verdad._

_.- Ella sólo amenaza así…además, aunque fuese verdad no debería preocuparte…-me comentaba._

_.- Por qué lo dices? –preguntaba yo sin entender._

_.- Porque antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo Hojo ya estaría muerto, ni él ni nadie vendrá por mi hijo…-sentenció._

_Recuerdo que en ese momento comencé a llorar. Adoraba escuchar a mi esposo tratar así a Yusei, escuchar que lo quería y que se preocupaba por él, pero sobre todo…escuchar que él lo reconocía como un hijo más._

_Yuki por su parte disfrutaba de todo lo que Yusei no había tenido tan fácil. Todos se derretían ante sus sonrisas coquetas y sus ojos dorados traviesos. Su cabello era tan negro como el mío por lo que sus ojos tendían a resaltar en exceso._

_Sus facciones eran muy finas y su carácter muy juguetón. Completamente risueña, a todo el que le hacía alguna gracia recibía una risa o un gesto alegre desde ella. Sesshoumaru sufría pensando en el futuro de esa niña._

_Su padre es su adoración y cada vez que lo ve frente a ella pierde oxígeno gritándole para que le preste atención, aunque no necesita hacer mucho, simplemente con existir es suficiente para que Sesshoumaru se desviva por ella._

_Su voz es dulce y es muy inteligente. Aprende todo muy rápido, Yusei constantemente está enseñándole cualquier cosa que cree le puede servir._

_Su hermano es también algo que no puede faltar en su vida, si Yusei no llega a las horas que corresponde Yuki es capaz de hacer escándalos. Sólo cuando su hermano le avisa que no llegará ella se queda tranquila._

_Cuando Yusei ha estado enfermo Yuki también enferma con él y aunque para mí y para Sesshoumaru es una situación horrible sé que es porque ella no tolera que él sufra sin que ella también pase por algo similar._

_Ni Sessho ni yo entendemos cómo es posible que tengan ese lazo tan fuerte entre ambos si, realmente, no son nada sanguíneo. Pero desde que Yusei vio a Yuki siempre quiso tocarla y hacer cosas con ella._

_Dormían en la misma habitación y muchas veces los encontramos durmiendo juntos._

_.- Yuki tenía miedo…-decía Yusei- por eso fui con ella…_

_.- No tienes que ser valiente tú solito, puedes ir con nosotros –le explico yo, pero él niega._

_.- Yo soy su hermano –responde y ella ríe. Sólo se distrae cuando Sesshoumaru estira una de sus manos hacia ella para que vaya con él a lo cual accede de forma instantánea._

_Si bien el trabajo no nos da mucho tiempo siempre intentamos llegar temprano a casa y darles todo lo necesario a ellos. Es la única forma de compensar que en ocasiones debamos irnos de viaje para cerrar contratos en otra parte del mundo y nos desaparezcamos de sus vidas durante una o dos semanas si es que todo sale bien._

_Durante esos viajes los dejamos con Izayoi-san quien feliz los cuida y los mima._

A dos días del cumpleaños de Yusei, Kagome le había llevado a sus hijos a Izayoi como todos los días para que pasaran ahí el tiempo que no se encontraban en la escuela. Ambos niños salían muy temprano y ella no llegaría antes de las 6.

Extrañamente Sesshoumaru fue a buscarla para almorzar juntos y decidieron darse el resto del día libre. La semana anterior habían tenido que viajar y habían dejado demasiado tiempo solos a Yusei y a Yuki y él quería que la tarde fuese para ellos.

.- Es una idea maravillosa –recalcó Kagome besando a su esposo.

.- Esta noche también la pasaran con Izayoi…-le respondió él mirándola a esos ojos chocolate que él siempre deseaba observar.

.- Por qué –inquirió Kagome nerviosa ante la insistente mirada de esos ojos dorados que la derretían y hacían que perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos.

.- Porque te quiero tener para mí –exclamó con total naturalidad a lo que la joven se sorprendió. A pesar del tiempo al lado de aquel hombre aún su cuerpo reaccionaba ante sus palabras intensas, sus miradas y sus roces que él llamaba casuales de sus manos en alguna reunión cotidiana.

Luego de disfrutar del almuerzo que hace mucho no podían decidieron ir por sus hijos para pasar toda la tarde junto a ellos. Estaban en período de exámenes así que necesitaban de su apoyo pues sabían que aunque Izayoi era una mujer extremadamente culta habían materias que le recordaban los años. Incluso para ellos muchas veces algunas cosas eran bastante complejas aunque se mantenían al día en todo lo que podían.

Al llegar a la casa ambos niños los recibieron con gritos de alegría y corrieron hacia ellos sin darles el tiempo suficiente de bajar del auto en el que venían.

.- Papi! Fui la mejor en la tarea que nos dieron! –decía Yuki con su sonrisa cálida como siempre y sus ojos dorados con un brillo especial de orgullo que necesitaba transmitir.

.- Yo fui la calificación más alta del examen de Historia! –exclamó luego Yusei quien quiso darle el espacio a Yuki para que expresara su alegría con sus padres. La había escuchado durante todo el día hablar sobre lo mismo y sabía lo importante que era.

Adoraba a su hermana, si algo le pasara él no sabría qué hacer. A su corta edad el lazo que había creado con Yuki iba más allá de ser simplemente dos seres que tenían unos padres en común, él se sentía ansioso de cuidarla de todo aquel que quisiera dañarla, aunque constantemente él era quien salía dañado.

Inu Taisho, su abuelo, hacía muchas diferencias y mientras llenaba de caricias y abrazos a Yuki él se ganaba miradas de desprecio y ningún tipo de afecto. Muchas veces les había preguntado a sus padres por qué su abuelo los odiaba, pero su madre había comenzado a llorar y desde entonces no preguntó nunca más. Le era suficiente el amor de sus abuelas, de su padre, de su madre y de su pequeña hermana. No necesitaba a su abuelo.

Pero Yuki lo adoraba. Así que nunca dijo algo en contra de Inu Taisho mientras ella estuviese presente, eso podría haber significado una pelea entre ambos que él no estaba dispuesto a tolerar.

.- Ay mis niños! Los dos son tan inteligentes! –rió Kagome mientras llenaba de besos a Yusei y a Yuki quienes le correspondían en abrazos y comentarios.

Sesshoumaru acarició la cabeza de Yusei y besó la de Yuki. Para ellos aquello era la más grande muestra de amor que podían sentir de su padre cuando había más gente, en la intimidad siempre tenía más caricias y juegos para ellos. Aunque la exigencia no le faltaba, sino les iba bien en la escuela los castigos eran la parte más desagradable de la historia.

Rápidamente se fueron donde su abuela cuando ésta les dio la idea de cocinar un pastel para sus padres. Sesshoumaru entró a la casa en cuanto supo que Inu Yasha estaba dentro, necesitaba arreglar unos asuntos con él sobre algunos negocios en París que le podrían interesar a su esposa.

Kagome decidió que luego lo visitaría, cuando la reunión entre Taisho's hubiese terminado.

Yusei volvió rápidamente de la cocina para sorpresa de Kagome.

.- Qué pasó cariño no harías un pastel con Yuki? –inquirió ella preocupada. Generalmente tenía mucho miedo de que Inu Taisho pudiera decirle cosas horribles. Eso sería mucho peor que su silencio eterno hacia su nieto.

.- Soy un desastre en la cocina –le respondió sentándose en el jardín tomando algunos de sus juguetes.

Kagome rió y mientras su hijo jugaba frente a ella, se dedicó a leer algunas carpetas que contenían el itinerario de todo el próximo mes. Gracias a Kami no tendría que viajar durante muchas semanas, a menos que las circunstancias de la vida le dijesen lo contrario.

Ella esperaba que no. Izayoi se le acercó en ese instante y dejó un jugo frente a ella.

_De pronto vi que la atención de Yusei se centraba en la gran reja que se abría dejando pasar un auto que se veía lujoso como todos los que entraban a la casona Taisho. Me levanté porque no sabía que recibiríamos visitas, pero por la cara de Izayoi pude notar que ella tampoco esperaba a nadie._

_Del auto se bajó un hombre adulto, delgado y con un fino traje de etiqueta, de porte elegante y espalda ancha. Desde lejos no pude reconocerlo, pero en cuanto comenzó a acercarse noté su cabello rizado y esos característicos ojos azules, inmensos y profundos como el mar, igual de azules…igual de intensos, más hermosos por la experiencia que habían adquirido con los años. Pero en vez de sentirme enamorada como la primera vez que lo vi entrar, sentí pánico por Yusei._

_.- Hola Kagome…-me dijo con su voz más ronca, más varonil, más rasposa-_

_.- Hojo…-logré susurrar. Sentí cómo Yusei tomaba mi mano._

_.- Mami…quién es?...-me preguntó. Vi como los ojos de Hojo se agrandaron y ablandaron al ver a Yusei frente a él. Se puso a la altura de niño y aunque quise alejarlo de él no pude._

_.- Yo soy…_

_.- Un hermano de tu padre –espetó Izayoi con clara molestia en sus ojos. Hikari-san no le había informado que su hijo se aparecía de pronto en nuestras vidas así nada más, sin avisar._

_.- El hermano de papá es Inu Yasha-san…-exclamó mi hijo ajeno a la realidad de su gestación y de su real vida._

_Vi como Hojo brillaba ante Yusei, se le veía demasiado feliz, con una expresión de cariño infinito por el niño, un cariño que yo no quería que existiera…yo esperaba que Hojo desapareciera de mi vida por completo…¿Era demasiado pedir?_

_.- A qué viniste –le pregunté de forma brusca sacándolo de su ensimismamiento con mi hijo._

_Él me miró con unos ojos llenos de amor, tal como la primera vez que lo vi..tal como las veces que me besó cuando mi vida con Sesshoumaru era un torbellino lleno de cosas negativas. _

_.- Necesitaba venir…-me respondió sin apartar sus ojos de Yusei, quien lo miraba molesto y se tomaba fuertemente de mi ropa._

_.- No tienes nada que hacer aquí…-espetó Izayoi-san poniéndose delante de mí y de Yusei quién la miraba confuso. Su abuela era siempre alguien amable._

_.- Se equivoca Izayoi-san…tengo mucho que hacer aquí…-fue su respuesta._

_Yo enmudecí. No podía dar crédito a lo que veía, después de 6 años le bajaba el amor de padre y pensaba que podría venir y reclamar a Yusei como suyo si ni siquiera lo conocía?...si en el minuto que Yusei más lo necesitó él se largó de su vida sin importarle lo que le ocurriera?...yo no lo iba a permitir._

_.- Cómo te llamas pequeño…-le preguntó a Yusei quien sintió cómo yo lo acerqué a mi cuerpo y no emitió una sola palabra. Es un niño muy inteligente que sabe darse cuenta de este tipo de situaciones, él sabe dónde, cómo y cuándo callar, no como Yuki quien grita todo lo que uno le pide que guarde en silencio. _

_.- Eso no te importa…aléjate de mi hijo si no quieres problemas –lanzó repentinamente tras nosotros Sesshoumaru quién se puso al lado de Yusei y lo tomó en sus brazos. El niño se abrazó a él y miró con desconfianza a Hojo quién solo guardaba unos ojos de odio hacia mi esposo y unos de inmenso cariño hacia Yusei._

_.- No voy a discutirlo frente a él –dijo Hojo._

_.- No hay nada que discutir, tú no eres bienvenido en esta casa..-soltó rápidamente Izayoi-san._

_.- Quién te dijo….-murmuró la joven captando la atención de Hojo- quién te dijo que vinieras…_

_.- Llamé a tu padre y me dijo que te habías cambiado de casa…pero de todas formas decidí venir aquí…supuse que no habrías dejado de trabajar por tus hijos_

_.- Llamaré a la policía en este mismo instante si no te largas de mi casa! –le gritó molesto mi esposo quien no podía abalanzarse contra Hojo sólo porque Yusei ocupaba sus brazos y se rehusaba a dejarlos._

_.- No será necesario, Hojo se larga ahora mismo de aquí…-escuché decir._

_.- Hikari-san…-susurré al verla con sus ojos ardiendo de rabia y con su postura de temer._

* * *

><p><em>Adelanto! <em>

"_.- Mami…-dijo el pequeño de ojos azules como el mar._

_.- Si dime cariño? –exclamó ella poniéndose a la altura de su hijo._

_.- No soy hijo de…ustedes?...-Kagome abrió sus ojos, no quería, no quería que jamás le hubiese hecho esa pregunta._

_.- Qué estás diciendo amor, por supuesto que eres mi hijo y de Sessho también…-le respondió rápidamente intentando que no continuara con sus preguntas inegenuas que podían dañarlo tanto._

_.- Hojo fue por mi a la escuela…-Kagome lo miró dolida- todos dicen…que él…es igual a mí…por qué no tengo los ojos de papá como Yuki mamá?"_

Sip, supongo que aún me quedan algunas ideas! espero que no se esté volviendo aburrida la historia! si es así prometo terminarla ya xD

Muchas gracias por leer!

Estaré esperando sus reviews para saber qué tal. Ya saben que cualquier crítica y/o comentario será bien recibido.

Espero haber aclarado algunas dudas con los tiempos del adelanto anterior jajaj!

Saludos y espero que todos estén bien.

Nos vemos en la próx.

Ja ne!


	20. Entiendo

Hola a todos/as!...sé que probablemente querrán asesinarme jejej pero mi finde fue una locura y me robó toda la inspiración que a penas ha regresado a mí en un formato un poco extraño...creo que este capi me quedó un poco triste al final, pero bueno...todo por un final que si mis cálculos no fallan viene en el próx. cap!

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos/as aquellos/as que han leído y han agregado mi historia a sus favoritos. Además quiero agradecer a:

**Angelig!** muchas gracias por haber dejado review! siento haber tardado pero espero haya valido la pena!...**La Lolisshna!** muchas gracias por dejar review! jajaj si...bueno Hojo ahora tiene todo su amor de padre xD pero tal como tú dices algún día lo tenía que saber! espero te agrade el capi!...**Alessa-Vulturi!** gracias por tu review! jajajaj xD la verdad lo escribí completamente inocente pero ahora que lo pones así la verdad es muy extraño xD espero en este capi no haber puesto cosas extrañas! xDD...**Queen Scarlet!** muchas gracias por tu review! la verdad sí, fue un accidente horrible!...bueno, espero que disfrutes el capi! para que haya valido la pena la espera! jajaja...**InuGome17!** muchas gracias por tu review! ^^...jajaj sip xD algo de sangre tienen por ahí los dos xD creo que me expresé mal xD quería llegar al punto de que no son directamente hermanos xD...! espero que disfrutes el capi**!...Azul D Cullen!** jajaj muchas gracias por tus reviews!...sip! todo el revuelo se arma otra vez en la casona Taisho!, pero a ver si algo se soluciona! espero que disfrutes!...**Goshy!** que tal! muchas gracias por tu review! no te preocupes ^^ todos hemos tenido y tenemos semanas así! jajaja, sip, ahora todo depende de cómo Yusei se tome las cosas! espero que disfrutes del capi!...**Meurs d'amour!** muchas gracias por dejar review! ^^...jajaj sip! el pobre sufrirá con eso! pero espero que disfrutes el capi!..**Nickita!** muchas gracias por tu review!, si...es una lástima ese accidente que yo creo que nunca nadie va a poder entender!...pero bueno, pienso igual que tú, un niño jamás debería pasar por cosas como las que describo aquí jajaj, pero justamente muchos pasan por ello...espero que disfrutes el capi!...**Aleez!** muchas gracias por tu review y por tus palabras! muchas veces he pensado que como se ha extendido tanto se ha tornado aburrido! espero que te guste este capi también!...**Damalunaely!** muchas gracias por tu review! jajaj sip, la verdad es que Hojo es un idiota xD pero que se le va a hacer, cuántos no hay como él?...espero que disfrutes el capi!...

**ACLARACIONES!**

_"..." cuando narra Kag_

"..." narrador de la historia

_**Disclaimer:**_ como siempre los personajes de Inu no me pertenecen sino Sessho sería vilmente raptado y acosado por mi owo...xDDD!...como en el cap anterior dejo al lobo en mis manos de mi nee-chan para su cuidado.

* * *

><p><strong>20.- Entiendo<strong>

_Escuchar la voz de Hikari-san fue como un canto angelical cuando el demonio se presenta frente a ti. Estaba aterrada con Hojo mirándome y hablándome como hacía hace 7 años y todo principalmente porque yo sabía que volvía por el hijo que había dejado atrás._

_Lo odiaba. No podía evitarlo, me parecía tan injusto que nos hiciera sufrir así sólo porque ahora se sentía más preparado y más adulto. ¿Qué clase de padre pensaba ser?...si es que se le podría llamar padre a alguien como él._

_Yo estaba esperando que él se olvidara de Yusei, que continuara con su vida, que se encontrara una novia y que ahí hiciera lo que quisiera. No que volviera a molestar._

_Sabía que Sesshoumaru estaba infinitamente molesto por la interrupción que esto significaba en nuestras vidas, pero yo siempre le había dicho que en caso de que algo así ocurriese no quería que hiciera algo contra Hojo._

_.- No quiero ser la esposa de un asesino…-le dije una noche. Él me miró sorprendido y algo molesto._

_.- Si viene lo mataré…-me respondió de forma escueta…típica en él, pensaba yo._

_.- Escucha…-exclamé entonces poniéndome frente a él de igual a igual. Sabía que odiaba que hiciera eso, porque conmigo ganar no era nada fácil- no me importa si lo matas, el problema de que te conviertas en un asesino es que te irás lejos de mí y de tus hijos y eso no voy a permitírtelo._

_Recuerdo que a pesar de que su expresión no cambió mucho sus ojos tomaron ese brillo de sorpresa que siempre estaba en él cuando pasaban cosas que él no preveía. Me llenó de besos y abrazos diciéndome que eso no pasaría. Que él se encargaría de cometer un crimen perfecto donde no quedaran huellas de que él lo había hecho._

_Sólo lo quedé mirando y suspiré. Yo jamás podría cambiar a ese hombre que tanto amaba. Pero así estaba bien._

_Claro que esto era otra cosa. Esto era la realidad._

_Yusei miraba con mucha desconfianza a Hojo, quizá porque podía notar el gran parecido que tenían..es que era inevitable…sus ojos eran los mismos y sus facciones también eran similares…sólo su cabello no se parecía. El de Yusei era liso y negro como su madre…el de Hojo más ondulado y café._

_Hikari-san tenía en sus ojos una ira incontenible. De seguro quería ir tras su hijo._

_.- Qué haces aquí mamá…-inquirió Hojo despreocupado de las palabras que había dicho su madre al parecer. Tenía el mismo semblante de Sesshoumaru, tranquilo…sereno, aunque en sus ojos se notaba lo excitado que estaba por toda la situación._

_.- Vine a visitar a mi nieto…y me encuentro con tu presencia! Creí que había quedado claro que no te quería aquí! –le gritó ella. Creo que ninguno recordaba que Yusei estaba ahí._

_.- Yo también vine a visitar a Kagome y al resto…-creo que se me paralizó el corazón en ese minuto. La amenaza de que dijera que Yusei era su hijo me carcomía por dentro a cada segundo, así que necesitaba sacar al niño antes de poder darle un buen golpe que era lo que se merecía._

_.- Izayoi-san –murmuré llamando la atención de todos- puede ir con Yusei a ver cómo va el pastel de Yuki?_

_.- No quiero –dijo Yusei. En esos momentos odiaba que por alguna parte de ser estuviera impregnada la terquedad de mi esposo. De una u otra forma le había transmitido su carácter…y aunque no lo hubiese querido, Yusei admiraba tanto a Sessho que de todas formas lo hubiese copiado por gusto._

_.- No es una pregunta Yusei dije que fueras a ver a tu hermana –exclamé tajante, creo que pudo notar que esta vez yo no estaba siendo amable y eso significaba algo._

_.- Ve Yusei..-dijo mi esposo y entonces él comprendió que no tenía opciones. De mala gana y a regañadientes se bajó de los brazos de Sesshoumaru y tomó la mano de su abuela y entró a la casa._

_Ya sin su presencia podía sentirme más aliviada._

_.- Pero qué te crees! –le grité a Hojo. Sesshoumaru me tomó de los brazos para que no me lanzara en su contra. Creo que él aplicando más lógica en ese minuto sabía que no tenía opciones contra su medio hermano y que acercarme demasiado era peligroso…él aún mostraba signos de quererme- cómo eres capaz de volver después de tantos años a perturbarle la vida a mi hijo!_

_.- Es mi hijo Kagome…-lo escuché decir. Pero mi ira no fue la única y Sesshoumaru soltó mis brazos y se lanzó contra él. Lo golpeó haciéndolo caer al piso pues no se esperaba esa reacción aunque para mí fue lo más normal del mundo._

_.- Él dejó de ser tu hijo el día que lo abandonaste en esa clínica recién nacido –exclamó molesto. A pesar de que Sessho tampoco se había querido hacer cargo de Yusei en un principio, era su padre ahora._

_.- Tú no sabes nada! Era un niño! Ni siquiera sabía que iba a tener un hijo hasta que ese niño nació! –dijo él molesto- fue una sorpresa! No podía hacer nada!_

_.- Haberlo aceptado hubiese sido una posibilidad! –le grité- fuiste un poco hombre! ¿Un niño?...yo era más joven que tú por edad y acepté el reto de cuidar a Yusei aunque tuve en contra a todos en un inicio!_

_.- Hojo…esto lo hemos hablado muchas veces, tú dijiste que Yusei jamás te interesó, hazte cargo de tus palabras…y lárgate..-escuché decir a Hikari-san quien lo tomó del brazo e intentó meterlo a su limusina._

_.- Me arrepentí mamá..-dijo él soltando su brazo. Esas palabras me bastaron para entender que incluso en ese minuto podría hablar con Kagura para intentar hacer algo por recuperarlo._

_.- No puedes arrepentirte…Yusei es nuestro hijo…aléjate sino quieres que te mate…-le dijo mi esposo tomándolo de la ropa, pero Hojo lo miraba con la misma tenacidad…sus ojos no se apartaban ni por un segundo de los de mi esposo…estaba dispuesto a pelear. Esta vez haría lo que fuese necesario para retener a Yusei con él._

_.- No lo harías…soy tu hermano…-exclamó él arrogante. Pero Sesshoumaru rió._

_.- No me importa que seas hijo de mi madre…mi hermano?...jamás…tú no me importas ni me vas a importar…y aunque ella te quiera yo sólo siento desprecio por ti…-dicho esto lo metió dentro de la limusina de un solo golpe- lárgate y no te vuelvas a meterte en la vida de mi esposa o de mis hijos, porque esta vez ni tu madre podrá salvarte…_

_Le dio las instrucciones al chofer de llevárselo del lugar y así lo hizo, aunque todos sabíamos perfectamente que eso no significaría que él se alejaría de nuestras vidas._

_Me senté y tomé mi rostro. No lo podía creer. Esa maldita casona no nos dejaba en paz, siempre que poníamos un pie ahí por demasiado tiempo algo así ocurría, claro que esta vez involucraba a mis hijos y eso era lo que me preocupaba._

_Sesshoumaru se sentó a mi lado y me dio la mano. Me acariciaba para tratar de decirme que estuviera tranquila, pero yo no podía. Comencé a llorar y lo abracé. Él acarició mi cabeza, pero no me dijo ni una sola palabra._

Hikari intentaba recordar alguna señal que le hubiese podido dar su hijo para pensar en que él vendría por su hijo, pero no encontraba nada. Todos los días habían sido tranquilos e incluso su esposo le había dicho que porfin Hojo parecía haber sentado cabeza.

.- Creo que se quedará trabajando en mi empresa –le había dicho él tomando una copa de whisky.

.- Espero que así sea, así lo puedes controlar –había exclamado ella quitándole la copa y tomando un poco.

.- No necesito controlarlo ya…sé que Hojo ha madurado –sentenció él besando la frente de su esposa. Ell le sonrió y asintió, también lo notaba.

Pero esa conversación sólo quedó en eso…la realidad era muy distinta. Se sentía una tonta por no haber notado que lo que su hijo hacía era sólo una gran máscara para no demostrar sus reales intenciones.

.- No puedo creer que haya venido…lo siento tanto…-murmuró mirando a su hijo y a Kagome quien lloraba desconsolada, claramente sin saber qué decisión tomar.

.- Por qué no nos avisaste…-inquirió molesto su hijo mayor. Comprendía que creyera que ella también tenía que ver en esto, pero la verdad es que estaba tan sorprendida como todos.

.- Hijo, no tengo nada que ver…-murmuró ella pero él no le creyó.

.- Es la verdad Sessho, Hikari me llamó anoche para decirme que venía a ver a Yusei, que Hojo estaba igual que siempre en el trabajo y que su esposo viajaría a París por negocios…-dijo Izayoi quien llegaba después de unos minutos de ausencia.

Se puso frente a Kagome y la hizo levantar su rostro.

.- Eres la madre de dos hijos..no puedes desesperarte..-exlcamó.

.- No sé que hacer Izayoi-san…-susurró ella entre sollozos.

.- Primero deja de llorar…las madres no podemos desesperarnos pase lo que pase

Kagome entonces tomó aire y limpió sus lágrimas. Izayoi tenía razón, si sus hijos la veían así, sólo cogerían pánico y no habría forma de explicarles el trasfondo de la situación.

Sesshoumaru recordó que Hojo había dicho que había llamado al padre de Kagome y ésta llamó a su madre. Desde aquella ocasión en la que Inu Taisho les había explicado que su presencia en la casa de Kagura era appra darle un cheque para que les devolviera a Yusei no lo habían vuelto a ver. Kagome le había dejado en claro que no quería verlo nunca más en su vida, porque cada vez que se le aparecía le traía problemas.

Ella hubiese querido que las cosas hubiesen sido distintas. Su padre había sido su héroe toda su vida y de un segundo a otro se había transformado en una especie de demonio que con su sola presencia causaba una sensación de desagrado en ella.

La madre de la joven llegó en cosa de minutos con su hermano pequeño quien ya era todo un adolescente. Ambos no daban crédito a lo que todos les habían dicho.

.- La verdad es que no tengo idea cómo pdo contactarse con tu padre hija…-le decía la madre de Kagome mientras todos la miraban atentos a cualquier detalle que pudiera decir y que no se diera cuenta que era importante.

.- Entonces cómo mamá…cómo se enteró si ni tú ni nadie le ha dado su número…ni siquiera yo sé donde está y soy su hija! –exclamó Kagome perdiendo la calma por algunos segundos.

.- Quizá habló con Kagura…no creo que después de todo hayan perdido el contacto completamente después de que se largó de aquí –explicó intentando parecer razonable el ojidorado.

.- Claro que no…estoy segura que cuando se fue de aquí no habló más con ella –exclamó su madre en forma inmediata.

.- No te diste cuenta que pensaba volver por Yusei y quieres que te crea eso? –inquirió él. Aunque a los segundos notó que había sido más hiriente de lo que había querido. No pidió disculpas, pero se dio media vuelta y abrazó a Kagome.

Hikari sabía que había cometido un error, por primera vez en mucho tiempo su intuición había fallado con uno de sus hijos y ahora tenía que pensar cómo sacarlo de esa casona en la que se encontraba.

Kagome le daba vueltas a la situación, pero el sólo pensar que su padre de nuevo tenía algo que ver en el desastre que se estaba convirtiendo otra vez su vida la irritaba en exceso.

.- Mamá –murmuró la joven de ojos chocolate una vez que meditó por unos segundos la situación- por qué no te llevas a Yusei unos días contigo?

Todos la miraron extrañados. Incluyendo su madre.

.- Por qué hija…-inquirió ella.

.- Porque la única ubicación que Hojo no conoce es tu casa…-le dijo ella de forma inocente. Una risita burlona sin embargo la hizo girar su cabeza hacia un chico con sus mismos ojos y su mismo tipo de cabello.

.- No seas ilusa onee-san…-lo escuchó decir con una voz mucho más varonil de la que recordaba. Era cierto, ese niñito que ella había dejado atrás en su hogar ahora era un hombre….o un intento porque por dentro parecía ser el mismo niñito.

.- Souta –susurró ella para asegurarse que era su hermano.

.- Si Hojo está comunicándose con papá lo primero que preguntará es donde vivimos…-exclamó de forma burlona. Kagome hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Sí, seguía siendo su hermano. Recordó instantáneamente esas peleas que terminaban siendo unas guerras mundiales ante los ojos apacibles de su madre y los ojos inquisidores de su padre quien con una sola palabra terminaba todo y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a continuar.

Le sonrió levemente y lo abrazó. Souta intentó por todos los medios sacársela de encima, pero como siempre Kagome tenía más fuerza que él. Odiaba que la situación fuese así, pero no tenía más remedio, de una forma u otra su hermana tenía ciertas características que la hacían ser una chica fuera de lo normal.

En ese momento Yuki apareció corriendo y gritando que su pastel estaba listo. Todos le sonrieron.

.- Pero si cada día se pone más linda esta niña! –exclamó Hikari al verla. Siempre la veía por cámara o fotos que le enviaban, pero verla en persona era otra cosa, estaba mucho más grande que como la recordaba y su cabello había crecido sustancialmente.

.- Mmm? –la niña se dio media vuelta y se encontró con el rostro de su segunda abuela que si bien no veía todo el tiempo adoraba tanto como a Izayoi- abuela!

Todos vieron la cara de desagrado que puso Hikari al escuchar aquella palabra. De ninguna forma había logrado que Yuki le dijera Hikari-san…siempre el abuela ganaba y ella odiaba escucharla. Sesshoumaru sonrió de forma burlona sacando a su madre de quicio.

.- Tú no te rías! –le gritó.

.- Tú no me digas nada que estás metida en un gran lío..-le devolvió en respuesta. Hikari guardó silencio, pero su mueca de desagrado no bajó ni un poco.

.- La abuela está enojada por mi culpa? –preguntó de forma inocente la niña mirando a Kagome quien negó.

.- No cariño sólo prefiere que la llames Hikari-san…-le explicó de forma suave acariciando su cabeza.

Adoraba a su hija.

.- Pero es la abuela…-dijo ella sacando risas a todos. No había caso, de ninguna forma le harían cambiar de opinión, si ella decía una cosa no la cambiaba por nada.

_Mis días siguientes me los pasé en vela constante. No podía concentrarme en mi trabajo, todo me molestaba y no quería a nadie demasiado cerca. Sólo estaba tranquila cuando tenía a mis hijos a mi lado._

_Yusei intentaba siempre preguntarme de una u otra forma qué ocurría y quién era ese joven de ojos azules que se había aparecido extrañamente el día anterior. Yo odiaba sus preguntas, pero intentaba no perder la calma aunque era lo que s eme hacía más difícil._

_Cada vez que algo o alguien me recordaba a Hojo dentro de mí nacía una especie de ira que me costaba mucho contener._

_.- Tú te querías escapar con ese tipo…-me dijo Sesshoumaru un día mientras me miraba recostado desde la cama._

_.- Eso fue porque tú eras un idiota…-le respondí sin pensar. Sé que quiso matarme en ese instante-_

_Aunque su frase me dio mucho que pensar. Era cierto que había querido irme con él, pero ese Hojo sentía yo había muerto el día que Yusei nació…era demasiado distinto al hombre que ahora constantemente intentaba sabotear mi felicidad._

_Mantenía sus mismos ojos azules, hermosos y profundos que harían caer a cualquiera ahora mucho más rápido que cuando yo lo conocí. Su voz varonil, áspera, con un toque salvaje y sus manos grandes y su espalda ancha….harían suspirar a cualquiera. Y sus labios gruesos y sus ojos coquetos…bueno…es muy fácil adivinar en que podría terminar uno con un hombre como él._

* * *

><p>.-Estás segura que no hay nada que pudiste hacer? –inquiría él mientras una copa de whisky perdía frío en sus manos.<p>

.- Ya te lo dije, su padre me pagó una cantidad de dinero suficiente como para que yo me alejara de ese niñito…-le respondió una voz femenina que seguía igual de sensual que la última vez que había hablado con ella.

.- Pero no te lo pagaron para que te alejaras de Sesshoumaru…-insistió él. No sabía muchos detalles de la historia y tratar de hablar con Kagome habría sido imposible en ese minuto.

.- Tengo muchos hombres igual de ricos que Sesshoumaru que me sostienen cariño, no tenía razones para seguir peleando con él…-le respondió sincera- además…Yusei no me interesa…sólo se los quité porque…sí.

.- Quiero a mi hijo de vuelta…-reclamó él mientras tomaba un poco de su trago.

.- No sé para qué lo quieres pero adelante…es tuyo…

.- No sé cómo acercarme…Kagome ya no es la misma niña que alguna vez logré tener conmigo…-susurró recordando su pasado que era infinitamente más agradable que su presente. Recordaba su piel suave, sus labios delicados y su cuerpo tembloroso…ansiaba sostenerla nuevamente con él aunque sabía que era casi imposible recordando que ahora parecía más enamorada que nunca del inútil de su medio hermano.

.- Ve a buscarlo…sabes la escuela donde va no?...-respondió ella y él hizo una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa.

Ella tenía razón…sino podía con los padres, tenía que ir directamente con su hijo. Estaba arrepentido de haberlo dejado y quería generar una relación con él que fuese más allá de ser su tío…además, haciendo eso, le quitaba felicidad a su hermano a quien odiaba por haberle quitado la mujer que él amaba.

En ese instante sintió que al otro lado de la línea ya no había nadie hablando y cortó. Esos pequeños momentos con la madre de su hijo habían sido suficientes para decidir su futuro, aunque no pudiera llevarse a Yusei con él se mantendría a su lado. Sería un karma para su hermano y una felicidad para él quien soñaba con estar con Kagome y sus hijos.

A la mañana siguiente no tardó en ir hasta la escuela de Yusei y Yuki, los vio descender del auto de sus padres, despedirse y entrar. Yusei no soltaba a su hermana a quien parecía querer como si fuera realmente algo de ella. Sonrió nostálgico, a él le hubiese gustado que fuesen sus hijos y los de Kagome los que entraran así.

Los siguió fingiendo ser un apoderado más y se consiguió con artimañanas los horarios que Yusei tenía y observó que ese día saldría temprano.

Lo esperó pacientemente pensando en todas las cosas que podría comenzar a compartir con él y se sintió infinitamente alegre. Los últimos 7 años se los había pasado recriminándose a sí mismo por haber dejado a Yusei en manos de otros…las palabras de Kagome de ese entonces le habían dolido en exceso, aunque lo que más le dolía era que ella se había decepcionado de él.

Siempre quiso ser un buen hombre con ella…pero todo a fin de cuentas le había resultado mal.

Pero ahora, ahí en la escuela muchas cosas parecían comenzar a mejorar, entre ellas ese pequeño niño de ojos azules igual a él, Yusei parecía inteligente, estaba seguro que no tendría que decir mucho para que él se diera cuenta de la verdad.

Las palabras no serían necesarias.

El timbre sonó.

Lo vio salir y observó cómo se despedía de alguno de sus compañeros y se quedaba quieto en el lugar. Sabía que estaba esperando a Yuki, pero no podía dejar que ella también llegara, así que se le acercó rápidamente y le sonrió. No le tomó mucho al pequeño niño de darse cuenta quién era, hacía muy pocos días que había estado armando un alboroto en su casa.

.- Hola Yusei…-dijo él sonriente, amable…como en sus viejos tiempos donde no existían las grandes responsabilidades sino los sueños y los deseos.

.- Tú…-le respondió el niño precavido. Había escuchado a sus padres hablar sobre él y no habían dicho cosas muy buenas, su madre desde ese día estaba distinta, más distraída, más triste e intranquila. No le gustaba, nada que amenazara a sus padres y a Yuki le gustaba.

.- Siento lo del otro día, creo que llegué en un mal momento a tu casa –exclamó poniéndose a su altura. El niño no se movió y tampoco le respondió. No sería tan fácil al parecer- quieres que te lleve?

.- No gracias, vendrán por nosotros…-dijo el niño. No lo quería cerca, le molestaba su presencia…le molestaba que se pareciera tanto a él.

.- No te preocupes, puedo llamar a tus padres para que no se asusten…

.- No…yo no sé quién es usted y me han dicho que no me vaya con nadie que no conozca…-espetó. Hojo se sorprendió por lo maduro que parecía, si mal no recordaba, él sólo tenía 7 años…pero todas sus respuestas parecían mucho más adultas.

Claramente aunque no era hijo de su hermano había adquirido parte de su carácter y eso era desagradable. Yusei era como verse reflejado en un espejo cuando niño…pero no le gustaba la parte de cómo se comportaba, en eso tendría mucho donde trabajar.

.- Yusei! –escucharon gritar a un niño- me dijeron que el curso de Yuki saldrá en unos momentos…oh…-miró a Hojo y comenzó a reír- hey Yusei él es tu padre?

El pequeño ojiazul abrió sus ojos y lo quedó mirando sorprendido. Jamás habría esperado un comentario así, pero sin quererlo otros de sus compañeros se la acercaron rápidamente y comenzaron a hacer comentarios que él no pudo dejar de escuchar.

.- Son muy parecidos! –oyó decir a una niña mientras sonreía- aunque no entiendo…Yuki no es tu hermana? Tu mamá no tiene los ojos dorados….

Dentro de la cabeza de Yusei aquellas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría. Jamás se había cuestionado algo como eso…sus ojos nunca habían sido un problema para él. Pero ellos tenían razón…Yuki era extremadamente parecida a sus padres…pero él distaba mucho de ser algo similar a ellos. Ni su cabello ni sus ojos, ni sus facciones…quizá sólo su piel…

Sus ojos se perdieron en un mar de dudas y sus sentidos dejaron de captar información. Hojo sólo reía mientras escuchaba las conjeturas de los niños sin responder ni una sola palabra, sabía que con esos comentarios sería suficiente para que Yusei se cuestionara su poco parecido a sus padres y comenzara a hacer preguntas que hasta ese entonces no existían en su mente.

Quiso llamar la atención de su hijo pero fue un intento en vano. Tampoco a él lo escuchaba.

.- Nii-chan! –escucharon gritar e instintivamente Yusei reaccionó. Hojo se sorprendió de que esa pequeña niña pudiera causar tantas cosas en su hijo. Ante su más mínima aparición Yusei saltaba cual perro guardián aunque no había nada de que defenderla.

.- Yuki…-susurró él mientras al veía reír y tomarse de su mano. Algo le decía, pero como siempre hablaba demasiado rápido y él no estaba siendo capaz de captar toda la información como todos los días.

.- Nii-chan no estás escuchándome…-reclamó ella inflando sus mejillas haciendo reír a los compañeros de Yusei, siempre era la misma escena cuando ese niño no le ponía atención a su pequeña hermana.

.- Yusei…-dijo Hojo de pronto llamando la atención del niño- creo que tu hermana está diciéndote algo…-sonrió. Yuki lo miró y le sonrió mientras lo saludaba con una mano.

.- Quién es nii-chan? –sonrió ella mirando a su hermano-

.- Yusei! Yuki! –escucharon una voz tras ellos. Ambos se giraron y vieron el rostro preocupado de sus abuelas. Habían ido las dos a buscarlos.

Yuki corrió rápidamente hacia ellas, pero Yusei no quitaba los ojos de Hojo. Hikari se acercó rápidamente a buscar a su nieto y lo tomó en sus brazos. Miró fríamente a Hojo y se fue de la escuela.

Durante el camino Yuki no dejó de hablar sobre sus trabajos y sus calificaciones, sobre una pelea que habían tenido dos compañeros en clase y de un regalo que le había hecho a su profesor favorito. También habló sobre Hojo, sobre los ojos hermosos que tenía, nunca como los de su padre, decía, pero hermosos a fin de cuentas…iguales a los de su hermano…iguales a los de Yusei.

Él iba en silencio, ajeno a la conversación de ese día, distraído en sus pensamientos, más entretenido en el paisaje que había tras la ventana y que movía rápidamente frente a ellos sin pausa. Sus pensamientos se basaban en las palabras dichas por sus amigos, en la forma en que Hojo lo miraba y en las grandes diferencias que había comenzado a notar entre sus padres y él.

Sus manos presionaban su bolso, siendo las únicas muestras de lo que ocurría en él. Sus abuelas intentaban prestarle atención, pero haber dejado a Yuki hablando sola hubiese sido un desastre.

Cuando llegaron a la casona Taisho Yuki se bajó rápidamente al ver a otra de las personas que tanto amaba frente a ella con esos ojos dorados esperándola como todos los días con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Su abuelo…su único abuelo.

La recibió como siempre llenándola de abrazos y regalos, con curiosidad por saber sobre su día, si alguien la había molestado, sobre sus calificaciones, sobre su vida. Ella sólo le hablaba inocente a los ojos tristes que su hermano tenía entre sus abuelas mirando cómo Yuki ganaba cariño por parte de un ser que él sólo conocía a la distancia.

Tampoco lograba entender esa diferencia que hacía entre ambos, a él jamás le había dirigido la palabras, nunca se había interesado por algo que tuviera relación con él…mucho menos lo había estado esperando a la entrada de su casa para saber cómo le fue en la escuela.

.- Maldito viejo animal…-espetó Hikari molesta al ver cómo efectivamente todo lo dicho por Kagome era una triste realidad que ese niño tenía que vivir en el día a día.

.- Yusei-kun tienes tarea?...por qué no vamos a hacerla? –inquirió sonriente y dulce Izayoi poniéndose a la altura del menor, pero éste sólo negó con la cabeza y pasó por el lado de su abuelo y de su hermana. No quería hablar por ese día con nadie, ni siquiera con Yuki.

.- Nii-chan…-murmuró Yuki sin respuesta y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- abuelo…Yusei no me quiere? Hice algo?

.- Claro que no princesa, tú eres una niña dulce y buena…ve con tus abuelas a hacer tus trabajos si? –murmuró él de forma amable. Si hubiese sido por él le hubiese dicho cualquier otra cosa, pero verla triste le partía el alma, así que prefería no hablar.

Ni Hikari ni Izayoi pudieron hacer algo con Yusei por ese día. Se encerró toda la tarde en su antigua habitación en aquella casona donde pasó los primeros meses de su vida cuestionándose la verdad sobre sí mismo, sobre Hojo y sobre el que él consideraba su padre.

Sus amigos tenían razón, él no se parecía en nada a Sesshoumaru, no tenía el amor de su abuelo como Yuki y ni siquiera tenía algún rasgo de Kagome. Pero en comparación a Hojo era idéntico, sus ojos, su piel, incluso algunos gestos…

Cuando Kagome y Sesshoumaru llegaron esa tarde Yuki les contó todo acerca de Yusei, que había estado triste durante todo el día, que la había dejado a un lado y que le había sido indiferente. Ambos se quedaron mirando, pero ella no supo dar ninguna explicación coherente.

Kagome sin escuchar una palabra más salió corriendo a la habitación de Yusei, pero Sesshoumaru más calmo, esperó a su madre y a Izayoi. Envió a Yuki a ordenar sus cosas y mientras se encargó de recibir toda la información necesaria, pero saber que el causante de todo había sido Hojo hacía que la ira le carcomiera todo por dentro. Subió también al cuarto de Yusei y se mantuvo en silencio mientras Kagome lo abrazaba y besaba su frente con el mismo cariño infinito que le profesó desde el instante que lo vio en aquella clínica con sus mismo ojos azules, gigantes, mirándola.

.- Cariño…que ocurre…por qué no has querido salir en toda la tarde de esta habitación…-preguntaba una y otra vez, pero Yusei no quería responder. Sabía que todas sus ideas y todo lo que había ocurrido la pondrían infinitamente triste.

.- Yusei…-escucharon decir a Sesshoumaru. Yusei sólo lo miró y luego se miró al espejo.

.- Mami…-dijo el pequeño de ojos azules como el mar.

.- Si…dime cariño? –exclamó ella poniéndose a la altura de su hijo.

.- No soy hijo de…ustedes?...-Kagome abrió sus ojos, no quería…no quería que jamás le hubiese hecho esa pregunta.

.- Que estás diciendo amor, por supuesto que eres mi hijo y de Sessho también –le respondió rápidamente intentando que no continuara con sus preguntas ingenuas que podían dañarlo tanto.

.- Hojo fue por mí a la escuela…-Kagome lo miró dolida, luego observó a Sesshomaru y lo vio asentir- Todos dicen…que él…es igual a mí…por qué…no tengo los ojos de papá como Yuki mamá?

Kagome se quedó en silencio, intentando no llorar, odiando a Hojo y sus intentos por hacer que Yusei se sintiera así, tan desesperado ante las cosas que ocurrían en su vida.

.- El abuelo no me quiere como a Yuki…tampoco me parezco a ustedes…-continuó el niño- pero soy igual a él…-terminó susurrando. Sin llorar. Como había aprendido…como había escuchado de su abuelo.

.- Yusei…esas cosas no son importantes…-escuchó decir al que consideraba su padre- que tengas o no mis ojos o los de tu madre no significa que no seas nuestro hijo…

.- Es cierto cariño…eres nuestro hijo de cualquier forma…-murmuró Kagome intentando sonreír, intentando darle calma a su corazón complicado y turbulento-

.- Entiendo…-susurró el niño entre ambos- no soy su hijo…-sentenció y Kagome comenzó a llorar.

.- Kami…Yusei…-balbuceó su madre mientras lo abrazaba sintiendo tanto dolor como él, lo acariciaba como cuando era un bebé y él sólo se dejó querer por las manos suaves de su madre.

.- Yusei…-murmuró Sesshoumaru captando la atención del niño- eres nuestro hijo…

.- Si papá…-le respondió. Ambos sabían que eso sería suficiente para los dos…sería su secreto.

Entonces Yusei pudo llorar en los brazos de su madre, lejos de las palabras duras de su abuelo, lejos de su interés por sus reales padres, sólo lloró porque tenía una familia que lo adoraba…y ahí sería donde él se quedaría sin importar quienes realmente fuesen sus padres.

* * *

><p>Adelanto!<p>

_".- Yusei…que tal…cómo va la escuela? –inquirió sonriente y ajeno a la realidad._

_.- Hola Hojo-san…-murmuró él mirándolo-_

_.- Ocurre algo? Estás muy serio hoy…-dijo sentándose a su lado_

_.- Hojo-san…yo sé que eres mi padre…pero hagas lo que hagas o digas lo que digas jamás me iré contigo"_

Bueno bueno! sip, probablemente el próx. cap sea el último! así que este adelanto sólo es un poquito de todo lo que se puede venir xD...como siempre quiero agradecer el apoyo de tantas personas de verdad sólo uds me han animado a continuar esto porque mi idea inicial no duraba más de 8 o 9 capis!...y miren en lo que voy xD!...

Así que muchas gracias! Estaré esperando sus reviews para saber que tal!

Espero que tengan una buena semana!

Mucho éxito!

Nos vemos en el próx.. capi!

Ja ne! ^^


	21. No me iré Un final y un inicio mezclados

Hola hola a todos/as!...la verdad siento mucho haber tardado con este capi u.u, pero caí en un vacío de ideas y no sabía cómo terminar la historia T^T...porque sí, lamentablemente llegó el final u.u...así que espero que no las defraude!

**Shana T!** muchísimas gracias por tus palabras! de verdad me emocionaron mucho!, siempre intento trasmitir de la mejor forma posible los sentimientos e ideas de los personajes para que mis lectoras lo sientan también...por eso tus palabras me hicieron sentir muy feliz! muchísimas gracias por haber leído esta historia y bueno, espero que también logre gustarte el final!...**Momito!** que bueno verte de nuevo! ^^ muchas gracias por tu review! jajaj si, xD la verdad siempre me gusta dejar las cosas un poco así xDDDD, pero sí este ya es el final u.u de verdad muchas gracias por haber seguido mi fic hasta el final! **InuGome17!** muchas gracias por tu review! siii lamentablemente es el final! me encariñé mucho con la historia gracias a todos los comentarios lindos que me dejaron, así que te agradezco mucho porque siempre has leído esta historia y has dejado reviews que me han animado mucho! espero no decepcionarte con el final de esta locura que se me ocurrió!_... _**La Lolisshhinniaa**_! _muchas gracias por tu review! jajajaj xDD na no te preocupes! yo también en algún minuto me cuestioné qué estaba haciendo con la relación de Yusei y Yuki xDDD pero es que me basé en una hermandad muy pegada por eso la relación entre ambos XDDD!...muchísimas gracias por haber leído y por haber dejado reviews durante todo este tiempo! espero no decepcionarte con el final!_..._**Angelig!** muchas gracias por tu review y por leer todo este fic!...jjajaj si Yusei ahí le quitó al pobre todas las esperanzas XD espero que te guste el final! ^^_..._**Nickita021!** muchas gracias por tu review! bueno sí, la verdad a mí tampoco me gusta cuando los niños se ven envueltos en ciertas situaciones, por eso la idea es que los que somos adultos podamos protegerlos de cosas como esas!...muchas gracias por haber leído mi historia! ^^_..._**Hekate Ama!** muchas gracias por tu review! jajaj si la verdad es que el capi estuvo bien triste...me di cuenta cuando lo terminé de escribir xD pero siii quise que Yusei a pesar de todo tuviera el carácter de Sessho porque así me parecía más adorable xDDD! muchas gracias por haber leído todo este tiempo!...**Azul D Cullen!** muchisimas gracias por todos tus reviews y por haber seguido desde el inicio esta historia! espero la verdad no defraudarte con el final! T^T...muchas gracias!...**Damalunaely!** muchas gracias por tus reviews y por haber leído todo este tiempo! la verdad sí, es el final! así que espero no decepcionarte!...Pauly!jajaj muchas gracias por tu review! aquí está la continuación y final espero que la disfrutes!

Sin más tardanzas les dejo el final de esta historia!_  
><em>

**ACLARACIONES!**

_"..." cuando narra Kag_

"..." narrador de la historia

_**Disclaimer:**_ como siempre los personajes de Inu no me pertenecen sino Sessho sería vilmente raptado y acosado por mi owo...xDDD!...como en el cap anterior dejo al lobo en mis manos de mi nee-chan para su cuidado

* * *

><p><strong>21.- No me iré. Un Final y Un inicio mezclados<strong>_  
><em>

_Esa noche fue tan mala como aquellas que yo misma viví cuando llegué a esta casona. Estaba en uno de sus cuartos, llorando, con mis fantasmas presentes y por primera vez alguien más que yo los veía y sufría por ellos: Yusei estaba viviendo conmigo el dolor de esos seres que no nos querían dejar en paz._

_Mi padre, Kagura, Inu Taisho…e incluso Hojo. Todos eran nuestros karma._

_Como hacía mucho Yusei se quedó entre mis brazos, calmo, sin moverse, simplemente llorando hasta que se quedó dormido. Disfrutó de mis caricias y del silencio que inundaba aquel cuarto, e incluso de la mirada de su padre que era de ternura._

_No hizo ninguna otra pregunta acerca de sus padres. Yo sospechaba que cuando despertara y lograra asimilar todo me haría alguna pregunta…incómoda, pero que deberíamos responder._

_Le encargamos a Yuki a sus abuelas, por esa noche no podíamos dejar a Yusei un segundo sólo, debíamos demostrarle que éramos sus padres para que no le cupiera ninguna duda._

_Hikari-san lloró junto conmigo durante un buen rato ante los ojos sorprendidos de Sesshoumaru. Él me dijo que no tenía ningún recuerdo de su madre llorando sino por el contrario, siempre había tenido ese carácter fuerte que me sirvió de inspiración en mis primeros días en este lugar. Por eso le había llamado tanto la atención aunque yo le dije que era muy normal porque Yusei era su nieto y sus dos hijos tenían una pelea a muerte por ello._

_Aunque él no se convenció._

_Izayoi-san también fue al cuarto luego de que Yuki logró dormir. Nos comentó que Inu Yasha se había enterado de todo este lío y que había tomado el primer vuelo que había encontrado desde París para volver y ayudarnos en lo que pudiera. Yo sólo me sonreí, en verdad ese Inu Yasha es una exquisitez._

_De cierta forma ambas abuelas se sentían culpables de que Yusei hubiese terminado por descubrir que Hojo era su padre. Yo intenté explicarles que todo se había gestado por Hojo, pero ellas no quitaron aquella idea de su cabeza._

_.- Yo debí ser más fuerte con Inu Taisho…si él no fuese tan frío con Yusei…-reflexionaba Izayoi-san. Yo sólo me decía a mí misma que no tenía caso, él jamás diría o haría algo amable con aquellos a los que odiaba desde su primera vista._

_.- Fuese o no fuese así Yusei se hubiese dado cuenta Izayoi –exclamó mi esposo sereno, ya más tranquilo- Hojo fue el idiota que se le acercó sólo para que el resto dijese que se parecían en exceso._

_.- Quizá nos hubiese salido mejor que se pareciera a Kagura…-susurré yo, aunque de inmediato me reí un poco y le agradecí a Kami que no fuese así- no, olviden eso…- Todos lograron sonreír un poco ante ese comentario._

_.- Qué pretenden hacer ahora? –inquirió Hikari-san más compuesta- Hojo no piensa irse sin Yusei._

_.- No puede llevárselo porque es nuestro hijo…legalmente Yusei es nuestro –exclamé con el corazón agitado y un nudo en mi estómago. De sólo pensar que Hojo podría llevarse a mi hijo lejos de mí me hacía sentir un dolor demasiado agudo. Separar a Yusei de mí sería tan cruel como asesinarlo._

_No podría vivir sin alguno de mis hijos._

_.- Él no se lo llevará…antes de eso va a tener que matarme mamá…-murmuró Sesshoumaru con sus ojos llenos de molestia y Hikari-san no volvió a hacer ninguna pregunta que incluyera al menor de sus hijos en ella._

_Debe sentirse muy mal. Sus dos hijos se odian y se pelean por su nieto. Ella está al medio y aunque intenta hacer cosas por Sessho no puede odiar a Hojo…está en una posición muy desagradable, pero me he dado cuenta que Izayoi-san ha estado apoyándola con eso._

_Ella alguna vez también pasó por algo similar cuando sus dos hijos no se miraban en aquella casa, cuando no se hablaban y cuando su relación no era más que saber que tenían un padre en común._

_Yuki despertó en la mitad de la noche angustiada porque Yusei no estaba con ella. Los dos siempre dormían en el mismo cuarto y si uno de los dos faltaba el otro no era capaz de dormir. El cuidado mutuo de ambos era una relación de la que yo y Sessho nunca fuimos ni seríamos partícipes._

_Ellos tenían sus secretos, sus juegos y sus formas de comunicarse, su forma de hacer sus travesuras y su forma de esconderlas. Por eso no me extrañó que Yuki tarde o temprano llegase con nosotros._

_.- Por qué Yusei no duerme? –preguntó ajena a todo lo que ocurría. Se acercó a la cama donde Yusei dormía e hizo una mueca de molestia._

_Sus dos abuelas se quedaron en silencio mirándola. Quizá daría un grito y despertaría a su hermano…podían pasar muchas cosas después de ese rostro._

_.- Cariño Yusei estaba muy cansado…-exclamé antes de que ella comenzara a hacer un escándalo. Sólo noté cómo desviaba sus ojos hacia otro lugar y sonreí, estaba molesta, igual a mi esposo cuando no quería hablar._

_Sesshoumaru la tomó en sus brazos y le intentó explicar el por qué Yusei estaba con todos ahí, pero nada la dejó satisfecha._

_.- Puedo dormir contigo papi? –preguntó entonces repentinamente. Claro, pensé yo, qué otra cosa podría dejarla feliz?_

_Sesshoumaru me miró complicado, pero asentí sólo porque era una noche especial donde todos debíamos ceder para tranquilidad de la casona._

_Generalmente no les permitíamos dormir con nosotros, debían ser niños independientes, además, nosotros necesitábamos nuestra privacidad. Siempre los habíamos acostumbrado así desde bebés, quizá por eso tenían esa relación tan cercana._

_Al día siguiente Yusei perseguía a su hermana por toda la casa intentando averiguar qué era lo que la tenía tan molesta con él, pero no consiguió una sola palabra. Yuki se mantuvo como nunca en silencio durante todo el día y aunque le hablaba al resto de personas que habían en la casona a él ni siquiera le daba una mirada._

_Yusei terminó cansado y se fue a la escuela todo el camino mirando de reojo a Yuki quien aún no se dignaba a mirarlo._

_Yo miraba a mi esposo divertida, pero a él no le hacía mucha gracia que Yuki tuviera su carácter también. Si se conocía bien podría pasar un buen rato antes de que ella decidiera volver a hablarle._

_Por primera vez no iban jugando y cantando en la parte de atrás del auto…cada uno iba en una esquina y si Yusei se atrevía a mirar a Yuki de forma directa ésta le daba una mirada llena de frialdad que él prefería evitar._

_No quería llevar a Yusei a la escuela, tenía miedo que Hojo se apareciera de nuevo, pero mi esposo tenía razón, no podía encerrarlo en una burbuja, tenía que enseñarle a enfrentar lo que era su vida, porque esconder su pasado sólo le traería dolor a su presente y a su futuro._

_Debo reconocer que por un instante no me importó su futuro y su presente, yo sólo quería que Hojo no se le acercara. Pero no podía ser tan egoísta, el mismo Yusei me había pedido que lo dejase ir._

_Se bajaron ambos del auto y Yuki corrió hacia su padre y se lanzó entre sus brazos. Besó su mejilla y le hizo prometer que esa noche cenarían juntos algo rico que por supuesto yo tenía que preparar._

_.- Te lo prometo, esta noche cenaremos todos…-le respondió mi esposo besando su frente- ahora vete a tu escuela…no vayas a meterte en problemas._

_.- No! –sonrió la niña y se bajó de sus brazos, me besó mi mejilla e intentó irse pero Yusei tomó su mano._

_.- Oye espérame! –exclamó sorprendido. Siempre entraban juntos pero ahora parecía que Yuki quería hacerle la vida imposible._

_.- No me hables hasta que pienses lo que hiciste! –le dijo seria y se soltó encontrándose con algunas amigas. Se fue riendo hacia su salón y Yusei se quedó ahí parado suspirando sin entender nada._

_Sesshoumaru puso una mano en su cabeza y revolvió su cabello._

_.- Está molesta porque no dormiste en tu cuarto con ella –le respondió para hacerle la tarea más fácil._

_.- Oh…es cierto…me quedé dormido…-tomó aire y se sonrojó cuando yo comencé a reírme- no te rías mamá! Ahora tengo a Yuki molesta y estará así por días!_

_Me puse a su altura y lo quedé mirando._

_.- Regálale un chocolate…amamos los chocolates –le sonreí. No me miró muy convencido, pero al parecer lo hizo porque por la tarde ya estaban como buenos amigos otra vez._

Durante 5 meses Hojo apareció constantemente en la vida de Yusei: en su escuela, en la casona Taisho, incluso en la casa de su abuela materna. El único lugar en el que podía estar en paz era en su propia casa, junto a sus padres y a su hermana.

A pesar de que Hojo iba todos los días a buscarlo a la escuela, él se mantenía firme en alejarlo de su vida y de la vida de sus padres.

La aparición de su padre biológico había causado tal revuelo en su vida familiar que le molestaba cada vez que lo divisaba a lo lejos. Intentaba salir antes de la escuela o se tardaba más tiempo para no verlo, pero muchas veces Yuki lo obligaba a salir rápidamente porque tenía hambre o quería llegar a casa de su abuelo y él no tenía más opción que toparse con él.

No le dijo ni una sola palabra durante todo ese tiempo. No quería que Hojo se enterara que él sabía la verdad.

En ese tiempo se había encargado de armar el pasado que él no tenía de forma consciente, quería saber realmente qué había pasado, estaba seguro que podía con toda la información que tuvieran que darle. Aunque respetaba que sus padres fueran poco a poco…parecía ser un tema doloroso para ellos, él no podía presionarlos.

.- Quién es mi mamá –se le ocurrió preguntar un día de forma inocente en la mitad de una conversación y su padre cogió tanto coraje que jamás se le pasó por la cabeza volver a mencionar a aquella mujer que le había dado la vida.

.- No puedes volver a molestarte así con Yusei – le dijo su esposa luego de que habían acostado a ambos niños. Sesshoumaru había perdido la paciencia y la consciencia…el regaño hacia Yusei había sido excesivo, tal cual como si al que le hubiese estado gritando fuese su padre u otro adulto- Yusei es un niño que no sabe qué pasó con sus padres…es normal que quiera saber..

.- Ni siquiera debería importarle! –fue su respuesta, llena de recelo y resentimiento. Aún con odio.

.- No puedes pedirle eso…-respondió Kagome. Se puso frente a él y acarició su mejilla- amor…Yusei no tiene la culpa de que Kagura sea su madre…

Sesshoumaru se quedó pensando en ello el resto de la noche y no pudo dormir. A la mañana siguiente fue donde su hijo y besó su frente pidiéndole disculpas. El niño sólo asintió y no le dijo ninguna palabra en el resto del día.

Intentó que alguna de las abuelas del niño le hicieran entender el por qué se había molestado, pero ninguna de las dos fue suficiente.

.- No estoy molesto con papá solo estoy triste por cómo me gritó…-le respondió a Hikari y ésta lo llenó de besos.

.- Tu padre es un idiota me encargaré de ponerlo en su lugar – le dijo. Yusei adoraba el carácter de su abuela, la adoraba a ella…se moriría si no la viera cada cierto tiempo a su lado.

_El día del cumpleaños de Yusei Hojo se apareció en la casa lleno de regalos para él. Yo me quedé helada e Inu Yasha quien ya había llegado hacía unas semanas quiso sacarlo de la casona, pero Izayoi-san le pidió prudencia y discreción. No quería escándalos si ni yo ni Sessho los armábamos primero._

_A Inu Yasha no le gustó la idea, pero aceptó porque yo le dije que estaba bien, que si Yusei le permitía estar allí yo no tenía derecho a sacarlo del lugar. El menor de los Taisho me miró sumamente extrañado, como si estuviera loca, pero yo recordé que esa misma mirada me la daba cuando le decía que estaba enamorada de su hermano independiente de cómo me tratara, así que sólo le sonreí._

_Ya lo habíamos hablado con mi hijo, él no quería ver a Hojo por ahora simplemente porque no lo conocía y no le daba la gana conocerlo ahora. No lo odiaba, pero tampoco lo quería…aunque verdaderamente no lo quería porque yo estaba más triste de lo normal._

_Kami, ese niño es mi adoración más grande. Yo no pensé que él se hubiese dado cuenta de que yo estaba triste, inquieta y nerviosa. Andaba viendo a Hojo en todas partes y generalmente estaba irritable, aunque intentaba que con mis hijos no se notara…pero Yusei es muy especial y se da cuenta de cosas que nadie más percibe._

_Quizá es porque lo tuve muy cerca de mí siempre…quizá por eso ambos sabemos qué ocurre con el otro con más facilidad. Aunque no fue ninguna gracia enterarme que él estaba tomando responsabilidades que no le correspondían, el que debía protegerme era su padre. Él sólo debía sentir. No asumir._

_.- Diviértete en tu cumpleaños…-le dije esa mañana besando su mejilla._

_.- No te preocupes si Hojo viene yo hablaré con él…-me respondió de forma segura. Lo miré asustada, pero él mismo se encargó de calmarme con una sonrisa de esas que sólo él sabe dar. Yo lo abracé y comencé a llorar, no lo sentía justo- ya no llores mamá…yo siempre me quedaré con ustedes…_

_No pudimos seguir hablando porque Yuki entró corriendo a saludar a Yusei._

_Todo el día estuvo jugando con sus amigos y riendo con ellos ante la mirada constante de su padre biológico. Lo escrutaba como si fuese un producto que deseara comprar, pero en ningún momento me acerqué a él y tampoco permití que mi esposo o Inu Yasha le fusen a decir algo._

_Era el cumpleaños de mi hijo y nadie lo iba a arruinar por celos, ira o lo que fuese. Además, Hojo se mantenía lejos y no hacía ni decía nada. Sus regalos los había dejado junto con el resto y yo di la orden que los separan de los demás, así Yusei sabría cuáles abrir y cuáles no._

_Yuki había perdido uno de los regalos de Yusei y no paraba de llorar por ello. Ni siquiera las técnicas que él constantemente empleaba para hacerla sonreír servían, así que convirtió la pérdida de su regalo en un juego, entonces su pequeña hermana volvió a reír y todos formaron equipos._

_Yusei decidió ir por su cuenta ya que conocía mejor que nadie ahí los escondites más probables donde se le podría haber olvidado el regalo a su hermana._

_.- Siempre tan despistada…-susurraba mientras buscaba entre algunos árboles- igual a mamá…-sonrió tomando el regalo sentándose en una banca cansado. Todos los preparativos en los que había querido ayudar lo habían dejado exhausto._

_Sintió unos pasos tras él e inmediatamente su sonrisa se desapareció y levantó rápidamente la mirada. Se quedó mirando seriamente a Hojo quien se encontraba frente a él con una sonrisa en su rostro y los mismos ojos de siempre, conciliadores y llenos de disculpas._

_El niño sólo mantuvo su seriedad y presionó un poco el regalo entre sus manos._

_.- Veo que lo encontraste…-le exclamó su padre biológico, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, como cada vez que intentaba hablar con él. Al parecer todos sus esfuerzos se mantenían infructuosos. Hiciera lo que hiciera nada parecía funcionar con Yusei.- y qué tal…cómo va la escuela? – inquirió sonriente y ajeno a la realidad._

_.- Hola Hojo-san –murmuró él sin dejar de mirarlo. Sin ningún cambio en sus facciones._

_Hojo pudo notar el gran parecido que tenían día a día. Ese niño sería probablemente igual a él en un futuro muy cercano._

_.- Ocurre algo? Estás muy serio hoy…-dijo sentándose a su lado. Yusei hizo una mueca de desagrado que para Hojo no pasó inadvertirda. Quizá sí sería difícil que su hijo lo perdonara algún día por haberlo abandonado como un cobarde al nacer._

_.- Hojo-san…yo sé que eres mi padre…pero hagas lo que hagas o digas lo que digas jamás me iré contigo –espetó levantándose de la banca, manteniendo su rostro impávido._

_Hojo por el contrario abrió sus ojos lleno de sorpresa y miedo. Jamás se esperó esa respuesta tan sincera y llena de verdades. Su plan había funcionado demasiado rápido y no le habían dado tiempo de procesar qué haría en caso de que el niño descubriera realmente que era su padre._

_Pero había pasado tanto tiempo en el que no le había dicho nada, que estaba seguro que había estado negando la realidad._

_.- Lo siento Hojo-san….pero mis padres me están esperando ahora…-hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió corriendo del lugar- mamá! –gritó y llamó la atención de Kagome quien le sonreía de forma efusiva- lo encontré! –sonrió el menor._

_Kagome lo llenó de besos ante los constantes intentos de Yusei por quitársela de encima. Estaban muchos padres de sus amigos ahí y sus amigos también y le daba vergüenza que su madre lo tratara como un niño cuando él ya no se sentía como uno._

_.- Ma..mamá!...-le gritaba intentando alejarla. Sus mejillas habían adquirido un tono rosáceo y mientras más la alejaba de su cuerpo más se pegaba Kagome a él._

_Todos reían mirándolos._

_.- Papá ayúdame! –tomó como última opción a Sesshoumaru quien negó con su cabeza._

_.- Jamás me voy a meter en una pelea en la que tu madre esté usando su fuerza –recalcó y obtuvo una mirada de odio por parte de su esposa._

_.- Siempre tan animal –exclamó su hermano menor quien miraba sonriente a Kagome feliz. Adoraba verla sonreír aunque Hojo y todo su pasado aún estuviesen sobre su vida._

_Hojo se quedó de pie frente a la escena y pudo sentir por primera vez el dolor de haber cometido tantos errores en tan poco tiempo. Si no se hubiese dejado llevar por los consejos de Kagura quizá Kagome se habría ido con él a una vida más tranquila y por supuesto Yusei no hubiese aparecido en su vida. Sonrió de forma triste._

_Ahora pagaba con su hijo todos sus errores, incluido el de dejarlo a un lado por miedo y cobardía, porque creía que no era capaz y porque temía a los rumores…aunque principalmente porque temía a Kagura._

_Sintió cómo algo en su interior se destruía por completo y se sintió el ser más estúpido del planeta. Su propio hijo era más maduro que él y le hacía saber que jamás pensaría en irse con él. No podía culparlo, él tampoco se iría con un padre que jamás existió._

_Ahí se veía tan feliz, rebosado en cariño y cuidados, todos parecían quererlo aunque sabían la verdad. Todos excepto su abuelo, pero estaba aseguro que su madre y Kagome…incluso su hermano mayor, serían capaces de manejar eso para que Yusei jamás se sintiera abandonado otra vez._

_.- Por qué ahora te ves tan triste…-escuchó decir tras él. Se giró un poco y vio a su madre quien por primera vez desde hacía meses no lo veía con rencor._

_.- No puedo hacer nada contra lo que yo mismo cree…-murmuró sin quitar sus ojos de Yusei y su risa abundante, de sus mejillas rosáceas y sus ojos lleno de brillo...llenos de vida._

_Hikari lo quedó mirando y su corazón le indicó que por fin haría lo correcto._

_.- Me iré mamá…Yusei tiene una familia aquí._

_Su madre asintió._

_.- Nos vemos Yusei…-susurró y se giró caminando. Lleno de culpas y tristezas._

_.- Hojo-san! –escuchó gritar a su hijo y se quedó quieto. Notó que las risas habían terminado y que por el contrario comenzaba a sentirse un ambiente tenso, casi irrespirable. Se giró atento a la voz que lo había llamado y encontró a Yusei siendo escrutado por los ojos de sus padres adoptivos sin entender bien la situación- gracias por los regalos…-exclamó y les sonrió a sus padres._

_Hojo le sonrió y asintió con su cabeza. Al entrar a su auto comenzó a llorar sin entender bien por qué. Solo sabía que amaba a su hijo._

_Aquel día…cuando Yusei agradeció a Hojo a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, noté que sus ojos cambiaban de color al sol._

_**10 años después**_

.- Los años han pasado demasiado rápido…-murmuró frente al espejo mirando su cuerpo más cansado. Su rostro se mantenía igual que hacía años puesto que todo el tiempo usaba mil productos para combatir los signos de la vejez que ella decía le aparecían todo el tiempo en su cuerpo.

.- Pero a mi lado…-escuchó decir en su oído. Lentamente unos labios comenzaron a besar su cuello, demarcando su contorno mientras unas manos fuertes acariciaban su cintura y se hacían cargo de que su cuerpo se acercara al de él, que estaba deseoso por tomarla.

Ella rió ante los suaves besos que su esposo estaba dejando en su cuello y en sus hombros. Sintió aquellas manos subir hasta sus pechos y luego hasta su rostro. Siempre atento a sus reacciones.

Se giró y miró el rostro del hombre que la había acompañado por tanto tiempo. Acarició su mejilla y recorrió cada una de las marca que poseía, besó tiernamente todo su rostro hasta que llegó a sus labios que tanto la trastornaban.

Desde el día en que él la había besado por primera vez su cuerpo se había hecho adicto a esos labios tiernos y suaves que la apresaban con hambre y deseo. Presa de esas manos que fuertes, la acariciaban hasta llevarla a placeres que no creía posibles. Presa de él por completo.

Lo amaba con toda su alma igual que el primer día que asumió sus sentimientos por él. Nada había cambiado, sólo sus cuerpos que con el paso de los años les iban recordando que el tiempo es algo que no se detiene aunque para ella el tiempo siempre estaba detenido.

Las peleas se solucionaban haciendo el amor y las alegrías se festejaban de la misma forma. Era una especie de contrato que ambos tenían en silencio.

Desde el minuto que habían salido de la casona Taisho sus malestares habían disminuido, las tristezas de antaño parecían no querer regresar y les habían traído calma a sus vidas durante un buen tiempo…tiempo que ellos agradecían a cada instante pues criar a sus hijos en paz era muy distinto a cuando tenían que estarlos protegiendo de su pasado y de los fantasmas propios.

.- Supongo que por eso son años llevaderos…-murmuró ella complacida ante los besos que recibía. Rápidamente cayó sobre su cama y sintió el peso de su esposo sobre ella, igual que siempre en sólo ver aquel movimiento la hacía perder la cordura y su posición espacial en el mundo. Todo en ese instante se basaba en que estaban juntos y que podían amarse.

Él sonrió. Siempre de pocas palabras, prefería actuar.

Quitó la camisa que cubría el cuerpo de su esposa y besó sus hombros y su pecho haciéndola reír. Ella decía que le causaba cosquillas que hiciera eso, porque a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos aún se avergonzaba cuando los ojos de su esposo la miraban con tanto deseo. Ella nunca se había sentido atractiva, pero a su lado podía gozar de sentirse una mujer llena de sensualidad.

Con él despertaba ese lado que mantenía oculto al mundo. Esa mujer que aún podía darse el lujo de seducir al hombre que convivía con ella. Y él respondía a los estímulos como si aún tuviera 15 años.

Siempre se jactaba de lo mismo.

.- Sessho…-suspiró ella. Él sólo hizo un sonido ahogado y no respondió.

.- Mamá…-sintieron golpear la puerta y ambos se quedaron helados. Se miraron y sus corazones comenzaron a agitarse a niveles desorbitantes- Kyu despertó…

Luego silencio. Ambos suspiraron aliviados.

Sesshoumaru recargó su cabeza en el pecho de su esposa y ésta rió. Se sentía como una niña escapando de los padres de ambos cuando deseaban estar juntos.

.- Nunca podremos descansar de cosas como éstas?...-reía ella mientras se sentaba en la cama y recobraba la compostura- si no son los padres son los hijos…

.- Supongo que pedir hacerte el amor por las mañanas es mucho…-reflexionó él mientras besaba sus labios con ternura. Ya no le podía dar espacio al deseo pues sus hijos se habían levantado…eso significaba que comenzaba otro día más para la familia Taisho.

.- No te quejes que me tienes todas las noches contigo…siempre hacemos lo que queremos allí…-le respondió su mujer sentándose en sus piernas.

.- No me provoques Kagome…-exclamó él. Aunque él odiaba aquellas provocaciones que lo incitaban a tomarla y hacerla su mujer ella adoraba verlo desvivirse por su cuerpo. Era su forma de torturarlo.

.- Anda amor, de seguro Kyu preguntará también por ti –rió ella y besó sus labios levantándose de sus piernas. Arregló su camisa y la abotonó mientras salía de la habitación.

Sesshoumaru se quedó mirando por donde había salido su mujer y por instantes tuvo la sensación de que nada de lo que vivía era real. Era demasiada felicidad junta para él y su vida que generalmente había estado llena de soledad, engaños, traiciones y desajustes…de rebeldía.

El amor había sido escaso y esquivo hasta que la vida le impuso a Kagome entre sus brazos y todos los días que la veía despertar a su lado con su cabello desordenado y sus labios murmurando su nombre agradecía a la vida por haberla puesto a su lado.

No había nada más exquisito que tenerla todas las mañanas con él, rodearla con sus brazos y verla sonreír de forma coqueta y traviesa con sus ojos chocolates brillantes y deseosos de vida y de su amor.

Esa era la Kagome que amaba, que aunque era ruda con todos era frágil con él. Mejor que nadie conocía sus dolores y tristezas más profundas, se daba cuenta antes que nadie cuándo estaba triste y cuándo estaba feliz.

Se levantó y se miró al espejo haciéndose consciente de sus cambios. Aunque para tener 40 años se veía bastante bien. Siempre se cuidaba y mantenía una rutina de deportes que había inculcado a sus hijos.

.- Yo jamás estaré a tu lado si te vuelves un viejo descuidado –le había dicho un día su mujer y desde entonces se había prometido mantener las mismas actitudes que ella- después de todo se trata de mantener enamorado al otro todos los días no?...

Fue su sentencia. Sabía que si se descuidaba un segundo su matrimonio se vería severamente expuesto a un término repentino.

Rió un poco.

.- Tienes razón Kagome…el tiempo ha pasado muy rápido…-susurró para sí y salió de su habitación.

Su hijo menor intentaba hablar con su madre. Aún estaba aprendiendo.

Kyu Taisho tenía un año de vida, unos ojos que se dividían entre el ámbar de su padre y el chocolate de su madre y un cabello liso y medio platinado como el de su padre.

Era mucho más tranquilo que Yuki cuando había sido una niña, generalmente podía pasar horas con un solo juguete y aprendía de forma rápida y silenciosa, aunque para las personas que conocía siempre tenía una sonrisa que hacía resaltar sus prominentes mejillas que siempre se mantenían rosáceas.

Ahora aprendía a caminar y siempre buscaba a alguien que lo ayudase en ello. No le gustaba que lo limitaran demasiado, siempre requería de cierto espacio y cuando él aceptaba a otros podían incluirse en sus juegos e imaginaciones que podían durar horas.

.- Hoy amaneciste de muy buen humor! –reía Kagome mientras elevaba a su hijo menor y éste reía. De pronto su mirada se desvió hacia Sesshoumaru y estiró instintivamente sus brazos hacia él.

.- Papá! –le gritó y eso bastó para que su padre se derritiera por dentro aunque sus facciones sólo demostraran una pequeña sonrisa.

.- Has visto a tu hermana? –inquirió él dudoso. Yuki había ido a avisarles que Kyu estaba despierto, pero no parecía estar allí.

El bebé rió y Kagome rió con él.

.- Amor! Kyu sólo tiene un año! Aunque hable y camine antes que otros niños no significa que sea un genio! –vio cómo Kyu la miraba y reía junto con ella aunque no entendiera qué ocurría realmente.

.- Me llamabas papá? –preguntó una voz más joven. Él se dio vuelta y vio a su hija con una tostada en la boca.

Con 16 años Yuki era el tormento de su padre. Había tenido la mala suerte que la genética de su madre se había posado por completo en su cuerpo y en sus rasgos. De él sólo había heredado sus ojos dorados que contrastaban fuertemente con su cabello achocolatado que mantenía largo y ondulado, excesivamente bien cuidado. Su piel siempre tersa llamaba a los jóvenes demasiado rápido para su gusto sobre su hija.

Su cuerpo era más bien delgado, pero con curvas prominentes al igual que su abuela en su juventud. Se parecía mucho a ella cuando tenían la misma edad.

Suspiró pensando en lo que tenía que sufrir con su belleza excesiva y su coqueteo inocente. Al igual que su madre era una despistada y creía que todos eran buenas personas.

Con sus sonrisas coquetas enamoraba a todos los que la conocían aunque ella no tuviera ninguna intención de hacerlo. Por lo general era muy amable, pero cuando se molestaba tenía un carácter fuerte igual al de su padre.

.- Pensé que habías salido –explicó luego de unos momentos de análisis del futuro de su pobre hija. Constantemente todos los amigos de ella eran eliminados por la mirada de su padre en unos segundos. Aunque su hija los traía a casa como buenos amigos él sabía perfectamente que todos deseaban besarla y tocarla y eso no podía permitirlo.

.- No pienso salir hoy papá...-le sonrió ella mientras comía su tostada y tomaba la mano de su pequeño hermano quien sonreía. Adoraba a su hermana.

.- Y ese milagro? –escuchó decir a sus espaldas. Hizo una mueca de desagrado y se giró mirando a su hermano mayor.

Eternamente guapo, de unos ojos azules que se murmuraba cambiaban de color al sol haciéndose de un imposible celeste que contrastaba con su piel nívea y su cabello negro. Con el tiempo su cuerpo se había formado gracias a que entrenaba con su padre por lo que todas las amigas de Yuki siempre deseaban que ella fuese el contacto para hablar con su hermano.

Muchas veces cuando llegaban a un lugar nuevo donde nadie sabía su parentesco creían que eran novios y ambos así lo hacían notar. De esa forma ninguno de los dos tenía que soportar a gente desagradable cerca.

Aún mantenían una relación extremadamente cercana. Si uno de los dos estaba triste el otro no podía quedarse tranquilo hasta que no sabía qué había ocurrido exactamente, o si se enfermaba alguno de los dos el otro por cuidarlo terminaba casi en las mismas condiciones.

Yuki hacía un año se había enterado que Yusei no era realmente su hermano y aunque había llorado de forma excesiva durante horas luego él mismo se encargó de calmarla.

.- Tú siempre vas a ser mi hermana como hasta ahora Yuki…-le había dicho él sonriente.

. Pero Yusei…-balbuceaba ella.

.- Déjate de llorar te vez horrible! –rió él y entonces ella también pudo reír- además no pienso irme a ninguna parte…

Sus padres se habían encargado de explicárselos todo porque ya las diferencias eran demasiado notorias y Yuki siempre preguntaba por el sujeto extraño de su niñez igual a Yusei.

.- Hoy viene el tío Inu así que no quiero salir…además no salgo todo el tiempo! –le gritó luego su hermana cuando logró reaccionar a las palabras de Yusei.

.- basta…-oyeron decir a su padre y ambos guardaron silencio. A su padre no se le discutía por ninguna razón ni motivo.

.- Es muy temprano niños…-rió Kagome acostumbrada a los celos entre ambos porque comenzaban a tener vidas por separado. Siempre habían sido como un solo ser y darse cuenta que eran seres aparte no era tan fácil. A ella le bastaba con que siguieran queriéndose y cuidándose como hasta ahora-

.- Anda Yuki ve a vestirte para que llames a tus abuelas a ver donde están…-exclamó su padre tajante.

.- por qué tengo que llamarlas yo? –inquirió inocente abriendo la puerta de su cuarto.

.- Porque yo te lo digo jovencita…-respondió él poniendo una mano en su cabeza. Ella rió y se colgó de su cuello mientras besaba su mejilla. Generalmente era muy efusiva cuando se trataba de su padre.

Rápidamente la escucharon hablar por su celular.

_Esa tarde todos vinieron a vernos a nuestro hogar. Fue una locura tenerlos a todos reunidos en el mismo lugar como años atrás. Más ahora porque Inu Yasha y Kikyo vinieron con sus mellizos que son unas exquisiteces, pero que en conjunto con Kyu son unos demonios._

_Cada uno se parece a uno de sus padres, aunque la niña es igual a Inu Yasha y el niño a Kikyo. Tienen 4 años a penas porque decidieron postergar su paternidad hasta que ambos pudieran mantener sus vidas por sí solos._

_Kikyo triunfó rápidamente en Paris e Inu Yasha fue un gran gestor para que ello ocurriera. Por eso ahora tienen sus propias empresas desligadas de las empresas Taisho y tienen su vida más en París que aquí en Japón._

_Tener a Inu Yasha lejos siempre ha sido terrible para mí._

_.- Por qué te me vas tan lejos…-le recrimino cada vez que viene a Japón. Él ríe y me abraza._

_.- No me recrimines nada que ahora perfectamente vives sin mí! –me dice, y rápidamente llega mi esposo a separarnos. Aunque ahora no sólo Kikyo se reía de sus celos infundados sino también nuestros hijos que nunca han entendido por qué su padre no tolera que su hermano menor tenga una relación así conmigo._

_.- Si tú no me hubieses aceptado Inu era mi presa perfecta – le digo a Sesshoumaru y él se molesta, aunque siempre termina cediendo a mis besos y mis caricias. Inu Yasha ya sólo ríe…ya no existe ese joven que se sonrojaba ante mis provocaciones. Es una lástima porque adoraba ver el contraste de sus mejillas con sus ojos dorados._

_De la misma forma llegaron las abuelas de mis hijos con Inu Taisho. Él a pesar de todo se sigue viendo joven y guapo, pero su carácter tampoco cambia, así que sigue siendo un idiota, machista y troglodita._

_Yuki es la más festejada del asunto por su abuelo. Yusei ya ha aprendido a serle indiferente._

_Mientras Yuki es adorada por su abuelo su hermano es llenado de besos y halagos por parte de sus abuelas. Es la forma que ellas han tenido para compensar el que Inu Taisho jamás haya cambiado su opinión con respecto a Yusei._

_Él sólo mira a otro lado despreocupado como si no las escuchara, pero parece que esa actitud de indiferencia es atrayente para mujeres como nosotras porque más se le pegan y le dicen cosas. Todo hasta que mi esposo va y las saca de encima con algunas palabras más desagradables y libera a mi hijo de aquella tortura._

_.- Cuando va a ser el día que dejen de molestar a mi hijo así! –les regaña Sesshoumaru, ellas sólo sonríen, cómplices como siempre._

_.- Déjanos adoramos a tu hijo! –le dice su madre y se acaba la discusión. Él en el fondo les agradece ese amor infinito que profesan por nuestro hijo._

_Mamá y Souta también vinieron. Mi madre también adora a Yusei, siempre me apoyó en todo lo que tuvo que ver con él...la verdad es que no sé que hubiese hecho si ella no me hubiese ayudado tanto. Mientras mi hermano disfruta con mi hijo porque no se llevan por tanto tiempo...sus conversaciones pueden ser eternas y varían entre los más diversos temas...yo sólo sonrío mirándolos porque tarde o temprano siempre llega Yuki regañándo a Souta por quitarle por demasiado tiempo la atención de mi hijo._

_Kouga y Selene también fueron invitados a la comida de hoy. Recuerdo que tuvieron un matrimonio hermoso hace años atrás y todos terminamos disfrutando no sólo de ese evento sino también de unas hermosas vacaciones en las playas en las que se casaron._

_.- No has sabido nada más de Hojo desde que se fue ese día en el cumpleaños de Yusei? –me pregunta Selene inocente._

_.- Nada Selene-chan…Hikari-san nunca más tampoco quiso hablar de él..es muy extraño…simplemente desapareció -le respondí sincera. Fue como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra y ya después de tantos años ni siquiera es algo que me pregunte._

_Verlos a todos como en ese minuto era lo que había esperado desde el minuto que entré a la casona Taisho por una apuesta._

_Ser feliz era todo lo que había pedido y finalmente se me había concedido. En algún minuto pensé que jamás lograría la calma junto a mi familia porque la felicidad se me escapaba como agua entre los dedos, pero aquí estaba, frente a mí._

_Todos mis hijos reían y compartían con todos los que allí se encontraban. No habían mentiras ni traiciones, simplemente peleas de la vida cotidiana que hacían más hermosa mi familia._

Sesshoumaru abrazó la cintura de su esposa y miró el mismo cuadro que ella divisaba y se sintió completo. No podía pedirle nada más a la vida.

.- Quién diría que terminaríamos así….-escuchó que le decía y ella sonrió.

.- Si…quién diría que el tipo arrogante y frío que conocí se terminaría desviviendo por mí y mi cuerpo –rió ella demostrándole de donde venía la coquetería que lo hacía sufrir con su hija.

.- Bueno te metiste en mi vida sin preguntarme nada…-respondió él a sabiendas que lo que decía su esposa era verdad.

.- Me metieron en tu vida querido…-le aclaró mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho- yo jamás pensé si quiera en conocerte…mi vida era muy normal como la de cualquier chica antes de llegar a tu casa…

.- Pienses lo que pienses aunque odiemos a tu padre le agradezco la apuesta idiota que hizo contigo…-exclamó dando un beso en su cuello sacando risas de su mujer.

.- Yo siempre decía "si me amaras todo sería distinto" y así fue…-rió mientras no quitaba los ojos de encima de sus hijos.

.- Lo sé….-ella lo miró dudosa- entre cosas guardadas descubrí una libreta que escribías desde el día que llegaste a mí…no sabía lo mal que lo habías pasado hasta que pude leer eso…

Notó cómo su esposa comenzaba a sonrojarse efusivamente.

.- Por qué la leíste! –le gritó soltándose de su abrazo.

.- No sabía que era un cuaderno tuyo…

.- Sessho! –pero él se encargó de callarla con un beso.

.- Es mi historia también…-le susurró mientras quitaba un mechón de su cabello de su rostro.

.- Mamá, papá! Vengan ya está servida la comida! –les gritó Yuki captando su atención.

.- Te juro Sesshoumaru Taisho que voy a matarte! –le amenazó su esposa ante su mirada inocente de su esposo y su sonrisa traviesa.

.- Así me amas…-susurró él cerca de sus labios.

Cuánto lo odiaba. Tenía toda la razón.

.- Lo sé…-murmuró- así te he amado desde el primer día que te ví…

.- Si yo te hubiese amado desde antes…-su esposa puso un dedo en sus labios.

.- Me amas ahora y eso es lo que me importa…

.- Y así será por mucho tiempo más…- sentenció como una promesa.

.- Mamá! Papá! –escucharon decir nuevamente a Yuki y rieron.

No podían pedir más.

**_FIN_**

* * *

><p>Bueno bueno! aquí llegó el fin de esta historia u_u la verdad es que gracias a sus ánimos se transformó en lo que uds han ido leyendo con el paso del tiempo porque la idea inicial no tenía más que un par de capítulos!...de verdad agradezco muchísimo su apoyo en toda esta historia! probablemente no hubiese podido seguir en muchas ocasiones si no hubiese sido por uds y sus hermosas palabras! siempre he quedado muy sorprendida por la cantidad de reviews que me han dejado! por eso mi única forma de agradecer de forma más concreta es intentando darles una buena historia!<p>

La verdad, no sé si me dejó completamente satisfecha el final, pero en verdad sólo espero no haberlos/as defraudado!

De verdad agradezco infinitamente a todos/as aquellas personas que me dejaron un review y que se daban el tiempo de leer también capítulo a capítulo!

Espero verlos pronto en otras de mis locuras...tengo una idea que aún no logro concretar por completo pero que espero, pronto esté lista!

Nuevamente muchas muchas gracias!

Nos veremos en otro de mis fics!

Que tengan mucho éxito en lo que se propongan!

Ja ne!

_**Kaissa**_


End file.
